My Husband Boss
by Pixi9
Summary: AU: #Olicity through and through! Felicity Smoak joins QC and Oliver decides that he wants to play with her. It is not an action-packed story but one where Oliver is an a**hole boss but a possessive and obsessive one. The story also has Donna Smoak but I cannot seem to find her name in the characters' list. THIS STORY IS NOT FOR EVERYONE *I do not own any of the characters.*
1. Chapter 1- Mr Asshole

©pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello my dearest dearest readers. This story has been churning in my head for a few months now and I thought what best way to make up for the 2 months that I was AWOL.**_

 _ **P.S: If you don't know what I'm talking about- I wrote a story which is called "When Smoak became a Queen" and did not post a chapter in 2 months.**_

 _ **Anyway, I really wanted to start on this story. There is no The Hood in the beginning and the story will focus more on Oliver and Felicity (of course) in the office context. So if you are expecting an action-packed story, this is not for you. If you are expecting a psychotic, crazy possessive alpha Oliver Queen then stay tuned.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah if you want any updates on my stories, you can follow me on Tumblr: pixinixiuniverse.**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 1**

"You'll be fine Felicity. Just don't babble and please _please do not trip on your own feet!"_ Felicity murmured as she buttoned her shirt. She smoothed her blond hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red pencil skirt with a pristine white blouse and a gorgeous pair of black stilettos.

Despite that what she saw is a nerd with her glasses perched on top of her button nose and lips which are a little bit too wide and big blue eyes. She wished she was as beautiful as her mother and as toned as her as well. She sucked in her stomach and muttered,

"I would be slim if I stopped eating Nonna's brownies." She knew that this was never going to happen. Her Nonna or her mother's mother was an awesome cook and she made the best fudgy brownies in the whole world, a trait which had not been passed on to either her own daughter or granddaughter, much to her chagrin.

"Are you ready baby?" her mom poked her head in her room. Donna Smoak was gorgeous; from the top of her natural blond hair to the tip of her French-manicured toe nails. Felicity looked at her own bitten nails and sighed. _Being pretty had never been one of her concerns- decrypting files had been._

Felicity smiled at her mom and nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready. I'm just scared that I'm gonna start babbling or fall on my face and embarrass myself."

Donna inwardly winced and smiled fondly at her daughter. Felicity had a record for embarrassing herself. She was either always falling or was saying things which were inappropriate. Like father, like daughter.

She entered Felicity's room and caressed her hair before kissing her forehead.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry and keep practicing your breathing exercises, they will help you relax," Donna advised.

"Yes mother, I will not forget it," Felicity rolled her eyes. Since leaving Vegas and retiring from being a cocktail waitress, Donna had taken an interest in yoga and pole dancing, something which she dragged her daughter into.

"Butterfly? I brought you some good luck brownies for your interview!" Nonna shouted from the kitchen. Nonna was always baking her cakes whenever she was starting something. It had started on her first day of Kindergarten when Felicity had stuffed her face so much with brownies that she had puked on her first crush, Tyler. _Talk about first impression._

Nonetheless after each vacation Nonna always baked her brownies on the first day and this had not changed since then.

"Coming Nonna!" Felicity called back.

Felicity kissed her mother on the cheek before grabbing her bag and going to meet her Nonna.

"Here my little butterfly! Drink this milk and eat a brownie; it will bring you good luck," Nonna said, putting a tall glass of milk on the kitchen island and unpacking yummy gooey brownies. Nonna aka Faye Thompson was a short lady- probably where Felicity got her height, with expertly styled shoulder length blond hair.

She also took yoga classes with Donna and Felicity and had a side of sass with her that Felicity had inherited.

"You look so pretty my butterfly! Maybe you'll find a wonderful man there!" Faye gushed, clapping her hands and jumping excitedly. Both Faye and Donna had set up blind dates for Felicity for years now, hoping that she would start producing babies. The blind dates were from doctors to fast food workers but none of them had interested her much to the dismay of the two women.

Felicity grabbed a brownie and sat down at the island. _She will have to work a little bit more during pole dancing class to lose those extra calories._

She finished her milk and got up to rinse away the brownies with some mouth wash before kissing the two women and rushing to her car.

"Good luck darling! Call us to let us know what happened. We love you!" Nonna yelled from the porch. Felicity waved at them before starting the car.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Felicity Smoak. I have an interview with Mr Jonas at 9.15," Felicity said brightly to the perfectly coiffed receptionist. The woman, Shannon smiled automatically and replied,

"15th floor, left corridor."

"Umm thank you," Felicity replied, smiling. _Well I should fit just fine in here._ Felicity grabbed her laptop bag and file before going to the elevators. She managed to press the elevator button while juggling her file and laptop case, which she was sure made her look like a complete mess.

"Hi! I'm Felicity Smoak. I have an interview with Mr Jonas at 9.15," Felicity said for the second time to another perfectly groomed woman.

"Yes Ms Smoak. Please have a seat, Mr Jonas will see you in a few minutes," the woman, Grace indicated to the fancy and polished seating area.

Queen Consolidated was one of the biggest companies in Starling City and Felicity had been ecstatic when they had called her for an interview. She needed this job desperately to help pay for Nonna's medical bills. Nonna had been diagnosed with kidney disease 6 months ago and the bills were exorbitant. That is why they had to move to Starling City where multi-national companies grew like weeds. The doctors had advised transplant but the cost of it had nearly made Felicity swoon. But she still had to help Nonna get well.

"Ms Smoak? Mr Jonas will see you now. You may go in," Grace interrupted her thoughts.

"Thank you Ms Grace," Felicity jumped and in the process managed to slam her knee in the table. Pain shot through her leg as magazines fell in a disarray on the floor. Felicity felt her cheeks heat as she scrambled to pick up the magazines and apologized profusely to Grace.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Felicity said frantically.

"Ms Smoak, it's okay! Someone will clean up," Grace said gently.

Felicity straightened her clothes and put her hands on her hot cheeks. _Way to go Felicity!_

Grace laid a comforting hand on Felicity's arm and smiled kindly,

"It's okay Felicity. It happens to everyone."

"I don't think that it happens to everyone on a daily basis," Felicity muttered.

Grace laughed quietly and wished her good luck before going back to her desk. Felicity took a deep breath picked up her things before going to the office.

"Good morning Mr Jonas," Felicity said brightly while closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, you have a 2 minutes lateness. Have a seat," Mr Jonas said shortly, without looking up from the file laid down in front of him.

 _This was going to be a loooong day._

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Felicity stood in front of the elevator, feeling completely drained. Mr Jonas was a slave driver. He had made her unlock a blocked server, track a glitch in their mainframe and asked her all types of questions to "make sure that she knows what she is doing."

Mr Jonas was a short balding man who Felicity was almost certain was a male chauvinist. She knew that he was not happy to have a woman in the IT department but Felicity saw the admiration and respect in the man's eyes at some point during the torture.

Felicity said goodbye to Grace before entering the empty elevator. She leaned her head against her glass reflection in the elevator and closed her eyes. _She hoped that she got the job. She NEEDED that job._

As the elevator doors opened, Felicity moved out only to slam into a wide, firm chest. Her file went flying as boiling hot coffee splashed on her pristine white blouse. She gasped at the immediate pain before pulling back from the wide firm chest. Steely arms however kept her fixed firmly to the chest. Felicity pulled at the sleeve of her blouse to ease the pain before looking up furiously into a pair of gorgeous, icy blue eyes.

 _Oliver Jonas Queen. Of course, she was going to slam into her boss's boss's boss and spill his coffee on her interview._

"I'm..I'm- I'm so so sorry. Umm let me replace your coffee," Felicity stuttered nervously.

Oliver Queen was quiet before he pushed her away from him and shouted.

"Can't you see where you are going? Are those glasses only for showcasing?" Oliver Queen sneered. Felicity blushed and looked up to see that all activity around them had stopped and everyone was looking curiously at them. _Great! What an amazing first impression!_

"I'm s-sorry Mr-"

"Oh shut it! I don't care for you bloody excuse! Get me some coffee! And make it quick, I don't have the time to deal with a dim-witted four eyed wench!" he continued, looking down at his watch.

 _Dim-witted four eyed wench?!_

Felicity could feel her anger getting out of control and snapped,

"You ruined my blouse!"

Oliver glanced up and looked at the blouse in question.

"You ruined my $3000 Armani suit!" Oliver roared.

"3000? Who buys a $3000 suit? Is it made out of saber-toothed tiger skin?" Felicity sassed back. Around them snickers and burn sounds could be heard. Oliver's nose flared as his eyes flashed blue fire.

"Do you know who I am, little girl?"

"Unfortunately yes, I do. Oliver 'Playboy' Queen."

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused, Mr Queen. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go change my _new_ blouse!" Felicity said dismissively. She bent to pick up her file before pulling her handbag on her shoulder and passing by him, her head held high. She slammed her shoulder against his shoulder- well his arm as she passed him.

A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back against a now familiar wide, hard chest. Her back slammed against his chest and his expensive cologne engulfed her and messed with her senses. She gasped and stopped breathing as Oliver whispered in her ears

"I eat little girls like you for breakfast."

"You would choke on me," Felicity muttered back before wrenching herself away from him and walking briskly into the cold air.

 _What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

"What did I do _oooooo?_ " Felicity moaned as she gulped her wine. It was now 8.30p.m and she was sitting in the TV room with Donna and her best friend Laurel. After her fight with the mighty Oliver Queen and once her anger had dissipated, Felicity had started to feel anxious.

 _What if I don't get the job? Me and my side of sass._

She had now narrated everything to her mom, Nonna and Laurel. While her mom was trying to console her, Laurel and Nonna were ecstatic.

"Don't worry baby. I'm sure that they won't disqualify you for that," Donna said soothingly as she passed the Rocky Road flavored ice cream to Felicity. The latter dug in and moaned, slamming her head back on the couch's arm before closing her eyes.

"On the scale of 1 to 10 of my scale, how hot and fuckable is Oliver Queen?" Laurel asked casually as she stole a spoon of Rocky Road from her. Laurel was an attorney and it went without saying that she had absolutely no filter in her mouth unlike Felicity which was most of time involuntary. They could not have been more different. Felicity was blond and blue- eyed and short while Laurel was tall and toned with gorgeous glossy brown hair and beautiful amber eyes.

Felicity opened her eyes and glared at her best friend- the bitch looked like a cat who just ate the cream.

"Seriously? That's what you have to say to me?"

"Well! You've been on a dry- spell for 2 years now. Maybe you need to have a ride," Laurel winked.

"Laurel! Seriously!" Felicity shouted, wide-eyed.

Laurel ignored her and started laughing. Donna failed to hold back her laughter at her daughter's shocked face.

Felicity groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"I won't get the job now. My life is over," she moaned, her words muffled. Suddenly her cell phone rang, making her groan again.

"What now?" she muttered before grabbing it from the coffee table.

"Hello? Yeah, it's she. What? Are you serious? Is this a joke? Really? Uh-huh. Okay. Yes, yes. Thank you! Thank you so much!" She hanged up before looking in daze at her mom and Laurel.

"Who was that baby?" Donna asked.

"I got the job. I start tomorrow," Felicity whispered. Donna and Laurel, both started jumping up and down as they squealed with delight. Felicity jumped and hugged them both as she started squealing as well.

She was excited but she was still feeling uncomfortable. _How was she going to face him when she saw him?_

* * *

Over at QC, Oliver Queen smiled evilly as he rolled a snow globe in his hand. _He was going to have so much fun breaking her. He could not wait._

 _ ***A/N: So did you like it? I know that I am portraying a very different Oliver Queen but I kinda like him like that. Please let me know what you guys think in the review section and I will try posting a second chapter very soon. Stay tuned and don't forget to follow me on tumblr: pixinixiuniverse. Thanks again for reading my lovelies,**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	2. Chapter 2- Are you kidding?

_***A/N: Wow! One day and my fanfiction account went crazy! I never expected to get so many views in only day and let me tell you that all that positivity has boosted me to write quicker. I realize that my audience is mixed in that some of you want to see Oliver Queen as a jerk and some don't. It took me some time to decide that I will just go with my gut and not alter the story. It may be over the top for some of you guys so it will not be for everyone out there. Enjoy reading this chapter!**_

 _ **Much love, Cheers,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 2- Are you kidding me?**

"No there has to be a mistake. I posted for a job in IT and not as Executive Assistant to the ass- umm to Mr Queen." Felicity could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. _Guess the yoga session from this morning had not been very helpful._

She had mentally prepared and convinced herself that she would be on the 15th floor which is more than a handful floors below the executive floor and Oliver Queen would not bother coming to the IT as often. She had been mortified when she had entered the QC building- she could see it in the eyes of the staff that they knew about what had happened the previous day.

"I'm sorry Ms Smoak but you have to go the Executive floor. I'm just following the instructions provided to me," Grace said regretfully.

Felicity sighed and bit her thumb.

"Who do I have to meet?" she asked. _Please don't say Oliver Queen. Please don't say Oliver Queen. Please don't say Oliver Queen._

"Mr John Diggle."

 _Thank you good lord!_

"Umm okay thank you Grace."

"You need to take the corporate elevator," Grace pointed out when Felicity moved to the elevators.

With a 'ding' the elevator doors swished open to reveal Oliver Queen himself. Felicity froze and she was pretty sure she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She could feel the brownie that Nonna had fed her in the morning churning in her gut. Oliver looked up and his icy blue eyes seemed to penetrate her soul making her fidget.

 _Maybe they could try again?_

She smiled tentatively at him before getting into the elevator. He glowered before smirking evilly at her.

 _Maybe not._

The elevator was huge but Oliver Queen seemed to swallow the whole space with his huge presence. Felicity squeezed next to him and pressed herself against the mirror at the back of the elevator. She sent a silent prayer as the doors swished close.

The elevator had just started its upward motion when her phone started ringing and Jason Derulo's 'Talk dirty to me' started blasting in the elevator. _Laurel and her addiction to dirty songs._

"Fuck me sideways," Felicity cursed under her breath as she fumbled with her handbag to phone out. She could feel her cheeks heat up and Oliver Queen tense in front of her.

She finally managed to get hold of her phone and in her haste to stop the music put the phone on loud speaker.

"What's up bitch? Did you see Mr Oliver Asshole Queen?" Laurel's loud voice boomed in the elevator.

"Shit!" Felicity muttered as she hanged up. Felicity suddenly found herself pressed against the steely chest of Oliver Queen. Her head snapped back and she tried to put some distance between herself and Oliver by pressing herself hard against the elevator wall.

"So Ms Smoak? I'm an asshole?" Oliver asked, as he bent his head, his nose grazing her temple. Felicity pulled back but found herself with nowhere to go. She pressed the hand holding her phone against his chest while turning her head away from him. His cologne invaded her senses and she closed her eyes, breathing it in deeply.

"Umm…N-no Mr Queen. I-I'm s-sorry. It was just my friend. Laurel does not have any filter and she tends to say things that should not be said. She is a DA, I think that's why. Or maybe it's the genetics cause her mom, Mrs Lance also says things that are inappropriate," Felicity babbled nervously.

Oliver looked down in her eyes with his icy gaze and pulled Felicity even closer to him with a hard hand on her left hip. Felicity craned her neck even more to be able to look in Oliver's eyes. _He was so tall and big._

"I'm not tall and big, Ms Smoak. It's you who is short," Oliver smirked.

 _Oops, did I say that out loud?_

Felicity straightened herself and tried to make her 5"4 inch frame look taller.

"I am not short. I am average," she hissed indignantly.

Oliver wrapped his other hand on her nape, pulling her up on her tiptoes and even closer to him.

"You think you can take me little one? I would eat you in only one bite," Oliver whispered, his breath fanning on her lips. Felicity gulped loudly, her lashes fluttering as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I-I-I"

"I wonder what it is about you that makes me want to take you and slam you against this mirror and devour you and at the same time want to snap this pretty neck," Oliver said as he bent his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose along her neck.

Goosebumps erupted on Felicity's arms and the hair at the back of her neck stood up. She closed her eyes and unconsciously tilted her neck more to give him easy access. She heard a whimpering sound and realized that it came from her.

Oliver's hand moved from her hip to cup her rounded butt and dragging her to him. They were now pressed from shoulder to thighs and Felicity was pretty sure that Oliver could hear her loud heartbeats.

"L-l-let me go please Mr Queen. Y-y-you should not be doing this. Please stop and get away from me," Felicity breathed choppily.

Just then a ding sounded and the elevator doors opened. Felicity breathed a sigh of relief but then Oliver bit the side of her neck gently before letting her go. Her hand automatically went to her neck and she looked at him, shocked.

 _Did the asshole just bite me?_

"We don't have all day Ms Smoak," Oliver Queen called.

Felicity snapped out of her daze and rushed out of the elevator. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. The waiting room had gigantic ceiling to floor windows with a breathtaking view over Starling City.

A voice cleared behind her and she turned around sharply to find a giant of a man standing a few feet away, looking pensively at her. His bulging arms were crossed, making them look bigger and a smirk appeared on his face and he nodded.

"Umm, are you Mr Diggle?" Felicity asked politely.

"John Diggle. You must be Ms Smoak. Welcome to QC. Follow me please," Diggle instructed as he shook hands with her. His hand literally engulfed hers.

Felicity jogged after him to be able to keep up with his long strides. _At least that asshole is not here._ She immediately touched the side of her neck where she could still feel his teeth. It felt hot and the area was throbbing not from pain but from something else.

"Umm Mr Diggle. I think that there has been a mistake. I applied as an IT technician and it seems that there was a mix up and I was appointed as Executive Assistant to Mr Queen."

"There was no mistake Ms Smoak. Thank you Dig," Oliver Queen replied from behind her. He gestured towards huge mahogany double doors. _Even the doors here look expensive. God! I really hope that there are no expensive and breakable things behind those doors,_ Felicity thought as she entered the room.

This must be The Asshole's office. A huge mahogany desk sat on the left side of the room while there was an L-shaped grey couch on the right side. Right in front of her were brown blinds which probably hid the same ceiling to floor windows as in the waiting room.

The walls were a tanned shade with several expensive looking paintings hanging off them. Next to the door on the left side was a huge mahogany dresser like thing with several crystal alcohol decanters and some other crystal figurines.

 _Yeah! Not going there and never touching that dresser._

Mr Asshole went behind his desk and lowered himself as gracefully as a black jaguar on his leather office chair. Felicity slowly walked to the chairs in front of his desk but refused to sit down. She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath before launching herself head first in a fierce battle with Oliver Asshole Queen.

"Mr Queen, there has been a mistake. I applied as an IT technician and not as you executive assistant. Please make the necessary arrangements to have that altered."

"Let us get something out of the way Ms Smoak; I am the boss, I make the rules. Sit down."

Felicity refused to back down and thought about how her Nonna and Laurel would be proud when she told them that she had grown a backbone and had refused to back down from the Mighty Oliver Queen.

"No thank you. I'm fine."

Oliver Queen, who was sprawled on his chair suddenly leaned forward and crossed his arms on his desk.

"That was not a request. That was an order Ms Smoak. SIT DOWN," he gritted. He had not raised his voice but it seemed like the order came out as a growl. Felicity was about to cave and sit down but she could see the frown on her Nonna's face. She put her hands on the back of the chair in front of her and said just as forcefully,

"And I said no, thank you."

Oliver Queen's nose flared and he grinned evilly before leaning back on his chair.

"So Ms Smoak, when is the next payment for your grandmother's kidney treatment?"

Felicity's heart slammed in her chest and her eyes widened.

"How? How do you know about that?" she shouted.

Oliver Queen smirked arrogantly,

"My name is Oliver Queen, Ms Smoak. I can find out everything about everyone with just one little phone call."

"My personal life is of no concern of yours. That is confidential," Felicity cried out.

"That's where you are wrong Ms Smoak. Your private life concerns me- no everything about you concerns me."

He pushed forward the red file on his table towards her,

"Have a look."

Felicity let go of her deathly grip on the back of the chair and looked at the file like it was going to bite her.

She gasped loudly and the file slipped from her hand and fell on the chair.

"How? How did you find out so much about me and in such a short time?" she whispered.

"Money Ms Smoak. Money will get you anything and everthing."

"Except for manners," she sassed back.

Oliver Queen suddenly jumped from his chair and made his way to the front of his desk. Felicity took one step back before steeling herself and refusing to back down.

"So Ms Smoak. Your job will be to attend to my every wish and demand. You will have to pick up even if I call you in the middle of the night. You will take care to plan my meetings and get me coffee in the morning or during the day and pick up my laundry-"

"Like hell I will get you coffee and pick up your laundry!" Felicity burst out. "I did not apply for that job Mr Queen and you can't force me to be your executive assistant. You can take your job back. I don't want it!" she shouted, her eyes sending fire sparks.

"Very well Ms Smoak. If I were you, I would start packing my bags to go back to wherever you came from," Oliver Queen said, faking sadness.

"What? Why?"

Mr Asshole leant forward and said quietly,

"Because if I can't have you no one else can."

"What?"

"I will blacklist you for every company in Starling City. You will have no job offer and won't be accepted in any company in Starling City and probably in a few other cities as well," he explained, an evil grin on his face.

" _What?_ Why would you do that?" she screeched.

"Because I can and as I told you, if I can't have you, nobody else will."

"Fine I don't care. I will go back and leave Starling City. You can keep your shitty job and go to hell, Oliver Asshole Queen! Fuck you, you egoistical douche!" Felicity shouted in his face. She turned away from him and was about to walk away when she was pulled from behind.

"What about your grandmother?" Oliver whispered in her ear.

Felicity froze as his breath tickled her ear lobe. _Oh God! Nonna!_ She had completely forgotten about Nonna until now.

"How will you pay for her medical expenses? What about your student bills or the rent?"

 _Fuck him for being such an asshole._

"I-I-I'll find another job somewhere and we'll be fine. I don't need your bloody charity," Felicity gritted, trying to move away. Oliver's large hand pressed against her lower belly, his little finger close to her feminine parts. _Great! He's going to feel my Budda bump._

"Face it Felicity, you are broke. You have only 100 bucks in your account and your mother and grandmother are not far behind," he growled in her hair. "Take the job, you'll be paid quite handsomely. You only need to do whatever I tell you to."

Felicity's brain was racing a thousand miles per hour. She knew that he was right and that if she did not take the job, she would be broke. She released the breath that she did not realize she was holding and sagged against his broad chest.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, painfully.

Oliver's hand glided from her stomach to grip her neck painfully before squeezing lightly. She left his words rumble in his chest and goose bumps erupted on her arms.

"Because I plan to break you little one. I will break you until there is nothing left of you," he growled.

She had not choice, she had to take the job.

Oliver Queen suddenly leaned forward and bit and sucked on the sensitive skin of her neck. The same place as before. Felicity gasped and froze; _this was going to leave a mark._

 _ ***A/N: Okay my lovelies! I hope that you liked this chapter. I spent the whole day writing it because you guys really wanted another one. I know that it's a little unclear to you guys why Oliver is like that (trust me even I don't know) but hopefully in the next chapters, we'll get to see why he is like that. Thank you again for reading. Please leave a review and follow me on Tumblr: pixinixiuniverse. Much love, xxx**_

 _ **Cheers,**_

 _ **Pixi**_


	3. Chapter 3- What a nightmare!

_***A/N: Wow! What a response! I am amazed by how many people are interested and have liked my story so far. I also got to understand that this story is not for everyone. It's different from our normal Oliver but trust me it will get better. Also since a lot of you have mentioned that they could not understand why Oliver was like that, I decided to disrupt my work and try to give you an insight of Oliver's past for you to better understand him. I hope that you enjoy reading it and as per usual! Please feel free to review and follow me on tumblr: pixiniuniverse.**_

 _ **I love you guys so much,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 3- What a nightmare**

"Miss Smoak! Is the Mason file coming or not? Do I need to send an invitation?" Oliver Queen shouted from his office. Felicity jumped and her pen scraped on the paper she was writing.

"Shoot!" she cursed. "It's coming Sir!" she shouted back before grabbing the file and rushing in his cabin.

It has been a week since Oliver Queen had threatened her. Every day since, Oliver has been working her until she felt like she was going to drop dead on her feet. The soles of her feet were killing her and even the dark circles under her eyes had dark circles. She came- _more like rushed_ to work at 7.30 every day, going to the local café to get the Asshole's three times boiled black coffee with no sugar. She rarely had the time to have breakfast once she entered the office so she had taken to quickly eat a bagel in the elevator on her way up.

After the first day when Oliver had given her a hickey, he had not touched her except for a casual graze when taking a file from her. Felicity felt like she has been walking on pins ever since. Her nerves were stretched so taut that she felt like if he said or did something, she would completely snapped.

Since that day she had been yelled on, shouted at and glared at for whatever stupid reason Mr Asshole could find. She had had to bite on her tongue a few times just to stop herself from snapping back.

Luckily for her, he had no say on her lunch time. When it struck noon, she was out of the door to have lunch. She had 1 hour lunch time and she stayed out until it was time for her to return to the office. Luckily she had befriended Grace. Laurel got along so well with Grace, you would think that they had known each other for years. They had gone out on Saturday night to have drinks and the cool and composed Grace left to be replaced by a loud and flirtatious Grace who danced and drank as if it was her birthday.

Grace was as single as she was and loved her freedom. She believed in "wham-bam thank you sir" and she has not been in a relationship for a few years now. She claimed that she had no time with her job but Felicity could feel that there was something more.

Felicity had also met one of her college friends, Ray Palmer. He had been a nerd like her but had not shared a lot of classes with him; she was specialized in software development and Ray on the technical side. Change would be an understatement for what Ray had gone through. He no longer had acne and his hair was no longer greasy and unkept but cut short and stylishly. She had been stunned when he had told her who he was. He was _HOT!_

He had suggested that they grab lunch one of these days and even if they had texted a few times during this week, they had not been able to get to it.

Felicity rushed into Oliver's office without knocking and placed the file on his desk. He gestured for her to sit while he talked on the phone- _more like yelled._ Felicity felt sorry for the person at the other end of the phone. Oliver kept looking at her while he carried on with his conversation. Felicity fidgeted in her seat and she forced herself not to start gnawing on her thumb; a habit she had had since she was little.

She also had to ask him if she could take half a day off tomorrow as Grace and Laurel wanted to take her out for lunch. She had argued that if it's just for lunch, why did she have to take half a day off. After lunch they wanted to take her shopping for Friday night. _Oh yeah, tomorrow was her birthday._

Oliver slammed the phone down without so much as a goodbye.

"This bloody thing is not responding. I've been fighting with that for an eternity, fix it," he gestured at his monitor. Felicity stood and made her way around his desk. She waited for Oliver to move back so that she could access the keyboard, but he sat there, looking at her like a hawk. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her palms start to sweat.

She bent in front of him and since the mouse was on the other side of the monitor, she had to lean more to be able to reach it which made her closer to Oliver. She tried to not touch him but her hair lightly brushed his face when she bent and she could hear him inhale deeply. _God! I hope that my hair doesn't stink._

She focused on the screen and in a few clicks found out what the problem was. He had been working on an Excel document and the screen was frozen. The problem was quite simple but Felicity knew that computers were not Oliver's forte probably because he was too impatient to even try to learn how to properly use one. Felicity tried to solve the problem as quickly as the computer would allow. As she waited for the program to respond, Felicity would feel the heat emanating from Oliver and feel his gaze on her face. Oliver suddenly moved and the left arm rest of his chair got between her legs causing her to lose her balance.

 _She was not very good in heels._ Felicity felt herself pitch forward and as she lifted her right arm to steady herself, she grazed Oliver's shoulder while he put one hand on her thigh _under her skirt_ to steady her. Goose bumps immediately rushed to the surface; his hand was so hot and big on her thigh. She turned her head to look at him and opened her mouth to thank him when she felt his hand move up on her thigh.

Her eyes and mouth wide open, she was rooted on the spot, shocked. His icy blue eyes darkened and she could see the lust in his eyes. His thumb grazed her underwear, while the remaining fingers brushed dangerously close to her most intimate part. Her breath hitched as his hand finally touched her _there_ and lightly rubbed her. The hand on his shoulder tightened as she felt her legs starting to tremble. Oliver's eyes remained on her until she saw a smirk appear on his face.

"No need to fall on my feet Ms Smoak. You only had to ask, I would have gladly made myself available to you," he mocked, his eyes icy again.

Felicity felt as if she had been doused with a bucket of cold water. Shock suddenly gave way to anger as she roughly pulled back and pushed away from him. Red blotched her cheeks and collarbone as she fixed her skirt.

"I did not know that that would also be part of you daily activities. Had I known, I would have made use of those since the first day Ms Smoak," Oliver taunted.

Felicity gasped and before she knew it, her right hand lifted and she slapped him. _Damn that stung._ Oliver's face snapped with the force of the slap.

 _OH MY GOD! What did I just do?_

Oliver's head turned around and Felicity could see the imprint of her slap on his cheek. The cheek in question ticked and his eyes turned glacial. As he stood, Felicity snapped out of her daze and as she turned to rush away, Oliver's hand gripped hers and he roughly pulled her to him.

He locked her hand behind her back and using that as lever, he pulled her to him. Panic made Felicity raise her other hand to hit him again but he anticipated her move and locked both of her hands behind her back with only of his.

"Nobody slaps me Ms Smoak. Nobody has ever slapped him. Ever," Oliver gitted. Felicity lifted her eyes from where they had been locked on knot of his tie.

"There's a first for everything Sir." _God! She really needed to get a damn filter._

Oliver's eyes widened before they narrowed and he tightened his hand even more on her wrists. Felicity gasped in pain.

"You think that you are so smart don't you?"

"I don't think so. I know so!" she retorted, eyes flashing with anger.

"Do you think that you'll be able to take me little girl? I could literallt crush the bones in your wrists with only one twist," he threatened before starting to lightly twist her wrists. Felicity gasped as pain shot from her wrist to her arm. She pulled herself up, trying to ease the pain- which brought her closer to Oliver.

"W-why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you?" she stuttered.

"You make me feel things that I have not felt for years and how can I forget how you talked back to me? This is just the beginning Ms Smoak. I will break you," he vowed.

He then roughly pushed her away from him, dusting his suit. Felicity stumbled and lightly rubbed her wrist as she felt blood start to return to her fingers.

"Get me Jones on the phone and go pick up my lunch," he ordered, dismissing her by turning his back on her.

Felicity rushed out of his office and leant against his door. She unconsciously rubbed her wrist and willed her heart to stop beating. She made her way to her desk on trembling feet and as she picked up the phone, she noticed that her wrists were already starting to turn blue. _Lovely! Another to add to my collection of marks from Oliver Queen._

* * *

"No, I have not been able to ask him for tomorrow," Felicity sighed as she sat on her bed. She was on the phone with Laurel and Grace and they were both grumbling. She had told them about what had happened and laurel had even threatened to 'slap his gorgeous ass with a sexual harassment'- _her words_ , for her.

"Never mind, I'll ask him tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be fine," she said quickly to appease her friends.

She lifted the covers off her bed and got in. Her legs were killing her and her wrists had finally turned blue and they throbbed when she twisted them too fast. Luckily it was cold so she had been able to hide them from her nosy mom with her sweater.

Grace yawned and she could hear rustling which meant that she was in bed as well.

"Okay babe. Let us know what the Asshole said-" Laurel was interrupted when a second call filtered through.

"Hang on a sec hon, I'm having another call." Felicity did not wait for her response and pulled her phone from her ear. When she saw who was calling, she groaned.

"It's the asshole," she groaned to Laurel and Grace. Even if she could not see, she knew that both had scowls on their faces.

When Grace found out what Oliver had put Felicity through the haze of lust had faded from her eyes and she claimed that he was an ass, while fist bumping Laurel.

"Don't pick up! Let it go to voicemail!" was Laurel's advice which Grace seconded. But Felicity had already picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ms Smoak, I'm sending a driver to your place with some files. I need those edited and typed for tomorrow morning," was his order before he hanged up.

"I can't believe the asshole! He-he! Urgh!" Felicity could not even form words, she felt so angry. She could hear an odd buzzing in her ears and realized that it was Laurel and Grace's voices.

"He is sending some files with a driver. They need to be edited and typed for tomorrow morning." Even her voice sounded defeated to her ears.

The girls had started to screech when she heard someone honking. "I gotta go girls. Talk to you later," she hanged up before they could respond and jumped out of bed.

By the time she reached the front door, her mother had already grabbed the files from the driver and was struggling under the weight. Felicity could only gap at the amount of files that he had send.

She rushed to help her mom when the latter screeched.

"That asshole! Some files? Is he freaking kidding me?" Felicity shouted.

"He needs me to edit and type them for tomorrow morning," Felicity informed when her mother gazed at her questioningly.

"Do you want me to help you baby?" Donna asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine," she assured even though she was not sure that she would be able to finish by morning. _Jeez, they looked thicker than the ancient editions of the English Dictionary._

She grabbed them and made her way to the dining table, switching on her laptop and getting down to work.

 _It was going to be a long long night._

 **A few minutes earlier at the Queen's Mansion**

"Ms Smoak, I'm sending a driver to your place with some files. I need those edited and typed for tomorrow morning." Oliver hanged up before Felicity could reply. He threw his phone on his bed before making his way, shirtless to the balcony.

It was cold but Oliver had once been colder. He laid on the bed chair and looked at the sky. How many times had he spent the night like that, sleeping out in the cold under the stars. It may sound fun but Oliver had not had fun since he was fifteen. Just like it had been from generations and generations in his family, when he was fifteen, he was send to boarding school. How excited and foolish he had been. He had however not been sent to boarding school but to a secret base where he had been trained day and night to become who he was today.

He had been so scared that he had been kidnapped but a phone call from his dad had assured him that he had been meant to go to that base. It had been rough and very basic with none of the luxury that he had been used to. He had cried for two days but on the third day, the captain had grabbed him and hauled him- backpack and all and threw him in the freezing river. He had asked him to get it together or he'll be spending the night scrubbing the toilet floors with a toothbrush.

He had to learn to share everything with the other teens as well. It was as if they were in the army but unlike in the army, they were taught to kill and not defend. All of them were honed hunters. They specialized in different forms of skills, his was archery.

He had not always been this hard but the things that he had seen and gone through had made him who he was today. The scars on his back were nothing compared to the ones on his soul. He had gone on missions where even the most skilled soldiers had not gone. At first he had been allowed to go home for vacation but as the missions grew more and more dangerous, he had changed and become colder. He was no longer the same.

The last time he had come home had been for his father's funeral. He had returned back to the base one hour after his father had been buried. He had then gone on a mission so deep that he could not be contacted for almost a year.

When his mother had had a stroke, he had finally decided to come back home but he could not leave back what he had become.

Oliver's eyes snapped open when a moth flew over his head. He froze, his eyes fixed on it. As it flew by again, he struck his hand out and caught it. He relaxed his body and gradually the moth stopped flapping around in his palm. He then opened his hand and looked at the moth. It was orange with one big blue dot on each wing. The moth flapped its wings but did not fly away. The big blue dots reminded him of Ms Smoak's eyes. Oliver smiled and laid back down, the moth still in his palm and closed his eyes.

 _When he was done with her, she will be just like this moth._

* * *

"Many happy returns of the day Felicity!" Felicity winced at Grace's high pitched voice and pulled the phone away from her ears. She had had a busy morning tying to tie up everything that she had planned for today just so that she could take the afternoon off. So she had let all of her calls go to voicemail and had been listening to her mails for the past five minutes. Friends from college and from her previous town had called as well as Nonna. She had not been able to come in the morning claiming that her "hips are being a bitch."

She had spent the night working on the files and it was only when the sky had started to turn pink that she had finished. She had slept fitfully and had woken up groggy and pissed. Even coffee had not helped. _She what if she was pouting? It was her birthday!_

It was now almost time for lunch and Felicity had not been able to talk to Oliver yet. He had locked himself up in his office with his attorney since he got here and had not even called for her once. Felicity sipped on her latte as she looked at Oliver's closed door.

"Happy birthday bitch! It's high time to remove those cobwebs and-"Felicity slammed her hand on her phone as Oliver stepped from his office with his attorney. Too late, he had already heard the last part of the message. _Bloody Laurel!_

Except for a lifted eyebrow, his face did not disclose anything. The attorney looked frazzled and exhausted but he still smiled weakly at her. Oliver shook hands with him and the man left. His gaze landed on the flowers on her desk- they were from Ray.

His nose flared before he abruptly went back to his office. Felicity squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. _It was now or never._

She knocked then opened the door when Oliver grunted. He was bent on his desk; papers littered his desk and a few were even on the floor.

"Umm Sir. C-can I ask you something?" she started nervously. Oliver looked up and raised an eyebrow, waiting.

"Can I have the afternoon off please?"

Oliver looked at her pensively before asking,

"Why?"

"I have something to do and I really need the afternoon off."

"No," he replied before looking back down to his papers.

"Why not? I have done everything that needed to be done and I don't have anything planned neither do you. Your calendar is clear and-"

"Why do you need the afternoon Ms Smoak?"

"I don't have to tell you!" she snapped.

"And I don't have to accept your request Ms Smoak," he retorted harshly.

Felicity took a deep breath before turning to leave the office.

"It's my birthday, Sir. My friends wanted to take me to lunch and to go shopping," she said in a quiet voice, her backs to him. She rushed from the office before he could respond.

 **One hour later**

Felicity looked up from her monitor as Oliver exited his office. He had asked her to book a table for two at one of the best restaurants in Starling. He was pulling on his jacket as he came to her desk. She straightened and waited.

"Get up. We're going out."

"Wait- what? But it's my lunch time!" she argued.

"Don't worry, I'll feed you. I don't like being late. Come on," he pressed, impatient.

Felicity grabbed her purse and rushed to follow him out.

Felicity peeked at Oliver over the menu. She had no idea why he had brought her to this restaurant. _He was seriously bipolar._

Even the cutlery looked expensive. The room was a cream and taupe color and a huge chandelier hanged at the entrance. Expensive looking candle holders were placed on the table along with huge wine glasses.

She left out of place and even though she had bought her clothes from one of the best stores, she still felt like she fell short compared to the other women in the restaurant. She could feel their eyes on them; the eyes on Oliver filled with lust and the eyes on her filled with venom and jealousy.

The waiter came up to them and she ordered the steak and fries with some salad while Oliver ordered the same thing without the fries. _No wonder he looked so fit. He did not eat fries._

Felicity cleared her throat and just when she was about to open her mouth to say something, she heard her name being called.

She turned and saw Ray making his way to her, a huge smile on his face.

She smiled warmly being getting up and lifting her face to accept his kisses on her cheeks.

"Happy birthday Felicity! I thought that you were going out with your girl friends. Anyway did you get my flowers?" Ray gushed.

"Thank you and my plans changed at the last minute. The flowers are beautiful thank you Ray," she said warmly. She could feel Oliver's gaze boring into her.

"Oh My Queen, hi. I umm did not see you," Ray put out his hand.

Oliver looked at his hand disdainfully and did not take it. Ray flushed and snapped his hand back.

"Do I know you?"

"Oh yeah! I work in your IT department," he provided, eyes hopeful.

"Never heard of you. Anyway would you please excuse us? Felicity and I need to discuss our plans for tonight. Don't we darling?"

Felicity looked at him as if he had grown two heads. _Had she entered the twilight zone?_

"Darling?" Ray repeated.

"Yes. We wanted to keep things quiet but I think it's time for everyone to know. Don't you think so darling?" Oliver purred, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Know what?"

"That we are getting married, of course!"

Felicity froze and a slight gasp was heard from behind her. Ray moved and Felicity saw a little lady with blond hair. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had a hand pressed to her lips.

"My baby! Finally I'm going to have grand babies!" she shouted before she rushed to Oliver.

Oliver's eyes widened as he quickly stood up. The little woman barreled in his chest and his arms instinctively closed around her.

"Hello Mother," he whispered closing his eyes. Just then a camera flashed and Felicity snapped back.

 _Mother? Marriage? What the heck?_

 _ ***A/N: I know I know! The end was a complete surprise for me as well. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more yummy chapters! Don't forget to leave a review, I love reading them. Thanks for the support.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	4. Chapter 4- What Wedding?

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: My dear dear schedule destroyers, thank you for your reviews! I am literally scrambling to get my stories going. I had planned to post another chapter by next Friday but due to popular demand I decided to push another chapter today. Can we talk about Ep 01 of Season 4? I started writing this chapter after watching the episode and I had so much trouble to make this Oliver 'bad'. How cute were Oliver and Felicity? And the ring though? Anyway enough fangirling. Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 4!**_

 _ **Also the next chapter will not be out before Thursday next! Be warned! I will be writing it and will be posting extracts on tumblr so make sure to follow me: pixinixiuniverse.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 4- What Wedding?**

Felicity felt like she had entered the twilight zone. She stood, frozen as chaos erupted around them. A journalist was kicked out of the restaurant but it was too late. Ray had made himself scarce after the glower that Oliver had sent his way.

The little woman who now Felicity knew was Moira Queen, turned to look at her with tears streaming down her face. Felicity had heard that Moira Queen was a snobbish woman but the woman looking at her looked anything but snobbish _._ She had on expensive cream slacks with a deep green blouse which made her blue eyes pop.

 _That's where Oliver got his eyes. Even though Moira Queen's were warm._

Moira Queen skipped- _yes skipped_ to her and pulled Felicity tight in her arms. Felicity had to bend and she was amazed by the woman's strength. Moira pulled back and pushed Felicity back to look at her. She put a shaking hand on the younger woman's cheek and Felicity felt warmth rush into her.

Moira Queen had not even said a word to her but Felicity could see the kindness in the woman's eyes.

"You are so beautiful! I can see in your eyes that you have a kindness in you that all his other _friends_ do not have. Yes! You are perfect for my son. You will be the light to his darkness and you would make such pretty babies with my Oliver," she gushed, clapping her hands lightly and jumping up and down.

Felicity's eyes widened and she looked up to see Oliver looking back at her. Her eyes were sending desperate signals to Oliver who looked just as lost as she felt.

Moira, unaware of their turmoil, continued with her plans.

"Oh we'll have a wedding in our garden. We'll pick the prettiest dress and then I'll send you to Bali for your honeymoon. Oh my God, this is so exciting!" she squealed.

The waiter from before suddenly appeared with a bottle of champagne.

"Congratulations Mr Queen. Complimentary champagne from Mr Douglas, the owner."

Felicity sat down heavily. _There were so many emotions and thoughts running through her that she could not even understand what was happening._ The waiter had already poured champagne in Oliver's and Moira's flutes and was about to pour a flute for her when she snapped out of her daze.

"No!" she cried out. Oliver and Moira looked at her and the waiter froze, with the bottle in midair. Felicity felt her cheeks warm under their gaze.

"No, thank you. I can't-"

" _OH MY GOD!"_ Moira shouted. "You are already pregnant, aren't you?" she whispered loudly.

"What? No! No! I have not eaten anything that's why I don't want to drink," she explained quickly. Moira looked sad but she nodded.

"Cheers to the engaged couple! I hope that you have a beautiful marriage and that the love that you share keeps growing and growing every day. Love each other each day like it's your last. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I finally get to have another daughter to pamper!" Moira toasted.

Felicity waited for Oliver to correct his mother and tell her the truth but he stayed quiet. He looked deep in thought and to her absolute horror, he lifted his glass to the toast. Felicity looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

 _What was he doing? This is wrong on so many different levels! What kind of asshole gives his mother false hopes?_

She opened her mouth to correct Moira but Oliver put his hand on her thigh _under her skirt_ \- _again_ in warning. She almost swallowed her tongue and she put her hand on his to try to remove it. She glared warningly at him and when he refused to remove his hand, she pinched him. Oliver's hand struck like a snake striking its prey, and captured hers.

He lifted their hands from under the table and lightly brushed his lips on her knuckles. Felicity's breath hitched while Moira sighed in adoration.

Oliver looked at her water glass and waited for her to lift it. When she didn't, he lightly tightened his hand on hers, causing pain to rush up her arm. Felicity quickly lifted her glass and they toasted.

 _What has he done?_

* * *

 _What have I done?_

Oliver could not remember when he had seen his mother this happy. He felt guilty for lying to her but he could not help feeling happy as well to see her this excited. Her eyes had a twinkle in them and her cheeks were flushed and healthy looking.

Since his father had sent him to the base, his mother and father had not been on good terms. When Oliver had been four, his parents had had a major fight about sending him to the base. His mother had not been against it until news came that one of his father's friend's son had been killed during a mission.

Robert had then promised his wife that he would not send him to the base. However he had failed to inform his wife that Oliver would be going to the base and not to a boarding school which had caused them to have a fall out.

He knew that his parents had loved each other passionately but they had also fought passionately. Moira had only forgiven Robert on his death bed. He had not been there when his father had been on his death bed but when he had returned, Raisa had told him how his cool and composed mother had cracked and cried for hours until Robert's death.

Since then she had not cried. Until today.

Oliver felt bad for giving her false hopes but the doctor had told him that the reason behind the stroke was mostly from grief. Moira Queen had lost a husband and alongside she had lost a son. The only person close to her was his younger sister Thea who was away at college. The doctor had told Oliver that the only way for her to avoid another stroke was for Moira to be happy and get out of her depression.

A good businessman took the opportunity when it presented itself, a great one would create one. And he had created the perfect opportunity. Until now he had failed as a son and this was the perfect opportunity to redeem himself. So what if he needed to use Ms Smoak in the process?

He would pay her to be his wife and in the process make a few kids with her. His eyes flared as he thought about breaking her in bed. _Those hips were made for babies._ He felt his pants tighten on him as he visualized Ms Smoak heavy with his child. Primitive and caveman responses coursed through his system and he barely prevented himself from pounding his chest like his cavemen ancestors probably did.

 _What was wrong with him? He never wanted kids and now he could not wait to impregnate Ms Smoak?_

After an awkward lunch with Moira Queen, Oliver and Felicity piled in the limo to go back to QC. Felicity could barely remember lunch or what they had discussed; she was in complete shock. Oliver had played along his mother and had even promised her that he would have Diggle bring their family's engagement ring which has been passed on from generation to generation and would have her wear it by this afternoon.

Moira had made her promise to meet her for lunch so that they could discuss the wedding. She had also pulled Oliver to the side but Felicity had still heard what she had said. _She wanted grandchildren as soon as possible._ She had asked him to 'start working on that.' Oliver's head had snapped in her direction and his burning eyes had raked her body with thorough perusal, pausing on her chest for a few seconds before pausing for a longer period of time on her stomach.

Felicity had acted instinctively and pressed her hands flat on her stomach to hide it from him. If his eyes had been burning before, after her move, they were now almost flaming. They seemed to tell her that he could not wait to have his child rooted deep inside her.

After replying something to his mother and kissing her on the forehead- which by the way almost made her melt, he had pushed her into the waiting limo. The glass partition was closed and suddenly Felicity snapped.

"What was that? Why did you say that to your mother and Ray?"

"I-

"Are you serious? What is wrong with you? You can't just go out and tell people that we are getting married. Did you know that there was a journalist there and that our pictures are most probably already online? What am I going to tell my mother? Is everything a joke to you Mr Queen?" Felicity finished, chest heaving from her outburst, eyes wild.

"I admit that what I said was inappropriate-

"Inappropriate? _Are you freaking kidding me_? That's an understatement alright!" Felicity shouted.

"I admit that what I said was inappropriate but true nonetheless," Oliver continued, cool as a cucumber.

"True? You have got to be freaking delirious if you think that I'm gonna get married to an asshole like you! I'll never marry someone like you, never!" Felicity screamed. She felt as if the limo was closing in on her and she breathed harshly. She had never felt this trapped in her whole life.

"Oh you will Ms Smoak. In no time I will have my ring on your finger and my child in your stomach," he assured arrogantly.

"You- you-"Felicity stuttered in disbelief. She however felt a rush of warmth from between her legs at his words. _What is wrong with her?_

"But why me?" she asked, desperate.

"Because I told you that I wanted to break you Ms Smoak. What better way to break you day and night than having you as my wife? I will have you by my side at all times, to torture, to break and to _fuck_ ," Oliver menaced, smirking.

They were sitting next to each other on the leathery seats and Oliver's face was mere inches from hers, his breath fanning on her face. Felicity's eyes searched his and a look of disbelief appeared on her face.

"You are crazy if you think that I would agree to marry you after what you just told me."

"No, _you_ are crazy if you think that you'll escape me Ms Smoak."

Felicity was about to respond when her phone rang. She groaned when she saw Nonna calling.

"Hello?"

"Felicity Megan Smoak! You little secretive butterfly! How could you not have told me about this?" Nonna shouted. Felicity winced. She could feel Oliver's gaze on her and she turned to scowl at him. He smirked back.

"Nonna, it's not what you think-

"Oh my dear girl! It's no use trying to hide it from me! The whole world knows that you and Oliver  
Queen are getting married. It's all over the news," she gushed.

Felicity turned accusing eyes on Oliver; if looks could kill, Oliver Queen would have been dead by now.

"Nonna, this is a mistake!"

"Oh hush butterfly! You have no idea how happy you have made this old woman. I can't wait to hold my great grandchildren in my arms," she said tearfully.

 _What's with everyone wanting me to start popping kids?_

Oliver lifted his eyebrow and Felicity realized that she had spoken aloud. She glared as response.

"Nonna-

Oliver grabbed the phone from her hand and said,

"Mrs Thompson? This is Oliver Queen. Your granddaughter is angry with me because I told everyone that we are getting married and did not discuss it with her."

"Oh pish posh! Give her puppy kisses all over her face and she'll stop being angry," Nonna advised. Felicity almost burst out laughing when she thought about a broody Oliver giving her puppy kisses.

"And please call me Nonna. Come home for dinner tonight, I will make roast beef and mashed potatoes. What dessert do you fancy Oliver?" Nonna continued.

"Peanut butter cupcakes,' he responded immediately. Peanut butter? Ugh! Felicity hated peanut butter. She smirked because Nonna knew how much she hated them. No way was she going to be making them.

"Done!" Nonna replied and Felicity gasped in outrage. _He is stealing my Nonna._

"Give me my phone back," Felicity screeched as she threw herself at Oliver, trying to get her phone back. Oliver switched hands and with his now free hand, pulled her on his lap by the waist. Felicity gasped as she found herself sprawled on his lap. Oliver rearranged her so that her legs her on either side of him. Which was not appropriate since she had a skirt one. Felicity tried to move from his lap but Oliver's hand was locked on her hips, holding her firm on his lap.

Felicity tried pushing her skirt down but Oliver Queen was a big man and her legs were not long. Oliver pulled her closer to him, which brought her private parts flush against his. _He was big! Felicity get your head out of the gutter._

"Felicity baby, I know you are anxious to have me but I'm on the phone with your Nonna. Patience baby!" Oliver lied.

Felicity gasped in outrage, Nonna cackled on the other end. Oliver ignored her, "Nonna about your request to provide you with your great grandchildren, we are actually in the process of working on it. I'll tell Felicity to call you back later." Nonna hooted and said: "Atta boy! Go get her."

Oliver hanged up and threw her phone on the opposite seat. Felicity felt her anger boil over.

"YOUUUU!" Felicity pushed at his shoulders, trying to get away from him. Oliver grabbed her arms and pulled her hard, smashing his lips against hers.

Shock made Felicity freeze before she started fighting to get away from him. Oliver pinned her to him as he ravaged her lips. Felicity had never been kissed like that, ever. It was far from passionate. It was hard and punishing; his lips were firm and bruising and his teeth nipped at her soft ones. His stubble chaffed her cheeks and she knew that she was going to have burn marks later.

Felicity stopped fighting, suddenly tired. Oliver's lips then softened and he started coaxing a response from her. His lips became caressing and soft and his tongue lightly brushed her sore lips. Felicity's hands tightened on his collar and she pulled him even closer. Her tongue flicked out to touch his timidly and Oliver lost control. Angling her head to suit him, Oliver deepened the kiss, his tongue urgent against hers.

Felicity moaned as she felt Oliver's hand disappear under her skirt to touch her thigh. _What was it with him and her thighs?_

The kiss quickly turned from passionate to desperate and obsessive. Oliver kissed her like he could not get enough of her and that he needed to kiss her like his life depended on it.

His hand left her thigh to open her blouse and in his haste, he snapped one button. Felicity ignored it as she was herself engaged in trying to rip his shirt off. Oliver stopped kissing her long enough to rip his tie away before he was on her again. He bared her heaving breasts encased in white lace, and closed his teeth on the white globes. He pulled and sucked causing Felicity to moan and her eyes to roll at the back of her head.

Felicity bucked as she felt each pull his mouth directly between her legs. Oliver's hands landed on her ass.

"Ride me baby. You feel how hard you making me? I bet you are soaking wet aren't you?" he rasped against her neck. Felicity's hips started moving back and forth and pleasure shot through her.

She cried out at the pleasure and moved desperately against him, trying to appease the ever building tension inside her. Oliver slammed his lips again on hers, devouring her, drinking in her moans. His hands dug into her hair, using it as leverage to better angle her head to please him.

His hand then left her hair to pull down her bra and he started to massage her breasts, pinching her nipple in the process. Felicity's hips bucked harder against him. Oliver lifted her slightly off him, eliciting a groan of protest from her. He lightly ran his fingers on her soaked panty before pushing it to one side.

He moaned as he felt how hot and wet she was.

"Oh God baby. You are literally soaked. You feel so hot and tight." Oliver pushed one finger inside her, causing her to cry out.

He then deftly opened his trousers, hands suddenly fumbling when Felicity bit his earlobe.

Felicity could no longer hold and she slammed herself down on his hand. Oliver removed his hand as Felicity moved her soaked self on his boxers. Head thrown back, she humped him, panting and moaning as sensations wrapped her body.

Oliver watched in awe at Felicity's response to him. She may be shy and quiet but Felicity Smoak was passionate and she had only needed a touch from him to wake up her dormant body.

"Yes baby. Just like that, keep moving. You gonna come for me?"

"Oh God yes! So close. Oh yes, yes yes!" Felicity screamed as the tension which had been winding up suddenly snapped. Waves and waves of pleasure engulfed her. Oliver pressed her even harder against him, making her twitch and moan as she rode the remnants of her orgasm. Felicity's head pitched forward on Oliver's shoulder as she tried to control her erratic breathing.

 _Freak freak freak! I just humped myself on Oliver Queen in the back of his limo. Laurel would be so proud._

Oliver felt Felicity's body stiffen. His manhood was pounding as if it had a heart of its own and Felicity's soaked pussy pressing on his was not helping.

Felicity suddenly launched herself from Oliver's lap and landed on the floor of the car, legs wide open. Oliver's eyes dropped to her exposed _privates_ and his manhood jumped in his boxers. Felicity frantically pushed her skirt down and fixed her blouse.

Oliver closed his pants, before offering her his handkerchief. When she looked enquiringly at him he explained,

"Clean up. As soaked as you were, it's no wonder that you are going to be uncomfortable."

Felicity could feel her cheeks burn and even if she was mortified, she took the kerchief. She turned her back to him and got in the process of cleaning herself.

She was about to put it in a plastic baggie in her bag when Oliver snatched the kerchief from her and put it back in his pocket.

"But-"

Just then the partition lifted and the driver announced,

"Sir we are here."

Oliver stepped out of the car, helping Felicity out. As soon they were out, the flashes started. Felicity had no idea what she looked like but she bet she looked ravaged. She turned her head in Oliver's chest to avoid the flashes and Diggle suddenly appeared to help them in.

"Who is she Mr Queen?"

"Is it true that you are getting married?"

"When's the wedding?"

"Why so quick? Is she pregnant?"

Questions were thrown at them as they were quickly herded inside QC.

 _This is getting out of control._

* * *

"Butterfly! Oliver's heeeeere!" Felicity flinched and the hand holding the lipstick moved, getting lipstick on her chin. Her nerves were shot. She had no idea when or how the afternoon had passed. She had reached her desk in a daze and Oliver had returned back to his brooding self, locking himself in his office.

Except for a barked order to call the attorney, he had not spoken to her. Felicity had refused to respond to any personal call and had not checked any social media- which to her was a first. She had also not wanted to speak to Oliver about it, preferring to lose herself in her work. When she left to come home, oliver had still not come out from his office but she knew that he would be coming home for dinner.

As soon as she got home, she had locked herself in her bedroom refusing to come out. Her mother and grandmother thought it was because she had been feeling shy after what Oliver had told Nonna in the limo. _Of course she was shy! She was MORTIFIED!_ Which brought her to now.

She was in her tiny bathroom, applying lipstick with a trembling hand. She fixed her lipstick and smoothed her sweaty hand down her dress. Her lips were still sore and lightly throbbed when she pressed them too hard. His stubble had indeed chaffed her skin; her cheeks and Cupid's bow had taken the brunt of it.

She had decided to wear a short white summer dress with double spaghetti straps which she thought looked cute. Since it was a little chilly- _and she had a hickey the size of Texas on her neck_ , she had decided to throw on an old brown knit cardigan. She also had her fluffy panda slippers on her feet.

 _Her feet were always so bloody cold. No way was she going to get her feet frozen because of that Asshole._ She had also left her hair loose on her shoulders.

She capped her lipstick and opened the door to hear Oliver's deep baritones coming from the kitchen.

She stood at the entry of the kitchen, looking at Oliver, charming the socks off her grandmother. She literally jumped out of her skin when her mother tapped her softly on the shoulder. Her mother smiled at her before entering the kitchen, dragging Felicity with her.

"Hello Oliver. I'm Donna, Felicity's mom." Oliver stood and made his way to Donna, looking hot and confident in slacks and a blue shirt.

"Mrs Smoak, it's a pleasure to meet you. I can see from where Felicity got her look," Oliver complimented, kissing Donna's knuckles lightly. A lovely blush covered Donna's cheeks. _Smooth bastard._

Felicity glared at him before he wrapped his arm around her and pulling her to him. He bent his head, lightly kissing her lips.

"You look beautiful baby," Oliver murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her back.

Felicity smiled weakly, her mouth too dry to respond.

"Don't be shy butterfly! I could never prevent myself from jumping your Papa's bones before we got married," Nonna said, cheekily.

"Nonna!" Felicity gasped in outrage.

Oliver smirked and turned to face his Nonna again. He pulled her chair for her and kissed her hair before taking the seat across from her. Nonna placed the roast beef in the middle of the table; the poor woman had outdone herself. _She was going to be so disappointed when she would find out the truth._

"Dig in!"

 **Two hours later**

"Dinner was amazing Nonna. I had not eaten such a hearty meal in years," Oliver complimented as he rubbed her hands on his ripped stomach. During dinner, Oliver had managed to charm both her Nonna and mother while Felicity had remained quiet.

It was so unlike the Oliver that she knew. It was as if he was two different persons. By the time dinner had ended, the two women were in awe of Oliver and their eyes were shining with adoration.

Felicity stood from the table and started grabbing plates to take to the sink. Their house was small. It was the only one with a good neighborhood which they could afford. It was cozy and warm and as Nonna said 'welcoming.'

Felicity was proud of her house but right now she could not help but feel the difference between herself and Oliver. He was used to having three sets of spoons of different sizes to have dinner and maybe a different glass to have wine or water. Her mother had taken out her best stash of china plates which she was so proud of.

They were simple but warm and loving people. Felicity had been taught from a young age to love people and to accept people the way they are. Her family may be poor but they had a big heart and they loved unconditionally.

Felicity felt before she saw two strong arms around her. Oliver deposited two plates in the sink, lightly brushing his lips against her jaw.

"I like my mark on you Felicity," he whispered in her ears. "And I don't like how you keep trying to cover them up." He pulled her cardigan down her shoulder, exposing the bite mark on her neck. Oliver inhaled harshly before kissing the mark lightly.

The plate in Felicity's hand slipped and fell in the sink. She snapped out of her daze and pushed Oliver back, chest heaving.

"Stay away from me, you caveman!"

Oliver laughed and pulled her hips to meet his.

"You bring out the caveman in me, darling."

Felicity suddenly realized that they were alone and felt her heart skip a beat. She made to go past him but Oliver slammed her back against the counter. Her hips slammed hard and she gasped in pain. Her hand was suddenly pulled flat on the counter.

He started playing the game of five finger fillet, quickly slamming a knife between her fingers without taking his gaze off her eyes.

Felicity cried out but Oliver had already anticipated that she would shout. He shut her up but putting his hand on her mouth.

"Ssshhhh! Are you scared Felicity? I can feel your heart beating like that of bird that has been captured. Do you know what could happen if my hand were to slip a little bit?" he taunted.

Felicity shook her head from side to side but did not dare move her body, lest he did indeed cut her.

Oliver suddenly stopped but he turned the knife to the side while taking it away, cutting her in the process.

Felicity felt a burning sensation in her finger as blood starting pouring from her finger. Her eyes filled with pain as Oliver lightly pressed his finger on the cut.

He rubbed the blood on her finger, smearing it. He pulled his hand away from her mouth and Felicity felt him slide something on her injured finger. _The engagement ring!_

"Get a dress, we are getting married in two days."

"T-two days? How? B-but I thought that you were joking about us getting married," Felicity said, the pain in her hand forgotten.

"I never joke sweetheart and you seem to forget who I am. I am Oliver Queen. I can do anything."

 _ ***A/N: There! There! It's done! Hallelujah! I hope that this chapter was up to your standard. More and more is to come my lovelies. BUT NOT BEFORE NEXT THURSDAY! Thank you for reading and please leave a review, they make my day.**_

 _ **Love you guys so much,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	5. Chapter 5- The Deal

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello my beautiful beautiful friends! I can't thank you enough for the support that you have given me. It's hard for me to believe that in a matter of a few days, people have told me so many good things. "My Insufferable Boss" is close to my heart because if I remember correctly, I've had this story in my head for years and seeing you guys like it make me so happy. I told you guys that I would not be posting before Thursday but I reached 6200 views last night and I decided that I would give you guys a little surprise. Also I would have liked it if you could send me prompts in my inbox. Thank you again for reading. Enjoy**_

 _ **I love you guys!**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 5- The Deal**

" _Get a dress, we are getting married in two days."_

" _T-two days? How? B-but I thought that you were joking about us getting married," Felicity said, the pain in her hand forgotten._

" _I never joke sweetheart and you seem to forget who I am. I am Oliver Queen. I can do anything."_

"Fuck you Oliver Queen!" Felicity muttered as she bandaged her finger. It was not a deep cut, just a nick but it still hurt.

Felicity looked at the ring which sat on the bathroom cabinet. It was not a diamond ring but a sapphire one. It was an antique one with intricate details on both side. The sapphire was an emerald cut and even to her untrained eyes, Felicity knew that could probably cost more than if she sold herself, her house and her car.

 _Maybe he should have given me something less expensive. I would definitely lose this._

Felicity stopped her train of thoughts abruptly.

"What am I talking about? There won't be any wedding!" Felicity took the ring and stomped out of the bathroom.

She followed the sounds of laughter coming from her tiny living room. _He was so bipolar._

Oliver was sitting on her old couch with his feet on the coffee table between Nonna and Donna and they were looking at something in his lap and laughing.

 _Her baby pictures! Leave it to her mother to show her 'fiancé' pictures of her stubby and plump self._

She rushed in the living room and would have pulled the album from his lap but he blocked her hands in an amazing reflex move.

"Oh honey! We were just showing Oliver how cute you were as a baby," her mother cooed. She stood and pushed Felicity on the couch next to Oliver.

"I especially like this one," Oliver murmured, showing her a picture of her standing naked on her bed, with her hands in the air.

"I bet you would," Felicity murmured under her breath while giving him the evil eye.

"Oh Oliver, Felicity hated wearing clothes as a baby. I would leave her for two seconds and she would have removed all of her clothes and continued playing. Putting clothes on her after her bath was next to impossible," Donna explained, a wistful smile on her lips.

"Mooooom! Stop it!" Felicity moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"Where's the ring baby?" Oliver asked. Felicity's head snapped around and she glared at him. She put her hand in the pocket of her dress and slowly removed the ring.

Donna and Nonna gasped as she showed them the ring. Donna's eyes filled with tears and with trembling hands, she took hold of it.

"It's absolutely stunning," she gushed, awed.

"Why was it in your pocket and not on your finger butterfly?" Nonna asked.

"Oh um I- uh I cut my finger and I was putting a bandage on it and I put it in my pocket so that I don't lose it," she lied.

Nonna nodded, clearly satisfied with the explanation. They all knew of her ability to hurt herself in the same inappropriate way so they were not bothered by thr Felicity breathed a sigh of relief but she jumped as her mother said,

"Put it on her Oliver."

"Oh Mom! It's okay! He already put it on my finger. Give it to me, I'll just put it on myself," Felicity said quickly.

Oliver took the ring from Donna and stood up before pulling Felicity up. Felicity looked at him with fear in her eyes but there was a kind of vulnerability in his eyes that she could not understand.

Oliver put the ring on her bandaged finger before skimming his lips almost lovingly on it. Felicity's breath hitched and she leaned into him unconsciously. The ring fit her perfectly.

 _It's an act Felicity! Don't fall for it._ She kept repeating this mantra in her head to keep herself from jumping him.

 _Since when have you been so slutty Felicity? her inner angel gasped, outraged._

While she was debating for an answer, Oliver pulled her to him and lowered his head to kiss her. _More like ravaging her._

She could hear a faint squeal and she realized that it had come from her mother. But then she forgot completely about them as Oliver made love to her with his lips. He pulled back suddenly and she whimpered at the loss.

Realizing where she was and what happened, she murmured an apology before rushing out of the living room.

"Aww! She has always been a shy one," Nonna said, laughing. "You'll have to work hard for her to break that shyness away," she teased.

Felicity fled before Oliver could respond. She gripped the kitchen counter hard until her knuckles were white as she tried to calm her erratic heart. She glanced at the ring and it felt alien to her. She had never been one to wear jewelry because she was always losing them.

She lifted her hand to look at it closely when a hand suddenly grabbed hers from the back. She gasped in fright. She turned her head to look at him but his gaze was fixed on her finger. As if he could not help himself, he curled his other arm around her, his palm flat on her stomach.

He wrapped his other arm along with hers as well around her middle before whispering in her ear,

"Your mother and Nonna are looking. Play along."

Felicity stiffened before relaxing. _She was so so tired of this drama but she had no fight left in her. At least for the moment._

Oliver turned her in his arms before kissing her hard. Felicity moaned as she poured her frustration and anger in the kiss- biting and sucking on his lips. He dug his fingers hard into her hips, pressing her tight against him.

A loud noise suddenly tore in the air and Felicity jumped. She looked around Oliver's large body to see her Mom rushing away. She tore herself away from Oliver and removed the ring from her finger. She grabbed his hand and pushed the ring in it.

"Fuck you Oliver Queen. We are not getting married! I will not marry you, you asshole!" Felicity whispered angrily.

Oliver's nose flared as he looked at her bare finger. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her outside on the side porch. He let the screen door slam as he pushed her against the wall. He crowded her, all pissed alpha male. Felicity could literally feel the testosterone emanating from him.

Felicity made a move to pull away from him but he slammed his palms on each side of her head, caging her in.

"Why are you doing this? You hate me and I know that you don't want to marry me. Then why-?" Felicity asked brokenly.

Oliver did not respond but instead grabbed her face on both sides and proceeded to devour her. If she thought that the kiss from the kitchen was passionate, this was wild.

Felicity grabbed his wrists as she tried to pull away from him. He would not budge! Suddenly Oliver's hands were everywhere on her at the same time. On her waist, massaging her breast, grabbing her butt, gripping her neck.

Felicity grabbed his collar and pulled him closer to her, kissing him with wild abandon. Her hands, roamed his big body- her nails digging in his shoulder, his back to pull him closer to her, grabbing his muscled butt.

Her dress provided easy access for Oliver's hands to roam. The hands in question were suddenly in her panties, grabbing her well rounded globes of her bottom.

He pulled his mouth long away to whisper brokenly,

"I love to watch how your ass move when you walk. I've spent nights, thinking about grabbing them and making them fiery red with my palm." He slapped her left cheek hard with his palm, igniting a fire in her. He rubbed his palm over her bottom to soothe it before slapping it again.

"That's for teasing my cock each time you walked by."

 _Slap_

"That's for kissing Palmer."

 _Slap_

"That's for coming in the car and not letting me come."

 _Slap_

"That's for removing _my_ ring from your finger, twice." This slap was harder than the previous ones but Felicity nonetheless pushed back against his palm, moaning.

 _She had read about this but it had never held much of an interest to her. Until now. What was happening to her? She became a wanton each time Oliver touched her._

She was pretty sure that her bottom was fiery red. It felt like it was on fire but she could feel herself dripping. _She had never been this wet before._

"Are you wet Felicity? Does spanking make you wet?"

Felicity was literally trembling and wild incoherent noises escaped her. She was frantic with need. Oliver grabbed both sides of her panties and with an abrupt tug, tore the fabric away.

His hand was suddenly on her very wet private parts. He lightly rubbed his thumb on her clit, causing her to buck and gasp.

"Please. Please," she begged. She had no idea what she was begging for but she need the relief.

"Please what Felicity? What do you need?" Oliver continued to tease her by touching her everywhere except where she needed it most.

"Touch me please. I can't-"

"I am touching you Felicity."

Felicity growled as she grabbed his hand and put it directly where she needed. She whimpered when Oliver inserted a finger inside her.

His thumb continued its assault on her button as he inserted a second finger. He started to pump into her. Felicity grabbed his arms to steady herself as she hooked one leg over his, giving him more freedom.

"Is this what you want Felicity? You like my fingers inside you? They are the only ones that you will be having inside you. You are mine Felicity," Oliver growled harshly.

Felicity was panting as she bounced on his fingers.

"Say it! Say that you are mine," Oliver's fingers were moving into her lightning fast, rubbing against the bundle of nerves inside her.

Felicity shook her head as she refused to give in. she could feel the familiar tension building and a flush rose to her collarbone. Her thighs were trembling; had it not been for Oliver holding her up, she would have melted to the floor. Her inner muscles started to spasm against his fingers and Oliver abruptly stopped.

" _Noooooo!_ Don't stop! Please don't stop!" she cried out.

"Say it Felicity! Say that you are mine. Say that you will marry me," Oliver snarled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she moaned, frantic for him to start pumping again.

"Yes what?" Oliver murmured against her neck _._ He nipped the skin before pulling hard when Felicity seemed to hesitate. . _He seemed to like leaving his mark on her and a small part of Felicity found that she liked that._

"I'm- I'm yours! I'll marry you! Now please, please. Make me come," she begged.

"You wish is my command," Oliver replied, satisfied. He slammed his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily as he started to pump again. He swallowed her moans and cries and she grew more frantic.

Felicity pressed herself as close to him as possible, when the tension in her suddenly burst. Shards of pleasure rushed through her body, causing her to writhe against him. Her inner muscles tightened and nearly choked his fingers as they kept moving, wringing more pleasure from her.

Felicity dug her fingers in his short hair, deepening the kiss even when her lips felt bruised and swollen. It was as if they could not have enough of each other. Oliver's fingers slid wetly out of her before grabbing her bottom again and rubbing her up and down on his hard shaft.

When without warning, Oliver slid the ring on her left finger, Felicity snapped out of her passion daze.

 _He had tricked her._

She pulled away from the kiss and sure enough, Oliver had a smirk firmly in place.

"You may say that you don't want me but your pussy knows better."

Felicity did not know what was it was- the tension, the fake proposal or Oliver himself, but tears suddenly sprang in her eyes. They ran hotly on her cheeks as she pulled away from Oliver before rushing inside.

In her rush she did not see the shock then guilt on Oliver Queen's face.

Felicity's hand shot out to switch off her alarm. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She had spent the night crying and it was only around three that she had fallen asleep. After their _session_ on the porch, she had rushed to her room and Oliver had left without saying goodbye.

She did not want to go to work today. She did not want to face Oliver Queen after the way she had come apart in his arms. She could still feel herself blushing. She rushed downstairs, her fluffy socks muting her steps. Her bottom was still sore and her pajama bottoms chaffed her as she descended.

She was about to enter the kitchen when she heard her mother sniffing.

"Did he really say that?" Donna was asking.

"Yes Donna. The boy looks so hard but I could see the vulnerability in his eyes. They were lost and so sad," Nonna replied. She had the uncanny ability to see people the way they are and she was rarely wrong. Until now.

"I saw that as well Mom. But I never thought that he would be willing to do that for us as well." _Do what?_

"My little girl has gone through so much already. She is so young but she has faced so many hardships," her mother continued as she sniffed again. Felicity leaned against the wall and felt tears spring in her eyes.

"She is a good girl, our Felicity. He will be good for her just as she will be good for him."

"I know Mom but do you think that we should take the money from him?" Donna asked worriedly. _Money?_

"I told him that Felicity was paying for the bills but he was adamant that as soon as they got married, he would be footing all the medical bills. He also asked me where I wanted to visit and he said that he would send us to Thailand in his jet," Nonna squealed. Felicity could hear the excitement in her voice.

 _Bills? Thailand? Jet? What?_

"I just cannot believe it. A month ago we were struggling to pay the bills and to find a house. It seems so unreal to me," Donna said quietly.

"You should be happy love that Felicity has found such a good man to take care of her. Even if I can see some tension between them but I know that it will go away when they have had sex," Nonna said dismissively.

"Mom!" Donna gasped.

"What? Have you not seen the he looked at her? As if he cannot wait to grab her and tie her to his bed."

 _How does Nonna know all of that?_

"Mom! Hush! She'll be down soon enough!"

Felicity walked back silently upstairs, avoiding the creaking stairs.

 _It seems like she was marrying Oliver Queen finally._

"Ms Smoak, come to my office please," Oliver Queen murmured through the phone. Felicity hanged up before straightening her skirt and walking to his office.

She knocked before opening the door. Oliver Queen was sitting on his throne with his attorney in front of him.

"Have a seat Ms Smoak." Oliver's eyes tracked her every move and she was fairly sure that he could see her puffy eyes. His eyes moved from her swollen and unnaturally red lips to her neck where she had tried to apply concealer to hide the hickey but it was still very much visible. His eyes then moved to her left hand and he seemed to relax when he saw the ring in its place.

"This is my attorney Mr Barnes. He has pulled up a prenuptial agreement along with a contract for both of us to sign." Felicity nodded at Mr Barnes. Mr Barnes was a thin man with white hair and square glasses. Every time he came to the office, Felicity could feel the nervous energy radiating from him. He was also very sweet and was always kind to her.

Once when he had come to the office, Oliver had been tied in a tele conference so Felicity had sat him in the waiting room. Felicity being Felicity could even make a rock start talking. By the time Oliver had come out, Felicity knew that Mr Barnes had a son and was the proud grandfather of a little girl called Hannah. He also told her that his wife made the best cookies but could no longer make them since she fell and broke her hip.

"Do you want something to drink Mr Barnes?" she asked politely.

"No thank you Ms Smoak. It's nice of you to ask though," he replied. Felicity gave him a warm smile and Mr Barnes found himself smiling back.

"How is Hannah? Oh and is your wife feeling better?" she asked, completely ignoring Oliver.

"Oh Hannah is great! Thank you! We went to the zoo this Saturday. My wife is doing much better. She'll be making cookies in no time," he winked. Felicity laughed and Oliver cleared his throat. Barnes jumped and his smile vanished. He cleared his throat.

"Ms Smoak, you may speak freely in front of me. I know all the details to your um- deal. The pre-nup simply states that you will only be able to claim the assets that you and Mr Queen have agreed upon. The assets will of course be agreed by both parties and the prenuptial agreement is binding. The contract also states the demands of my client but you can also make your demands and I will have the contract altered. Provided that you both agree of course," he explained.

"What are the demands?" Felicity asked tightly.

"We shall not be married indefinitely. We will stay married for a minimum of three years. You will live with me in my penthouse. You will be provided with an allowance each month for you to use at your discretion. You will also share my bed and _that_ is non-negotiable; I will not alter this demand," he stressed. "And finally you will give me a child," Oliver finished before leaning back on his throne.

Felicity looked at him as if he has lost his mind.

"A child? You are going to bring a child in this agreement?" she gaped.

"No need to look so outraged. I have a huge fortune Ms Smoak and I don't have the time to indulge in a romantic relationship nor the inclination to do so. I do however need a son or daughter to pass on my legacy and you Ms Smoak are going to give that to me."

"But why me?" she asked quietly.

"Because you hate me Ms Smoak and I know that I could never love you. Also my mother fancies you and I do not want to break her heart. She has a failing heart Ms Smoak and I want to make her happy. God knows she needs it."

 _He did have a heart!_ Felicity thought in awe. _Think of Nonna._

"I have my own demands," she declared haughtily.

"Of course Ms Smoak," the attorney rushed to take his pen out and opened his notepad.

"My first demand- I want my Nonna's medical bills to be paid. _All of it._ I want her to receive the best treatment there is. Second demand- I want a job in the IT department. I do not want to work as your assistant. Lastly- if and when we have a child or children and if we divorce, I want to have custody of the child. I will not leave my child to someone like you. You can keep control of his empire, I couldn't care less but I will only accept to have a child with you. I also don't want that under any circumstances that my mother or Nonna find out the truth of our marriage. Even after we've divorced. That's it. I want nothing else from you."

Mr Barnes looked at Oliver, lost but Oliver was looking at Felicity.

"Um are you sure Ms Smoak? You could ask for anything- money, property, car, land. Anything," Mr Barnes explained gently. Felicity tore her eyes from Oliver and smiled at Mr Barnes.

The man look so sweet and gentle unlike _some other people_.

She rested her hand lightly on his arm and grinned.

"Thank you Mr Barnes but I don't want anything else." Mr Barnes blushed and glanced at Oliver who was glaring at the hand which was still on his arm. Mr Barnes pulled his arm away and pulled at his collar.

"Umm- okay. I-If that's all. Mr Queen? Do you agree to her demands?" Oliver nodded. "Then I will have the papers ready by tonight Mr Queen," he murmured, gathering his papers and pushing them in his bag.

Mr Barnes bowed- _yes bowed_ to Oliver and smiled at Felicity before rushing out of the office.

"Bye Mr Barnes. Don't forget to ask the wife to make me some cookies," Felicity called.

"Take the rest of the day off. Go pick out a dress or whatever that you women do for a wedding," Oliver ordered brusquely.

He threw a black American Express card on his desk before turning to face his monitor. Felicity gaped at his rude attitude and ignored the card. She marched stiffly to the door when she was grabbed from behind.

"Take the card," Oliver gritted.

"No!"

"I said take the card."

Felicity stood on her tiptoes so that she was almost nose to nose with him and snarled back,

"And I said no!"

"Felicity! Take it!" Oliver roared. Felicity did not even flinch but she took the card from him.

Oliver smiled triumphantly until Felicity walked to his coffee cup and plunged the card in it.

"I can buy my own freaking dress Oliver Queen," she snapped before stomping out of the office.

Oliver was so stunned that he did not even prevent her from stomping away.

He dialed Dig's number.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"My future wife is going to get her dress and she has dunked my black American Express card in my coffee. Take her with you and do not let her pay for her dress," Oliver dictated.

"The wife giving you shit as from right now? Will do boss," Dig replied and Oliver could hear the smile in his voice.

"Fuck off Dig," Oliver growled before hanging up.

 _He was not sure his wife was going to be meek._

 _Felicity was going to cry. Seriously she was just about to start crying._

Laurel, Donna, Moira and she were at one of Starling's best wedding dress shops. A limo had picked Laurel and Donna and the women were planning a bachelorette party for her with male strippers. _God help her!_

It was Moira who had chosen this shop and Felicity had agreed to let the woman drag her just to please her. As soon as she entered the shop, she could tell that it was _uber_ expensive.

She decided then that she would try on some dresses but then claim that she did not like them and then hightail. She had not planned on falling for this incredibly exquisite dress. Felicity believed that she was a woman with simple tastes but this dress was anything but simple.

It was a strapless princess ball gown sequins on the v-line. On the right side of her waist was a beautiful white rose and the bottom of the dress was made in lace. It poofed around her, making her feel like a princess. Felicity turned to see the back- it was corset like with the same sequins at the top.

She moved out of the dressing room and everyone gasped. She smiled and twirled, feeling excited.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Moira awed. Donna had tears in her eyes and she rushed forward to hug her daughter. Felicity felt a stab of guilt as she hugged her mother back.

"I'm so happy for you baby!" she said in her hair.

Laurel came forward and looked at her with a critical eye. There was a tension between the two women which Felicity knew was due to her. Laurel had been her best friend for years and with everything going on, she had not had the time to explain herself to Laurel.

She was pissed and rightfully so but Felicity could not disclose the truth to her even if it killed her. She had tried to explain herself but Laurel was no fool. She knew that there was something going on.

"It suits you. It looks good with your fair skin. Your hair will be down and-"She looked around and spotted a veil which looked miles long as well as a small crystal crown.

She pulled Felicity's hair from her ponytail holder, poofed it before fixing the veil and crown on her head. The shop assistant helped her to fix it with some bobby pins. The designer was not present as he was planning another big wedding and was indisposed. However he had left strict instructions to take care of her.

"Now it's perfect," Laurel finished. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"So how do I look?" she asked, fidgeting to see what she looked like.

The shop assistant pulled the curtain behind her and she turned around and barely stifled a gasp. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling. Couple that with her kiss swollen lips and the faint hickey on her neck and she looked like a very happy and satisfied bride.

Moira burst into tears while tears ran freely on Donna's face. She turned around and rushed to hug the two women. She was herself close to tears but not for the same reason.

"It's the perfect dress. You look just like the princess that I had imagined for my son. I can't wait for you to get married!" Moira sniffled.

"So are you taking this one or will you try another one?" the shop assistant asked. Felicity opened her mouth to reply but a deep voice replied for her.

"No she'll take his one. Mr Queen will be happy with this choice." They all turned to see Diggle leaning against the door.

Felicity wanted to select another one just to spite Oliver but she knew that after this dress, no other dress would hold her attention.

She nodded to the shop assistant who looked delighted by the choice. Felicity could already see the dollar signs popping everywhere around her head.

"Perfect! Mr Andre will make the necessary alterations in the dress- around the breasts and the waistline," the assistant clapped.

Felicity moved to the dressing room to change when she realized that she had not asked the price. She quickly changed before going out. She looked around for her bag but could not see it. The assistant suddenly appeared.

"Thank you for shopping with us. Your dress should be ready and delivered by tomorrow afternoon," she smiled.

"But I need to pay-

"It has been taken care of! Have a good day and may I extend my good wished for your wedding," she congratulated.

 _Fucking Oliver Queen._

Felicity smiled politely before thanking her and going out. She said goodbye to Laurel and her mother and entered the limo where Moira was already seated.

She patted the seat next to her and Felicity obliged. Moira grabbed Felicity's hands in both of hers.

"Oliver was a wonderful child growing up. I remember how he used to laugh and run in the yard and how he loved his little sister," Moira began, smiling fondly at the memories.

"He used to bring home abandoned puppies and begged me to keep them. His dad indulged him- we both did. We were such a happy family but then when he was fifteen he changed. His father sent him to a place where he was changed. My Oliver had not always been this dark and brooding. He doesn't say anything but I know that he has seen and gone through things that made him who he is today," Moira said, gazing into distance.

She suddenly turned to look at Felicity and smiled.

"You will bring out the child in him again Felicity. You will live in his penthouse. His penthouse is just what it is, a house. Despite living there for two years, it's still a house. Make it a home. Fill each corner with love. I know that my son is hard but don't give up on him. Only you can bring the light in him. Only you can bring my son back," Moira whispered brokenly.

Felicity felt her heart ache for this woman. She nodded before hugging her. _What had happened to Oliver Queen?_

"What happened to him?" she asked, curiously. Moira shook her head, "I could tell you but I want him to tell you in his own time. Trust me, he will."

Felicity's phone suddenly rang and she jumped. Moira wiped her eyes while she fumbled to look for her phone in her 'lost' bag.

 _Oliver._

"Hello?"

"Felicity. Are you on birth control?"

"What?"

He sighed before he repeated.

"Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Stop taking them as from tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Are you kidding me? Well fuck you Oliver Queen!" she snarled as she hanged up. Moira burst out laughing and it was then that she remembered that his mother was in the car.

 _Oops?_

"Yeah, you'll be good to him," she murmured knowingly.

 _ ***A/N: There you go my lovely readers. Please let me know how you found it in your reviews. So is the wedding happening or not? Who's excited? I am super excited; I'm looking forward to a bachelorette party wink. Thank you for reading my lovelies.**_

 _ **I love you guys so much. Oh yeah, don't forget to follow me on tumblr: pixinixiuniverse for updates.**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	6. Chapter 6- Mrs Oliver Queen

_***A/N: Hello my lovely readers! You guys will be the death of me! I think that I need to inform you beforehand of my schedule! Ahh so it's finally time for the most awaited wedding. I hope that you don't get emotional as I did. I had to do a little bit of research on Jewish weddings as our dear Ms Smoak is Jewish. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and btw I reached 10,500 views which is crazy! Thank you so much for the unconditional support.**_

 _ **Since I know that a lot of you don't have access to Tumblr, I now have a Twitter account to keep you posted on my updates and what I'm writing. More exciting news for you guys, as soon as this story is done, I have a new one coming up! Eeeeep!**_

 _ **Twitter: pixinixiuniverse**_

 _ **Tumblr: pixinixiuniverse**_

 _ **Enjoy my loves,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 6- Mrs Oliver Queen**

 **Oliver Queen**

"Good morning Mom," Oliver murmured as he entered his childhood home's kitchen. He kissed his mother on the cheek and went straight to the coffee maker. His mother did not reply, she was busy on the phone, yelling at someone about flowers.

"Good morning sweetheart," he said loudly just to make sure that his mother heard. Felicity was sitting next to his mother on a bar stool, drinking what he knew was coffee. He kissed her on her head and she slightly flinched. She grunted in response. He however did not mind because he now knew that Felicity hated to be talked to unless she had had her coffee. I

If Felicity was here early, that meant that she would be spending the whole day with his mother, shopping.

He had no idea what they were shopping for. Maybe house appliances or decoration. He had asked Diggle to bring Felicity to his penthouse the other day and Dig had reported that Felicity had taken one look at his penthouse and flinched. She had probably not meant for Diggle to hear her saying under her breath that she 'had to fill this house up' but Dig had been trained to hear even the tiniest of whispers.

He could not care less how she decorated his house. He had lived in less and he had no interest what so ever with the decoration. He had nearly thrown a tantrum when the painters and decorators had asked him to maybe go live somewhere else for some days. But he had taken only one look at Felicity's excited face as she enthusiastically ripped open one box which she had received from the mail and had melted.

There was just something about her that made him melt each time and he knew that if he did not control himself, she would have him wrapped around her little finger.

Oliver grabbed his mug and stood on the opposite side of the island, looking at Felicity over the rim of his mug. The heat from the coffee fogged Felicity's glasses and she impatiently pushed them up. She lifted her eyes and warm blue eyes clashed with ice blue. He had also found out that Felicity did not sip on anything but she gulped it like a baby did. He had no idea why he found that endearing.

To some other person it may seem stalker-ish that he could point out so many little details about her but he had been trained to notice details. He also noticed how she bit the soft flesh of her thumb when she was anxious or how she scrunched her nose up when her glasses slid down the ridge of her nose.

Today Felicity was wearing a red sleeveless blouse and a pair of dark grey jeans. He could not wait for her to stand up so that he could look at her bottom. Her blonde hair was loose on her shoulder and she had no make-up on which Oliver loved about her. Her make-up was never caked and she did not wear expensive and suffocating perfume.

She jumped from the stool and walked to the sink to put her mug in. She said something to Raisa and the other woman laughed. He watched her from the corner of his eyes.

 _Yes! Those jeans made her ass look mouth- watering!_

"No Sir! I cannot accept that! I repeat we had specifically asked for white roses! Not off- white, not cream! Do you know for how long I have waited to plan my son's dream wedding? I want white! Listen to me sir, if I don't get my white roses by tomorrow afternoon, I will have your ass," Moira Queen shouted as she slammed her phone on the island.

Oliver's eyebrows rose as he looked at his mother. Moira Queen was always calm and she was more of a cold- shoulder type of person.

"Way to go Mrs Queen!" Felicity said, grinning as she high fived his mother.

 _Moira Queen was high- fiving now?_

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom? I don't like this formality between us," Moira gently scolded.

"Sorry, it will take some getting used to," Felicity apologized. She scrunched her nose at Moira and the other woman melted.

"Oh Oliver. Good morning love. Are you going to work today?" Moira finally realized that her son was there.

Oliver nodded before grabbing his phone from his pocket as it started ringing.

"Good morning people!" Thea Queen sang as she entered the kitchen. His sister had taken the first flight back to Starling as soon as she found out that he was getting married. She and Felicity had taken an instant like to each other and they have been going everywhere together.

His plan to get married to Felicity a week ago had failed as his mother had nearly knocked him on the head. His mother had asked for two weeks which he had grumpily accepted.

He had less a week to go now and he could not remember the last time he felt excited for something.

Thea grabbed his mug from the table and took a huge sip from it and grimaced. Raisa passed her her mug and she sat next to his mother at the island.

He checked his phone to see that Dig had sent him a text telling him that he would be there to pick him up in ten. He started typing a response when his finger froze on the screen.

"Have you been able to reserve a club for tonight?" Thea asked as she stuffed her face with pancakes.

He felt everyone freeze but he still did not look up. _Just what were they planning?_

He continued to act as if he was calling someone. Diggle picked up and he started rambling about something business related. After a few moments, they started talking.

"Not yet. Laurel said that she had covered but she still has not called me yet," Felicity replied.

"Do you think that it's a good idea Thea?" Felicity asked as she gnawed her lips.

"You are getting married Felicity! Of course you need strippers," Thea hissed.

"Strippers? What strippers? You will not be having a striptease show! I forbid it!" Oliver gave up all pretense of not listening as he snarled at Felicity.

Felicity's eyes flared and she glared at him. She leaned forward, getting in his face.

"Watch me!" _Great! Now he had done exactly the opposite of what he wanted._

His mother looked at him worriedly and Thea smirked.

"Mother! Are you with them for that? Please do not tell me that you are attending as well!" Oliver asked, outraged.

The guilt on his mother's face was enough. He could not even believe that his mother, _his mother_ was going to see a strip show.

"Who organized this?" he gritted, glaring at the women. Felicity crossed her arms under her breasts, glaring right back while Moira and Thea looked worried.

"I asked Thea to get me a stripper! I've never watched one and I want to live a little," Felicity snapped.

 _His feisty little Felicity._

"And you will let me have this night!" Felicity continued.

* * *

Oliver got in the limo and slammed the door. He was not furious, he was so livid that he could almost start frothing.

Dig raised his eyebrows, Oliver bared his teeth at him.

He had not been able to win the argument with the women. He had not been able to teach Felicity a lesson with his mother and Thea there but he would make sure that some oiled asshole did not touch his wife.

 _His wife? Jeez! She was not even his wife yet._ Oliver had never felt a jealousy and possessiveness like this before. It was driving him crazy but he could not control it. It was as if he had become like his caveman ancestors.

"Dig, clear Verdant tonight. It remains closed for tonight. I want you to call Verdant and tell them that if Laurel Lance calls to ask whether they could have the club for tonight, they tell her yes. At no time, and I mean at no time, should they tell her that Verdant is mine. Get some male strippers and tell the manager to organize a bachelorette party special event or whatever just so that they don't get suspicious," Oliver instructed.

"Alright," Dig replied, biting the corner of his lips to stop a smile from escaping.

Oliver sighed and flung his head back. He closed his eyes and decided to explain to his best friend.

"Thea has decided that my wi- Felicity needs to have a strip show as a bachelorette party. They need a club and I don't want any oiled up asshole laying his hands on her," Oliver snarled.

"Ah! Well received Mr Queen. I shall do as you requested," Dig replied, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

 _Oliver had no idea what was awaiting him._

* * *

"Laurel I don't feel comfortable wearing this," Felicity whined as she pulled on her short shorts. She turned to her side to look at her butt and it looked bigger than ever. She was pretty sure that her butt cheeks were hanging out.

Laurel rushed in the bathroom with a mascara wand in her hand. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. She continued to look at her even as she shouted,

"Grace! Get your ass here." Felicity heard Grace's heels as she rushed in the bathroom. She stopped dead in her tracks as well as she got a look at Felicity.

Laurel and Grace looked at each other before grins broke on their face.

"Dayyyym! Look at that bootay!" Grace whistled and Laurel laughed.

"Damn babe. You look smokin' hot in those shorts," Laurel complimented.

"Laurel, I'm pretty sure that I will be flashing the entire club. My butt cheeks are hanging out!" she wailed as she tried pulling the shorts down. She was wearing jean short shorts with a white tank top with the words "I'm the Bride bitches" written in hot pink. _It was Thea's idea_.

The other women were wearing skinny jeans and tank tops as well with "Bride's Team" written in hot pink.

"You look hot Felicity! Stop being such a prude," Laurel admonished.

"I just don't want my ass hanging out for everyone to see. That doesn't make me a prude!" Felicity cried indignantly.

"Well you are not changing!" Grace said, smirking. Felicity rolled her eyes before turning to face the mirror. Laurel had picked a hot lipstick for her to wear and she smeared it on. She pulled back and was astonished at the transformation. She had to admit, _she looked hot._

Thea skipped in the room and whistled.

Laurel wrestled Felicity to put her crown on. She then pulled off her glasses which Felicity tried but failed to get back.

Thea pulled out her phone just as Felicity stood on her tiptoes to face the mirror again and snapped a picture of her. At the click of the camera, Felicity turned and Thea snapped another one.

Felicity's eyes narrowed as she looked at the younger girl. Thea shrugged, looking all innocent as she sipped on her champagne. _There was nothing innocent about Thea. She was the devil!_

"Okay, everyone out. Present time!" Thea squealed as she shooed everyone out.

"What presents?" Felicity asked as she sat on her bed. Laurel, Grace and Thea each grabbed a bag. Laurel was the first one to give her the bag.

Felicity took the bag from her cautiously from her. _She knew how Laurel could get crazy. She still blushed when she thought of the purple rabbit vibrator that Laurel had gifted her for her birthday a few years back._

"Open them dummy!" Thea pressed as she jumped.

"Oh umm- I need to open them now?" Felicity asked as she grabbed Laurel's bag first.

She opened it and gasped as she pulled out a pair of hot pink handcuffs. The bag fell from her nerveless fingers and a colorful flog fell out. Thea clicked a picture with her holding the cuffs in her hands.

Grace and Thea oohed and nodded, agreeing with the choice.

"Do you like it?" Laurel asked, smirking. Blood rushed to Felicity's cheeks as she dropped the cuffs on the bed like it was a burning charcoal.

"What? What do I do with that?" Felicity stuttered.

"Felicity you read fifty shades right? You know what to do with this right?" Laurel scoffed.

If it was possible, Felicity blushed even harder. _She could totally see Oliver tying her to the bed and lightly caressing her with the flogger._ Felicity squirmed at the picture that appeared in her head.

"Okay now mine!" Grace pushed her bag in Felicity's hands.

She put her hand in the bag and did not feel anything metallic. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She pulled on the piece of cloth and she gasped at the most exquisite night gown that she had seen. _Well it was not a night gown._

It was a white lace and mesh push-up babydoll. It had a little red bow in the in the middle, just under her boobs. It was accompanied with a little thing with two red bows on the sides. There was also a negligee with a red sash.

"That's so beautiful Grace! Thank you!" Felicity cooed as she rubbed her hands on the babydoll. If there was something that Felicity indulged in, it was sexy lingerie. She hugged Grace and the latter pulled back with a wide smile.

"You would look so hot in that. You should wear that on your wedding night; virginal yet sexy," Laurel commented and the other women made sounds of agreement. Felicity said nothing.

"Okay now mine!" Thea said impatiently. Felicity laid the babydoll lovingly on the bed before opening the last bag. Her bag was the biggest. Felicity pulled out a shoe box and as she pushed the tissue paper away, her eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" Laurel whispered. Felicity was almost afraid to touch the shoes. They were white peep toes with what looked like crystals on them. Even the 10 cm heels had crystals on them. Felicity picked them up and lightly rubbed her hands on them.

"Oh Thea! They are so beautiful. Thank you so much," Felicity gushed as she hugged the younger woman. Thea beamed.

Felicity removed the boots that she had on and was about to put them on when Laurel shouted.

"They would look so good on your wedding dress Felicity," she mused. Felicity had to admit that she was right.

"I could wear them for the wedding," Felicity said excitedly. "But I really want to try them on!" she pouted. Laurel shook her head before putting the shoes back in the box.

Felicity could feel tears forming.

"Thank you so much you guys. I- I can't tell you how much it means to me. Oh God! I'm gonna cry," Felicity wailed.

Laurel and Grace hugged her from both sides.

"Aww! Don't cry my little prudy Felicity. You'll mess your mascara," Grace shushed as she hugged Felicity one hard time before standing up.

Laurel kissed her cheek before hugging her tight.

"Don't cry babe. It's your day," Laurel murmured in her ear.

Felicity mouthed 'I love you' to her which Laurel mouthed back.

"Chicas! Are you ready for some men action?" Nonna shouted from downstairs.

Felicity laughed as she dabbed her eyes. She sniffed before fixing her crown which had moved to the side during the hug. She put on her shoes before grabbing Thea's champagne flute. She gulped the champagne to give her liquid courage before shouting.

"Let's get this party rocking bitches!" Laurel, Grace and Thea hooted!

* * *

Verdant was a wonderful club. For the price that Laurel managed to get the place, Felicity was expecting something dingy and low class but this definitely screamed class.

The décor was white and purple. It was classy yet disturbingly simple with tables and chairs placed almost everywhere. Despite the scattered tables, it still managed to look stylish.

Laurel had said that they had been lucky as the club was organizing a strip event for a bachelorette party to launch their new club which is going to be exclusive to women.

The manager had said that the owner had apologized and said that had he known that the bride of Oliver Queen was coming to his club, he would have done all the necessary arrangements. The club was filled with women but the manager had already reserved a table at the very front of the stage.

She sat down and a complimentary bottle of champagne appeared with a gorgeous waited. Felicity could see Grace already drooling. Suddenly the light dimmed, the music stopped and silence installed itself.

"Tonight we have with us a bride! She is not any kind of bride. She is to be married to Starling City's most eligible bachelor, Oliver Queen. But she is not married yet. So make this night memorable for her boys," a voice blasted from the speakers.

Ginuwine's 'Pony' started blasting and a single stripper appeared on stage. He was dressed as a fire fighter but he had a wife beater on. He had vaguely looked like an actor from CSI which she could not remember the name at the moment. Cheers and wolf whistles erupted in the crowd as he started dancing while moving towards her.

He stopped a few steps in front of her, gliding his hands down his front while humping the air. _Why had she not gone to a strip club before again?_

If she put her hands out, she could touch him. He started to tease by lifting is wife beater a little and showing off some abs. At her table everyone hooted and screamed. She felt Laurel pass something in her hands and she looked down to see some dollar bills.

Felicity felt a buzz of excitement and she looked up at the stripper grinning widely. _If she was going to be married to that ass, better have fun now!_

The stripper sat on his heels with his knees wide apart but he was still moving back and forth. Felicity grabbed some dollars and pulled his pants before stuffing them in. The crowd went wild when the stripper grabbed her hands and pushed them under his wife beater.

Felicity could feel his abs and lightly raked her nails on his abs. He stood before ripping his wife beater off. The screams were deafening now. The club literally shook with the cheers that went up.

The stripper did a back flip and landed right in front of their table. Just then another man appeared, dressed in firefighting clothes as well. The first stripper straddled her but did not sit on her, while humping her. Her grabbed her hands and rubbed them all over his abs.

Nonna grabbed pushed some dollar bills in his pants and the man kissed the back of her hand. The other man jumped in front of her and Felicity got a good look at him. He had a chiseled jawline just like she liked and wore a surfer look to perfection.

The man straddling got off and the other man lifted her, her legs going around his waist. He removed his firefighter hat and pushed it on her head. The alcohol that she had consumed loosened her and she lifted her hand in the air, lassoing style.

He dumped her on the stage and the other man jumped on top of her. She had seen this move on one of the videos that Laurel had sent her. It was called grind on me.

The man did the same move on her, mimicking the action of love making. Felicity closed her eyes and raked her fingers down his back, her feet locked around him. She saw Oliver's face.

Suddenly the man was no longer on her. The music abruptly stopped and a roar erupted. She quickly sat up to see a heaving Oliver Queen. The stripper lay on the stage, on his back, looking dazed.

She stood as she saw that Oliver was about to jump the man. She did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him, pressing her face hard in his neck. Oliver was still breathing heavily but he did not push her away.

He pushed his hand in her hair while the other hand landed hard on her hips. He was still glaring at the stripper. When the man stayed down, Oliver grabbed Felicity by the back of her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her face still tucked tightly in his neck.

* * *

 **Oliver Queen**

Oliver gripped the railing in the VIP area as he looked down at the strip show. His knuckled turned white as he looked at the asshole, sitting in front of his Felicity.

He had been at home; working when Thea had sent him a picture of Felicity in short shorts. His scotch had nearly gone through the wrong pipe and he had nearly swallowed his tongue.

Those shorts made her ass look even more luscious and the hot pink lips made her look sultrier. Then Thea had sent her a picture of Felicity grabbing a pair of velvet pink hand cuffs and he had nearly lost it. He had then decided that no way was he letting guys in the club seeing her like that.

He was quite happy to see the tank top that she had one. It had a 'I'm the Bride bitches' written on it and he saw that she had not removed the engagement ring. Seeing her entering the club had made him see red but the manager had assured him that the event was reserved only to women.

 _He was getting a raise._

 _That asshole was humping her!_ Oliver nearly lost but Dig grabbed his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He finished his scotch in two swallows and another immediately appeared.

He was halfway down the stairs when the asshole grabbed Felicity's hand and rubbed them all over his body but Dig and another bodyguard pulled him back. Everyone was unaware of the struggle that went on as Dig ushered Oliver up the stairs again.

And then the asshole started grinding on her and he snapped. No one even bothered to stop him. Dig let him go and he tore through the crowd of women. As soon as he reached the stage, the music stopped and he ripped the asshole away from his woman.

He was seething and he was seeing red. He had entered in the predatory mode which he knew so well. In this mode, he wanted only one thing; to kill. But then two soft arms wrapped around his middle and a coconut and vanilla smelling head fit itself in his neck just as he was about to attack.

Oliver breathed in Felicity's perfume and he felt the redness start to seep away. He continued to glare at the asshole before hefting his woman in his arms and tearing out of the place.

* * *

"Felicity stop fidgeting! You'll get make up everywhere!" Grace admonished as she fixed Felicity's lipstick.

 _It was her wedding day._

Felicity could not even believe that it had been a week since the fated striptease disaster night. After Oliver had taken them all home, she had found out that Oliver had planned everything.

She had been furious and had even tried yelling at him but he had said only one thing,

"I don't like some other asshole touching my woman." He had then stormed out of the house and she had not seen him since. She had gotten so busy with the wedding preparation that she had not even thought about him that much.

Felicity had been ready but then Donna had come in and they had both started crying.

"Two minutes!" Dig shouted from outside.

Felicity felt as if her heart would explode. She was terrified and had even seriously thought about running away this morning when she had woken up.

She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. The decoration that Moira had planned was beautiful; the garden of Queen Mansion was littered with white and gold. She had outdone herself and Felicity felt like she was a princess. Except she was not getting married to the prince but to a villain.

She stood and hugged her mother one last time before going to the door. Since she had no father figure in her life, she had asked Nonna to give her away which the other woman was ecstatic about. She kissed Nonna's cheeks and proceeded to descend the stairs to her destiny.

* * *

 **Oliver Queen**

Dig had said that the dress looked good on her but he did not agree. Felicity looked like a fairy as she walked towards him. Her dress billowed around her and her cheeks were a rosy pink, making her look even more innocent.

She looked poised but Oliver could see in her eyes that she was terrified. He grabbed her hand from Nonna and he kissed the older woman's cheeks. He could not look away from Felicity and it seemed that she had the same problem.

"I do," Oliver said in a clear and loud voice. Oliver slipped the platinum ring on her trembling finger before softly kissing it.

"Do you Felicity Megan Smoak, take this man as your wedded husband; and do you solemnly promise before God and these witnesses to LOVE, CHERISH, HONOR AND PROTECT HIM, until death shall part you?"

Felicity swallowed and cleared her throat as she mustered all the power in her.

"I do," she managed. She pushed the ring on his finger with cold hands.

"By the power given to me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the pastor finished.

Oliver pulled her in his arms and bent her, her hair almost touching the floor as he proceeded to devour her lips in a hot kiss. As the pastor cleared his throat, Oliver let her up.

She turned to face the audience and it now sank.

 _I am Mrs Oliver Queen._

 _ ***A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter my lovelies! It's now almost 1a.m but I really wanted to update this chapter tonight itself. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of it!**_

 _ **I love you guys so much,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	7. Chapter 7- Marital Bliss?

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hey my lovelies! First of all, I would like to thank you for not pressing me to upload that quickly even if I did get a little message from my viewer who asked me if she could start annoying me again LOL. You know who you are! So anyway, we are done with the wedding and so Mr & Mrs Oliver Queen are now ready (or maybe not) to face marital bliss (is it?). A little heads up; this chapter will be scorching. I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. As usual follow me on tumblr and Twitter: pixinixiuniverse for updates and spoilers. Also please leave a review, I absolutely love reading them! Thanks for all the support and the unconditional love,**_

 _ **I love you guys,**_

 _ **Pixi**_

 _ **P.S: Excuse any grammatical mistake, I am exhausted :(***_

 **Chapter 7- Marital Bliss?**

Felicity gulped down the expensive champagne from the flute and almost slammed in on the bar. The wedding, dinner and speeches were over and her face was hurting from smiling for such a long time. She did not have a poker face and you could easily understand her emotions by just looking at her face.

Yet she had no idea how she had managed to dupe everyone into thinking that she was deliriously happy with the wedding. She looked up and caught sight of Oliver Queen talking to a bunch of stuffy looking guys. He stood there casually, with a hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of champagne.

 _My husband._

Felicity shuddered as it sank that, that cruel, obnoxious, arrogant man was now her husband. Like any other little girl, Felicity had imagined her wedding to be big and loud with the man next to her completely and utterly in love with her. She did not think that Oliver Queen did have a heart and if he did, then it was so frozen that the movie makers of Titanic could use it as the iceberg.

As if he sensed her eyes on him, Oliver looked up at her and cocked one eyebrow. She grabbed another champagne flute from the bar and lifted it towards him in silent toast except that she raised her middle finger towards him in the process. Oliver smirked before lifted his own flute. Felicity could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and she suddenly felt a tingle in her feminine parts. She squirmed and looked away, swallowing hard.

 _What was going on with her?_

Her eyes fell on her mother and Nonna who were sitting at a table, laughing with Moira Queen. Felicity felt like a cheat for giving them such false hopes and happiness. But the smiles on their faces were worth it. The ever present worry in her mother's eyes had dimmed and she laughed openly and freely now.

"So you are the woman who stole my best friend's heart? I never thought I would see the day that Oliver Queen would get hitched," an amused voice said from behind her.

She turned to a beautiful man with a shock of black hair and a deep dimple on his left cheek from smiling. He had a little cleft on his chin which gave him a boyish look. He was very handsome in a cute, boy next door way. Felicity smiled timidly at the man.

"Tommy Merlyn, Ms Smoak or should I say Mrs Queen? I'm Oliver's best friend; I just came back from a wonderful holiday in Ukraine," he explained, putting out his hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Tommy," Felicity responded politely, shaking his hand. He surprised her by pulling her hand to his lips.

 _Ah! So we have a womanizer._

"Oliver has been the most eligible bachelor for the past couple of years and no one has been able to hold his attention for longer than a night- no offense. You must be special," Tommy said, taking a sip from his glass and looking at her teasingly over the rim.

"Sometimes when you meet the one, you just know," Felicity shrugged.

"Fair enough. But we are talking about Oliver Queen here! He is not everyone, you should know that," Tommy pressed. "Hell! He calls me two days before his wedding to tell me that he is getting married."

Felicity smiled but did not reply. They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Tommy broke the silence,

"So who's the maid of honor? Feisty thing, isn't she?" Felicity openly laughed at the random question.

"You mean Laurel? So what was it this time? She crossed her eyes or put on fake teeth?" Felicity giggled.

Tommy looked shocked before laughing out loud.

"She does that often? I thought I was the only one. Thank God!" Tommy dramatically pressed his hand on his heart.

Felicity laughed even harder and she felt tears stream down her face.

"You are not the first to experience Laurel's antics. She calls them the 'BBS- Blue Balls Schemes'," Felicity laughed.

Tommy looked lost,

"Is she lesbian?"

"No! God no! She absolutely hates rich men. And in her profession she deals with a lot of them on a daily basis. Since she can't physically hurt them- trust she would have loved to go WWF on them, she sticks to these tactics," Felicity explained as she located Laurel talking to Grace on the other side of the tent. She looked beautiful with her hair pulled up that left her graceful neck exposed.

She turned to look at Tommy to see him gazing at Laurel with a look of longing in his eyes. She would know that look anywhere; it was the same look that her mother had when she looked at her asshole of a father.

A plan started to form in her head.

"Why don't you ask her to dance Tommy?"

Tommy looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Don't you think that I did? She grabbed the waiter and told him that I had asked him to meet me in the washroom!" Tommy sounded outraged.

Felicity nearly snorted the water that the waiter had placed on the bar from her nose. She coughed as the water went through the wrong pipe.

She wheezed and as her pipe cleared, she threw her head back and laughed so hard that she snorted. She slapped her hand on her mouth and Tommy started alongside her.

"Have you heard the music anyway? Why would someone want to dance on that?" Tommy whined.

Felicity felt an idea form in her head and she looked at Tommy, a devilish glint in her eyes.

"How about we liven this party? It's my wedding after all," Felicity smirked. Tommy's grin matched her own as she jumped from her stool.

She removed her shoes and walked to the DJ booth. She bent to say something in the man's ear and lightly rushed to the makeshift dance floor. She felt giddy excitement course through her as Ricky Martin's "María" blasted from the speakers.

Tommy looked startled then grinned as he removed his shoes and socks quickly. Felicity pulled on her veil and flung it to the side.

"I like you Felicity Queen; you are just perfect for my friend," Tommy said appreciatively as he grabbed her by the waist.

Felicity grinned as Tommy twirled her and then dipped her over his arm. Her hair swiped on the floor and she laughed out loud as Tommy pulled her up proceeded to startle her with expert salsa moves. Luckily for her, she had learnt salsa before starting pole dancing and so they easily matched each other.

Felicity let Tommy lead her and she easily followed his steps as he twirled, dipped and lifted her. She had never felt so carefree in a long time. Tommy was a great dancer, his moves fluid and easy to follow. He pulled her to him and they grinned at each other like two kids. He then surprised her by dipping her- Felicity laughed then stopped when her eyes caught Oliver's upside down. Even upside down, she could see the heat and anger in them.

Feeling daring, she turned her back to Tommy and grabbed the hands that he had wrapped around her before lightly gliding her hands up his arms and in his hair. She kept her eyes on Oliver as Tommy grabbed her hips and rolled his hips in a sultry way.

"It's not good to tease the sleeping tiger," Tommy cautioned in her ear. To another person, it would look like he was saying something naughty in her ears. Felicity threw her head back on his shoulder and laughed.

The beat picked up and Felicity pulled away and faced Tommy. He grabbed her hand and they started twisting their hips, going with the beat. She may be the clumsiest person but Felicity loved dancing and she was good at it. It was the only time that she felt free and basically not clumsy.

Tommy's next move was abrupt as he pulled and twirled her which caused her to twirl a few times. Steely hands grabbed her before dipping her. She opened her eyes to look into the icy blue ones of her husband. The song ended and loud applause rose around them.

Oliver bent his head before kissing the hell out of her. It could have been a few seconds or hours that they kissed but Felicity felt light headed as he pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving. Oliver helped her up and she looked around to see everyone looking at them.

Tommy sauntered to them and pulled her into a hug. She looked into his laughing eyes and she grinned.

"That was amazing! You got moves girl," Tommy praised as he side bumped hips with her. Felicity laughed and blushed.

"We need to go out some night shorty; need to show off those moves of yours," Tommy gushed.

"I would like-"

"Not happening! And get your hands off my wife Merlyn," Oliver interrupted as he pulled Felicity close. He glared at Tommy who looked surprised then smug.

"Don't worry man, I don't want to steal your woman. If I wanted to, you know she would have been married to me right? And you know that my preference runs to brunettes anyway," Tommy winked. Felicity winked back and Oliver felt jealousy rear its ugly head.

"That was quite an impression you made Tommy. I forgot to tell you- Laurel loves men who can dance. So maybe you do have a chance. I can see her looking here as we speak," Felicity winked again.

Oliver looked up to see Laurel was indeed looking at Tommy from across the tent. His jealousy calmed a little and he relaxed.

 _Maybe I won't need to kill my best friend after all._

"Don't you think that we need to call it a night sweetheart," Oliver murmured as he nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent in the process.

Felicity froze before turning to look up at Oliver. _She would not be able to halt any longer. A deal was a deal._

She nodded stiffly and she excused herself to go meet her mother and Nonna. The goodbyes were heartfelt and difficult. By the time, she was in the limo, she was openly crying. She looked out of the window and blew her mother and Nonna a kiss.

* * *

With a 'I'll be up in a few," Oliver left her in the living room to go to his office. She sighed and removed her shoes and left them there before making her way to the master bedroom.

She opened the door and walked into the unfamiliar and stale, masculine room. It was cold and uninviting just like its owner. A huge mahogany bed was on the left side of the room with bedside tables on both sides of the bed. In front of it was a vanity with a huge antique mirror. On the right side of the room were an open door to their jointly shared closet and another door to their bathroom.

On the opposite side of their bedroom door was a sliding door which led to a private balcony. Felicity could see a lounge chair and a table outside.

She shook her head before making her way to the closet. She switched on the light and was awed at the beauty of it. Shelves and hangers lined the walls; her clothes had already been neatly placed.

 _Well they would not be that neat in about a week or so. Being neat was not one of her forte._

She frowned as she looked over at Oliver's side of the closet- his clothes were color-coded.

 _Of course he would have his clothes placed by color._

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the hangers. She pulled a bag from behind her dresses and closed the closet door. She turned to face the tall mirror and started the painful procedure of removing her dress.

 _She was pretty sure Oliver Queen would not have the patience to remove her dress._

She picked up the dress and gently and lovingly placed it on a bench. She quickly pulled the babydoll and its matching thong that Grace had given her on before turning to face the mirror again.

 _She would shower after Oliver is done with her,_ she decided.

She smoothed her hands on her hips, turning left and right to see whether it made her ass look too big.

She pulled on the negligee and tied the sash loosely around her. She switched off the light, grabbed her make up bag and went to the bathroom. After removing make up and moisturizing, she brushed her teeth. Leaving her products near the bathroom sink, she rushed to the bedroom.

She sat on the vanity and started to brush through her hair. Her heart was now pounding in her chest. She was no virgin but Oliver Queen was intense and she knew that sleeping with him would be scorching.

Her mind sent her back to a conversation she had had with Nonna the previous day. She had been in her room when Nonna had come in to speak to her.

"Hey Nonna! Are you okay? Is it your hip?"

"No no butterfly. Sit! I wanted to speak with you," Nonna had patted her bed where she had been sitting.

"You see honey, when I married your grandfather, we did not like each other. We got married because our fathers were great friends. It was difficult for us to live together as we were very different from each other. But throughout the years, I came to understand your grandfather. He was not an easy man to live with; he was complicated. But I learnt to love him for even though he was difficult, he was good to me. You must be thinking why am I telling you all this?" Nonna smiled when Felicity nodded.

"I may be old butterfly but I can see the tension between you and Oliver," Felicity froze.

"I can also see that he is not an easy man. He reminds me so much of your grandfather. I am not telling you to indulge in all of his tantrums- trust me, men do have them. What I am telling you is to give him time; get to know him, understand him and most importantly teach him to love. You are a wonderful and giving child my little butterfly," Nonna grabbed her face in her bony hands.

"Marriage is a life changing event. Being a wife is complicated and full time job. Don't give up on Oliver no matter what child. He has a vulnerability in him that he keeps hidden but I know that he needs you."

Felicity had promised Nonna that she would give this marriage her best shot and she hoped that she could live up to her expectations.

A moving figure behind her caused her to stop mid stroke. Oliver walked in the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a decisive click. His eyes remained locked on hers in the mirror as he started unbuttoning his shirt. He toed off his shoes as he stalked her. Felicity's eyes moved down to his chest and well defined abs.

A tingle spread and her nipples tightened. Oliver grabbed the brush from her hand and put in on the vanity; the sound so loud in the room. He gently pulled her up; her back to him. She looked at him in the mirror as he pressed his chest close to her back. He pushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck.

He lightly skimmed his lips along her neck and she threw her head back on his shoulder with a moan of surrender. He gently bit her earlobe as his hands skimmed over her sides. He pulled on the sash slowly and Felicity's breath hitched. The negligee parted with a swish of satin.

Felicity lifted her head from Oliver's shoulder as she looked at his expression in the mirror. His eyes had gone a dark blue and it seemed like they were burning. Feeling bold and sexy under his gaze, she pulled forward and lightly shrugged the negligee off.

"Fuck!"

Oliver stopped breathing as his eyes took in the look of Felicity in this piece of cloth. The babydoll molded her breasts in a way that should be illegal. It looked virginal but with a touch of sexiness. Her lips parted and she bit the lower lip.

Oliver's control snapped and he suddenly bent his head on her neck; kissing and nibbling. His hands came up to roughly cup her breasts. Felicity moaned and her hands came up to grab the hands that were massaging her breasts. Instead of pushing them away, she pressed them harder against her.

She suddenly turned and pushed Oliver's shirt out of the way. Without heels, she was even shorter; her head barely reached his heart. She pressed her lips in the middle on his chest. Oliver exhaled hard as Felicity continued to lightly kiss his chest.

Felicity felt a giddy sense of excitement as she felt Oliver's heart in his chest. She pushed on her tiptoes and bit his neck. She laughed wickedly when he hissed in response before pulling her close and grinding his hard member against her. He pulled on her hair, his eyes going from hot to cold in an instant.

"You think you can break me?" he snarled. Felicity's heart stuttered in her chest as she felt fear rush through her. He looked down at her body with a look of disgust on his face.

"You think you can make me lose control with a piece of cloth?" he mocked, a sneer on his handsome face. Felicity's eyes widened in fear and she tried to pull away from him. He bent and lifted her bridal style in his arms and made his way to the bed.

Instead of throwing her on the bed as Felicity was expecting him to do, he gently placed her in the middle. She crossed her hands on her stomach suddenly feeling exposed under his calculating gaze. Had she not had that conversation with Nonna, she would have slapped him before storming out.

 _Sooner or later it would happen; whether she liked it or not. She had signed the deal._

He got up and switched off the overhead light, leaving only a soft glow from the bedside lamp. He undid his belt, his eyes still on her as she squirmed.

He stalked her, eyes fixed on her, ready to stake his claim. Felicity was shaking with an indescribable emotion as she waited for him to attack. She did not have to wait long; Oliver glided over her, spreading her legs in the process before settling between them.

The only sound in the room was her quick breaths and she suddenly jumped when he snarled before giving in and taking her lips in a rough kiss. Felicity kissed him back just as roughly as she poured out her frustration and anger from the past weeks.

They bit, sucked and stroked until Felicity was moaning and rubbing herself wantonly against Oliver. She slid her feet over his pants covered legs, hands digging in his back. Her hands glided over his back and she felt ridges on them. She experimentally rubbed her fingers on them.

 _They were scars._

He suddenly pulled back and looked down at her heaving chest. He grabbed the babydoll but Felicity stopped him with a hand on his.

"Sweetheart I would suggest that you get out of it quickly if you don't want me to rip it off you," Oliver murmured huskily.

Felicity removed her hand and lifted her torso off the bed. The babydoll discarded, Oliver looked down at her, his face indecipherable.

She laid back and closed her eyes as Oliver bent to her worship her breasts. He bit, sucked and laved at her nipples until she was writhing with pleasure, her head thrashing from side to side.

She pulled Oliver up; his eyes were scorching again. She lifted her head and roughly started kissing him. Her hands went to his pants and she tremblingly unbuttoned and unzipped him. She pushed his pants and boxers down and he wriggled his hips to help and in the process rubbed against her in all the right places.

They resumed their kiss which turned wilder as Felicity rolled Oliver on his back. Breaking the kiss, she bent her head and placed biting kisses on his chest and neck. Oliver snarled and reversed their position. He pinned her hands on both sides of her head.

"You don't get to touch me without asking me," he bit.

"But why? You get to touch me and I can't?" Felicity cried, looking up helplessly.

"I have the right! You are wearing my ring!"

"So are you!" she heaved back. Oliver's eyes moved to his left hand and his eyes zeroed on the ring.

"You did not include the demand to touch me," he changed the subject.

 _Was he for real?_

"I need to include a clause to be able to touch my husband?"

"Feeling mighty possessive, are we Mrs Queen?" Oliver asked smugly.

Felicity gasped and blushed. She bucked her hips, twisting her wrists in his to free herself.

"Let me go, you overgrown ape!" Oliver laughed before bending his head and lightly kissing her jawline. Felicity moved her head away with a huff of annoyance.

"Don't touch me! As you said, you also did not include the demand to touch me," she pointed out as she struggled to retain her train of thoughts.

"I did not but I demanded a child. I know you will say that we can have one through artificial insemination but- he lifted his head and glared at her- no child of mine will be made in a tube."

"You don't need to touch me-" Felicity snapped but stopped when Oliver's eyes changed from teasing to serious.

"Then let's get down to business, shall we?"

Oliver pushed back and removed her thong and flung it away. Felicity gaped as Oliver spread her thighs and lightly pushed forward.

"Wait! Oliver- no wait- Oli-" Felicity gasped and her back arched as Oliver pushed in.

 _Thank God she was wet!_ Oliver was not small nor even average. He was big and Felicity could feel him everywhere inside her. He pulled back before slamming forward again. Felicity grabbed his thighs and breathed deeply as she adjusted to his size.

Planting his fists on either side of her head, Oliver gazed into her eyes as he started to move slowly. Felicity moaned and grabbed his back. Each stroke fed the hunger in her and she pulled his head down for a deep kiss.

She broke the kiss when Oliver increased the speed of his thrusts. He bent his head into her neck and his breath tickled her ears. Goose bumps rose on her arms as Oliver made a rough sound when Felicity tightened around him. She did it again and Oliver's pace faltered. So she did it again.

"You think you can tease me?" Oliver snapped as he lifted his head. She did it again and he snarled. He lifted thighs over his arms and proceeded to pound into her. Felicity cried out and gripped his arms tightly.

"Oh God! That feels- Oh! Oh God!" she moaned. Oliver released her legs and grabbed her hair, lifting her head off the bed to roughly start kissing her. Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips, crossing her legs at her ankles.

She broke the kiss as she felt the tension in her rise and rise, threatening to submerge her. Her body was tingling with pleasure; her nipples were getting chaffed from rubbing against Oliver's chest, her lips were tingling from his rough kisses and the nerve bundle between her legs was throbbing with need.

Oliver changed the angle of his thrusts and Felicity's torso lifted off the bed with a cry of pure feminine pleasure. She slid her arms under his and proceeded to anchor herself to him with her hands on his shoulders. Her head lifted off the bed and she pressed her lips to his neck trying to muffle her cries.

As if sensing that she was trying to swallow back her cries, Oliver doubled his efforts and started to pound into her causing the bed to slam against the wall. Felicity cried out.

"Oh God! Yes! Don't s-s-stop! Please! Please Oliver," she wailed desperately.

She was openly sobbing with pleasure, unrestrained.

The tension which had been building and building suddenly snapped and pleasure like no other rushed through her. She wailed before biting down on his neck and sucking on his skin, trying to muffle her cries. Her inner muscles spasmed and clenched around him.

Oliver lost control and his thrusts became jerky as he groaned. Her walls clenched around him wetly as she tried to suck him deeper inside her. She pulled her teeth back and ran her tongue on the spot where she bit him.

His control snapped and roared his release. He pumped hard in her and she moaned, accepting everything that he was giving. He thrust a few more times before he stopped completely. Felicity was panting underneath him.

 _He had never lost control like that ever._

He pulled away and sat up with his back to her. He heard shuffling and Felicity grabbed her babydoll before rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

Felicity had been trembling when she had gone to the bathroom. A look in the mirror showed a woman who had been thoroughly loved; her lips were swollen, she had burn marks from Oliver's stubble on her neck and their mixed juices coated the inside of her thighs.

She turned away and jumped in the shower. When she was satisfied that she clean, she dried herself before looking at the babydoll.

 _She was not wearing that again._

She looked around and spotted a tshirt on the back of the door. She pulled it on before quietly opening the door. Oliver was lounging back in bed. She inched out slowly, trying to make very little movements. Oliver's head snapped towards her and widened when he saw her in his tshirt.

"I-I had nothing to wear. So I just borrowed it. I am going to get my own clothes for bed," she stammered.

"Come here Felicity," Oliver ordered.

"But-"  
"I said- come here."

Felicity slowly inched towards the bed and stood awkwardly to the side as Oliver pulled the covers back.

"Get in."

"But my clothes? I don't even have panties on!"

"Get in!"

Felicity sighed her annoyance but obediently got in. Oliver got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door with a silent click.

She settled on her right and closed her eyes for a moment. In no time, she was dead to the world.

* * *

Felicity was warm- like toasty warm. She sighed before snuggling deeper into the warm pillow. She hooked her leg up and encountered more warm pillow. The pillow in question moved in a silent chuckle.

Felicity frowned when it disturbed her sleep. It went still again and she turned her head, burrowing her nose in it. She inhaled deeply and another chuckle erupted from it.

She opened her eyes and her eyes met with gorgeous abs. She abruptly pulled back but steely arms kept her locked in. She looked up into the amused eyes of Oliver Queen and felt herself blush. She was literally sprawled over him.

"Good morning Mrs Queen," he murmured, his voice throaty and rumbling from sleep.

"Umm, good morning," Felicity said nervously as she tried to pull her leg back.

"You know that you talk when you sleep?" Oliver teased. Felicity shrugged before looking away.

"You also make little noises," Oliver chuckled. She remained quiet and looked down. Her eyes landed on the huge bite mark that she had left last night when she came. It was big and it had already turned purple. She was mortified; she had never bitten someone before.

She gasped and her hand lightly rubbed on it. She looked at Oliver beneath her lashes- the asshole looked smug.

"You came pretty hard last night. I can still feel you clenching on me. I bet that if we had had neighbours, they would have been pretty entertained with the way that you screamed last night," Oliver said, tongue in cheek.

Felicity blushed and tried to pull away from him. She looked down then burrowed her face in Oliver's chest.

His chest rumbled as he laughed.

His phone suddenly chimed and he threw a hand on the nightstand to grab it.

"My mother in coming over in thirty," he informed before slapping her on the bottom. As Felicity scrambled to get up, Oliver pulled her back.

"No so fast. You still have you morning wifely duties to attend to," he said before kissing her.

* * *

It has been two weeks since they've been married and they had come close to killing each other several times. Moira had offered them tickets to Bali and they had spent a wonderful time there; Oliver had been polite and kind. He had not once had a breakout and had even teased her on occasions.

His favorite way of teasing her? Telling her about how loud she was when they had sex. He made it his personal duty to make sure that she was screaming by the time he was done with her. At first Felicity had resisted because she did not want other people to hear but then she resisted because the more she tried to hold back her cries, the more torrid Oliver's lovemaking was.

As soon as they had landed back in Starling, things started getting crazy. Oliver resumed work and Felicity started working for the IT department. Felicity had decided that she wanted to learn how to cook and had decided to take cooking classes which had gone great so far; only a few minor accidents had happened.

Felicity had also learnt that Oliver was OCD when it concerned his wardrobe. He wanted his shirts to be placed from lightest color to the darkest. His white socks needed to be put in another drawer; separate from the colored ones. When she wanted to mess with him, she messed up his socks drawers which drove him crazy

They got into a major fight when Felicity put the toilet paper under and Oliver wanted it to be over. Oliver had stopped fighting when Felicity threatened to send him to the guest room. He could pin her but she was a feisty fighter and she played dirty.

Felicity was not great on cleanliness and she tended to leave her hair ties and bobby pins on Oliver's bedside table which made him mad as well because he liked it to be spotless. He also got mad when Felicity left the toothpaste tube open.

The best scene was when Oliver came home from a trip to Central City to find that Felicity had put curtains in his office at home and had even put flowers and scented candles on his desk. He did not say anything because he thought that it felt homey and cozy. She even put a neck pillow because he complained about having a crick on his neck for working for too many long hours.

His penthouse was looking more like a home with colors and pillows and flowers all over the place. She had placed colored towels in the bathroom and when he had used them, she had thrown a fit, claiming that they were decorative. It made no freaking sense to him.

Felicity was currently in the kitchen, standing at the stove in his tshirt, making an omelet when her phone chimed. Oliver sipped his coffee as he read the newspaper.

"Hey Laurel!"

"You found it? Really? Oh my God! Wait you are bringing it now? When will he be here? Okay I'll buzz him in! Thanks babe. Talk to you later," Felicity squealed as she tossed her phone on the island and made a beeline for the door.

"You don't have pants on!" he called. He heard her swear and she ran to their bedroom pulling on a pair of yoga pants.

The doorbell rang and she pulled opened the door. He listened to the muffled voices and then heard the door close before Felicity came in with a big box.

She put it on the island in front of him and beamed.

"This is my wedding gift to you!"

Oliver put the newspaper down slowly and looked up surprised at Felicity. She was literally bouncing with excitement.

"A gift? For me?"

"Yes! Open it!"

As Oliver grabbed the box, it moved. He froze and looked up at his wife.

"I hope that it won't punch me!" he warned. As soon as he opened the box, a fluffy bundle jumped out onto him. Oliver looked down into the prettiest amber eyes he had ever seen.

"You got me a puppy?" he asked, awed.

"Yeah! It's a Samoyed mixed with Siberian husky. Isn't it cute?"

The dog's tongue lolled out and it looked at him adoringly. It then licked his chin and he melted. It was white with a little grey patch on his forehead. It had a red bow around its neck.

 _He had to admit, the dog was pretty cute._

"What's its name?" he asked.

"It's your dog; you get to name him! Maybe you should check if it's a he or she first."

Oliver lifted the dog up.

"Chloe. I like Chloe," he cupped her close and suddenly felt something wet hit him in the abdomen.

"She peed on me? She peed on me Felicity!"

 _Oops?_

 _ ***A/N: There you go my angels! I hope that you liked Oliver and Felicity's new life. I have exciting plans for them in the coming chapters. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I love you guys!**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	8. Chloe

_**©Pixi**_

 _ ***A/N: Helloooo my loves! Surpriiiiiiise! :D**_

 _ **I was not planning on posting another chapter before Friday but I was feeling a little giving so I thought why don't I post a little something for you lovelies! This chapter is completely unexpected. This chapter is dedicated to my faithful readers who love to annoy me, who "runs to find" my newly posted chapter and who are my "number one fan". You guys make me want to write more and more. Thank you so much my loves (you know who you are).**_

 _ **This chapter will be short so be prepared!**_

 _ **As usual follow me on Tumblr and Twitter at pixinixiuniverse to get updates and sneak peeks.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 7.5- Chloe**

* * *

 _Oliver_

"Chloe! Chloe! Come here baby girl!" Oliver called as he bent under his desk to look for her. He was going to be late for work if he didn't find her quickly.

Chloe had become a major part in his and Felicity's lives. She was a cute little thing but she was also very naughty. Oliver had never had a pet despite much pleadings on his side. He had picked up strays but they never stayed long as Thea had been allergic.

He felt as if he was a little boy again and he would never admit out loud that the little dog had him wrapped around her little paws. Since the first episode where she peed on him but instead on being angry, he had laughed, Chloe had been his shadow. She would sit on his lap when he was working or just make herself comfortable on his papers on his desk.

Each time she turned those amber eyes on him, he felt himself melt and had Felicity not been horrified, he would have bought an entire store of dog toys for her. But Chloe seemed to only want him. She would sit in the bathroom while he shaved, follow him in his closet while he changed and he had even let her pick one of his ties one day. Chloe found an unusual pleasure in stealing his shoes and finding a hiding place to leisurely chew on them. He was currently two pairs short.

The day that he had to go to work and leave her at home had been eye opening for him.

Felicity had gifted him Chloe on a Saturday so he had been able to play with her during the whole weekend, cancelling an event to just stay at home and play with her much to Felicity's amusement. Come Monday morning, Oliver had woken up in a foul mood. _He did not want to leave Chloe alone._

Felicity and he went to work together almost every day except when he had breakfast meetings. On that day he had gone out early as he had a meeting with an important client. While in the limo he realized that he had forgotten a file in his office and had called Felicity to ask her to bring it for him. While speaking to her, he could hear Chloe's pitiful cries. His heart had melted and he had asked the driver to make a U-turn.

Ten minutes later, he had bundled Chloe in her Louis Vuitton carry bag- _only the best for his Chloe_ and they happily waltzed out the door. That day had been quite eventful.

To a six months old puppy, being in a new place meant new experiences and so much to explore. Chloe had slept through the entire meeting on his lap. Things went downhill when she grabbed the string which controlled the wooden blinds. Oliver had been immersed in his job and had not been paying close attention to her.

Chloe had pulled a little too hard and the blinds had snapped on one side, making it fall on little Chloe. Luckily she was not hurt and had been mostly scared. But that had not prevented Oliver from bringing her to top vets in Starling and literally harassing the poor woman to make a full body scan for Chloe. He was thankful that Felicity had been there to settle the situation or he was pretty sure, he would have had a lawsuit slapped on him for harassment.

Chloe's poor bum had had two shots due to his insistence. But she took it like a champ that she was. He had come back to the office like an avenging angel. He had his new assistant- a lovely black guy, call to get people to make his office and outer offices dog friendly. During the whole day, he had sat on the rug in his office, playing with Chloe and refusing all calls and cancelling all meetings.

* * *

 _Felicity_

The nights were awful. They had bought Chloe the most comfortable and coziest dog bed that there was but she refused to sleep in the living room. Oliver was so indulgent with her- which is out of character for him so Felicity had to the one to instill manners into her. She had stayed quiet because she thought that Oliver would at some point decide to teach her some manners.

She had snapped when she had caught Chloe on their bed, happily chewing on her thousand dollar Jimmy Choos and Oliver had laughed. She had snatched the shoes from Chloe who had started a temper tantrum by whining and barking and rolling around on their bed. With a firm "down!" she had started the process of taming their ill-behaved pet.

Oliver would sneak food to her under the island but had stopped when Felicity had sent him an article which spoke about how dangerous it was to feed your dog anything. Chloe would eat at any time of the day thanks to Oliver but Felicity refused to feed her until it was feeding time which made Oliver pout.

Felicity had never seen Oliver like that with anyone and neither had his mother. He took her for walks and he played with her on the rug in the living room like a little boy. Felicity saw Oliver change and become lighter and more carefree when he was with Chloe. It felt good to see and hear him laugh and even hear him speak baby talks with her. He loved Chloe and the little puppy loved him just as unconditionally.

The first night had been a nightmare because Chloe refused to sleep in the living room and since they got married, Oliver had turned his back to her in bed simply because she put her foot down and refused to let Chloe sleep in their room.

Chloe had whined for thirty minutes and during that half hour, Oliver had huffed and sighed which had made Felicity roll her eyes. She had finally relented and agreed to let her in provided that she slept on the rug by their bed. As soon as she gave her yes, Oliver was out of the bed. He opened the door and scooped Chloe up like a little baby and started to kiss and hug and murmur to her. With a reluctant but firm "stay", Oliver had put Chloe to bed on the rug on his side of the bed.

Chloe had whined but had finally quieted down at which point Oliver had turned to Felicity and pulled her close with a 'thank you' in her hair. However during the night, Chloe had jumped on the bed and made herself comfortable over their heads. This has been happening ever since she was brought home.

"Chloe! Chloe! Come here baby girl!" Felicity heard Oliver call from his office.

 _Chloe had probably stolen his shoes again._

She pulled open the cupboard in the bathroom and nearly had a heart attack when amber eyes stared back at her. _That's why one door of this cupboard was opened._

Even when she wanted to laugh, Felicity put on her strictest face. Chloe was little but she was not so little that she could fit this cupboard without making some mess. She had pushed aside her lotions to make space for herself.

"Chloe! Out! Out! Come on," she ordered. Chloe stopped chewing on the shoe and sheepishly came out, dragging her feet.

"Give!" she put her hand out. Chloe dropped the shoe before darting out from the bathroom. Felicity shook her head before the closing the cupboard and taking the shoe with her. She entered the bedroom to see Oliver sitting on their bed, barefoot but dressed in his suit, cuddling Chloe.

"Did the bad woman shout at my little girl?" he murmured as he sprayed puppy kisses on her head. Kisses which she liberally returned back. It made Felicity melt.

"Here Cinderella! Here's your shoe," Felicity threw the shoe across the room to Oliver.

"You need to stop indulging in her Oliver, you are spoiling her," Felicity reprimanded as she grabbed her bag.

"She is my puppy! I will spoil her if I want to," Oliver hissed back, glaring at her.

 _Talk about being a mother hen!_

 _ ***A/N: That's it my lovelies. I know that this chapter is not Oliver and Felicity related but I really wanted to portray Oliver in a different light. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review, I love reading them so much. I will update probably by Friday (no promise though!)**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi.**_


	9. Chapter 8- Domestic bliss or disasters?

©Pixi

 _ **A/N: Hellooooo my lovelies! So how is it going? Well well well, here is another chapter for you pretty readers. This chapter is dedicated to Myst1989 who sent me a prompt (I will put an author's note there). Myst1989, here is the scene that you wanted my lovely; I hope that it is up to your expectations.**_

 _ **A warm thank you to one of my lovely readers who despite having to desperately wait for my story is so amazing and has been so patient. I posted it today just because of you my pretty girl. You know who you are**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. Feel free to leave a review; I love reading them.**_

 _ **As usual you can follow me for updates on my tumblr and Twitter: pixinixiuniverse.**_

 _ **I love you so much,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 8- Domestic bliss or disasters?**

Oliver fumbled with his tie as he watched Felicity rub lotion on her legs in the mirror. She was sitting on the settee in their walk-in closet- an addition that she made about a week or so ago. He had to admit that it added to the charm of the walk-in closet.

Chloe was happily chewing on her toy at his feet when a horn sounded and her ears perked up. She abandoned her shoe to rush out of the closet. Oliver turned around to see Felicity putting on the silk pantyhose that he had specially had delivered from Austria. She absolutely adored them and he loved watching her walk around in them.

"So we have a charity dinner tonight," he casually reminded her. She looked up and nodded, not even bothering to reply.

"What is it for?"

"For the children of the Glades. We are thinking of putting up trust funds for the kids of the Glades who want to study further," he explained.

He watched like a hawk as she clipped them to the suspenders. If there was one thing that Oliver had noticed about Felicity's wardrobe is that she indulged in expensive and luxurious lingerie which meant that he was in heaven. Except the one time that he had, in the heat of the moment, destroyed her thong which had been limited edition. She had been pissed- _majorly_ pissed. Luckily for him, he was Oliver Queen, so he had had his assistant call the manufacturer and had a similar one made for her in several colors.

Let's just say that she had been happy was an understatement. Felicity had been a wild thing in bed that night and the next day. After getting lost in each other, they had decided to play hooky and skip work and spend the whole day in bed. Oliver had to admit that he had felt drained afterwards.

 _Servicing your wife can get tiring._

He stalked to Felicity and kneeled in front of her. She looked at him, surprised. He grinned rakishly before spreading her legs open. Surprise turned to lust as she leaned back against the settee, spreading her legs wider.

She threw her head back as Oliver started to kiss her pantyhose covered legs- from ankle to thigh.

 _He loved how her thighs were rounded and thick; they held onto his waist perfectly when he pounded inside her._

She was wearing a grey dress with pink stripes on the sides and which moulded her ass in a way which should have been illegal. She hooked her feet on the settee next to her, widening the space between her legs for him to fit in.

Here he was, kneeling before his wife in his three thousand dollar suit, licking and kissing her legs. He rubbed his hands along her calves which made her moan. He suddenly could not wait to taste her.

He pulled her to him before kissing her between her legs where she was already wet and throbbing. She had a pretty pink lace panties with a little bow at the top. He inhaled her scent deeply- musky and so sweet.

 _Just the way he liked._

He pushed her panties aside before flicking his tongue on the little bundle of nerves. Felicity bucked and tried to lift her hips towards his mouth. He opened her lips with his forefinger and middle finger, pushing the hooded bundle out. Then he struck.

He pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked deeply. Felicity bucked and shouted, legs trembling around his face. Oliver moaned which caused vibrations and made the sensations much more intense.

"Oh Oliver. Don't stop. Oh yes! Right there. Oh God!" Felicity moaned as Oliver sucked and licked again and again.

He swiped his tongue from down to up, flicking the little bundle in the process. That's when the trembling started and Oliver knew that she was close.

He inserted his tongue inside her and she dug her hand in his head. She pressed his face harder against her, grinding and riding it. Oliver was more than happy to oblige. He picked up the pace and thrust his tongue deeper inside her while his thumb made firm and tight circles on her clit.

"Yes! Oh God! I'm so close, please don't stop. Oh _yes!"_ Felicity cried as she rode his face. Oliver's eyes moved from her face to her chest where her nipples made tight points on her dress. He smiled and lifted one hand to her breast. He swiped his thumb once and then a second time on her nipple and she exploded.

She screamed as Oliver continued to suck on her, lengthening her orgasm and making her dig her fingers deeper in his hair. Her thighs which had tightened like vice around his head suddenly relaxed and he let go. Felicity chest was heaving and she struggled to catch her breath. Oliver wiped his mouth and stood, smirking.

"What about you?" Felicity asked, laying her hand on his zipper. But Oliver stepped away and shook his head.

"I was in the mood for breakfast in bed. I've had my fill," Oliver smirked. Felicity blushed as she fixed her dress.

* * *

"What do you mean a masquerade party?" Oliver asked, aghast. His assistant fidgeted and squirmed as he fumbled with her Ipad. Oliver felt his frustration mounting- things were not going well since he came in. His computer crashed and he still had no one come up to check it which was ironic as he had an IT savvy wife. He had been using his laptop since morning.

His assistant had spilled coffee in his desk and had mixed up his papers in his drawers. He was frustrated and hungry and he was beginning to feel horny.

"I called the communication department and they said that they decided to do a masquerade party," his assistant looked at him, wrinkling his nose.

"Who gave that choice?"

"Ummm-that uh- that would me Mrs Queen."

"Why would my mother give such a ridiculous option?" he scoffed.

"Oh-uh not your mother but Mrs Queen- your wife."

"My w-" Oliver growled before narrowing her eyes at his assistant.

"My wife works for the IT department. Who gave her the right to give her opinion on the kind of parties that we host? I am the boss! I decide what parties we can host or not. Who is she to give orders?"

"Your wife, Sir." Oliver glared and growled at him.

"Get her on the phone!"

His assistant rushed to his desk and switched the phone on loudspeaker after putting in the numbers.

"Yes Mr Queen?" the cheery voice of Ray Palmer answered.

"Get my wife," her ordered, eyes narrowing into slits at why Ray Palmer was answering his wife's phone.

"Umm she says that she's too busy to talk to you Sir," Palmer nervously informed.

"She's too busy? GET HER ON THE FREAKING PHONE!" he roared.

"Uh- Sir, she is under my desk right now. So she is busy."

"She is bent under YOUR desk?" Oliver roared as he pushed his chair back and rushed to the elevator.

Oliver rarely used his private elevator but desperate time calls for desperate measures. The elevator swished open and Oliver got in. His feet tapped impatiently as the lift slowly went down. He tore out of the lift as soon as it opened and the secretary, Grace's mouth opened in shock as she witnessed furious Oliver Queen.

He stormed through the office like a dark avenging angel. A man who was coming through the aisle of desks from the opposite side, stuck himself to a desk as Oliver walked past him to his wife's office. He slammed open a door and his eyes zeroed on his wife's rounded ass which was sticking out from beneath a desk. Palmer was next to her, holding a bunch of wires. His eyes shot to Oliver's and he scrambled to his feet.

Oliver could hear Felicity mumbling something about input and port from under the desk.

"Give me the blue one, Ray." Felicity's hand appeared and she made a grabbing motion with her fingers.

"Mr Queen- umm ah-" Ray fidgeted as he looked down at Felicity. She shimmied back and looked questioningly over her shoulder at him.

"Can't a woman work in peace here?" she snarled as she stood. Palmer fidgeted as Oliver and Felicity glared at each other; eyes throwing daggers. Felicity turned her back on him and jumped over the pile of wires to angrily cross over to her office.

"May I know what you think you were doing with your ass sticking in the air for all and sundry to see?" Oliver exploded accusingly.

"I was not sticking my ass up in the air! For your very kind information, I was working to repair a glitch which has been making computers crash for the past month," Felicity snapped right back haughtily. "Now get out and go play with your millions; I have work to do!"

"Billions," he corrected. When Felicity looked at him with a question on her pretty face, he explained.

"I don't have millions, I have billions Felicity. You should know that!"

Felicity pointed a finger towards her door,

"Out! I want you out of my office, right now!"

"I own this company! I am your boss!"

"No you are not. You are my boss's boss's boss! Not mine!"

"Tomato tomahto. You don't get to order me out of this office," he roared, stalking closer to her. A month ago, Felicity would have backed up but now she stood firm and strong even if inside, she was quaking.

"Get out of this office Oliver Jonas Queen! So God help me, you'll be sleeping with Chloe on the couch in the living room," she threatened, taking a step closer to him.

They were both breathing hard, eyes blazing fire, Felicity's lips curled in a snarl while Oliver's were pressed in a tight line. A muscle ticked in his jaw, showing that he was going to see red in a few minutes.

Someone scoffed and someone else coughed to hide a laugh in the outer offices. Oliver's head snapped to see almost all of the IT department peeking inside. His eyes narrowed into slits,

"Out! All of you out!" he gritted tightly. Bodies scurried and scattered over as all of them tried to hurry out as soon as possible.

"You will not make me the laughing stock Felicity Megan Smoak Queen! Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"Your wife maybe?"

Oliver scoffed, "What kind of wife?"

Felicity froze before she grabbed the lapels of his suit. _Oh he did not just say that!_

"What kind of wife? Are you fucking kidding me right now? What do you mean; what kind of wife? I cook, I take care of your clothes, I perform my 'wifely duties' as you like to put it politely, I do everything a wife is supposed to be doing and you dare ask me what kind of wife?"

Oliver had never seen Felicity this furious and he had to admit that it was pretty hot. He pulled her hands off his lapels and smoothed his suit. Felicity huffed before stalking away from him but Oliver grabbed her from behind.

"I am not done talking to you! You will not move out of this office until I've finished," Oliver dictated in her ears.

"And I don't have the time or patience or even slightest inclination to listen to whatever you have to say. Contrary to you, I have work to do. So please excuse me," Felicity replied calmly. She pulled her arm away and stomped out of her office.

"You will listen to me! I do not enjoy having my employees laugh at me," he pouted as he rushed after her.

"Then it would be good for you to remember that I do not enjoy having my asshole of a husband disrupt my work!" she snapped back.

"Do you realise that anyone could see under your skirt?" he huffed, crossing his arms on his chest which made his arms bulge. Felicity lost her train of thought for a moment as she looked appreciatively at her husband.

"Oh Puh-lease! No one could see, you are just blowing things out of proportions! And who would dare to look under the skirt of the wife of the mighty Oliver Queen?" Felicity threw her hands in the air while rolling her eyes at him.

"They would not look under her skirt but if my wife is showing off _the goods_ to every asshole then I guess they would be looking!"

"I had tights on! You can't see anything underneath! Why did you come here anyway?"

Oliver huffed before taking a deep breath.

"Why did you order to have a masquerade party as end of year party? You know that each year we a charity? This has been the case since my grandfather founded Queen Consolidated."

"First of all, I did not order to have a masquerade party. I _suggested_ it. I did not even know that the masquerade party had been selected and second of all, a charity is boring. It's for the snob and you will have to kill me before I attend a charity as end of year party!" Felicity's chest heaved as she finished.

"This is my company and I say that I will have a charity as party full stop! There will be no masquerade!"

"So be it Mr Queen! You can have your boring charity party," Felicity made a grand gesture by sweeping her hands across in a welcoming manner. Oliver was about to gloat when Felicity said,

"But that doesn't mean that I would come to your boring ass party. I think I will have another strip show, what do you think? We all thought that he was pretty hot. I bet he would be absolutely good in bed. Maybe this time, we'll have the stripper wear a marine costume or a police officer or-"

Felicity did not even have the time to finish her sentence when with a roar worthy of a Viking's cry of war erupted from Oliver. She inwardly smiled as she was grabbed for the second time from behind.

 _It's just too easy._

Oliver's hand dug into her hair and he pulled her up on her tiptoes, pressing his nose against her cheekbone.

"You are mine! You won't go to see any fucking strip show. If I have to tie you to the bed, so be it. You are _my_ wife. I won't have you go check out some asshole or have him touch you. You want to be satisfied? I satisfy you."

"This ass is mine." He grabbed her ass and pressed her hard against him. "Your whole body is mine Felicity."

Felicity's eyes blazed with a mixture of lust and anger. _She had no idea when she started getting turned on by possessive and jealous Oliver._

Oliver suddenly lifted her by the back of her thighs and plopped her down on the desk behind her. Felicity gasped and grabbed the edge of the desk to avoid toppling off it. Oliver pushed her dress out of the way while Felicity pushed his coat off.

They quickly and savagely removed each other's clothes off while kissing just as passionately. It was as if they could not get to each other quick enough. Oliver groaned as his fingers encountered her very wet private parts.

Felicity quickly pushed down his zipper and got his member out, tugging at it until Oliver pushed her hand away.

Just as Oliver was about to push forward inside her, Felicity pushed him away and jumped from the desk. She pushed him on the corner couch before climbing on him and impaling herself with a loud cry.

Oliver threw his head back, his hands digging in her ass as she rode him hard and fast.

"Fuck!" Oliver cursed as he felt Felicity's wet and hot walls tighten around him. "You feel so good. Oh God! I'm so close," Felicity moaned as she kept bouncing on him harder and harder.

Oliver could feel the familiar tingling start at the back of his spine. Pushing her slightly back, he pressed his thumb against her clit just as he knew she liked before biting her hard and tight nipple gently. Her pace faltered as she teetered over the brink of her orgasm.

"Oh Oh God Oliver. Yes! Yes!" Felicity wailed as she felt the tension snap and waves and waves of pleasure engulfed her. Oliver let go of her ass and grabbed her face to kiss her like a possessed man, swallowing her cries.

Instead of stopping as Oliver expected her to, she kept going before demanding.

"More. I want more." Oliver's eyes burned with lust. He easily lifted her before crossing to the desk in three strides. Putting her down, he started thrusting hard and fast inside her, making her cry out at each thrust.

Her cries became uncontrollable and Oliver suddenly did not want anyone to hear her passionate cries. He slammed his mouth on hers as his hips moved like a well-oiled machine. Felicity's orgasm slammed into her hard- harder than before which took Oliver by surprise.

He released her lips long enough to let out a roar as he came hard inside her. Panting, he laid his head momentarily on Felicity's shoulder. He pulled out of her and watched as his juices started to slowly come out of her.

He smoothed his suit as Felicity fixed her dress in silence. He turned to go out but not before saying,

"You can have your bloody masquerade party. But no strippers! Absolutely no strippers." He glared over his shoulder at her and walked out missing her Cheshire cat smile.

 _Way to go Felicity,_ she congratulated herself.

* * *

 _ ***A/N: Myst1989, there you go girl. I hope that it is up to your expectations. Let me know what you think of it.***_

This bloody charity function was boring as hell. Felicity was sitting at her dining table surrounded by pompous old men and their wives who wanted to do only one thing- show-off. Since coming to the freaking charity, Felicity had been glared and if people could hiss like cats, she would have been hissed at. She was wearing a long silver dress with spaghetti straps from Valentino which had a slit on the side to her thigh. She had on her favourite Jimmy Choo red stilettos and bright red lipstick. Her hair had been styled in big bouncy curls which made Felicity feel like Jessica Rabbit.

Oliver was wearing a grey tuxedo which bordered on silver. He had worn a black tie but had gone to change it to a red one which matched her lipstick. He looked like the powerful magnate that he really was. As soon as they had exited the limo, cameras started flashing all around them. They posed for a few seconds before going in.

Felicity wished that she was at home; she could feel a migraine coming. The main topic for conversation between the women was shopping, shopping and more shopping which made Felicity want to gouge out her eyes. She liked shopping like any other woman but this was taking it to the next level. Oliver was not much of a help as he was deep in conversation with some old folks. Their conversation? Business.

When she felt like she could not take it anymore, she excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was amazed by the bathroom; it looked like a lounge. There was even a settee in the bathroom.

 _Did they have those anymore?_

She shook her head. _Freaking pompous rich folks._

She splashed water on her wrists and re did her lipstick when someone entered the bathroom. Felicity automatically fixed a smile as she continued to apply her lipstick.

Three young women entered, each one of them as gorgeous as the other. They took one look at her and gave her the stinky eye.

 _Great! She was going to have to deal with bitchy princesses._

"Good evening," she smiled.

They looked at her and scoffed.

"So you are the famous Felicity Smoak? You are the one who stole my Oliver Queen?" a gorgeous African- American woman snapped haughtily. She was wearing a green strapless dress with a diamond necklace that Felicity felt like would break her glasses if she had been wearing them.

 _Her Oliver Queen? Alright bitch, bring it on. Here goes sassy Felicity._

She capped her lipstick, put it in her clutch and smacked her lips.

"It's Felicity Queen actually," she corrected, placing a fake smile on her face.

"All high and mighty are we?" green-dress sneered.

"I am only stating the fact."

"Oliver was mine until you stole him from me. Do you think that he is going to stay fateful? Oh puh-lease. He is Oliver Queen; the playboy. It's just a matter of months- no no, make that days before he comes back to me. I mean have you looked at yourself? I mean, you should maybe get on a diet, to lose that pouch sweetheart," green- dress advised, cocking one hip.

"Oliver _was_ yours as you mentioned. But if he likes you that much- why didn't he get married to you?" Felicity placed her hand on her left breast and made as if she had an itch. She pulled the dress a little and Felicity knew that Oliver had placed a hickey there the previous night. Three pairs of eyes zeroed on the hickey and Felicity smiled evilly.

"Oh! Your necklace is so beautiful!" she gushed, in fake awe. Green dress looked shocked but smiled arrogantly.

"Oh! But your hands are so bare. I mean you have no rings on," she fake pouted. She lifted her left hand and flashed them her rings. For once, she was happy that the rings were large and very _noticeable._

"Have you seen my rings? These are the famous Queen heirlooms. And guess what? They are on _my_ fingers and not yours. Oliver Queen is _my_ husband _._ As for having him back- well you are in for a long wait as I can guarantee you that I keep him plenty satisfied. Even with the amount of stamina that he has, it would not be enough to take both me and you. Oh and by the way, Oliver loves my 'pouch.' On that note, I hope that you have a great night ahead. I need to get back to my husband."

She smiled again before grabbing her clutch and moving out of the bathroom. Green dress looked shell-shocked and stuttered but Felicity was already out of the bathroom.

She crossed the giant hall to Oliver who was standing in a group of women. Gone was he brooding and dark husband. In his place was a charming and smiling womanizer. Felicity's eyes narrowed into slits as she approached him. As if sensing her, he turned her head and his smile froze on his face a when he saw the look on her face.

She reached his side and slid her arm around his waist while putting her left hand on his chest, showing off her rings.

"Darling, don't you think that it's high time for us to go home?" she nuzzled his jawline.

The women around them bristled and she could feel their eyes throwing daggers at her back.

"The auction has not even started yet darling," he gently reminded her.

Felicity looked up and pouted,

"You could just write up a check. After all we are newlyweds so we can be excused can't we?"

Oliver saw the hard glint in her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Oliver asked as the limo took them home.

"I needed to get a message out," she shrugged, looking out of the window.

"What?"

"Oh you get to be all pissed and possessive and I can't?"

Oliver wisely shut up at that.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"Oliver? Oliver? Oliver?" Felicity shook him awake. Oliver's eyes snapped open and he turned to see Felicity sitting up in bed.

He quickly sat up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Felicity bit her thumb and looked apprehensively at him.

"Okay please don't be pissed but I need to tell you something."

Oliver looked at the clock on his bedside table.

"At two in the morning?"

Felicity nodded jerkily.

"Please don't be mad but there is a pool of blood on the bed."

Oliver's eyes zeroed on the said place and he could see what she was talking about. It was not a pool but it was a quite consequent.

"It's okay. I can change the sheets. Have you changed?"

"I-I-I ummm I actually forgot to take tampons with me when I came here and I don't have any."

"You don't have tampons? Have you looked in the drawers? Maybe the maid has put some there," he asked as he got up.

"I looked. There are no tampons. Could- could you go buy some for me please?"

Oliver looked at her, shocked. _Him? Buy tampons?_ He was about to say no when he saw how afraid she looked.

"Okay I'll go. Do you need something else?"

"Yeah get me some rocky road ice cream and some Advill please."

"Yeah I'll just put some clothes on."

Felicity smiled gratefully at him and slowly got out of bed. In an instant Oliver was at her side and picked her up, blood and all.

"Why don't you take a bath and relax and I'll get the ice cream? Okay?"

Felicity's eyes filled with tears and Oliver rushed out.

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later**

Oliver stepped out of the fourth store and dialled Felicity's number.

"Hey. Umm I can't find the rocky road ice cream. Would you like something else?"

He heard sniffling at the other end and then the waterworks started.

"I want rocky road! I feel like my u-t-terus is dying. I feel so ugly and b-b-bloated and I-" More and more wailing ensured and Oliver started to feel panic rising.

He unlocked his car and roared down the street to another store while trying to comfort his hysterical wife.

"Hey hey! Don't cry. I'll find your rocky road okay? Just don't cry. I promise, I'll come home with your rocky road," he vowed desperately as he cruised the streets of Starling.

He hanged up as he reached another store. As he exited, he kept praying that they had the goddamn rocky road.

He tore in the store and the night clerk; a man in his forties looked up with a start.

"Do you have rocky road ice cream?" he shouted, panting.

"Uh- yeah I do. Check the-" But Oliver was already tearing to the ice cream section. When he found the ice cream, he almost wept in relief. He grabbed at least a dozen tampon boxes of the requested brand and some Advil at the counter.

The clerk looked at the contents and understanding dawned on his face.

"Time of the month?"

Oliver nodded.

"First time husband?"

Oliver nodded again. The clerk nodded in sympathy as he bagged the items.

"Good luck. Even the kindest of woman turn into Cruella de Vil when it's the time of the month," he said wisely.

Oliver's phone rang. _Felicity._

"Hey. I got-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" she screamed through the phone.

Oliver looked up and made eye contact with the man.

 _This was going to be a long night._

 _ ***A/N: There you are my lovelies! I hope that you liked this chapter. Please leave a review- I love reading them and follow me on tumblr and Twitter. Until next time,**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	10. Chapter 9- Game on

_***A/N: Hello my lovelies! I know that it's been almost two weeks since I last posted. I had a huge project which took up a lot of my time but I promise to post as soon as possible from now on. To be honest with you guys, I was a little lost as I did not know what to write about so I would really appreciate if you guys could send me your prompts either by reviewing or by inboxing it to me.**_

 _ **This chapter will not be for everyone as you can guess from the title that Oliver Asshole Queen is back. Please bear with me, I will have a chapter up to explain why Oliver behaves like that.**_

 _ **Anyway if you want any updates on my chapters, please follow me on Tumblr and Twitter: pixinixiuniverse. Please leave a review; I absolutely love reading them. Enjoy this chapters my loves.**_

 _ **I love you so much,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 9- Game on**

"You lucky biatch! Fiji eh? Here I am, getting my ass riled because I and I quote "did not print it double-sided and is wasting precious paper" by my new asshole boss. Are you kidding me? I swear babe, if I was not scared that I would have to go live with Dad again, I would have slammed his sweaty bald head on the desk," Laurel snarled on the phone. Felicity grinned as she packed her bikini.

As Laurel droned on with her hate for her new chauvinist boss, Felicity made several trips to their walk-in closet. If she had not so excited to see Fiji, she would have snarled at him for taking her away from her computers.

 _Sock, shoes, boxer, swim trunks, shorts, jeans, t shirt: all check._

She was packing one suit in case he had to attend any formal meeting even if it was not probable. She rushed to their bathroom and opened her make up kit. She packed her makeup, moisturizers and sunscreen before grabbing Oliver's toothbrush and whole shaving kit and shoving them in her kit.

As she placed her makeup kit in the suitcase, she heard Chloe bark which meant that Oliver was back.

"I gotta go babe. Oliver's here. I'll text you as soon as I reach Fiji. Thanks again for taking care of Chloe Laurel." She turned to see Oliver entering their bedroom, pulling on his tie. His hair looked ruffled which meant that he had quite a rough day. "Oh! And say hello to Tommy for me," she teased.

Oliver raised his eyebrows but she only grinned in response.

Laurel huffed and grumbled something about stubborn men.

"I love you babe. Have fun!"

"I love you too babe. See you soon."

* * *

"Hello Mrs Queen. I am Sammy and I will be your pilot today. May I express my most heartfelt congratulations on your wedding?" The little man beamed at her as he pumped her hand in his chubby one.

He looked sweet and so sincere that Felicity felt herself smile in response.

"Thank you Sammy. This is my first time in a private jet."

"I will make sure that this trip is pleasant for you, yes?"

"Thank you Sammy! I am so excited!" Felicity smiled wide. Sammy was a little man of about five feet four of Irish descent and who had a toothy smile.

Felicity could feel Oliver's glowering eyes on her back but she ignored him, continuing with her small talk with Sammy. Sammy grabbed her hand and they started walking towards the jet which had a Queens Consolidated logo on its side.

Sammy kept her entertained by telling her about his big family and his absolutely crazy dog. As soon as they got inside the jet, Sammy was about to pull her towards the pilot's cabin when Oliver decided to put his foot down. With a sad smile, Felicity told Sammy that she would come up later on for a visit.

Felicity took a good look at the inside of the jet. The seats and the leather couch- _yes there was a couch inside_ were cream with black pillows artfully littered on them. To Felicity, it looked more like hotel room than a jet. On one side of the couch was a huge screen and a mini bar with all kinds of alcohol in beautiful crystal decanters. There was also a mini fridge under on side of the couch.

Never in her wildest dreams, could Felicity imagine that she'd have access to this kind of luxury. It made her a little nauseous at the amount of the wealth that Oliver possessed especially when she thought of the poor people from the Glades. Even the amount of money that they donated seemed little compared to this amount of wealth.

"Good morning Mr Queen, how are you? I will be your hostess for this flight. Please have a seat." Felicity looked at the woman standing in front of her and gasped. She had never seen someone look so flawless and well groomed as this woman. She knew that air hostesses were always well groomed but his woman looked like a Victoria's Secret model with her perfect blonde hair and gorgeous aquamarine eyes. She was tall- almost six feet and she still managed to rock her high heels.

Suddenly self- conscious about her frizzy and curly hair, Felicity patted her head. She was wearing a sundress which in front of this gorgeous woman made her feel like a school girl.

"Good morning Jessica. I'm very well thank you and how are you?" Oliver handed her his briefcase.

"Very well Mr Queen. Should I get your coffee?" Jessica focused on Oliver and completely ignored her. Felicity bristled as she watched Jessica openly checking out _her_ husband. She cleared her throat and moved closer to Oliver. Sliding her arm around his waist, she pressed against his side while laying her other hand on his chest. Her wedding rings glittered despite the dim light and Jessica's eyes zeroed on them.

"Good afternoon Jessica. _My husband_ and I would like some privacy. Please do not disturb us; we shall call you if we need you. Thank you." Felicity felt like a bitch as she watched angry color rush to Jessica's face. She could feel Oliver's shocked glance on her face but she ignored it and Oliver wisely chose to stay quiet.

Despite feeling bad, she wanted- _no needed_ to emphasize that Oliver was hers so she lifted her face towards him and lightly kissed him on the jaw. Oliver grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. Felicity glared at Jessica as she continued to gape at them. Jessica snapped out of her daze and murmured something before moving to the back of the plane.

Oliver continued to nuzzle her hair as he pulled her on his lap on the seat. One kiss lead to another until they were both breathing hard as they licked, sucked and bit. Felicity jumped when Sammy's voice boomed in the cabin. She pulled back but Oliver was having none of it; he pulled her closer and bit her neck making her moan.

Felicity pulled on his shirt, wanting closer but Oliver gently but firmly pushed her away. He helped buckle her as he hands were trembling. Her eyes were glazed with lust as she stared at Oliver's body. She knew that he was going through the same thing considering the tent in his pants. She leaned towards him and lightly kissed his jawline.

"Felicity! You need to stop. We can't-" He snapped when she lightly bit his earlobe.

"Fuck this." He crashed his lips on her swollen ones, biting and nibbling. His hands dove in her hair; using that as leverage to angle her head to his liking. Felicity fisted her hand on his collar, dragging him as close as possible. She felt a shift and her stomach jumped as the plane slowly but gently lifted. A few minutes later, Sammy announced that they could move and Oliver almost wrenched the seat belt from her.

She jumped on him, rubbing her aching mound against his hard length.

"Ever joined the mile high club babe?" Oliver bit her earlobe as he caressed her thighs. Felicity shook her head 'no'. She shifted to her knees, allowing Oliver to push her panties down. She quickly unzipped his pants and his length jumped as she grazed it with her nails.

"You want it baby? Are you wet for me?" Oliver continued to whisper dirty things to her which made her slicker and hotter. She was literally trembling with need.

"Please Oliver. I need you." She tried to unbutton his shirt but it was taking too much time so she pulled until the buttons popped and flew everywhere in the cabin.

"Fuck baby. I love it when you get all wild."

She almost wept when she felt his warm flesh under her hands. Oliver rubbed the head of his length against her weeping slit and she almost screamed when he refused to put it in.

"Godammit Oliver! Please put it in!" Oliver still continued to tease her while he rubbed his stubble on her nipple. Tired and not able to wait any longer, Felicity pushed his hand out of the way and shoved his length inside of her.

Oliver cried out as her wet heat engulfed him. Felicity braced herself on his shoulders as she started bouncing on him. Oliver's hands kept squeezing, pinching and massaging her breasts, driving her even crazier.

"Oh God! That feels so good. Oh God Oliver!" Felicity cried, uncaring that anyone could hear her. She was past the point of no return. Oliver grabbed her hips, slamming her again and again on him, causing his length to almost touch her cervix.

"Whose pussy is it?" Oliver snarled as he pounded her from below. Felicity was panting and moaning so she could not reply.

"Whose?" Oliver asked again. When she did not respond, he stopped moving which made her whimper.

"Whose pussy is this Felicity?" Felicity begged him with her eyes to keep moving.

"Oh God! Yours Oliver. Please don't stop. I'm so close."

Oliver started to pound her again.

"My pussy! This is mine," he snarled as he felt her walls start to twitch.

"Yes yours. Only yours! Oh God! _Oliver!_ "

" _Fuuuuck!"_ Oliver pressed her tighter against him as he released himself inside her. Felicity was still moaning lightly and her walls had not stopped twitching completely. He lightly kissed her swollen lips, his arms like steel bands around her.

"Welcome to the mile high club Mrs Queen," Oliver smiled against her lips. It was one of the few smiles that he had given her. Felicity pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Mr Queen," she teased back. When she made a move to get up, Oliver did not relinquish his hold on her and pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck.

"Mr Queen- _oh!"_ Felicity's head snapped up and she glared at Jessica. The woman had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

Oliver snorted. He pulled back, eyes fixed on Felicity upturned face.

"Jessica, when was your last medical?"

"Excuse me?"

"I fear that you have to get your ears checked. My wife can be very loud. So if you did not hear us, I fear that there is something wrong with you."

Felicity gasped and pulled back but Oliver only laughed. Jessica sputtered and rushed away.

"Oliver let me up! I need to clean up!" Felicity whined when Oliver refused to let her up.

"But I like knowing that you have me inside you. There is something incredibly hot about knowing that your woman is dripping with you."

"Caveman!" Felicity huffed as Oliver finally relaxed his hold on her and she moved up. Holding her hands on her privates, Felicity waddled to the bathroom. Oliver smirked as he followed her.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

"Stop being a jerk Oliver!"

"I'm not being a jerk. I just said that I don't want you in the pilot's cabin as I really don't want to die."

"I am not going to do anything to disrupt the whole process, I just want to try this prototype that could make you use less fuel."

"I said no Felicity. You can do that some other day when we are not using the plane but not now. Now get here; we'll watch a movie."

"I don't want to watch a bloody movie; I want to try this prototype. I have worked very hard on this and I need to use it on the moving plane. You are being unreasonable here. Nothing is going to happen; I promise."

Felicity had been so excited to show Sammy and Oliver the new program that she had made but Oliver was being a party pooper and had refused to let her try it. Oliver was sprawled on the couch, eyes locked on the screen in front of him. Felicity was pacing the cabin, trying to get Oliver to agree to let her try her program. So far she had not been successful.

"Are you sure nothing is going to happen?" Oliver looked up when Felicity stayed quiet.

"Okay so there is a risk. But it's only a little one. Nothing-"

"How little?"

"Maybe a little glitch which can cause the engine to stop working for a few seconds _but_ I have a back up in case that happen," she stressed.

"Let me get this straight. You want to try a prototype which can cause the engine to stop working while we are thousands of feet above the ocean? And you are pouting because I don't want you to try it?" Oliver looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't know what the fuss is all about! It's not like I would try it if I was not sure of the program!" Felicity crossed her arms indignantly under her breasts.

"What the fuss is all about? You could get us killed Felicity. So no! You cannot use the prototype."

"Pussy," Felicity murmured under her breath as she stomped to her seat.

"What did you call me?"

"What? Nothing!" Felicity grabbed her ipad and settled comfortably in her seat.

"Felicity? What did you just call me?" Oliver sat up and stalked to her. Felicity looked up at him from above her glasses.

"You called me a pussy didn't you?" he accused, glaring down at her.

"So what if I did? You are being a pussy."

"Fine go ahead! If we end up in the middle of the ocean, I'm letting the sharks have you."

Felicity squealed and rushed to the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

 _God help them!_

* * *

Sammy landed the jet safely at Nadi International Airport and Oliver almost kissed the ground as they got off the plane. Both Sammy and Felicity had thought that causing the plane to lose altitude all of a sudden was funny. He had nearly shit himself when that happened and both Sammy and Felicity had been laughing so hard that they had been crying.

Thankfully nothing major happened but Oliver was still pouting and still refused to talk to Felicity.

"Thank you so much for this trip Sammy! I would love to take the 2 seats jet someday. I'll let you know when I'll be free Sammy." Felicity hugged the old man tightly as Oliver closed the trunk.

 _Yeah that won't be happening._

"Thank you again Sammy. Have a safe trip home." Oliver shook his hand before getting in the car next to Felicity.

Throughout the trip to the resort, Felicity had her head out of the window, filming, ooh-ing and ah-ing. He pulled out his phone and started going through his mail.

"Stop stop! Stop the car!" Felicity shouted as she pounded her fist on the driver's seat. As soon as he stopped the car, Felicity jumped out of the car. She grabbed her wide straw hat and slammed it on her head.

Oliver took in the lovely scene; the weather was perfect and the beach looked breathtaking. He was used to this scenery which was why he was not fazed by it. But he was pretty sure Felicity was seeing this kind of scenery for the first time.

Felicity removed her flip flops and dug her toes in the sand. She spread her arms and raised her face to the sun. Oliver opened his camera on his phone and clicked a picture of her in that position. She turned towards him and Oliver clicked again. She beckoned him over and he still clicked away.

"We'll be late. We need to take the ferry, we'll come back later," Oliver shouted.

"I have never seen something as beautiful as this."

"Neither have I," Oliver responded, looking down at his phone.

* * *

"Welcome Oliver! How are you dear friend? I hope that you had a wonderful trip. Ahh let me look at this beautiful and charming woman. You must be Felicity, the woman who stole his heart."

Oliver and Felicity had just reached the Denarau Island where Oliver's friend stood waiting for them. Ra's al Ghul was not handsome but there was something about him that made him so attractive. He was clearly from the Middle East with his gorgeous tanned complexion and piercing brown eyes. He was clearly built even if he was not that young.

As soon as Oliver had jumped from the boat, Ra's had hugged him tightly which Oliver had returned.

"Hello Mr al Ghul, it is very nice meeting you."

"Oh call me Ra's young lady. It is very nice indeed to meet you. Lucky for you old friend that you married that one or I would have stolen her," he teased as he pulled Felicity to his side. Felicity warmed and smiled at the compliment.

"Stolen her? Where would you have kept her Mr Ra's al Ghul?" a teasing voice said from behind them. Felicity turned to see a beautiful woman of Asian descent approaching them. She did not look a day above thirty five with her wonderful straight black hair loose down her back and lithe body. She looked polished and well-groomed in her cream slacks and blue-green sleeveless blouse.

"No need to be jealous my lovely wife. You know that you are my first love." Ra's pulled the woman to his side and lightly kissed her on the temple.

"Your first and only love." Ra's laughed.

"Meet my lovely wife Talia. This is Oliver's wife Felicity," he introduced. Talia left her husband's side to hug her. She pulled back and looked into her eyes. Talia's eyes softened and she lightly pushed Felicity's hair back before gently kissing her on the forehead.

"You did good Oliver. She is a pure one," she looked up at Oliver. Felicity had never seen a look like Oliver was wearing now as he looked down at Talia. She pulled Oliver's head down and kissed him on the forehead and cheeks. Oliver returned the same gestured. It looked almost like a ritual between the two and despite the fact that Felicity was _kinda_ possessive about Oliver, she could not bring herself to feel jealous about them.

"How have you been _ibn?"_ Talia asked as she caressed Oliver's cheek.

"Well well well. What a sight for the sore eyes." Felicity tore her eyes from Talia and Oliver and turned to see a beautiful woman walking towards them. She was wearing tight black pants with a white tank and combat boots. Her long black hair flowed around her and her almond eyes made her look like an exotic creature. Her walk was sensual and graceful unlike Felicity's careless stomp.

As she came closer, Felicity could see the similarities with Talia. Talia let go of Oliver as the woman hugged him tightly. She pulled back and lightly kissed him on the corner of his lips. Felicity bristled and she now understood what Laurel was always talking about. Laurel always said that there were some women who as soon as you see them, you know that they are home wreckers. She got the exact vibe from this woman.

"How have you been _mahboob?_ It's been so long since you visited." _Goddamn even her voice was throaty and sensual._

"I am good _habibi._ How have you been? Still breaking hearts?" Oliver looked down at her a small smile on his handsome face.

She cleared her throat and looked pointedly at him. He looked up and grinned when he saw the glare that she was shooting him.

" _Habibi,_ meet my wife Felicity. Felicity meet my friend Nyssa- Ra's daughter."

Nyssa laughed throatily and whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"We were more than friends _mahboob."_ Felicity could feel her vision going red around the corners.

"Nyssa! Oliver is a married man now," Talia admonished. Nyssa smiled wickedly at her before moving away. Felicity's eyes followed the provocative sway of Nyssa's hips as she got into what looked like a black Lamborghini.

She roared away leaving all of them standing uncomfortably.

"Why don't we all go back to the resort? We had a cottage booked for you. If you love nature, you will absolutely adore this place," Talia said brightly.

* * *

"This place? Is heaven! I don't ever want to go back to Starling again. Could we- and by we I mean you, buy a place here?" Felicity stood on her tiptoes as she tried to take in everything outside.

"Mama and Nonna would have absolutely adored this place."

Oliver shook his head as he plugged in his phone to charge. He had to admit, the cottage was breathtaking. All the walls were a pale cream except for the side that had faux rocks. A king size bed dominated the room with sea blue bedspread which Felicity had declared she was going to steal if she could not find them back at Starling.

On the right side of the room were huge glass doors which opened on a deck. There was a hot tub on the deck which Oliver was excited to try with Felicity.

A shriek came from outside and Oliver sprinted out thinking the worst. Felicity was standing near the pool, hands on her cheeks.

"What is it? Where is it?" Oliver asked, his eyes scanning the place.

"Oliver! Oliver they have a fake waterfall! Look! I feel like Jane from the Tarzan! This is so exciting." Felicity squealed and jumped up and down clapping her hands like a little girl.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again." Oliver grumbled as he walked back inside.

Felicity turned to go back when she almost squealed again but only a little squeak came out. Next to the pool was a gorgeous platter of all kinds of chocolates.

She grabbed the platter and smelled the chocolates. The sweet and decadent perfume from the chocolate invaded her senses and made her mouth water.

"Let's go home to Mama. You and I shall get to know each other well." Felicity popped one chocolate in her mouth and closed her eyes in delight.

She slid open the door and paused as she saw Oliver's back ripple as he pulled on a grey t shirt. _Yum!_

"So what do we have planned for tonight? Are we going out to lunch with the al Ghuls?" Felicity sneaked another decadent chocolate and almost moaned when she tasted hazelnuts.

Oliver walked to her and grabbed her hand. He licked the chocolate off her thumb while looking deep in her eyes.

" _We_ are not going anywhere. _I_ am going out to lunch with Nyssa. You can spend the time to frolic in the pool, under the waterfall or you could sit and keep eating these chocolates. If you are hungry, you can call for room service and order anything. Go to the beach, do anything that you want, I couldn't care less."

His phone pinged and he pulled away.

"Nyssa is here. Don't wait up." He winked and strolled out, leaving her gaping.

She looked at the closed door and sighed, putting down the platter.

Suddenly she wanted to go back home to her own bedroom. Even the open air felt stifling to her.

* * *

After Oliver had gone for lunch, Felicity had laid down on the huge bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, she was out. She now felt refreshed after that.

She closed the mascara tube and rubbed her sweaty hands on her dress. She had decided to dress up tonight; she was wearing a black dress which was short at the front and long at the back. It was sexy and flirty. She pulled her hair up in a low bun, leaving a few wisps of hair free.

Despite all the makeup, she still did not feel good. When she had woken up, Oliver had not yet returned so she had taken the time to take a dip in the pool. She had afterwards taken the time to shave and scrub and Oliver had still not returned. He came back when she was moisturizing her legs and had not spoken a word to her since.

He had pulled up his laptop and sat on the deck and had not moved. Felicity sprayed a little perfume on her wrist and in her cleavage. She opened the door. Oliver was fastening his watch.

"I'm ready."

Oliver looked up before grabbing the car keys.

"Let's go."

Felicity deflated when Oliver did not even compliment her on her dress.

 _It was going to be a long night._

* * *

They had a wonderful soup as entry and a Chicken Cordon Bleu as main dish. What followed was a delicious and decadent chocolate molten lava cake with a vanilla ice cream and a chocolate sauce. Felicity had had a mouth orgasm on the first bite.

All throughout dinner, Nyssa had discretely flirted with Oliver and had not missed any opportunity to touch him.

Felicity had almost stabbed her with her butter knife. If it was not for Talia and Ra's, Felicity was pretty sure that she would have made the headlines by tonight. The thing was that she was pretty sure that her mother and grandmother would have been proud of her despite the crime.

They were making small talk now that dinner was over. Felicity felt nauseous as she watched Nyssa lay her hand on Oliver's thigh.

"Excuse me. Could you show me the bathroom?" A servant came forward and escorted her to the bathroom.

If the bathroom was gorgeous, she did not see it. She leaned on the sink, hyperventilating. She could feel the walls closing on her and the room started spinning. A knock sounded and she snapped out of it.

"Felicity? May I come in?" Talia asked gently. Felicity took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Felicity smiled tightly. Talia pulled her out into a seating room which overlooked what looked like a garden.

"Sit next to me." Talia grabbed Felicity's hands in her own.

"Before I married Ra's, he was a playboy- the worse! He was a fighter and as you know fighters had groupies. My father was what you can call his trainer. I did not know my father until my mother died and I had to come live with him. I met Ra's when I was seventeen and he was twenty six. He was so intense and dark. Ra's had gone through so much as a child and I wanted to heal him. But he was so handsome and hot and he knew. I was only his trainer's awkward teenage daughter. He never looked twice at me."

Felicity had a hard time imagining Talia as an awkward teenager.

"My dad was a traditional man and since he never remarried, he had no other child. He needed to pass on his legacy to someone and Ra's was his right-hand man so dad wanted me to marry him. Even if I was madly attracted to him, I refused to marry for anything other than love. I had grown up with a very independent mother and she taught me from a very young age to do what I wanted and to never let anybody come in my way. I was twenty-one and wanted to become a nurse so I fought against my dad but he refused every time I asked. One time I had had enough and I yelled at him and said hurtful things to him. Ra's heard and it was the first and only time that he shouted at me."

Felicity sat, transfixed as Talia gazed into nothingness, a wistful smile on her face. Talia turned to face her again and smiled at her, squeezing her hands.

"My father was dying. He had a brain tumor and he never told anyone about it until Ra's caught him one day puking his guts out. Ra's grilled him and he finally admitted. That was why he wanted me to marry Ra's- to secure the legacy that he had created. A legacy for which he sacrificed his marriage, my mother and myself to build. I never told him that I knew his secret; the next day I agreed to marry Ra's. A week later, I married Ra's. The week after my father died. I didn't know my dad for too long but in the few years that I was with him, he had taken good care of me. I don't know what I would have done if it was not for Ra's." Talia wiped the lone tear that escaped and laughed.

"Ra's was not an easy man to be married to. He had a lot of enemies and did not know what love was. When I look at Oliver, I see Ra's. Oliver has gone through his fair share of pain and betrayals. He lost so much as such a young age and I can see the darkness in him but you Felicity are the light to his darkness. I know that it is not easy to be married to such a complex and broody man but trust me in the end, you will be happier that you could ever dream of. Despite being with him day and night and doing all the wifely duties, it was Nyssa who brought us closer. Oh and also probably the fact that I clocked some bitch who tried to kiss him."

Felicity grinned at Talia as they shared a moment. As wife to wife, they could perfectly understand each other.

"I then threatened Ra's that if he did not stop letting all kind of bitches touch him, I would take Nyssa and run away with his best friend. His poor friend got a black eye and two broken ribs. Even if we were not close, I knew that somewhere inside of him Ra's loved me. There were times when I could almost see him thumping his chest like a bloody gorilla."

Felicity gasped then giggled.

"I know! Oliver sometimes goes all caveman with me. He would shout that I was his and would then grab me and-"

Felicity slammed her hand on her mouth and blushed hard. Talia chuckled and patted Felicity's hand.

"He did the same thing when I told him that I would leave him. Then he went out to clock his best friend."

Felicity felt so at home talking to Talia even if she barely knew her. Talia made her feel like she was talking to her own mother.

"So you see Felicity, no matter what Oliver says- you are his wife and it is your right to demand certain rights. If he fights? Fight back. He's pretty hot and I know how difficult it is to say no- trust me, I know. If there is a weakness that men have, it's the appendage in their pants. Tease him and you'll see the change in him. I speak from experience."

Talia winked at her and Felicity grinned knowingly at her.

"Let's go meet these men of ours."

Felicity walked back in the dining room to find Ra's, Oliver and Nyssa having coffee. Felicity sat next to Oliver- discretely shifting her chair closer to his and winked at Talia. They grinned knowingly at each other.

Felicity pulled her hair from her bun and shook it free. She felt Oliver freeze as he took in a deep breath. She knew that Oliver liked the smell of her perfume a lot. She pressed to her side, gliding her hand on his thigh.

His hand froze in the air as Felicity gently squeezed his length. She removed her shoes to lightly run her toes along his calf and Oliver's cup crashed on the saucer. Everyone froze and Felicity stifled a giggle. Talia bit her lip to probably stop herself from laughing.

"Are you okay Oliver?" Nyssa asked. Oliver coughed and grabbed Felicity's hand in warning.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think that I am a little tired. Maybe we should get going."

"Ah the young people! Only work work and work! You should enjoy that pretty wife of yours more," Ra's chuckled.

"I intend to," Oliver responded good naturally.

They all stood. As they walked to the door, Talia pulled Felicity back and whispered.

"Don't forget! Do not give in! Atleast not tonight." Felicity quickly nodded and hugged the other woman tightly.

"Thank you for having us for dinner. It was absolutely delicious."

"Oh you are welcome darling," Talia said warmly. "See you tomorrow morning love birds."

Felicity waved as she buckled her seat belt. The ride back to the resort was spent in tensed silence. Felicity knew that it was only a matter of time before Oliver exploded. She watched the muscle on his cheek twitch and stifled a smile.

* * *

They had reached the resort about ten minutes ago and Oliver had locked himself in the bathroom which suited Felicity fine. She needed privacy to set up her plan to tease her husband.

After debating whether she should go in the hot tub with a bikini or naked, she finally put the bikini back in the suitcase and walked stood in only a negligee on the deck. The weather was warm and a warm breeze blew. She was waiting for the click which would tell her that Oliver was coming out.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Felicity opened her negligee. Her back was to Oliver so she was not sure if he was watching her or not but she decided to continue nonetheless. It was so quiet outside that her senses were heightened.

She rolled her neck and walked to the hot tub. She heard Oliver's quiet steps as she stepped in the hot tub. She had deliberately not filled the tub to the brim. She immersed herself in the tub, leaving her shoulders bare. She turned to face the bedroom. Grabbing her champagne glass, she ran the tip of her tongue on the rim before drinking some. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, Oliver was on the deck, standing right in front of her. She arched her back as she slowly ran her hands over her breasts. Oliver started pulling his clothes off. Felicity stood, water sluicing off her body. Warm breeze blew on her body causing her nipples to pucker despite the fact that it was warm.

Oliver froze as he watched her like a hunter. Naked, she slowly walked back to the bedroom, leaving a stunned Oliver outside. A couple of seconds later, Oliver came in and pulled her close from the back. Kissing her neck, he grabbed her breasts.

Felicity had gone through some tough moments in her life but holding still while her husband was caressing her was the hardest thing that she had ever done. It took him a few seconds to realize that Felicity was not responding. He stopped and Felicity moved out of his arms.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Do not touch me!"

"You are my wife! I don't need your permission to touch you!"

Felicity tilted her head to the side and laughed mockingly.

"Are you going to take me against my wish?"

"You want me. Your body wants me!"

"My body may want you but my mind doesn't want you to touch me."

"Are you doing that because you are jealous of Nyssa?"

Felicity scoffed even if Oliver hit a nerve.

"She should be jealous of me and not the other way round. I hold the ring; she's just another notch on your bedpost."

Oliver pulled her towards him, digging his hands on her hips.

"Don't touch me Oliver Queen. I don't want you to touch me." Oliver looked into her eyes then pulled back.

Felicity picked up her towel and tried to sensually wipe herself. She released her hair and walked naked to the bed.

The bed had white drapes attached to four poles. She released the two on her side of the bed which was the one away from the door. Oliver had a thing; he always wanted to sleep on the side which was closer to the door.

She pulled back the covers and got under the comforter. Oliver switched off the lights after a few minutes and got under the comforter.

A couple of minutes went by before Oliver grumbled

"Fuck that! You can't stop me from hugging you."

Felicity smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

 _Game on._

 _ ***A/N: I know there was not a lot of Olicity scenes but I promise that next chapter is going to be filled to the brim with Olicity. I hope that you enjoyed it. Leave a review and follow me on my social media. Until next time my lovelies.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	11. Chapter 10- Payback is a biatch

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Helloooo my lovelies! Today I realized that I have not thanked you enough for all the support and love that you have given me. I cannot thank you enough for all the good things that you have told me and it's because of you guys that I am still writing. I do not claim to be an expert author but I do know that I work hard to write these chapters for you guys and had it not been for the unconditional support and love, I would have probably not reached where I am today.**_

 _ **I am blessed to have so many people who like what I write and I would especially like to thank one guest who unfortunately did not write a name. I was close to postponing this chapter for I don't know when but this one review boosted me to write today. It made me realize that no matter what people may say, I have you guys who love what I write and I will continue writing just for you.**_

 _ **Because of that I am posting this chapter early; as my thank you gift to all of you people. I received a lot of prompts from you and even if I cannot write on all of them, I have noted them down. There is one particular scene (I will insert an A/N there) that I had already planned but which a Guest suggested. Shout out to the guest- I hope that you recognize yourself. Thanks for the prompt!**_

 _ **Oh btw! So many of you guys asked whether Oliver cheated on Felicity with Nyssa. No he did not cheat nor will he. So rest assured! Oliver is faithful to her ;)**_

 _ **Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 10. Enjoy it my loves!**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 10- Payback is a biatch**

Felicity rolled on the bed to grab Oliver's phone from his bedside table when it pinged. _A text message from Nyssa._

"Bitch!" Felicity murmured under her breath. She looked at the closed bathroom door and bit her lip.

"Fuck this!"

- **How does catching some sun on the yacht sound?**

Felicity always took pride in the fact that she was not a violent person but in this case, she almost threw Oliver's phone across the room. Anger like no other engulfed her. She glared at the offending object and quickly marked the message as unread as she heard the shower turn off. She quickly replaced the phone on the night stand and grabbed her ipad.

Two seconds later, the bathroom door opened and Oliver strolled in with a towel wrapped around his hips.

 _Blast him for being so hot!_

Felicity looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Droplets of water clung to his broad shoulders and his wide chest. He walked- more like _stalked_ to his side of the bed when his phone pinged again. Felicity pretended to be engrossed on her Ipad as Oliver replied to his messages. Once done, he put it down, grabbed a t shirt and some shorts before going to the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door clicked shut, Felicity was on his phone.

- **Sounds promising** _ **habibi.**_

 _What the hell was habibi?_ Felicity put his phone down and googled the word.

 _It meant sweetheart in Arabic. The asshole was calling her sweetheart in another language._

Felicity slammed her Ipad down and pushed the covers down harshly. Like hell he was going on the yacht with that viper. She pulled on his t shirt and slid open the glass door. The morning sun felt divine but Felicity was in too much of a turmoil to realize that. She paced the deck, trying to think of a way to stop Oliver from going.

She stopped pacing abruptly when an idea formed itself in her mind. She grinned evilly before rushing inside to grab the complimentary phone. At that same moment, Oliver came out from the bathroom and Felicity slammed the phone down.

He raised an eyebrow but did not say anything. He grabbed his laptop and went to the deck. Keeping an eye on him, she dialed reception.

 _She was going to give him a taste of his own medicine._

A few minutes later, feeling proud of herself, Felicity rushed to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. Feeling excited, she took a quick shower, moisturized, spritzed on some perfume, applied some mascara and lip gloss and she was good to go. She grabbed a short white sleeveless sundress with huge red flower prints. She left her hair loose on her shoulders and bumped into Oliver as she exited the bathroom.

Now Felicity was _not_ tall but by no means was she light. However she often felt like Oliver was a Neanderthal with his big body. She almost slammed into the wall next to the door but Oliver's reflexes were on point- his hands shot out to grab her arms before she could hurt herself.

"Are those glasses for only show-off?" Oliver pulled her glasses off her face and peered curiously at them.

Felicity gasped before snatching them out of his hands. She glared at him and pushed her glasses on the bridge of her nose. His hands landed on her hips; he pulled her close to his body.

Felicity wrenched herself from his arms and stomped to the dresser. She roughly pulled her brush through her hair as she glared at him in the mirror.

"We are having breakfast with Ra's. Let's go." Oliver ordered. Felicity scoffed and continued pulling the brush through her curls.

"I will come down when I am done. You can go if you are so desperate to see your _sweetheart!_ "

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing! You don't have to wait for me. Just go alright?"

"May I know what your problem is?"

Felicity slammed the brush on the dresser. She grabbed her lotion and started lathering her arms and legs.

"I don't have any problem. I don't want to talk to you. Just go?"

"May I know what I did?" Oliver crossed his huge arms over his chest, widening his stance.

"Men!" Felicity whispered under her breath. "Just go away. I don't want to have breakfast with you!"

She moved to the telephone and dialed reception to call for breakfast. Oliver wrenched the receiver from her.

"Let go of me you Neanderthal!" she screamed when Oliver picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He slapped her ass when she wiggled like a little worm to get loose. Oliver threw her on the bed.

Felicity bounced before quickly sitting up.

"What is wrong with you?" She glared at him while he smirked. His eyes were focused on something else. She followed his gaze and saw his eyes focused on her exposed thighs. She pulled her dress back down while crawling to get out of the bed.

"We are having breakfast with Ra's so get your ass moving. If you don't want, we can have breakfast in bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Felicity was half considering his offer but then she snapped.

"Get your dirty paws off me you savage. You know, when I saw you talking on television, it seemed like you are this polite and snobbish proper man but underneath that façade, you are just a savage."

Felicity got up and smoothed her dress. "Fine I'll go to breakfast with you but then I have plans."

"As if I care what you do. Don't worry, I won't bother you. I have plans with Nyssa." Instead of bristling and glaring at him like he expected, Felicity smirked.

* * *

"Good morning love birds. Had a late night?" Ra's grinned as he teased them. Felicity blushed as she sat down. She was relieved to see that Nyssa was not present.

"Good morning. It's so rare that we get to sleep in."

" _Ni sa yadra._ Tea or coffee?" A waiter wearing a floral shirt appeared next to her.

"Good morning. Coffee please." Felicity got up with Talia to go to the buffet. She selected a variety of local fruits and her favorite pancakes with chocolate sauce. Spotting the only remaining _croissant,_ Felicity quickly grabbed it. Oliver took great care of his body but if there was one thing that he indulged in, it was French pastry.

She made her way back to the table where Ra's was quietly talking to Oliver. Oliver had ordered an omelet with tomatoes and spinach as well as oatmeal with red fruits. Felicity had once tasted the omelet; she had nearly puked her guts out.

She placed the croissant on his plate while Oliver automatically refilled her coffee. He did so, not missing a beat in the conversation. Felicity grabbed her napkin and wiped down Oliver's fork- _he was that OCD._

Ra's and Talia looked in amazement at each other. It was like watching a choreographed dance; they were that in tune. Except that they did not even realize that they were working in harmony. Talia lifted her cup to hide her smile while Ra's openly grinned.

Felicity dug into her pancakes with relish.

"Didn't I hear you telling Laurel that you were starting to diet?" Oliver teased. She showed him the finger without stopping chewing.

"Good morning. God it's hot!" Nyssa dropped into the chair on the other side of Oliver. She was wearing jogging shorts and a sports bra which by the look of it showed that she had worked out well. Felicity eyes dropped on Nyssa's toned stomach. She looked down at her stomach and glared at the offending body part. Discretely sucking in her stomach, she dropped her fork on her plate, no longer hungry.

Nyssa ordered an omelet of only egg whites with tomatoes and green tea. Felicity looked down at her own plate of pancakes which were soaked in chocolate and her a cheesy omelet on the side.

"God morning _ha-_ Nyssa. I thought that we were going to run together but I slept in." Oliver handed Nyssa a water bottle.

"It's okay. We can do laps later while on the yacht."

"You are taking the yacht?" Ra's put his hand out to grab a scone from the plate. Talia gently slapped his hand away, glaring warningly at him. He looked sheepishly at her before leaning to kiss her cheek.

"So Felicity I heard the news' version of how you guys met. Why don't you tell me how you met?" Talia asked.

"He threw coffee on me," Felicity replied, deadpan. She turned to glare at Oliver.

"I did not! It wouldn't have happened if you were looking at where you were going in the first place."

Felicity gasped.

"I wasn't looking? You think like you own the whole freaking universe Mr Oliver Asshole Queen? You ruined my new blouse. And it was stark white!" Felicity said the last part while stabbing her fork on the table to emphasize her point.

"You ruined my $3000 suit!"

"You own a hundred of them. I had only one of them. And you know what Talia? It was limited edition and couture," she pouted.

Talia gasped. "You ruined a couture blouse?"

"Exactly!" Felicity gloated as she smirked at Oliver.

"You do realize that I could buy you the whole factory?"

"There's no need for that! Keep your money!" Talia looked at Ra's and grinned. She then composed herself before asking.

"There was this rumor that you got married quickly because Felicity was pregnant. Is it true?"

"No! God no! I was not pregnant and neither am I right now. Well I don't think that I am but I don't know since I did not take a test yet and by yet I mean I have not thought about it and I'm going to shut up right now." Felicity made a zipping motion on her lips with her hands.

" _Mahboob_ is not father material. He is not interested in having children. Pesky little beings," Nyssa put in while making circles on the rim of her glass.

" _Oliver_ is the one impatient to have kids. Trust me, he has been working _very hard_ to make it happen. Day and night and sometimes even during the day," Felicity snapped back.

Ra's threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"He has been working very hard to make it happen? Poor child! No wonder you guys slept in." It then clicked in Felicity's mind what she had said. Heat burst in her cheeks as realization settled.

Oliver smirked at her while drinking his coffee. Talia, bless her, decided to change the subject.

"So have you been able to book a massage for us for later on?"

"Yes Talia. I only had to give my name before they decided that they could squeeze us in. I reserved the whole package."

"I hope that you have booked a woman to massage my pretty wife Felicity." Felicity smiled at Ra's obvious possessiveness concerning his wife. Ra's was a sweet man but under that sweetness, Felicity could see a cold darkness. She saw the same thing in Oliver's eyes.

Even now Felicity knew that Ra's was teasing her but she could hear the seriousness in the under tone.

"Don't worry Ra's. I have booked a woman for your very beautiful wife." Ra's visibly relaxed.

"I asked them to book their most gorgeous masseur for me. You don't mind, do you sweetheart since you are spending the day with Nyssa." Oliver froze, his cup half way to his mouth. He calmly put down his cup; the table was now silent.

"Oliver and I are pretty open. He doesn't mind, right darling?"

Oliver looked like he had carved from marble. He had absolutely no expression on his face until he snarled.

" _Like hell you are getting a massage from a man!"_

 _Felicity: 1_

* * *

Oliver paced the length of their bedroom. He was probably burning the soles of his shoes but he couldn't care less.

 _No asshole was putting his hand on his Felicity._

Felicity had accompanied Talia to one of the local shops. When he had told her that they needed to talk, she had calmly but firmly told him that she had a busy day and it would have to wait.

No woman had ever made him feel the way that he did. She was twisting him around her little finger and he was not able to do anything about it. When he came back from "boarding school", he had gone to a shrink and he had told him that due to his past, he had trouble expressing himself as well as trusting other people.

Surprisingly enough, he did trust Felicity. He just did not trust that "masseur." He knew some things about broken trust. To some people, it could cause depression but in his case, it could have cost him his life.

Oliver stopped in front of the glass doors and gazed down at the gorgeous ocean. He closed his eyes and the flashback started.

" _Do you think that we will be safe here?" Oliver placed the branches firmly at the entrance of the cave and turned to face his friend- his only friend Slade Wilson. Slade was Australian; they had met at the trainee center when they had been seventeen. By that time Oliver was no longer the carefree spoilt heir of a billion dollar empire; he was a killing machine._

 _It was during one of their training that Oliver met Slade. Slade was amazing at swordsmanship while Oliver was top at shooting arrows. At the training center, the younger trainees were paired with an older trainee and this was how Oliver had met Slade. They both shared the same intense and dark personality. Oliver had idolized Slade and stuck to him ever since._

" _Nowhere is safe anymore Slade, you know that. But this will hold us for the night. Let me have a look at your thigh." Oliver ripped Slade's cargo pants and on the count of three pulled the arrow stuck in his thigh._

 _Slade bit into his backpack to muffle the scream that erupted from his chest. Blood gushed out of the wound and Oliver quickly placed a rolled up shirt on it. He poured some alcohol that they had stolen from the trainers and Slade's body contorted in pain. Oliver worked quickly and efficiently. By the time that he finished, Slade was half unconscious._

 _Leaving him napping for some time, Oliver opened his backpack and grabbed some protein bars. They were not going to last so he would probably have to hunt tomorrow but for tonight, these will have to do. Oliver pulled out matches and gathered some dry wood. They will need all the heat possible to spend the night especially with Slade's injured leg._

" _Fuck me! This leg is killing me mate. It never gets easy," Slade groaned as he ripped open the protein bar. Oliver bit into his protein bar- tasted like crap._

" _These arseholes have the best of the best weapons. To be honest, there is little probability that these weapons are army; more like professional shooters. Were you able to see the guns that they had been using?"_

 _Oliver shook his head but he had to admit that the shooters had been professional._

" _It seems like some people have it out for the center. Seems like there is a mole according to Chester," Oliver commented. Chester was one of the trainers and a complete asshole._

 _Slade scoffed._

" _That arsehole doesn't even know his mouth from his elbow."_

 _A twig snapped and both of them froze. Oliver grabbed his bow and arrow. The branches moved; a dark figure crept in the cave._

Oliver snapped back to the present as Felicity entered their room. She placed an avalanche of shopping bags on the bed.

 _Time to take the tiger by the tail._

"I thought that you accompanied Talia. Did you leave anything in the shops?"

"If I want I can buy a whole shop! After all my husband is a billionaire. By the way, if you want, would you be able to buy Fiji?"

Oliver put his hands in his pockets and looked bewilderingly at his crazy wife. He tried to see whether she was mocking him but from the look of it, she seemed really curious.

"Possibly."

"Oh!" She seemed deep in thought but snapped back when her phone chirped.

"Oh Talia is here already for the massage." She removed her clothes, throwing them haphazardly across the room. She pulled on the fluffy bathrobe which had been neatly folded at the end of the bed.

"Enjoy your day Mr Queen. See you tonight, or not." She winked before turning to go out. Oliver grabbed her from behind, locking her tight in his arms.

"You wanna get a massage, you book a woman. No man is putting his hands on _my wife!_ "

"I don't need your permission. Anyway, you are going out with Nyssa on the yacht right? Did I say anything?"

"So this is what it is about?" Oliver turned her to face him, pulling her on her tiptoes to look directly in her eyes. He moved her backwards until her back was pressed to the glass door.

"What is what about?"

"Are you jealous of Nyssa Mrs Queen?"

"Listen asshole, I couldn't care less what you think. I am not jealous, I just want to enjoy my holidays by flirting with hot local guys and spending your money."

Oliver shook her, eyes darkening as anger rushed in his system.

"I said no! You want to spend money? Go ahead, spend all of it but don't you dare let some asshole put his hands on you. You want a massage, I'll give you one!"

"So that you can use that excuse to choke me? No thank you! Now let go, Talia is waiting for me."

Felicity's eyes zoomed on the nerve ticking on Oliver's cheek and knew that the tiger was close to the surface. She couldn't however resist poking him a little bit more.

"Let go of me Mr Queen. Keep your hands to yourself, I don't want them on me!"

Oliver cracked and slammed his hand on the glass door behind Felicity's head. She flinched and automatically moved her head to the side to avoid getting hit.

"I said that you are not going. So you are not going!" Oliver shouted in her face. He turned away and angrily pushed the slightly opened glass door. The door closed on Felicity's hand and she pushed out a cry of pain. Oliver automatically turned towards her and saw her cradling her hand. He made a move to grab her hand but she flinched away.

Oliver made another move to grab her hand when there was a knock on the door.

"Felicity, are you ready?" Talia asked from outside.

"Come on Talia. I'm ready!" Felicity shouted back quickly. She darted past Oliver and was out of the door before he could even move.

* * *

 _ ***A/N: Thank you dear guest for your suggestion. Here is the scene! Enjoy***_

"Carlos, your hands are amazing! Had you not been already married, I would have married you. It doesn't matter that you are gay or not!" Felicity was lying face down on the massage table as Carlos, the gorgeous masseur worked out the kinks from her back. She had been lying down for less than five minutes and she was already feeling relaxed.

Her hand throbbed and it was already turning blue. Luckily, the bathrobe was long sleeved and dwarfed her- the too long sleeves hid her hands.

Talia was in another room getting massaged as well. The heady scent of the oil and the soothing music made Felicity feel drowsy. She probably fell asleep because she jerked awake as she heard a commotion outside.

"Where is she? I want to know in which room she's in!" Felicity jerked as she heard Oliver's voice. Carlos paused as he listened.

"So God help me! If that asshole has laid a hand on my wife, I will have your resort closed!" Felicity scoffed then sobered when she realized that if he could buy the island, it would be nothing for him to close this resort.

"Mr Queen! Please relax! All of our masseurs are professionals! They would never cross their limit," came the muffled voice of another man.

"Do I look like I care? I want to know where my wife is! How long does it take to check?"

Felicity lied back down and closed her eyes.

"You may continue Carlos. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you," she reassured him as he hesitated.

Five seconds later, Oliver burst into the room followed by several employees. Seeing her naked form, he yelled.

"Out! Everyone out!" All of them scrambled out and the door closed firmly behind her. Carlos hands hit a particularly sensitive nerve and she moaned.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Oliver said in a deathly calm voice.

"Don't stop Carlos. Ignore him, I generally do." Carlos played the game and continued massaging her back. His hands glided to her hips and she swore that she heard Oliver growl.

Carlos was the typical blond beach surfer boy; he had two adorable dimples and his muscles were well defined even if his were more for showing.

"If you don't get your hands off her in two seconds, I will break them," Oliver threatened. Carlos continued massaging her back.

When Oliver took one step towards them, Felicity lifted her head.

"You take one step! Just one more step Mr Oliver Queen, I will turn on my back. I don't have anything on as you can see," she threatened. Oliver glared at her but wisely stood still.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be with Nyssa on the yacht?" she asked, her voice muffled now that she was lying back down again.

Oliver grumbled something but she ignored him. Carlos resumed his massage and Oliver stayed there the whole time.

Half an hour later, Felicity felt revitalized and fresh. Despite Oliver's glowering presence, Felicity had been able to relax and feel at ease.

Oliver appeared at her side as she pulled herself up. He stood like a wall in front of her; hiding her naked torso from Carlos. Felicity looked over his shoulder at Carlos who winked at her. She bit back a smile and allowed Oliver to slip on her bathrobe.

She jumped down from the table and jumped on her tiptoes to hug Carlos. She barely got the hug before Oliver was pulling her away.

"Thank you Carlos! It was wonderful. I will probably come back before going back to Starling."

"I wouldn't count on it," Oliver murmured under his breath.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?"

"Yes I am! Can't leave you alone- you are like a loose canon."

"Great! You'll be able to help me choose a nail polish." Felicity pushed open a door. Oliver followed her and found himself surrounded by tons and tons of nail polished.

"Electric coral or neon coral?" Felicity asked as she studied a variety of orange colors.

His head spun and he murmured a quick bye before hightailing from there.

 _God! He had faced dangerous criminals without fear but was scared shitless of a little nail polish._

* * *

Oliver was nursing a glass of vodka as he kept an eye on his wife. She was wearing a gorgeous white bikini which was conservative enough but which he did not like on her at all. His tongue had nearly rolled out of his mouth when she had removed his t shirt which has covered her bikini-clad body.

He knew that there were other assholes probably checking out his woman. She was on one of those lounge chair with Talia and they were both reading some romance shit about a billionaire called Grey. Both of them had been gushing about him when they'd come out of the spa.

He watched as Felicity pulled her glass of pińa colada from the side table and sipped on it. Her tongue unconsciously played with the straw, giving him dirty thoughts. He moved on the stool, adjusting his shorts when he felt them grow tight.

"Vodka eh?" Ra's pulled up on the stool next to him and ordered the same drink. He turned to look at what Oliver was watching and Oliver saw the way Ra's face transformed when he saw his wife.

"How did the massage go?" Oliver turned to glare at Ra's who grinned in response.

"That bad eh?"

"You don't know the half of it. If she had not threatened me, I would have broken his arms in two."

"She threatened you? How?"

"She threatened to turn on her back if I so much as touched the asshole. She was naked." Ra's burst out laughing and Oliver's scowl got darker.

"Let me tell you something Oliver. I did not marry Talia on the best of terms. We had a rough start and I thought that I could never make a woman like Talia fall for me. You see I thought that I controlled my own fate but I was wrong. Talia controlled my fate. You see, women are complicated creatures but they also understand things that we don't."

Ra's looked adoringly at his wife who was openly laughing at something that Felicity was showing her from her book.

"Women, no matter how independent they are, if they feel that their marriage is in danger, they will do anything to protect it. Talia once told me that when a woman feels like something is threatening her marriage, everything becomes fair. Talia almost left me a long time ago when I was not there for her. She threatened to move out if I did not open up to her." Ra's squeezed Oliver's shoulder.

"Both of us have this darkness inside us that despite our effort will never go away. Talia was so pure and innocent when we got married and I didn't want to taint her with my darkness. What I did not realize was that she had accepted me with that darkness. Women need to be assured that you are okay with them."

As if knowing that her husband was there, Talia turned and waved at Ra's. The latter sent her a blowing kiss at which she burst out laughing.

"They need to talk and over analyze. I don't know what your relationship is with Felicity but I do know that you both feel something for each other. I've seen the way that she looks at you. She is innocent and she can be the light to your darkness. Just let yourself trust. Open up to her, I am sure that she will listen."

"There are some things that I just cannot tell her. She wouldn't understand." Oliver shook his head while looking in his glass.

"If you never tried, how would you know? She's your wife Oliver. No matter under what circumstance you got married, I know that you like her. Try her. You have nothing to lose."

Ra's clinked his glass to his before jumping to go meet his wife. Oliver swallowed the vodka and slammed his glass down.

 _Could he open up to Felicity?_

 _ ***A/N: Alright my lovelies! I hope that you liked this story! Leave a review and prompts are welcome! Have a lovely day/ night. I love you guys so much,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	12. Chapter 11- Twilight zone?

_***A/N: Helloooooo my lovelies! Okay so I've got some important news for you guys. This is chapter 11 of My Insufferable Boss (MIB) and I have 3 options for this story. I can either continue it just like this: with the everyday life of Oliver and Felicity or I could introduce the Arrow. Or I could end it on a happily ever after. I have a poll going on on my fanfiction page where you guys can vote which you prefer. I would really appreciate it as it will help me decide which route to take.**_

 _ **Also thank you to every single one of you for the support. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **BTW I will be taking a little break from writing for about a week. I'll be on vacation; I hope that you guys understand.**_

 _ **I love you guys so so so much,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 11- Twilight zone?**

Felicity's tired eyes zoomed on the little ping with a small envelope on the bottom of her screen. Abandoning her search for the glitch in the mainframe for a few minutes, she clicked open the mail.

 **From** : Oliver Queen

 **Subject** : Dinner

 **Date** : September 19 2015 10:12

 **To** : Felicity Megan Smoak

What are we having for dinner tonight Mrs Queen?

And BTW why is your name still Felicity Smoak on your email?

Oliver Queen

CEO, Queen Consolidated

Felicity grinned before quickly typing in her reply.

 **From:** Felicity Megan Smoak

 **Subject: RE** Dinner

 **Date:** September 19 2015 10:13

 **To:** Oliver Queen

What are we? A normal couple now? Hmm I'm thinking maybe my dear husband could make me his world famous Chicken Cordon Bleu?

And I have no idea why I did not change the name. I like it this way I guess. I am still not used to having people call me Mrs Queen except for you of

course.

Felicity Megan Smoak

Systems analyst, Queen Consolidated

Felicity pulled off her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes. So much had changed since their return from Fiji. Since the famous massage session, Oliver has been a changed man. Even now Felicity was on edge, fearing that she was going to wake up from this wonderful dream.

 _Felicity woke up and stretched from the lounge chair. She had been reading when she never realized when she fell asleep. Before falling asleep, Talia had been next to her but right now Oliver was lying on his back, catching some sun. He looked so hot with his aviator sun glasses and loose white shorts._

 _She looked up to see a group of women ogling him and giggling among themselves from further down the beach. She tried in vain to squash the jealousy which engulfed her but she couldn't help herself from glaring at them._

" _If you glare any harder, you are going to make holes in their heads." Oliver's teasing voice startled her and she turned to look at a grinning Oliver._

 _Felicity scoffed and tried to jump from the lounge but Oliver was quicker. He easily pulled her on top of him. She fell on him with an 'ompf' and immediately pushed against his bare chest to lift herself up. Oliver had a hand on her bottom and the other one went in her hair._

" _You don't have to be jealous Mrs Queen; I only have eyes for you." Felicity scoffed then stopped pushing on his chest when she felt her arms getting tired. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. Suddenly remembering the women who had been ogling Oliver, she turned her head sharply to see them openly glaring at them._

 _She smirked. Oliver suddenly grabbed her injured hand and lightly rubbed his thumb on the bruised flesh. Felicity looked into his eyes and she saw how guilty and remorseful he looked._

" _I'm so sorry Felicity. I- I did not do it on purpose. Please do accept my forgiveness." Even though he looked genuinely remorseful, Felicity could not bring herself to believe him. Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, Oliver scrambled to find a way to make himself forgiven._

" _Let me make it up to you?"_

" _How?" Felicity had an adorable frown on her face._

" _You'll see. The sun will go down soon. Let's go back to our room, I have some plans."_

 _Felicity stood and turned to look at the dying sun. The view was breathtaking._

" _Do something for me?" Felicity grinned when a guarded look came on Oliver's face._

" _What?"_

 _Felicity grabbed Oliver's phone and pulled him to the shore. Even if it was a little bit foolish, she wanted to act like a tourist. Digging her toes in the wet sand, Felicity breathed in the salty and moist smell of the sea._

 _She pulled up the camera application on Oliver's phone and pressed her back against his chest._

" _Give me your right hand. Make a 'C' with it." Oliver looked down at her quizzically but lifted his hand nonetheless. Felicity moved his hand around before forming another 'C' with her left hand and sticking them together._

 _Understanding dawned on Oliver's face as he looked at the heart that both their hands had made. He smirked and kissed the side of her head. Felicity froze and looked up at him but he shrugged as if nothing. Angling the phone to get the perfect picture, Felicity clicked a few times to make sure that she had a wide variety of photos to choose from before sending them to their families._

 _As soon as they finished taking the picture, Oliver snatched the phone from her hands and lifted it up to take a selfie of them. Felicity laughed at the 'touristy' Oliver looked. They snapped a few pictures of them smiling and them some of them laughing and making faces._

 _Oliver kissed Felicity's cheek and the picture was funny as her eyes had grown big. He had activated the app which took several pictures at once. The first picture was of Felicity's eyes which had grown big, the second was of them both looking at each other; Oliver openly smiling and Felicity still looking shocked and the third one was of them both kissing each other._

 _Felicity laughed when Oliver told her that it was his favorite picture. He had already sent the picture to his assistant and demanded that it be printed and framed. Felicity felt as if she was talking to another man. He was truly bipolar._

 _After the photo shoot, the grabbed their things and moved up the path to their villa. Felicity looked at the other women and could not resist sticking out her tongue at them before interlocking their fingers. She pressed herself against his body and realized that he was shaking. She looked up to see him laughing and blushed at how absurd she probably looked._

" _You can get all possessive and terrorial as you wish Mrs Queen. It makes me want to take you hard."_

 _Felicity gasped and tried pulling back. Oliver laughed and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her still wiggling body._

" _Beneath that suit, you are just a rough, primitive and uncivilized Neanderthal who just acts as if he is polite and civilized man," Felicity huffed, still trying to get out of his hold. Tired of her struggling, Oliver grabbed her by the waist and hefted her on his shoulder._

" _Let me go you- you brute!" Felicity slammed her fists on his rock hard back but he just laughed and smacked her bottom. "Help! Help! This man is abducting me!" Felicity shouted at the waiter who was passing by._

" _Good day Mrs Queen. Mr Queen." Felicity felt Oliver nod at the waiter and gaped as he did nothing to stop her wayward husband._

 _They passed the group of women and Felicity felt mortified. "Ladies," Oliver said with a nod. Felicity bristled and gave the women the finger as they fanned themselves._

" _I would love to have a hunk like him abduct me like that." Felicity heard one of them say and she scoffed._

" _He is a Neanderthal, a brute and a sex deviant!" Felicity shouted at them but instead of putting her down like she was expecting him to, Oliver only laughed and kept going. Felicity just gave up and laid still on his shoulder for the ride back to their villa._

* * *

 _ **1 hour later**_

 _Felicity came out of the shower, still slightly pissed off at Oliver. She knew that Oliver was a sex deviant and that he left no opportunity to have shower sex. He had firmly put her away and left the villa after kissing her like a starved man. When she had asked him where he was going, he had only replied that he was planning on making it up to her._

 _Felicity stopped at the foot of their bed. There laid a beautiful blue green dress with a halter neck. The fabric bunched under her breasts and would leave her back bare. It was also unlike any of the other dresses that she had in that it was long and flowy. Next to the dress was a pair of nude flat summer sandals and a pair of shell earrings equally nude. Another piece of jewelry laid there along with the earrings. It was too long to be a bracelet and too short to be a necklace. Then she remembered she had told Talia how she liked the little anklet that an island girl had been wearing. The anklet had little shells, a little dolphin and a tiny boat. She shook it and it tinkled._

 _A note under the earrings caught her attention;_

 _**Put your hot self in this dress. Dinner at 7.30 tonight. Prepare to be dazzled.**_

 ** _Your_**

 ** _Neanderthal, brute and sex deviant husband._**

 _Felicity felt butterflies in her stomach and a foolish grin appeared on her face. She could not help but laugh as she realized that Oliver had not even asked her to have dinner with him but had instead ordered her to. She shook her head and lifted the dress when something fell from the dress. She bent to pick up the tiniest and sexiest matching thong in blue green complete with little bows on the side. Not seeing a bra, Felicity took it that Oliver did not want her to wear one. She put the dress in front of her and twirled in the room._

 _She could not help feeling a little out of her depth with the changes in Oliver. She had feelings for her husband even if God knows, all he did was annoy the hell out of her. She was pretty sure that she was not scared of him as she had been before but she had seen his darker side and it had not been pretty. She occasionally saw someone else in his eyes especially when he was really worked up or when he was startled. She also knew that he was a lone wolf and despite having some acquaintances, Oliver did not have many friends and preferred it that way. There was always this freezing barrier surrounding him that even she felt like she would freeze her ass if she got too close. Yet she had seen the vulnerability in his eyes when one night he had woken up from nightmare. The dark shadows in his eyes and the fear pouring off him had told her that there was more to Oliver Queen._

 _Felicity looked at the clock and jumped when she saw that it was close to six thirty. She laid the dress back down on the bed before rushing to the bathroom to blow dry her hair. Her skin looked gorgeous and she was lucky that she did not inherit her mother's genes. Her mother turned red like a lobster when she stayed for too long in the sun while her skin turned a beautiful golden hue. She grabbed her make up kit and pulled out the expensive baked bronzer which Laurel had conned her into buying._

 _She had to admit the bronzer made her skin look like she was glowing from within. She liberally put it on her shoulders and arms. After applying a little mascara, she swiped on a little gloss. Looking at herself in the mirror, she debated whether she should swap her glasses for her lenses when she remembered how Oliver had once almost had a fit when she had worn her contact lenses to go out for dinner instead of her usual glasses._

 _She smiled at her reflection and a little giggle escaped her. She skipped to the bedroom and pulled on the dress after pulling on the skimpy thong. She then sat on the bed and put on the sandals along with the anklet. She was putting on her earrings when there was a knock on the door._

" _Good evening Ma'am. Mr Queen had sent this especially for you."_

 _Felicity grabbed the huge bag from the room service attendant. She tipped him generously and he bowed as he bid her farewell. Curiosity getting the best out of her, Felicity quickly removed a big box from the bag and opened. When she saw what was in the box, she gasped out loud._

 _She pulled out six different shades of the same blouse that Oliver had ruined when he had dropped his coffee on it. There was one in white, another in pink, blue, blood red, green and black- all in her sizes._

" _Who is this guy and where is my asshole of a husband," Felicity wondered out loud. "Whoever that man is, he is so getting lucky tonight."_

 _Another knock sounded._

" _What is it this time?"_

 _Felicity opened the door to see another attendant._

" _Mrs Queen, your husband has asked me to escort you to him."_

" _Oh- umm okay. Give me a second." Felicity closed the door and rushed to the mirror to do a last minute check. She grabbed her phone and quickly locked the door before going out. Their villa was such that, they had a small lawn in front and a small path for golf carts to carry luggage._

 _The attendant helped her on the cart and immediately another attendant placed a glass of chilled white wine in her hand. A thousand thoughts went through her head as she tried to think about what Oliver had planned for them. The warm breeze caressed her skin as she sipped on her wine. She looked everywhere around on the resort as the attendant drove on. On any other day she could have talked the man's ears off but at the moment, she was in a turmoil._

 _After about five minutes of driving, they finally stopped near the shore. The attendant helped her down and grabbed the wine glass from her. She thanked him and followed the dimly lit path. She turned on the corner and stopped dead on her feet._

 _There on the sand stood her gorgeous husband who had gone all out. A little kiosk had been erected on the sand with beautiful lights and flowers. In the middle was a table with two chairs and decorated with flowers and sea shells._

 _As she walked to him, the little anklet jingled and Oliver looked down to watch it on her foot. She pulled her dressed a little and light caught on the anklet making it shine. Oliver beamed. She tentatively smiled at him and continued to him._

" _You look beautiful Felicity. The dress fits you perfectly. I hope that you are wearing the other little something underneath," he teased quietly. Felicity blushed but nodded. Oliver, looking pleased asked:_

" _So what do you think Mrs Queen?"_

 _Felicity bent to look behind Oliver, lifter his arms to peer under them and pulled his shirt to look inside._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _Who are you and what have you done to my asshole of a husband?"_

" _Very funny. I am trying to make it up to you and make myself forgiven, so I went all out. Do you like it?" Oliver looked like a little child who had done his first project at school and was excited to show it to his parents._

" _It's like in a fairytale," Felicity breathed as she lightly kissed his jawline. Oliver pulled her towards the chair and with a light kiss on her head, he took the seat opposite her. Except for the candle on the table and a few dim lights around them, the moon cast a beautiful glow on the sea. Felicity could hear the crash of the waves further away and a few night bugs crying. The warm and salty breeze teased her hair and rustled some trees._

 _A waiter appeared from nowhere and presented her with a pińa colada; her absolute favorite drink at the moment. She grinned at Oliver as she sipped a little of her drink._

" _This is a little too much Oliver. You didn't have to do all of that."_

" _You forget my dear wife that I can afford it. I hope that you don't mind that I already ordered." Felicity shook her head as she drank more of her pińa colada._

 _Oliver looked like he wanted to tell her something but he kept hesitating. He suddenly looked uncomfortable._

" _Hey is everything okay?" Oliver smiled and put his hand out. She gave him her hand and he pulled her until she was standing. He kept pulling so she went along and sat on his lap. He gently took her injured hand and lightly kissed it, looking remorseful once more._

" _Felicity, there are some things that you don't know about me. Things that I have done and seen that- have changed me. I-I don't know how to- express myself. I-I was taught from a young age to suppress feelings like love, sadness, empathy. I have- I am-I-"_

 _Felicity laid her other hand on his shoulder and lightly caressed him. Oliver leaned his head in her touch, closed his eyes and breathed deeply._

" _I do not trust easily Felicity. I have been betrayed so many times and by so many people; people who were close to me that I feel like I am unable to trust again. I know that our marriage is based on a contract but you are the brightness to my darkness Felicity. I don't know how to explain that-"_

 _Felicity lightly kissed his jaw when she saw him struggling to form words._

" _It's okay, if you don't want to keep going, I understand."_

" _No I need to get this out. The only way that I know how to channel my anger is through violence. My family has this tradition that when a son reaches the age of fifteen, he needs to go to boarding school. Except that it is not boarding school but hell. It's a sort of army where we are trained and disciplined. The- people who taught us were- not good people. They would punish us when we refused to do- what they asked us to."_

" _How would they punish you?"_

" _The scar that I have on the left on my back was from being whipped. I was sixteen when that happened and I still remember the agony that I went through waiting for it to heal."_

" _You were whipped? What kind of place is that? Does your mother know?" Felicity looked at him, wide-eyed. She could never picture Moira sending her son to this place; she was too sweet of a woman to do that. Oliver sighed, hugging her close as if being close to her would push the past away._

" _My mother- she was not very- agreeable to send me there to say the least. My dad- we did not have the best of relationships after he sent me there. I begged him to take me back each time that I came home for vacation. He refused each time until I stopped coming home. Their relationship kind of- deteriorated after Dad sent me there."_

 _Oliver stopped and looked out in the darkness, lost in his thoughts._

" _Who hurt you Oliver?" Felicity's head was still getting around the information that Oliver had just given her._

" _I saw things- bad things. People out there are not- there are bad people out there Felicity. Maybe someday I'll tell you everything but right now I do not want to ruin this moment. I just needed to tell you some things about me; just so you know that I am- things are complicated for me. I do not function the same way as other people do and I just want you to maybe understand." Oliver looked really uncomfortable and Felicity wanted to ask him to let go but she needed to understand something else first._

" _Why were you such an asshole to me that day?" Oliver smiled at the memory. He looked into her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears._

" _You were the first person who had talked to me like that after I came back. Everyone was just tiptoeing around me and out came this little woman who is almost a foot shorter than me and who started yelling at me. It was a wakeup call and I really did not know how to react to you. So I reacted the only way that I know; anger and violence."_

 _Felicity's stomach that it was the perfect time for it to make a sound close to that of a whale's mating call. Oliver burst out laughing as Felicity cursed._

" _Up you go Mrs Queen. Let's get some food into you." With a quick pat on her bottom, Oliver sent her reluctantly to her seat and signaled at someone in the dark. Seconds later, a platter of seafood appeared and Felicity's mouth watered as she looked at the delicious looking lobsters._

" _Bon appetit," Oliver wished._

 _That night Oliver did get lucky but throughout their stay he did not talk about his past and Felicity did not dare ask lest it ruin their vacation._

 _The remaining days were spent with Felicity swimming in their pool and tanning when Oliver met Ra's for business. She also went to the local markets to buy souvenirs for the whole family. Oliver even accompanied her on one occasion and drove her crazy by asking her whether she wanted it each time that she stopped to touch or look at something._

 _Nyssa became a thing of the past as she had to urgently leave. It was one of the most beautiful time of her life. Oliver was the doting husband and fulfilled all of her wishes; they went snorkeling, on Ra's yacht where they had against-the-door-hard-pounding-sweaty sex._

* * *

Felicity snapped out of her daze when her email pinged again.

 **From** : Oliver Queen

 **Subject** : YOUR NAME

 **Date** : September 19 2015 10:15

 **To** : Felicity Megan Smoak

Your wish is my command. Cordon Bleu it is.

My dear wife, I would suggest that you get used to this name and make the necessary arrangements to have it altered. I plan to have you use it for a

long time.

Oliver Queen

Neanderthal, brute and sex deviant, CEO Queen Consolidated

Felicity grinned like a fool. She started to type when she heard voices outside of her office. Two interns had joined QC since her return and even if they were complete nerds, they were really sweet and proved to be real gems to her.

"I heard that Mrs Queen is afraid of the Beast."

Their voices overlapped. Felicity's hands paused on the keyboard as she focused on them.

"I also heard that he mistreats her."

"No way! Mrs Queen is so sweet. He truly is a beast if he mistreats such an awesome woman."

"I guess she can't do much since he is the boss and all."

Felicity bristled then smirked. She stood and walked to the door. She pulled it open and smiled at the two boys. They both jumped when they saw her.

"Mrs Queen- ah- Felicity lifted her hand to stop them.

"I had no idea that you called my husband the Beast. Who came up with this name?"

"Umm- we- we just heard it M-Mrs Q-Queen," the shorter one answered.

"Pretty on point. But let's get one thing straight boys, he may be the boss of you and me here _but_ at home _I_ am the boss. It's very sweet of you to think about me but I think that the purpose of you coming here was to work correct?"

She smiled when they both nodded like bobble heads.

"So why don't you forget the gossip and get back to work?" They both rushed to their respective desks.

Felicity slid her chair closer to the desk. Realizing that she had not replied Oliver, she quickly pulled her keyboard closer.

 **From:** Felicity Megan Smoak

 **Subject:** _YOUR name_

 **Date:** September 19 2015 10:19

 **To:** Oliver Queen

Is that so Mr Queen? Very well then, I shall do the necessary arrangements.

BTW did you know that your staff calls you the Beast? I cannot help but agree with them,

given the circumstances ;-)

My- _YOUR_ pussy is still sore :-P

Felicity Megan Queen

Systems analyst, Queen Consolidated

Felicity had just pulled up her work when her email pinged again.

 **From** : Oliver Queen

 **Subject** : **RE** _YOUR_ NAME

 **Date** : September 19 2015 10:21

 **To** : Felicity Megan Smoak

Yes, I did know that Mrs Queen. You did not just email me that did you? You know what I do to you when you tease my cock don't you?

Oliver Queen,

Neanderthal, brute and sex deviant, CEO Queen Consolidated

Felicity squirmed as she remembered the last time that she had teased Oliver by rubbing him against her wetness and refusing to take him in. He had been lying on his back and when Felicity had kept on teasing him, he had snapped and Felicity had found herself on all fours with the ass getting spanked.

She still waited a good five minutes before deciding to reply, knowing that he would be pissed. She was typing when her phone rang. She barely managed to hold back a giggle when she saw Oliver's number.

"Yes, Mr Queen? How can I help you?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"What circumstances Felicity?" Oliver growled.

"Weeeeell-"

"Don't play games with me Felicity. What circumstances?"

"Well let's just say that I am still feeling sore from the work out that you gave me last night and this morning. My legs are killing me and my inner thighs are still burning from your stubble. Oh and my lips still feel swollen."

She heard Oliver groan and clothes rustling.

"You are killing me woman. My pants are already tight and I have a meeting in a few minutes with some delegates. What would they think if the CEO comes to the meeting hard?"

"Well umm-" Felicity fidgeted in her seat as she felt moisture gather between her legs.

"Stop squirming Felicity or God help me, I'll cancel this meeting just to come down to fuck that sweet little pussy. You are already wet, aren't you? You want me baby?"

A moan escaped Felicity as her nipples puckered. She shuddered when the cool material of her blouse rubbed deliciously against them.

"S-stop that Oliver. It's-

"You have no idea how much I want you right now Felicity. I want to come down and bend you over your desk and spank that tight ass of yours. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

Felicity moaned and pressed her thighs tightly together to try to relieve the ache. Oliver started talking again when she saw an awaiting call.

"Oliver, I-I have another call. It's- it's Nonna. I need to take this," she gulped as she tried to calm down.

"There is no better way to make a guy go soft than to talk about his grandmother or his woman's grandmother. I need to go baby. Prepare your sweet little ass for a spanking tonight."

"I can't wait." Before he could reply, she hanged up and picked up her mother's call.

"Hey Nonna!"

"Hey Felicity. How are you?"

"Oh hey Mom. Where's Nonna and why are you using her phone instead of yours?"

"Oh my battery is dead." Felicity sighed. _Her family was a lost cause as far as technology was concerned._

"What's up?"

"So as you know, Nonna's birthday is coming up next week and I was thinking about throwing a party for her. You know just a little get together between us."

Felicity gnawed on her lips. _Her mother had no notion of what a 'little get together' was. She was probably going to invite the whole neighbourhood._

"How little are we speaking about?"

"Oh you know just us and Laurel and Oliver's mother." Felicity almost sighed in relief whenher mother said.

"Oh I almost forgot, I also invited Grandpa George and Granny Linda and your Uncle Will and Helena."

"You invited _Uncle George?_ Are you serious mom? You know what he did last time!"

"I know honey but he is Nonna's brother and you know she misses him."

"But why did you have to invite Pesky Helena?" Felicity pouted as she imagined her perfect cousin with her gorgeous brown hair and perfect features.

"She's back home now that she got divorced. I could not _not_ invite her." Felicity scoffed. _Helena was at husband number three._

"Fine! But if Grandpa George flashes his balls to someone at the party, I'm locking him in."

Felicity cringed as she remembered her graduation party when Grandpa George had claimed that he had itchy balls and had proceeded to remove his pants in front of her friends to show them his balls.

 _Let's just say that her family was a little bit crazy._

"Don't worry honey. Nothing is going to happen."

 _Yeah we'll see about that._

 _ ***A/N: There you go my lovelies. I hope that you like the way that this story is going. Please let me know through the poll what you would like to see. Thank you for reading and please leave a review; I ABSOLUTELY love reading them.**_

 _ **I love you my pretty readers,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	13. Chapter 12- My Crazy Family

(c)Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Heyloooooo! I am back my loves! I took a much needed vacation and I am now back with a vengeance. So first things first. How are you people doing? Anyone excited for the holidays? I'm so freaking excited for this holiday! Thank you to all of those who responded to the poll that I had going on. For those who are hearing about it for the first time, the poll is still ongoing so you can vote at any time. You can also follow me on Twitter and Tumblr where I post updates about the future stories or chapters.**_

 _ **Also since my other story is coming close to an end, I will be starting another one soon. If you want to see the blurb before it goes live, make sure that you follow me on my social media. It will probably be out by the end of December. I am super excited for that. To those who have already gotten the blurb, I will probably be sending you a short extract, so stay tuned.**_

 _ **Anyway enough babbling, let's get on to the Chapter. A little advice though, please make sure that you pee before reading this because, it's going to be bloody hilarious. I hope that you enjoy this chapter my loves.**_

 _ **I love you,**_

 _ **Pixi**_

 _ **Twitter & Tumblr: pixinixiuniverse***_

 **Chapter 12- My crazy-ass family**

"Maybe you should take the day off. You could ask someone to have the meeting," Felicity worried her bottom lip when she heard Oliver sneeze yet again.

Last night when they'd come home from their dinner date, it had been drizzling. Oliver being Oliver could not wait to get her out of her tiny yellow and grey dress that he had bought her. Despite her insistence that they go inside, there was not stopping horny Oliver. He had bent her against the wall where the little overhead had protected her from the rain while he had been drenched when they were done.

As soon as they reached the pent house Oliver had pulled her- _more like dragged her_ to the couch and proceeded to drown her senses in pleasure. Then he had taken her on the kitchen after he found her bent, ass in the air, taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

Which led them to this morning. Oliver had been sneezing consistently during the night and this morning, he had this glazed look in his eyes which made Felicity worry.

She had tried giving him some medicine for cold but he had refused claiming that he was "okay". _Stupid, stubborn man!_

"I am fine Felicity. I do not need to take the day o- _aaaaaachouu!_ Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Oliver let go of his tie and blew his nose. _His body was killing him but no way was he going to admit out loud that he is not feeling well. He knew that he would be fine so he did not need the day off. Since he came back, he had not once been sick._

"Why are you being so stubborn? It's okay to be sick Oliver." Felicity hugged Oliver from behind, her hands rubbing his abs unconsciously. When he did not respond, she stood on her tiptoes to peer over his shoulder. He glared at her.

"It is also okay for me to spank your pretty little ass if you don't stop riding my ass."

Felicity poked her tongue out at him before turning to grab the little flu tablet and a glass of water.

"At least drink this please. For me?"

"You're gonna hawk me until I agree to drink this, aren't you?' Felicity grinned before pushing the glass his hands.

"Open," Oliver kept glaring at her but opened his mouth nonetheless. Felicity was about to turn away when she remembered something that Moira had told her once.

She turned back and looked suspiciously at Oliver's mouth.

"What? _What?"_

"Open."

"What? Why?"

"Oliver, open your mouth." Oliver dutifully opened his mouth and Felicity grabbed his jaw, peering inside to see whether he had hidden the pill in the corner of his mouth. Oliver started when Felicity put her finger in his mouth and rubbing it under his teeth.

Satisfied that he had indeed drunk the pill, Felicity pulled back.

"Your mother told me about your tendency to hide the pill in your mouth. I wanted to make sure that you had not hidden it." Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to fix his tie.

As Felicity rushed to the bathroom, she heard Oliver sneeze again.

Twice.

* * *

Felicity's hand missed a few keys on her keyboard as the shrill ringing of her office phone startled her. She glared at the offending object but picked it up nonetheless.

"I believe I asked not to be disturbed Bradley," she growled in the phone at the intern.

"Mrs Queen- ahh Felicity, I just received a call from the executive floor. Mr Queen collapsed during his meeting."

"WHAT?" she shrieked. She slammed the phone and rushed out of her office. As she walked to the elevator, worry gave way to anger.

 _Had he listened to her, this would never have happened. Stupid, arrogant man._

The private elevator took a total of fifteen seconds to reach the executive floor where it opened to utter chaos.

Diggle spotted her and made way between the bodies clad in black for her to reach her stubborn husband.

Oliver was laid on the couch, eyes closed. Felicity felt a kick of fear at how pale he looked. His assistant was sprinkling water on his face. Felicity grabbed the glass from the assistant and emptied the whole glass on his head.

Gasps arose from the group of people behind her. Oliver's eyes opened but were still unfocussed.

"What the-" He looked at the glass in Felicity's hand and his drenched suit.

"You do realize you just ruined my-"

"Your $3000 Armani suit? I know. Now, should I call the driver to take you home?"

Oliver snorted as he started to get up. A wave of dizziness engulfed him and he swayed on his feet. Diggle grabbed him and carefully made him sit again.

From his peripheral sight, Oliver could see Felicity tapping her shoe. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

* * *

"Baaaaabe! Can you get me the remote please?" Felicity slammed the knife on the cutting board and took a deep breath.

As soon as Oliver had agreed to go home, Felicity had made arrangements to have her mother look after him in case he felt dizzy again. Her mother had stayed with him until Felicity had got home.

Two hours with sick Oliver and Felicity was this close to pulling her eyelashes out, one by one. Oliver was worse than a child; he whined, pouted and shouted. Donna had made him chicken soup which Oliver had loved and as soon as she got home, he had asked- _no demanded_ that she make him the same soup.

Since Donna had already gone home, Felicity had called her to get the recipe from her. She would have already made the soup had Oliver not called her a million time during her phone call with her mother.

 _The pillow was too soft, too hard, too flat._

 _The movie was boring. Put on the Star Wars movie._

 _The light was too bright._

 _He wanted berry and cherry smoothie- which was bad since he had a cold._

 _He did not want the doctor to come. Once the doctor came, he did not want to take the pills._

 _She was taking too much time to make the soup._

 _He wanted Chloe on the bed next to him._

The list went on and on and on. Right now she was rushing to make him the soup but each time Oliver was calling her with his ridiculous demands. When she had complained about him calling her for everything, he had shouted,

"You are my wife. You need to take care of me! I am sick." He had then proceeded to pout for a good half hour. Felicity had rolled her eyes at him and moved out of the room. She could still hear him muttering to Chloe under his breath about ungrateful wives.

 _He was truly bipolar._

Felicity put the knife down and wiped her hand before stalking to their room. Their room was pristine except for the mess that their bed had become. Tissues and plastic wraps were strewn all over the bed which was incomprehensible to her since Oliver was really OCD about cleanliness.

He was sitting up in bed, eating peanuts- despite her strict instructions not to eat them, with Chloe sprawled on his lap.

Felicity's eyes narrowed as she spotted the remote on her bedside table.

"Oliver, I know that you are sick but don't you think that you are taking it a little bit too far? Could you please stop acting like a spoilt brat?"

"Am not!" Oliver shouted indignantly.

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Oliver, the remote is a few centimeters away from you. You have the flu, you are not paralyzed; you can move a little to grab it."

She turned to go back to the kitchen.

"Where is my soup? I've been waiting for two hours!" Oliver crossed his huge arms and glared at her.

Now Felicity is a generally calm person but this finally got on her nerves and she snapped.

"Well if you did not call me every five minutes to do ridiculous things for you, I would have finished the soup." She did not wait for his response and stalked out of the room.

"I am hungry woman! Bring me my soup!"

Felicity slammed the spoon in the bowl as she made her way to their bedroom half an hour later. Luckily after her outburst, Oliver had left her alone even if she was pretty sure she heard him complain to Chloe.

"Here. I am going to take a shower now. Is your temperature down?" felicity pressed her hand on his forehead and felt relieved to find that he was cooler than before.

"It's hot!" Oliver complained as he took the first sip.

"Well it's bound to be since it just finished cooking. Let it cool down for a little while."

"But I'm hungry!" Had Felicity not felt this tired, she would have found whining Oliver hilarious. She was relieved that he was feeling hungry even if he was still pale and his eyes were still red.

Felicity grabbed the bowl and sat on the edge of the bed. She dipped the spoon and blew on the soup before feeding it to him.

Oliver obediently opened his mouth and swallowed. Soon she had fed him the entire bowl and his eyes started to get drowsy. She put the bowl down on the bedside table and helped him get under the covers. Chloe got under the covers next to him and promptly put her head on his chest. She was getting bigger but her antics had not stopped. Oliver had certainly gotten stricter with her when she had one night eaten her way through one of his important files.

Felicity grabbed one of Oliver's sweaty T-shirt and used it to pick up all the used tissues from the bed. She lifted the comforter and tried to make the bed as properly as she could which was practically impossible with the two hundred pound of pure muscle sprawled on it. She switched off the television and dimmed the lights before going to take a shower.

She quietly closed the door. After scrubbing, moisturizing and putting on warm pajamas, she entered their bedroom once and checked on Oliver. He was still out and had not moved. She quietly went to the kitchen and prepared a sandwich which she ate, standing at the island. She washed down the sandwich with a glass of milk. After cleaning up, she moved to their bedroom not before brushing and flossing her teeth.

As she moved to her side of the bed, Chloe woke up and whined when Felicity showed her the floor.

"Chloe, down!" she whispered. After whining one last time, she finally jumped from the bed and laid on the rug on Oliver's side of the bed. Felicity fluffed her pillow and got into bed.

As soon as she settled down, Oliver turned and pulled her in his arms; caging her in. No matter what the situation, Oliver would at some point during the night end up by caging her in his arms. Oliver was normally warmer than most people but now that he was sick, he was even warmer but Felicity did not dare move lest she woke him up.

She snuggled deeper in his chest and closed her eyes.

* * *

Felicity felt as if she was on a rollercoaster. Everything around her was shaking and moving. Her eyes snapped open. She realized that Oliver was trembling and thrashing next to her. She switched on the lights and put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up yet he was cold. She rushed out of bed and quickly poured one pill out of the bottle.

"Oliver? Sweetheart? Wake up! You need to take this pill, you are burning up." Oliver's eyes snapped open but they were unfocussed. She pinched his nose and his mouth opened. She quickly popped the pill in his mouth and poured a little water. He swallowed automatically, eyes still glazed.

He moaned as he turned on his side.

"C-c-cold Felic-c-city," he mumbled as he pulled the covers over him. Felicity rushed under the covers and pulled him closer to her.

"Ssssh sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Oliver mumbled something before finally laying still.

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Does my ass look big in this dress?" Felicity turned sideways to glare at her very present ass.

Oliver looked up from where he was tying his watch and sighed.

"Babe the size of your ass doesn't fluctuate like you believe it does. And anyway you know how much I love your ass."

"I know! But I don't know why it feels like it's the size of Texas. I don't Pesky Helena to turn up her nose on _'how big my ass is looking.'_ " She imitated her cousin's nasal tone.

Oliver chuckled and pulled Felicity to him. She had taken good care of him when he was sick and he was grateful that even if she had chewed his ass for being an ass, she had been patient with him and had been there for him. God knew how much he hated being sick. She had however stayed up during the night when had been boiling hot and made him soup, changed his bedsheet, helped him shower when he was too weak. This was a couple of days ago and even if he still felt a little bit weak and he still had a cough, he was feeling much better.

 _He would need to find a way to thank her. Maybe a new upgraded Ipad or a customized pair of shoes from Christian Louboutin; one that she could wear with nothing else on just for him. Oh yeah!_

"I don't care what Pesky Helena has to say about your- _my_ ass. I love it the way it is. Okay babe?"

Felicity snuggled in Oliver's broad chest and sighed before nodding.

"Good! Now move this pretty ass or we'll be late."

"Oliver, are you really sure you want to go to this party? It's okay if you want to cancel."

Oliver found it hilarious that Felicity was so anxious about him meeting the rest of her family. He knew that they a little crazy from the way that her mother and Nonna acted but he still thought that she was exaggerating about the said craziness.

"Felicity, we've been over that a hundred times over the past few days babe- we are going to that party. I am not afraid of your family; I'm sure that I'll be able to deal with a little bit of craziness."

"You don't know what you are getting into Oliver." Felicity pulled her head sharply back and a wild look entered her eyes.

"Grandpa George is nuts; I'm pretty sure that everyone has seen his nuts in the family. Grandma Linda has no filter whatsoever; when she meets Nonna, it's like a bunch of crazy old women- they will hit on and grope any man younger than them. And when I say grope- it's _grope_ in the private areas. Once Grandma Linda grabbed my friend Nate by his penis and proceeded to lift her dress and shown him her thong-clad ass and asked him to- and I quote 'hump me like the horses do'. Nate has since stopped talking to me and I'm pretty sure that he has been scarred for the rest of his life."

Felicity paused to take a breath and Oliver grinned.

"You are now making me want to meet them even more. Come on, let's go."

Felicity groaned but followed him.

 _He had no idea what was awaiting him._

* * *

"Hello Helena. How are you? This is my husband Oliver-"

"Oliver Queen. I've heard tales of you getting married to the billionaire Oliver Queen but I refused to believe it. I mean who would want to marry you- _you!_ "

Felicity blushed as Helena humiliated her in front of Oliver. Helena was the first person who greeted them as soon as they reached Nonna's house. She still looked fabulous; her glossy brown hair hung past her shoulder down her back, her makeup was expertly done, her dress moulded her body making her boobs appear larger than they were, and her legs- God her legs! They looked miles long in those heels.

"Well well well. If it isn't Pesky Helena. Heard that husband number three finally left you? Or it is hubby number four? Oh My God! Don't tell me that he also caught STD from you?"

Felicity snickered as she looked behind her to see Laurel with Grace. Laurel had always hated Helena; it was her who named her Pesky Helena anyway.

"Still batting for the other team Dumbbell?" Helena snickered. Laurel pushed past Oliver and Felicity and grabbed Helena by the back of her neck. She planted a quick but hard kiss on her lips.

"Always had a little something for me didn't you?" Laurel winked at a blushing and stuttering Helena before walking past her. Grace burst out laughing. She grabbed Felicity's ass and gave it a squeeze as she followed Laurel. Oliver's eyes went wide as he noticed Grace's action. Felicity grinned and shrugged.

"It is very nice to meet Helena. I am happy that nobody saw what I saw in your cousin otherwise we would never have gotten married." Felicity melted against him and lightly kissed him on the jaw.

"FELICITYYY! My child! How I have missed you little butterfly." Felicity turned to see Grandpa George barrel to them. He was a huge man with a balding head and a beer gut. His blue eyes twinkled as he looked at her. He hugged her so tightly that he lifted her right off her feet. Even if she temporarily lost the ability to breathe, Felicity hugged Grandpa George back. He was crazy but he was cool and had always been extra nice to her. She remembered how he used to bring them to the beach on Sundays and buy them ice cream.

"Hello Grandpa George. I have missed you too," Felicity smiled as he put her down. He lightly kissed her on the forehead- Felicity closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. He still smelled the same; a tinge of lavender which Grandma Linda always sprayed around her house with his signature Old Spice scent.

"Grandpa George, this is my husband Oliver Queen. He-"

Grandpa George straightened to his full six feet three. He crossed his arms and glared suspiciously at Oliver.

"Very nice to meet you Sir. I have heard a lot about you." After looking a few seconds at Oliver, Grandpa George took his proffered hand and shook it.

"How do you do Mr Queen?"

"I'm good Sir. How about you?"

Oliver felt Felicity freeze.

"I got hurt. Do you wanna see?" Oliver shifted uncomfortably. _He did not want to make a bad impression on Felicity's family._

So he nodded.

"Grandpa George, why don't we go meet everyone and then you can show Oliver where you got hurt?" But the old man was already pulling down his shorts. Felicity turned in time to miss the old man's hairy balls.

Oliver's eyes widened and felt all the blood drain from his face. He wished he could unsee what he had just seen.

"George! Pull up your pants. You are scaring the poor guy; he has gone all white in the face. My-my what a hot man you are my dear. Say, are you hung? I bet you are a total stallion in bed aren't you? You can nail me anytime stallion. You can even tie me up if you want."

If it was possible, Oliver blanched even more as he looked at the little blond woman who pulled George's pants up. She was a beautiful woman but very old. She had was wearing a dress that should never have been allowed for a woman of her age.

Felicity groaned and rhythmically tapped her head on his chest.

"Oliver meet Grandma Linda, Grandpa George's wife. Grandma Linda, meet Oliver Queen, my husband."

She whistled and circled Oliver. She slapped Oliver's butt, making him jump.

"Butterfly, how are you not bowlegged after he nailed you? How many orgasms on average? He gone down on you?"

Oliver was not a man who got flustered easily but he had never met a woman like Linda before. He could feel his cheeks burn.

"Linda! Leave the poor man alone!" Nonna called from behind.

"Faye I just wanna make sure that our Butterfly is being satisfied in bed," she called back. "Say, you use any toys yet? Let me tell you that they make the sex even better. Don't you think so George?"

"Oh yeah! I especially like the spanking or the butt plug- it's Linds' favourite." Oliver envisioned this and felt bile rising in his gut at the scene.

Felicity grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him away. They entered the kitchen to see a tall man kissing a woman who he had pinned to the island.

 _What was it with this family? Did they not know something called too much PDA?_

Felicity cleared her throat but the man still refused to let the woman go even as she struggled.

"Uncle Will, let go of Mom please," Felicity sighed. The man pulled back but not before pulling a blushing Donna in front of him.

"Hey Butterfly, how are you doing? Heard that you got hitched? Congrats Princess." Oliver could clearly see him grabbing and squeezing Donna's butt which made him really uncomfortable. Donna pulled away and opened her arms to hug Felicity but she escaped with a sound of disgust.

Felicity had clearly had enough as she moved to the porch. Once outside, Oliver tried very hard not to laugh but one look at Felicity's frustrated face and he burst out laughing.

Each time that he tried to stop, he would start again until he was almost crying. Felicity had never seen Oliver laugh like this; he had tears in his eyes. Her lips twitched and she quietly laughed.

"Oh my god! You were not exaggerating when you said that your family was crazy. I am never going to unsee Grandpa George hairy balls though." When Felicity gagged, Oliver started all over again.

"I will never be able to think of spanking without thinking of Grandpa George spanking Grandma Linda," Felicity moaned and shuddered in distaste. "You are really handsome when you laugh- you should do it more often," Felicity said softly.

"I mean not that you are not handsome just like that but I think that you look more handsome when you do. When I'm telling you that you are handsome, don't take it as I check you out and all. It's just what the girls are always talking about. Not that we talk about you all the time-"

Oliver quieted her as he kissed her lightly. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she kissed him back.

"Still wanna stay here?" she asked. Oliver only nodded.

"I am not sure if he is that good in bed Faye. I mean if he fucks like he is kissing her right now, it's a wonder if the poor girl orgasms." Oliver pulled back to see Grandma Linda scrutinizing them from the kitchen. She looked at them for a few more seconds before moving away, muttering under the breath. Felicity sighed and let go of him.

They entered the kitchen to see Donna and Moira at the island drinking cocktails. They looked to be deep in conversation. Oliver moved to kiss his mother on the temple.

"Hello Mother, how are you?"

They both stopped talking and turned to look at him with a serious look on his face.

"Oliver we need to talk to you about something important," Donna said seriously. Oliver felt his heart slam in his chest in fear. He was almost thirty but he was still scared when his mother told him that they needed to talk.

"What is it?"

"Oliver I know that you only recently got married but both Donna and I have expectations. We had decided to wait but I think that there may be something wrong. I know that it is difficult to talk about it but I just want you to know that we are there for you no matter what. We are here to support you and we have found some remedies." She smiled at Donna who smiled back.

"I appreciate it but what are you talking about?" He looked at Felicity but she shrugged, clearly clueless as well.

"It's been more than two months since you guys got married and I know that it takes time but you also promised me to give me my grandchild as soon as possible. We still have no results. Moira and I have looked online for pills that will help you perform better." Donna pulled open a drawer and pulled out a bottle that contained pills.

"You take two per day; it will make you produce more sperm which will help in the conception."

Oliver's eyes widened as the water became crystal clear. He started stuttering.

"It's okay Oliver. It happens and it is perfectly normal that some men have this problem at some point in their life. I talked to Doctor J-"

" _YOU TALKED TO THE FAMILY DOCTOR_? There- Are you serious right now? Mother there is nothing wrong with my performance or my sperm count! I never ever want to hear you talk about my sperms again. Ever! What is it with everyone?" Oliver exploded.

He looked up to see Felicity red and she tried to keep her laughter in check. He glared at her and she turned to look away. He could see her shoulder shaking with laughter.

"There is nothing got be ashamed of Oliver-"

"Mother! Enough. I _do not want to talk about it._ And you can keep your pills," Oliver made to storm out of the kitchen when a shriek followed by evil laughter rang from outside.

They all looked at each other before rushing out to see what happened. Laurel had Helena in a headlock on the lawn and Grace was dousing Helena with water from the hose.

 _Felicity had been right- her family was indeed crazy._

 _ ***A/N: There you go my loves. I hope that I made you laugh and that it was not too much over the top (maybe a little bit much LOL). Let me know what you thought of it; I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews. Also since it is the holidays, I thought to gift you with a little something. Well I hope that it can be considered as a gift. As I mentioned earlier, I will be posting a new story soon so I was thinking about posting a teaser here. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **I love you guys a lot. I hope that you have a wonderful Christmas!**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 _ **BLURB- THE MOB BOSS- Coming Soon**_

 _ **AU: Oliver Queen is the mob boss of Starling City. He is ruthless, he kills without remorse and is scared of no one. His name creates panic and he relishes the power. People who have seen him claim that he is as handsome and as gorgeous as the Devil.**_

 _ **Felicity Smoak is an IT expert; she is hard working, sweet and loveable. Oliver always gets what he wants and he has set his sights on Felicity. She may be sweet but she is also stubborn.**_

 _ **Sparks fly, senses are heightened, nerves are drawn to their breaking point, the atmosphere gets electrified as their worlds collide. They are poles apart but as it is said; opposites do attract. After all everything seems fair in love and the mob world.**_


	14. Chapter 13- Girl's night out

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello my lovelies! I hope that you guys have had wonderful holidays and a great time with the family and loved ones. I wish that this year be amazing to you all. May you accomplish all that you endeavor and may you all succeed. I know that I have been AWOL for quite some time but I have been going through a hard time in my personal life. But I am now back and I hope to post more and more often So I have received a few reviews asking me whether I will be stopping this story and the answer is no. I will not- atleast not right now.**_

 _ **For those who don't know I have posted my new story called "The Mob Boss". Check it out if you wish and leave me a review to let me know your thoughts. I love reading your reviews. Also please leave me prompts as I am in dire need of them.**_

 _ **Other than that, I wish you a wonderful day or night as well as a beautiful week.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 12- Girl's night out**

 _Nonna's Birthday_

" _Laurel! What are you doing? Leave her alone!" Felicity ran out of the kitchen towards the spot where Laurel was dousing Helena with a hose._

 _Helena sounded like a dying seal- even if Felicity was not sure she had ever heard what a dying seal sounded like. But if she had to guess, then it would be close to the sound of Helena screeching._

 _Tommy- who had been invited to the birthday rushed out and grabbed Laurel under her armpits and started dragging her away. She flailed and twisted her body like a worm and screeched when Tommy pulled the hose from her hands. He blocked her flailing arms, pinning them to her side. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck until she stopped struggling._

" _Laurel honey. What happened?" Donna asked as she helped Helena to her feet. Helena looked like a drowned rat with her perfect salon hair now in wet rags and her mascara pooling under her eyes. She sputtered, pushing her hair away from her face._

 _Felicity felt a rumbling chest behind her back and she lightly turned to see Oliver's hand pressed on his mouth, hiding his laughter. She felt an answering need to laugh as well but she pressed her lips hard to avoid getting into trouble with her mother._

" _Helena was being a bitch!" Laurel snarled, starting to fight against Tommy again._

" _Babe, all of us know that Helena is a bi- uh umm- yeah but what had you this angry?" Felicity amended quickly after the glare that her mother shot her._

" _You touch them, I'll peel your skin off," Laurel shouted to a smirking Helena._

 _Laurel turned her gaze on Felicity and stopped struggling. She took a deep breath and Tommy slowly let go. She rushed to Felicity and hugged her tight. Felicity's eyes met Tommy's and he shrugged, clearly not understanding what was up with Laurel._

" _I caught her saying that her funds were going down and that she was in need of another husband. She said that if she could not get her hands on Oliver, she would make do with Tommy," she finished her sentence with a snarl and a glare towards Helena._

 _Helena had the decency to look ashamed. Her father growled and glared at her. Moira, Donna and Nonna gasped before looking at her in disappointment._

" _She- she's lying. I n-never said that," she scoffed, trying to save her ass. Everyone one in their family knew that Helena's neck would go red when she lied and she started to stammer._

" _Not fair! I feel bad that I came second dude," Tommy whined while Oliver snickered. Both Laurel and Felicity turned sharply to glare at the men. Felicity's eyebrow shot up which made Oliver immediately stop laughing._

 _Felicity did not understand her inclination to feel such jealousy engulf her but at the moment she did not care._

" _Oh come on babe. You know that I'm not into brunettes," Oliver placated which worked on her._

 _Laurel crossed her arms tightly under her breasts and tapped her left foot impatiently._

" _Uh- I do not like curves?" Tommy tried which made Oliver start coughing uncontrollably._

 _When Laurel opened her mouth to start grilling Tommy, Donna quickly pressed her hand to her mouth to stop her. She called time-out and asked everyone to forget it. She led Helena inside to change her clothes while the rest moved back inside. Laurel stormed inside, slamming the screen door while Tommy ran after her._

Felicity was pretty sure that Laurel would be asking revenge for and she confirmed this when Laurel texted her this morning while she was in the shower. Laurel wanted to have a girl's night out and if she was honest, Felicity missed going out with her girls to just party. Since Oliver had nothing planned for tonight, she agreed.

Felicity dragged the short dress from the back of the closet. It was short, like very very short with glittery silver sequins all over. It was also high neck but backless to the small of her back. _She was pretty sure Oliver would have a coronary if he saw the dress._

She shook it and laid it on the bed and rushed to the door when the doorbell rang. The girls had decided to meet at the penthouse to do some drinks and get ready. Oliver had a late meeting and would not be home until late tonight so she agreed to have them there with her. She almost felt guilty that she had not called Oliver to let him know that she would be going out. She had instead sent him a text message- _coward that she was._ The last time that she had gone out with the girls had been on her bachelorette party and that had not ended well. She was however confused about whether she should be feeling scared or thrilled while thinking of Oliver's reaction when he found out that she had gone out with the girls- _alone and in that dress and those sinful red heels._

Felicity felt a rush of giddiness and she giggled while skipping to the front door. She stopped and her drink sloshed dangerously in her cocktail glass. She had a towel on and one eye done.

" _Let's get this party started bitches!"_ she screeched while pulling the door open. She froze when she realized that it was Oliver at the front door. _He never rang when he came home._ Felicity knew that they both probably looked like idiots, gaping at each other like that.

"Where are you going?" "What are you doing here this early?" They both asked at the same time.

"Uh Well we- the girls and I thought that we needed a night out," Felicity pressed her free hand to her neck.

"And why am I not aware of this?" Oliver crossed his huge arms on his chest and frowned. Felicity took a giant gulp from her cocktail and put the glass down. _Time to use her power as a woman._ Luckily for her, she was wearing a towel so it would probably be easy for her to seduce her grumpy husband.

She slowly moved closer to him but paused when she failed to see the lust in Oliver's eyes. _This is going to be bad._

She nonetheless pressed her hands on his chest and leaned closer. She hooked her right leg to his thigh and rubbed herself against him and had she been a cat, she would have probably purred. She rubbed her nose against his neck and breathed in cologne and perfume. Lightly running the tip of her tongue along his neck, she suddenly bit him which caused him to latch on her ass.

 _Got him!_ Felicity smiled wickedly against him neck while continuing her assault on his senses. She pulled back and could now see the lust in Oliver's eyes.

"I sent you a text message," Felicity said, smiling like a dork.

Oliver's eyes narrowed and then he glared at her.

"You know that I do not check my messages when I am in a meeting." _Fudge._

"Umm weeeell. I- umm did not want to disturb you during your meeting." _Good save Felicity, good save._

Oliver gaped at her. "You didn't want- _you didn't want to disturb me? YOU?_ The woman who despite my telling her that she was on loud speaker during a meeting where millions of dollars were in game, decided that it was okay to tell me to bring her tampons, advill and Rocky Road because she was having such painful cramps that it felt like her uterus was murdering her? And that she was bleeding chunks? _CHUNKS!"_

Now that she thought about it, it was not one of her proudest moments but hey! She was allowed to have a few days where she could whine and moan about her being a woman. And she was pretty sure that she had been bleeding chunks. She grinned as she remembered the death silence after she had moaned about the chunks part and then she had heard the gagging and groaning of the men present at the meeting.

She stopped grinning when she saw the look on Oliver's face. _Double fudge. Now what?_ Oliver kept glaring at her and she lost her cool.

"Laurel decided that she needed a night off the drama between her and Tommy. So she asked me if we could go out for a girl's night out. She wanted to have her revenge over Tommy after the episode with Helena. She kept pushing and pushing and then Grace got in and I had to say yes. So they decided the come here to get and- and I said yes because you would not be here. And I did not hide- well hypothetically I sent you text message to let you know but I did not call only because the last time that we went out, you almost killed a man and I did not want that to happen. And-" Oliver pressed his hand on Felicity's mouth to stop her rambling. Feeling a burning sensation in her chest, Felicity realized that she had stopped breathing and she took a deep breath.

"It's fine that you want to have a night out. I would not have yelled at you or threw a tantrum. Which club are you going to?"

"Verdant," Felicity replied when Oliver removed his hand. He smiled and her heart melted.

" _Party over heeeeeere_!"

"Oh wow! I feel like I need to put my head in the freezer. Hot in here."

Felicity pulled back from the aggressive kiss that Oliver was laying on her and turned to find her friends with their bag at the front door. She realized that she was close to showing _the goods_ when she felt Oliver's thumb rub close- _oh so close_ to her lips. She probably looked like a hussy, clinging to him like that, her lips kiss swollen. She quickly moved away but Oliver pulled her back to him, not letting her go.

"Babe, I know how close you are to your women but I really do not want them to know how much I enjoyed this little make out session right now," Oliver murmured in her ear. When she looked at him incomprehensively, he pushed his erection in her butt. Her eyes widened and she grinned.

"Hey babe. You ready to rock that booty?" Laurel gave her a kiss on her cheek while Grace pushed her out of the way to wrap her arms around Felicity. Grace grabbed her ass and kneaded it before sauntering to the bedroom as if it was completely okay to touch her butt. Since they became friends, Grace had declared her eternal love for Felicity's butt and had claimed that she would totally do her just because of her ass.

"You know if I wasn't such of a man, I would have been jealous of all the time that Grace spends grabbing your ass." Felicity laughed then sauntered to their bedroom. She failed to see the smirk on Oliver's face.

Oliver pulled his phone from his pocket and called Diggle.

"Dig we've got a situation."

"Yeah I heard. Layla is jumping all over the place in this tiny dress. Damn Oliver, how can I let her get out in this tiny piece of fabric?" Dig grumbled in response.

Oliver laughed then froze when he realized that Laurel probably has a similar number planned for Felicity.

 **1 hour later**

"You are not going out in this dress! This cannot even be considered as a dress- it's just a tshirt or some shit," Oliver barred the door with this broad back. They had been going back and forth with arguments about her dress and Felicity was close- _this close_ to taking off her heels and hurling them at his head.

"I _am_ going out in this dress- whether you like it or not. If not tonight then some other night when you are not here," Felicity crossed her arms on her chest and glared at her husband.

"Atta girl!" Grace whispered from behind the closed door of their closet.

" _FELICITY!_ Get out of this dress! Atleast wear something that covers a little bit more skin!" Felicity had to admit that the dress looked scorching on her. Laurel had applied a bronzing glow thing on her back and arms which made her look like she spent a few days under the sun.

Her hair was a little longer and had been curled which left her back bare and glistening. Oliver had thrown a tantrum the last time that she had told him that she was going to have a haircut. His only excuse was that he liked to see her hair on his pillow which made absolutely no sense to her. Had Oliver not threatened to have the hairdresser thrown out of work, she would have probably gone ahead and ignored him. She had instead dragged her snarling husband from the salon after apologizing profusely to the owner.

Oliver glanced down at Felicity's bare legs encased red heels and nearly groaned at the image of her legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded her against the wall. His phone pinged and he temporarily gave up glaring at his wife.

 _All has been set Sir._

"Fine! I want you to have two of my men with you at all times. The moment some ass looks at you funny, you are out alright? _AND THAT IS NON- NEGOCIABLE!"_ he stressed when he saw her open her mouth to protest.

"Alright fine. But they better remain invisible," Felicity warned on her way out of the closet.

* * *

"Alright boys, what are we doing in the control room?" Tommy asked as he entered the said room. Oliver was standing behind the guard controlling the camera at Verdant and he knew that he was literally breathing down his neck but he could not help it.

Diggle was practically in the other guard's lap. Oliver knew that this was supposed to be his wife's night out but he knew the shit that happened in clubs. He could have asked his men to keep a close eye on her but he needed to be there- _just to make sure._

As for Tommy, Oliver texted him when Laurel decided to jump on the bar and proceed to flash every man seated at the bar as she danced around.

"Holy shit! Is that Laurel? _IS THAT MAN TOUCHING LAUREL ASS?_ " Tommy screeched in his ear as basically dived into the guard's lap. Oliver grabbed his by his collar and pulled him back. The guard swallowed hard and zoomed on Laurel. She did not look wasted. While Tommy bristled, Laurel suddenly grabbed the man by the balls and squeezed. A general hiss erupted in the room. The man bent forward to escape the pain when Laurel- who probably meant to slam her knee on the man's nose, missed and her knee collided with his solar plexus.

They could clearly see the man wheezing and Oliver felt strangely proud of the way Laurel had handled herself. He was happy that his wife's friend could handle herself.

"Atta girl!" Grace voice boomed in the small control room. He had paid a tiny fortune to have the best microphones installed here. He was happy that he had.

"So Felicity, how's married life treating you?" Laurel asked as she jumped on the couch next to his wife. Oliver had to admit that he wanted to know what her response was going to be. Now that he realized, he had changed a lot since their wedding and he grudgingly agreed that he enjoyed having someone to come home to at night. He enjoyed cuddling on Sunday mornings while Chloe tried to get them to get out of bed. He enjoyed movie nights on Fridays where Felicity claimed that it was okay for them to have comfort food which mostly consisted of mac and cheese or pizza. He liked when Felicity glared at it when he failed to put the toilet seat down or when he left stubble on the sink. He even liked how girly his bathroom now looked with Felicity's shampoo, conditioner, face wash, scrub and what not lined next to his.

He had once used her coconut body scrub on his face because the damn thing smelled like a fucking explosion of piña colada. He had to admit that his skin had never looked this clear.

Oliver snapped out of his daze when Felicity shrugged.

"It's pretty good. He's not that of an asshole as I was expecting him to be. He has his moments but- _another shrug_ it's fine."

"Oh is he hung?" Oliver froze. _Grace and her dirty mind._ He would have never thought that the cool and collected Grace from IT was that dirty minded.

Oliver saw the glazed look on Felicity's face. The camera accidentally zoomed on Grace's face. She was the only one sitting with her back to the camera but due to a glitch in the system, the camera on the other side was not working properly. Apparently it had been fixed.

Oliver heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him and he turned to watch on of his new recruits- a former marine with his eyes glued on Grace's face.

Xander Vallas. The man came highly recommended. Apparently he was called the Sniper since he was the best of the best. His eyes could not be considered as gray since they looked more steely than gray. He had what women liked to call chiseled good looks but he was too rugged to be called handsome. Couple his steely eyes, permanent scowl and muscular body, he was probably loved by the women. Except he did not have the look of a ladies' man.

Oliver would know the look that the man had anytime and anywhere. He turned to look at the screen and watched as Grace laughed at Felicity's face. She grabbed her martini, dunk her olive, took a bite and did the same twice before the olive was gone. Xander's face looked like it was carved in granite.

"Oh yeah. He is definitely, totally hung," Felicity murmured. Oliver knew that his wife was a lightweight and he was quite sure that she was a little bit more than tipsy.

"Ouh! How hung?"

"Uhmmm about seven to eight inches? I don't know. I – I just know that it is perfect and that _if fits!_ The first time, I thought that he was going to tear me apart. It looked that big." She spread her arms open, nearly hitting Laurel in the face.

"Jesus man! I really didn't want to know that," Diggle muttered while the other men snickered.

"I feel like I'm in a dry-spell. I-I really- like really need to get laid," Grace wailed as she slumped back on the couch. She put her feet on the low table in front of her. Luckily for them Verdant was his so he booked the entire VIP section just for them tonight.

Oliver felt someone right behind him. He could see Xander digging his fingers in the leather of the swivel chair. His eyes remained focused on Grace's face- now her legs.

"Speaking of getting laid. How many big O's babe?" Laurel asked.

Felicity looked like she was deep in thought as she counted on her fingers.

"Uh I guess about four or was it five? I always lose count," she giggled. Damn if Oliver did not feel smug.

"Are you sure that your woman knows what an orgasm is? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you can't please her with your little weenie," Tommy mocked behind him.

"I'm pretty sure Laurel needs to use her fingers after you leave her place," Oliver retorted.

"Oh God! I'm meant to have my period anytime now and I already feel the cramps coming," Laurel whined. The men in the room shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't get me started on periods. The other night, it came out in chunks. _In chunks!_ I thought my liver was coming out of me," Feicity whined. The women murmured in sympathy while Oliver was pretty sure the men gagged behind their hands.

"The last time that I had my period, John had to wipe the blood from his car seat," Layla giggled. Her drink sloshed as she grabbed her stomach.

Everyone looked at Diggle who looked like he was carved in stone.

"Not- one- word," he ordered.

"Oh do tell. What happened?"

"So we had gone out to dinner. I thought I would surprise by wearing a short dress and going commando," Layla explained. Nothing needed to be said as the women fell over each other- giggling like hyenas. _Well cute hyenas._

"I think that we need to get home soon 'cause I have to give Oliver breakfast in bed in the morning," Felicity mumbled.

Laurel, Grace and Layla all turned to look at her as if she had grown another head.

"You- he makes you bring him breakfast to bed every morning?" Grace asked, dumb founded.

 _Please don't say it. Please don't say it. Please don't say it._

"I'M THE BREAKFAST!" Felicity shouted while lifting her hands in the air.

 _Fuck._

The women looked at her as if she had lost her mind then understanding dawned on their faces.

" _Oh!_ Oh! I get it now," Laurel snickered.

"He does this thing with his tongue. It's like a tornado thing and God! And then the biting," Felicity moaned in delight as she rubbed her thighs together.

"Is this what women talk about when they are together?" Tommy asked.

"Jesus man! Tornado? Really?" Diggle laughed. Oliver felt his cheeks start to burn.

"Hey enough of the sex talk! Single lady here! Dry spell remember?" Grace waved.

"Let's go dance!" Felicity shouted.

They rushed to the dance floor among the writhing bodies of so many other people. Oliver signaled the men to go after them. All cameras were focused on them. Oliver's eyes sharpened as he looked at any possible threat.

He saw Xander outside the dance floor, eyes fixed on Grace gyrating hips. Just then a man approached  
Grace and grabbed her by the hips. She stopped moving and turned to glare at the man. He looked like the typical cocky douche who thought that he was a gift to the women population. Grace pushed him back and after probably cursing him, started dancing again with the women.

The douche looked pissed then a smirk appeared on his face as he pulled Grace back to him. Before Grace could turn to slap or yell at him, the man was off him. Oliver watched as Xander grabbed the man by his collar and dragged him off Grace. The women stopped dancing. Grace saw Xander then froze.

* * *

 **Grace**

She was buzzed. Her head was spinning but she felt so so free. She whipped her hair, raised her arms in the air and moved her hips to the beat of the music. She badly needed a night out and this was perfect. Except for the asshole who was trying to dance with her. _More like dry humping her on the dance floor._

A pair of hands crept on her hips and she turned to yell at the ass. Her word stuck in her throat, sweat broke across her brow and she froze as her eyes clashed with very familiar steel eyes.

 _Xander_

A flashback started in her head.

 _Xander tripping her on the playground in second grade._

 _Xander sticking gum in her hair in fourth grade._

 _Xander pushing Tyler on the ground when he tried to kiss her in 7_ _th_ _grade._

 _Xander pushing her in the janitor's closet and stealing her first kiss._

 _Xander putting his hands on her breasts at summer camp._

 _Xander's face as he pushed inside her._

 _Xander as he broke her heart._

 _Xander, Xander, Xander!_

Grace felt herself swooning as her past rushed through her. A past that she has been desperately trying to leave behind. Everything around her faded as her eyes took him in. He looked more muscular. He had a new scar on his eyebrow but everything else looked the same. The same steel eyes, the same gorgeous lips, the same chiseled jawline, the same scowl on his face.

A flurry of actions snapped her out of it. Another man came up from behind Xander and snagged the creep from Xander. Before she knew it, Xander wrapped his hand around her arm and dragged her from the dance floor.

* * *

 **Xander**

Xander could feel the muscle ticking in his jaw. It took everything in him to stop from snapping that asshole's neck. He dragged Grace- who looked like she had seen a ghost to the back office. He encountered Oliver Queen on the way. The latter looked at him then Grace then turned away.

Xander slammed the door shut and pushed Grace against it. She lifted those blue- green eyes on him and he was pleased to see the fire back in them.

"Xander," she sneered.

"Melody Grace," he mocked back.

 _Ah there was the cute little scowl._

"Do not call me that you asshole," she gritted.

"I remember how you used to love it when I called you that. Remember how you used to love it when I used to call you that when you let me come inside you bare?"

Xander felt his pants tighten as he remembered the few times that Grace had let him inside her bare. Nothing had ever felt the same way after.

"Shut up you jerk. It was a mistake which is never going to happen again." Color rushed to her cheeks as she remembered those times as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I work for Oliver Queen."

Her eyes widened then narrowed.

"You can't work with him. You need to leave," her nose turned up as it used to when she was angry. He still remembered how she used to look down her nose when she saw him at school. No matter how much he bullied her, she always made him feel like the scum that he was.

"Yeah not happening," he grinned down at her. She looked down then her head snapped up with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I'll have Felicity make her husband fire you," she gloated.

Xander threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"Oliver Queen will not fire me."

"Why not?"

"'Cause he probably sees the same look that I have on my face when he looks in the mirror."

"Look Xander. I- I just started- I just came here for a fresh start. I- I want to leave the past behind. So you need to go away." Her eyes pleaded to him.

"Can't do that babe. I'm here to stay."

"Well I hope that we never see each other even if you are here," she glared.

"Oh I wouldn't count on that babe. This time I'm home and I'm home to stay."

"Fuck you Xander! You can't just barge into my life like that! I have a life and people who care for me and people who love me here!"

"You got a man here Grace?" Xander could feel the aggression pumping through him at the image of some asshole's hands on her.

"And if I do?" Grace pushed her chest forward. He momentarily forgot about what they were talking about as his eyes zoomed on her chest. She had always been well- endowed in that department. He remembered how she always griped about not having enough butt- no matter how much she squatted.

When he felt, she had been a girl- now she was all woman. Her hair was longer, her cheeks less plump, her body more womanly. The dress that she wore showed off her curves. The heels made her legs appear longer and made his mouth water.

"Well if you do, you know that you'll have to drop him."

She gasped. _Loud._

"I will not drop anyone you arrogant pig! I love him and- and he makes me happy. And he loves me and gives me gifts and takes me out to dinner and movies-"

"But does he make you come Melody Grace? Does he know all of your little fetishes? Does he tie you down and pull your hair? Does he bite you little clit? Does he make you make those little whimpers or the full on wails when you come? Does-

His head snapped to the side when Grace slapped him hard. He looked down to see her chest heaving. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Let me go," she gritted through her tears.

"Grace-"

"Just let me go. Yes he does all of that and much more. He makes me come so hard-"

Before she could say something else, his mouth slammed on hers. He proceeded to deliver the hottest and filthiest kiss on her. He knew how much she loved it when he kissed her dirty. Her lips were still soft as petals. She tasted like martini and chocolate. She resisted then caved under his assault- her lips opened and his tongue eagerly pushed its way in.

He pulled her ass from the door and dragged her against his aching member. She moaned as her fingers dug into his hair.

"God Grace. I missed you so much," he groaned as he kissed down her neck.

A sharp agonizing pain to the balls made him stop. He dropped to his knees as he felt nausea well in his gut.

 _She had kneed him in the balls._

She pulled away and opened the door before rushing out.

* * *

 **Felicity**

Grace rushed out of the office as if she was on fire. She stopped in front of her, her hair and lipstick mussed. Thinking the worse, she rushed to her.

"Grace are you okay?"

"I need- I need to get out of here please," she gushed, looking behind her wildly.

"Okay okay honey. We'll get you out," she wrapped her arm around the other woman's shoulders and was in the process of turning back when a tall muscular man came out of the office.

The man was gorgeous. He looked delicious with his military haircut and stubble.

"Oh my," she whispered. Grace looked behind her and froze.

"Please we need to go. Please let's go," she started trembling.

"Grace!" the man called but Grace was already running away. The man stopped next to her and looked at Grace's retreating back.

"Who are you?" she snapped. Clearly this man was behind Grace's panic attack.

"Xander Vallas Ma'am. I was recently employed by your husband as security."

"You have lipstick on your chin."

Xander quickly wiped it away.

"How do you know Grace?"

"We went to school together."

Felicity waited and it looked like they would be standing there for a while, Xander finally caved.

"I'm the reason Grace is broken. I broke her heart. I-I- I made her lose our baby."

 _ ***A/N: Okay my lovelies. I am ending it on this note. As you know Grace and Xander are my own created fictional characters. I would like your opinion on their story. I want to know whether you guys would like to see more of them or not. Please let me know in your reviews what you think of them. I know that this chapter deviated a little bit from Olicity but I just felt like adding a bit of drama LOL. Please do let me know!**_

 _ **Love you guys**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	15. Chapter 14- Letting go

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello my lovelies! This chapter has been the most challenging and painful one to write so far. I could feel Grace's pain as my own. Both Grace and Xander are all over the place but I do hope that you like this chapter. I cried when Grace cried, I raged when she raged. I was all over the place after this chapter. I actually had to take breaks in between writing scenes; it was that intense for me. I am going through a lot myself at the moment but I have tried to do my best to give you a good chapter. I hope that I have not disappointed anyone.**_

 _ **I have not received much feedback from you guys about Xander and Grace but I am going with my gut. So this chapter is going to be focused mainly on Xander and Grace. Let me know what you guys think. So leave a review. I LOVE reading them.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a great read my loves.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 14- Letting go**

"OLIVER! I want you to fire Xander. Can you not see how this is affecting Grace?" Felicity huffed as she changed to go to bed.

After the episode at the club, Grace has been a complete mess. She wouldn't go to work and spent her days moving from the couch to her bed, dragging the comforter with her.

"I can't fire Xander simply because he is Grace's ex!" Oliver shouted from the bathroom.

"I told you what he told me. He said: "I made her lose our baby" which as per my knowledge stands for I am a baby murderer!" Felicity glared at her stubborn husband as she started brushing her teeth. Oliver glared back at her in the mirror as he flossed. They have been arguing about this for days and frankly he was done with that. He would stop that argument tonight even if he had to fuck the sassiness out of her.

Felicity bent to spit and Oliver's eyes zoomed on her butt. He finished doing his business and moved behind her. He tuned out Felicity's arguments as he rubbed his hands on her silk covered ass and stomach.

"Oliver! You are not listening to me! Stop that!" Felicity's screech made him start and he looked down to see her glaring at him. Done with the argument, he swept her off her feet and carried her to bed- bridal style.

"Oliver put me down! I am not done. I want you to fire Xander. Oliver what are you- _Oh God!_ W-what are y-you d-doing?"

She stopped talking and Oliver smiled from between her legs. A few minutes later Felicity's shouts rang in the house and Oliver achieved what he had been looking for.

 _Silence. Well sort of._

* * *

"Grace honey, you need to eat something. You have been like this for days and it's time for you to move. I know that you won't talk about it but you must babe," Felicity squeezed Grace's knees over the comforter. Felicity could hardly recognize the woman in front of her. Grace had always been happy and bubbly but the woman in front of her looked washed out.

Her eyes looked sunken in, her face paler than usual and she sported dark circles which were so dark that they made her look like she had received a fist on them. Her hair which normally shone lay dull and greasy down her back.

"Grace, get up from that couch bitch. You look like shit and you smell like oyster gone bad," Laurel snarled as she pulled Grace from the couch. When Felicity could not get to Grace, she decided to bring in the cavalry by dragging Laurel with her.

Grace started arguing when there was a loud crash from outside. They jumped when loud cursing erupted.

"Motherfucker! What do you need that big of a bed for?" Felicity recognized Diggle's voice. Clearly the other women did as well. They rushed as one to the door and pulled it open to see Diggle heaving a huge bed up the stairs. His muscles strained but he finally pulled the bed up. They had probably made some noise because he turned, wiped the sweat off his forehead and smirked at them.

"Ladies."

"Jesus! Had I known that this bed was going to be this heavy, I would have said yes to the movers. God damn," Xander said as he pulled his shirt up to wipe his forehead. If Oliver did not have such exquisite abs, she would probably have been panting right now. Felicity counted three pairs of abs and a very defined v.

"Ladies, how you doin'?" he asked as he smiled, flashing his killer dimple.

Grace made a sound which sounded close to a growl. The comforter which she had dragged with her outside fell as she advanced to Xander. Felicity could see the hunger in Xander's eyes as they swept over Grace's body.

"What are you doing here?" she gritted. She looked so small compared to Xander- this is saying much because Grace always looked so tall compared to her. He could probably snap her into two with his bare hands.

"I'm moving in here Melody Grace," Xander smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"You are moving here? You can't move here. These people are on the A list. Wait- did you know that I was living here?"

Xander just looked at her.

"How did you get access here?"

"Oliver," Felicity snarled. It was the only way that Xander could have access here. She rushed inside Grace's apartment and stabbed the numbers on her phone to call her meddling husband. When he did not pick up his phone, she shrieked before calling the office.

"Get me your boss right now! I don't care if he has the freaking President with him," she shouted on the phone.

"Mr Queen specifically ordered not to be disturbed ma'am. I cannot disregard his order. He is my boss," a whiny voice responded. Felicity was pretty sure she had smoke coming out her ears.

" _And I am his wife! Put him on the damn PHONE!_ " Felicity shouted.

"Mrs Queen, how may I help you?" Oliver's smug voice came on line.

"Oliver Queen, please tell me that you had nothing to do with Xander moving next door to Grace," Felicity asked after taking a deep breath.

"Now you know that I don't lie Felicity," Felicity could hear the smile in his voice.

"How could you? You know what Grace has been going through these past days-"

"Grace needs to get her head out of her ass and see what she has in front of him," Oliver interrupted harshly. "Felicity, Xander has been living with the guilt of his child's death for years. He wants to make amends. Don't you think that he deserves a chance?" he asked gently.

"But Grace-"

"Grace is not a child Felicity. I don't know what happened between the two but I have seen the way that Xander looks at her. She needs to get over the hurt and the pain. She cannot hide forever Felicity."

Felicity sat down heavily on the couch and sighed.

"I guess that you are right. I- I just don't like seeing her like that," she confessed.

"I know that she is your friend but she needs to face the pain. You cannot shield her forever. You can be there for her but she needs to heal."

"Okay fine. One chance. If Grace does not want anything to do with Xander, he's fired okay?"

"Deal."

" _SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLE. YOU DON'T GET TO TALK ABOUT MY BABY!"_ Felicity jumped at Grace's yell. "YOU KILLED HIM!"

"I gotta go."

"Take care of yourself Felicity!" Oliver warned.

"Yeah yeah," she responded distractedly as she rushed outside.

Grace was hitting Xander repeatedly on the chest and he was letting him. Felicity would have moved to stop her but she saw the anguish and tears in Xander's eyes. Grace was openly sobbing and yelling unintelligible words while still hitting Xander with her fists. However Felicity could see that she was growing tired.

A couple of minutes later, she finally stopped and her cries turned to pained whimpers. Xander's huge arms wrapped around her slender body and she collapsed, wailing out her pain.

"Why? _Why? Why did he die? He was so little and pretty_ " she continued to wail as Xander picked her up. Felicity moved forward but stopped when Xander turned pain- filled eyes on her.

 _They needed to figure this out on their own._

Felicity rubbed her hand soothingly on Grace's hair as Xander came near her. Grace was still whimpering and sobbing against Xander's neck.

"Call me if you need anything babe. I'll be right there." Felicity's heart was weeping for her friend and even if Grace did not respond, she knew that she had heard her. "Take care of her," she said to Xander.

Xander strode inside Grace's apartment and made a beeline for her room. He closed the door quietly with his foot.

Felicity felt Laurel hug her tightly.

"She needs to let everything out babe," Laurel said quietly. Felicity silently agreed.

* * *

 **Xander**

Grace's sobs had turned to whimpers. He lightly put her down on the bed and would have moved away had Grace not gripped his shirt so tightly in her hands.

"Sweetheart, I'll just grab a glass of water and be right back." Grace opened her eyes and more tears filled her eyes. Her hands slowly loosened. She turned her head on her pillow, burrowing her face to muffle her cries.

Xander laid down next to her, curving his hard body to her smaller, softer one. He cooed to her, trying to get her to stop crying.

"Why? Why did he have to die? He was so little," she whimpered. It felt like her heart was being torn into pieces. She pressed her hands on her face to try to muffle her cries but they filled the room with her pain.

She wailed loud and long; she cried for her lost baby, she cried for her lost love, she cried for her broken heart but mostly she cried to relieve the pain. She pressed her knuckles to her lips, biting them to try to control her cries but they just kept coming and coming.

It was as if a dam had broken and all the pain had decided to flood her.

"Sshhh. It's okay baby. Please don't cry. Please calm down," Xander soothed. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He looked at the woman who had held his heart for so long. She looked so small and fragile and in that instant he felt like the worst scum ever.

Her body shook with her cries until he got scared that she would make herself sick. Finally after what felt like an eternity, Grace stopped. The room fell eerily quiet but even the quiet could not hide the cries that had so recently filled the room.

"Grace-" Grace put her hands on his lips to quiet him.

"I- I need to be alone. Please leave," she said quietly, moving out of the bed.

"Grace, we need to talk."

"No, we don't Xander. Please leave," she turned her back on him.

"Yes, we do have to talk Grace," he insisted.

"Why? Why do we have to talk Xander? Why now? It's been years," she whirled on him, chest heaving, fire in her eyes.

 _Good. He could deal with angry Grace._

"We need to move on Grace. _You_ need to move on. You need to grieve Grace."

"You know nothing about me Xander Vallas. I don't need your help or your advice. What do you know about grieving huh? _I_ buried my son- my baby, alone. You were not there. I had to deal with our families, our friends. I had to deal with their pity. No one was there for me. Yes I was surrounded but I had never felt so lonely. You left me when I needed you the most Xander. I buried a son, _your_ son! A son who did not even have the chance to know his father." By now Grace was openly screaming.

"I WAS THERE! I WAS THERE FOR HIS FUNERAL," Xander shouted. Tears coursed down his cheeks as he allowed himself to grieve after so many years. He clearly remembered that day.

Grace had looked so lost in her black dress. She was with her best friend and his closest friend. When she almost fell, Bran helped her up. She pushed them away and sat on the wet soil, uncaring about her dress. Her face had been blank as she fixed something in the coffin. He had not been able to see the baby face to face but Bran had sent him a picture. As soon as he had seen the baby, he knew that it was his. He had the same straight nose, chin and hair.

On that day, Grace did not shed any tears. She had pressed her fingers to her lips before laying them on the soil. Even from far away, he had understood the words that she had uttered: 'I love you to the moon and back for ever and ever and ever.'

He knew that by heart because Grace used to tell him that all the time. When they had all gone, he had sat there and cried. He had cried for having lost his son as well as his love.

"What?" Grace asked dazed.

"I saw you bury him Grace. I was there- I went there when you had gone."

"Why did you not come to see me?"

"And tell you what? I was so ashamed of myself Grace. I could not even face you; the things that I accused you of-"

"So you decided that it was better to run? To leave me to face this alone?" Grace turned away, disgusted when Xander did not reply.

"Get out of here Xander. You came here to do what? Ask for my forgiveness?" She paused when Xander nodded. "You have it. Go now. Don't ever show me your face again. Get out of my apartment and my life."

"We are not over Grace. I understand that this is hard for you but it is hard for me as well. I lost a son. I lost the woman that I loved."

"Do not ever say that you loved me. You did not love me. You used me. Now get out of my house before I call the police," Grace threatened. She tightened her arms under her arms, as if trying to protect herself from him.

"This is not over Melody Grace. I am back and I am not going away. You are mine Grace. You have always been." Just as he was about to open her door, a hairbrush slammed next to his head.

 _She always missed._

"Your aim is still shitty Melody Grace," he drawled, further pissing her off.

" _I AM NOT YOURS XANDER VALLAS. I NEVER WAS!_ YOU ARE STILL THE ARROGANT ASSHOLE THAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN AND I _HATE YOU._ " She had been screaming but she shrieked when he grinned at her.

"You always knew that it was going to be you and I. You have always known that someday you would have my last name and two point five kids even if I know that it would have been close to five."

" _Get out!"_

"Goodbye for now, _Princess."_ He closed the door just in time to avoid the item that she sent sailing towards him.

* * *

 **Grace**

 _Princess. How she hated that name._ Her father used to call her that. She still remembered the first time that Xander had called her that. They had met in second grade. She had attended a private school being the daughter of the mighty James Petterson. She had been born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

She was the older than her only sibling by two years and in the eyes of her father, she could and should do no wrong. Xander was the eldest of a family of five sons. His dad worked for her father as his right hand man thus how he could afford for him to attend the private school.

 _ **16 years ago-**_

 _ **Grace- 8 years old**_

 _ **Xander- 10 years old**_

 _She had wrongly done a math calculation in her test and Grace knew that Daddy would not be happy. He did not like it when she made mistakes. She was walking outside to go to the sand pit where her friends were waiting for her._

" _Oh look! It's Princess Grace! Hello Princess Grace or should I say your Grace?" A boy a couple of years older than her mocked her. He looked like he was taller than her, had dark almost black hair and the most amazing silver eyes that she had ever seen._

 _There were two other boys with him and they were laughing at her. She had seen him a few times at school and whenever he saw her, he always stuck his tongue out or made a face at her. Daddy always says that making a face is not pretty._

 _They were sitting in a tree which was forbidden. If the matron saw them, they would be in trouble._

" _Hello. My daddy calls me Princess but not Princess Grace. You can call me Grace if you want," she smiled up at them. "You know you should not be up there. If the matron sees you, you could be in a lot of trouble. And you could fall down and hurt yourself."_

 _The boy jumped from the branch where he was sitting. He landed smoothly on his haunches. Grace took two steps back._

" _W-what is your name?"_

" _Xander. Xander Vallas."_

" _Vallas? Oh is it your father who works with Daddy? He told me that you were going to come to my school. It is very nice to meet you Xander Vallas." She put her hand out for him to shake but Xander threw his head back and laughed._

 _Grace felt her cheeks burning in humiliation._

" _I don't talk to Little Princesses. And I am sure that Daddy would not like you to talk to me."_

" _Daddy has not told me anything. Why would he not let me talk to you?" Grace could hardly understand why this boy would think that her Daddy would not let her talk to a school friend. He has never stopped her from bringing her school friends home._

" _You are such a little girl. You even look like a Princess with all these shit on your head." Grace gasped and her eyes widened. Daddy said it was bad, very bad to swear._

" _You said a bad word!"_

 _Xander and the two boys started to laugh out loud. For some unexpected reason, that brought tears to her eyes. She pushed past them to go to the sand pit when she tripped on something and fell heavily on the corner of the sand pit. She let out a loud cry as her knees slammed heavily on the concrete._

 _Tears coursed down her cheeks as she looked up through them at Xander._

" _Tell anyone I tripped you and I'll make your life hell," he threatened._

 _Grace sat there as her friends and the matron rushed to her. Needless to say her dad was furious that she got hurt but she never once told the truth. Nor the other times that he hurt her._

* * *

"You still mad at me babe?" Oliver asked as he strolled in the kitchen. Felicity was cooking dinner which he knew helped her to gather her thoughts and relax.

"No I am not. I just- I feel like I should be there for her. It must not have been easy for her." Oliver wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back to his front. He left the tension leaving her body as she leaned into him.

"She'll be fine. Xander will not hurt her."

"I know – I've seen the anguish in his eyes. I just hope that I get my little Gracie back. I miss her," Felicity sighed, laying her head on Oliver's chest.

"You mean you miss her grabbing your ass." Felicity laughed quietly and felt the rumbling response from Oliver's chest.

"Oliver, I need to tell you something." She looked up at him and decided to confirm her suspicions to him.

"I think- I think that I'm pregnant." Oliver's hands which were lightly rubbing her back stopped and his face froze.

"Oliver? Oliver, are you okay? Say something." Felicity grabbed his face as he continued to look at her like she had grown a second head.

A blinding smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Umm no I mean, I have not been able to take a test with Grace and everything but I'm late."

Oliver was already pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah Dig, could you go to the drug store and get every pregnancy test from every brand that they have? Yeah, I think that we probably have a little baby Queen on the way."

 _ ***A/N: Let me just say that this chapter is not what I was expecting. I had a lot of ups and downs as I was all over the place. I do hope that you guys enjoyed it. I know that I focused mostly on Xander and Grace but I promise that the next will be focused on Oliver and Felicity (I mean how could it not after this ending duh). Don't forget to leave a review! Anyway I hope that you have a lovely weekend ahead.**_

 _ **Love you guys,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	16. Chapter 15- Thanksgiving

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello my lovelies. I am amazed by the continuous support and love that you guys have shown me so far. It's amazing! Thank you so so much for your patience as well as I know that it's been a while but hey I am back with hopefully another chapter that will please you guys. I am happy that you guys have loved the possible pregnancy idea.**_

 _ **To be honest, I have debated long and hard about whether it would be good to introduce a pregnancy here with the way that Oliver and Felicity's relationship has started. Things have not been easy between the couples in this story so far but hopefully things will fall into place soon.**_

 _ **Anyhow I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review, I love reading them. Also despite not being able to respond to the guests who post reviews, I want to let you guys know that I hear you and your suggestions and I keep track of everything that you write my lovelies. So thank you again!**_

 _ **I love you guys a lot,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 15- Thanksgiving**

Oliver peeked into the kitchen to see Felicity dancing around in the kitchen trying to get everything done in time for tonight. She was running around and mumbling under her breath as she packed a huge pumpkin pie. They were having dinner at his parents place in the Queen's Mansion and he had to admit that he had never seen his mother so happy except maybe when he got married.

Moira Queen had gone all out with the decoration and preparations for the Thanksgiving dinner. The latter would originally consist of just Moira, him and Thea but this year, they would be having more than tripled the amount of people.

After the drama with Grace and Xander, Felicity had taken it on her to mother Grace and Oliver could not thank God enough for making Grace get back to her old self. Even if she was mostly pissed all the time. Since Grace was not on good terms with her family and had nowhere to go, Felicity had decided that she could have Thanksgiving with them. Which also meant that Xander would want to be there and ultimately would lead to him and Grace bickering and Felicity glaring at him.

Oliver could not remember his life being so complicated with domesticity. He normally had people to think about these petty issues- atleast to them they were petty. For instance, he generally had Dig find the best wine and his jeweler knew to send one of his best creations to his office a week before Thanksgiving to his office for his mother and sister. Today he thought about things such as feelings, family and his obligations towards them.

He admitted that he had a close relationship with Tommy but he felt as if they had gotten closer as friends which is why he had invited him and Laurel to the dinner. Of course Laurel was not happy because that would leave her father alone on Thanksgiving. Therefore Felicity had invited Laurel's father as well.

Felicity had gone a little bit crazy on the Thanksgiving theme as well. Oliver looked behind him at the couch in the living room. It was as if a giant orange had exploded all over the place- orange throw pillows, pumpkin and cinnamon candles, maroon fall leaves and pines were thrown on the coffee table. Even their bedroom had not escaped from her decorating spree. But it felt cozy and warm. She even had Dig look for wood to put in their chimney area.

The oven dinged and pulled Oliver's attention back to the present. He glanced once more at Felicity to make sure that she was busy with her cooking. He tiptoed back to his office and lightly closed the door with a silent click. He rushed to his desk and called Dig before Felicity barged in his office with her holiday cheeriness.

"Dig, everything in place?"

"Yup boss. Everything is set. And no, I have not told Layla about it either. Oh but we do have a problem though." _There always is._

"What's wrong?"

"It's with Xander."

 _Jesus. Not again._

* * *

"We're heeeere!" Felicity shouted as she and Oliver entered the Queen's mansion.

"Oh darling. You look beautiful!" Moira gushed as she hugged Felicity tight.

"Thank you. So do you. Happy Thanksgiving Moira," Felicity kissed her mother-in-law on the cheeks. Oliver bent to kiss his mother on the cheeks as well just as Thea skidded into the living room with a glass of wine.

"Felicity! You're here! You look gorgeous babe," Thea gushed as she hugged Felicity. Felicity was wearing a dark purple dress with black high heeled boots and dark leggings. She left her hair down- _Oliver's orders_ and it curled naturally past her shoulders. She kissed Thea on the cheeks before moving to the kitchen. Nonna and Donna had taken over the kitchen and from the fragrances emanating, it seemed that they had gone all out.

"Hey mom. Hey Nonna. What do you have cooking? It smells amazing in here," Felicity kissed Nonna on her head before kissing her mother.

"I am making my pizza rustica," Donna replied while Nonna grumbled. "Never saw anyone make pizza rustica on Thanksgiving," Nonna huffed as she mashed the potatoes with more than enough force to probable break the bowl.

"I don't see what's the problem with that Mom. We are making the traditional dinner aren't we? So what's the big deal?" Donna rolled her eyes behind Nonna's back.

"I saw that Donna! You do not roll your eyes at me!" Nonna branded her fork at Donna. _Well some things never change._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO INVITED THE ASSHOLE FOR BLOODY THANKSGIVING?"

Felicity would know that screech anywhere. Grace barged in the kitchen, hair flying wildly behind her. She slammed the boxed containers in her hands on the counter top before grabbing Donna's wine glass and swallowing everything in one gulp.

She glared at Felicity and pointed her forefinger at her.

"You invited him didn't you?" she accused. Her eyes were throwing daggers and if she were a comic, she would probably have smoke coming from her ears and nose. "What? Who?"

If it was possible, Grace glared harder at her. "You know very well who I am talking about! You know what he did? Do you know what he did the other night?" _Okay, so screeching mode was back on._

"You know for how long I have been wanting do the dirty with Max right? Well guess what? Last Friday, we come back from dinner to my place and freaking Xander Vallas is sitting in my living room. And do you know just what he had the balls to do? He said and I quote "Thanks for taking my woman to dinner. Now if I catch your hand on her ass on more time, you will have to use the other one to wipe your ass."

Felicity bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing aloud. Grace looked so peeved about how Xander was invading her private space that it was comical. "And then he stood there and crossed his arms and flexed his biceps and…argh." Donna patted Grace on the shoulder in sympathy just as the man in question appeared at the threshold of the kitchen.

Felicity eyed his arms and damn he had great biceps. He placed his hands at the top of the door and his biceps did flex. "I need more wine," Grace grumbled under her breath. She grabbed the bottle from the table and filled her glass to the brim. Xander sauntered in followed closely by Tommy and Laurel. Tommy slapped Laurel's ass and she giggled. Felicity had to admit that she had never seen Laurel as happy as she was with Tommy.

Laurel had bed hair which made Felicity wonder what they had been doing on their way here.

"Hey people. Happy Thanksgiving. It smells amazing in here! I'm starving!" Laurel said brightly as she made rounds to kiss everyone. Tommy kissed Felicity on the temple before ruffling her hair.

"Don't touch me, you jackass!" Grace screeched. She was standing by the oven and by the oven mitts on her hands Felicity could deduce how the scenario went. Xander had probably touched her ass when she had bent down to check on something in the oven.

"You know that I could never resist such an invitation Melody Grace," Xander drawled. Grace slammed the oven shut before slamming her oven mitt finger on his chest. She glared up at him before snarling.

"Do not call me that! AND _do not touch me!"_ She pushed him away- _well at least she tried to_ when Xander grabbed her ass again. And this time, he got in a squeeze as well. And Grace screeched again.

 _This was going to be an interesting dinner._

* * *

"The dinner was amazing Nonna," Felicity complimented as she leaned back on her chair. She laid her head on Oliver's arm while he rubbed his hand on her shoulder.

"Really Mrs Thompson, dinner was amazing. If you keep feeding me, I swear I'm gonna get fat. You have the hands of an angel," Xander flirted with Nonna. Grace scoffed from where she was sitting next to him.

"Oh puh-lease! I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," she grumbled, reaching for her glass of wine again. She probably had had one too many but Felicity knew Grace and _boy_ could she put away her alcohol.

The two of them had been bickering all throughout dinner and after the first five minutes where things got awkward; everyone pretty much just ignored the two of them. Things got a little out of hand when Grace slammed her fork on Xander's hand. Her only excuse was that he would not stop putting his hand on her thigh. Luckily for them, their Thanksgiving dinner did not turn out to be a replica of a comedy movie which went wrong.

"Honey I think it's time to give them their gifts, don't you think?" Oliver whispered in her ear.

"What gift? It's just Thanksgiving!" Donna exclaimed. "It's just a little something from the both of us for you guys."

Felicity got up and grabbed two bags. She gave one to Moira and the other one to Donna. "Oliver and I want to thank the both of you for such a wonderful dinner and for always being there for us. Happy Thanksgiving."

Felicity kissed the two women and Donna sniffed. "Oh mom, don't cry. Come on open up the little card first." Felicity sat next to Oliver who grinned boyishly at her. "Read it out loud."

" _Nice to finally meet you. Happy Thanksgiving! Next year I shall be there with you all to celebrate Thanksgiving. See you in July. I love you, your Grandson or Grand- daughter."_

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT? I can't believe it! You are finally pregnant!" Donna screeched. She jumped from her seat and started jumping up and down. Cheers erupted from around the table.

"Oh my god, I think that I peed my pants," Nonna declared. Donna was still jumping up and down like a crazy woman and Moira was openly crying. Donna rushed to her and hugged her tightly when Moira pushed her away and bent her head down to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you! Thank you so so much for this," she whispered before hugging her tightly. Felicity had to blink a few times to stop herself from crying. Everyone got up to come and hug and congratulate them. Grace came forward and hugged her tight. Felicity felt like an idiot as she saw the pain in Grace's eyes.

"Congratulations babe. It is the most amazing thing for a woman to have a baby. Cherish all these moments," Grace whispered brokenly in her ear. Felicity hugged her tightly. She looked up and her eyes fell on Xander. The anguish in his eyes made Felicity feel bad and even if she did not know her baby and had not spent much time with it, she felt like she would die if something were to happen to it.

Xander's eyes met Felicity's and he smiled tightly at her. He mouthed congrats to her and she smiled her thanks.

"Oh I have another announcement to make. Since it's Thanksgiving, I have decided to surprise you all with a little something," Oliver announced once everyone had quieted down. Dig pulled some envelopes from his jacket and gave one to each person.

Felicity opened hers and there was a collective gasp from the women. "Oh my God! We are going to the Bahamas?" Felicity screeched excitedly before jumping to hug Oliver.

* * *

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here! You didn't even get an envelope! Do not sit here! Go away! I don't want you to sit next to me!" Grace planted her fists on her hips as she glared at Xander. He ignored her and sat in the seat next to her which made her screech.

Grace grabbed her e-reader and tried to push Xander's long legs out of the way so that she could get out. "Get out of my way! I will not be sitting next to you!"

Xander grabbed her and planted her ass sideways on his lap. Grace's indignant gasp could be heard to the back. "Fine. You won't sit next to me, you can sit _on_ me." Grace kept struggling but after awhile, she realized that she would be going nowhere so she just settled down.

 _He would have to let her go when the plane took off._

Turned out, he didn't. He only buckled both of them in the same seat.

 **Felicity**

 _Oliver was ignoring her._ Oliver was used to working on his laptop when he was on the plane but since the day after Thanksgiving he had been acting weird. It was as if he was giving her the cold shoulder. Since he found out about the pregnancy, he had been on her at every possible moment. But then the day after Thanksgiving, he had reverted back to being Mr Asshole. He would not even touch her in bed- as if she had the cooties or something. Of course, he was not as bad as he had been in the beginning but he nonetheless was cold to her. The lack of intimacy between them was bothering her.

She had tried talking to him but he just clammed right up saying that everything was fine. She had asked him if he was happy about the baby and he had looked at her as if she was crazy. It was driving her crazy. Felicity knew that her marriage was not a normal or traditional but she was hoping that it was going to be okay. Oliver had changed a lot since their marriage and the way that he acted towards her made her forget the circumstances of their marriage.

She was still unsure about her feelings for Oliver but she knew that she did not hate him. After the things that he had told her about his past, she had done some digging of her own but had come up with nothing. She was afraid to ask him more about his past, fearing that it would disrupt their routine.

She was hesitant to link the 'L' word with him but she was pretty sure that she was on the way to the 'L' land and it freaked her out. Now that she was having a baby for him, she wanted to feel even closer to him; she wanted to share these moments with him.

She just did not know how to approach him.

Giggling snapped her out of her reverie and she turned her head to see something which she wished she could unsee. Tommy and Laurel were kissing- _like really kissing_ and he was groping her breast. The two of them were like horny teens and could not keep their hands off each other for very long.

Felicity could hear Grace and Xander bicker from the front of the plane. They had taken the QC's private plane which easily accommodated all of them. Nonna and Donna could not come as Nonna had to go for her regular check ups which tended to make her weak so Donna had agreed to stay back. Moira had gone to visit her friend in Italy and would probably not be back until Christmas time. Diggle and his wife Layla and Thea and her friend Lisa completed the group of people going.

Felicity sure hoped that everything turned out to be okay for the vacation.

* * *

"What do you mean, the room has been reserved under Mr and Mrs Vallas? Listen dude, I am _not_ Mrs Vallas and I want a room to myself. I am under no circumstances going to be spending a week in the same room with this a- umm man," Grace gritted.

They had landed in the Bahamas in the evening. They had been able to enjoy the beautiful sunset before checking in the hotel. Things went south when Grace had asked for her room key. Turns out, Xander had gone behind Oliver's back and reserved a room for both him and Grace. Needless to say, Grace had been furious even if she had no idea that Xander had been behind all of this.

"I- I am very sorry Madam but this is the reservation that we got," the boy at the reception got out with much difficulty.

Felicity moved forward and pulled Grace away before she threw herself at the poor boy- he looked terrified enough as it is.

"Excuse me, hi. I know that there probably has been a mistake but could you please check and see whether you have any available rooms?" The boy looked at his screen.

"I am sorry Madam but we are full. We do not have any rooms available," he stuttered as he glanced anxiously at Grace as if he has expecting her to jump on him at any moment.

"Okay okay listen honey. Why don't you stay in the room only for tonight? Tomorrow we'll try to sort it out okay? We are all tired and hungry so please Grace," Felicity implored. Grace huffed then sighed.

"Fine just for tonight! Tomorrow you fix this!" Grace grabbed the key card and stomped away. Xander sauntered behind her smiling wickedly.

 _She would not be able to leave his room._

 **Grace**

Grace slammed the hairbrush on the bathroom counter and glared in the mirror. She was pretty sure that Xander had been the one to mess with the whole reservation. Well no matter what, he will not be spending the night with her in the same bed.

After dinner which had been quick because all of them were pretty much tired, they had retired to their bedroom. The room was beautiful in creams and sky blues. It was one of the largest and most luxurious rooms that she had been in. A giant king size bed took up most of the room with a sitting area on its left.

The balcony opened on the beach where she could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. The bathroom was twice as big as her bedroom in her apartment. It had a bathtub made out of rock and it could probably easily hold four people in there.

Grace jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Are you done in there?"

"No I'm not!" Grace opened her bag and looked for her pajamas. "Where is it? OH MY GOD! I will kill her!" Grace pulled the little negligee that Laurel put in there. She had probably replaced it when she had been to the bathroom after the incident at the desk. It was sheer and probably something that someone would wear on their honeymoon and not when sleeping with their ex.

She crushed the little note attached to the negligee and vowed to get back at her for this. She could not get in bed with Xander like this. She looked around for a robe and remembered putting it on the couch earlier tonight.

 _Well she probably could wear some of her regular clothes except that she would probably take them off during the night. It was such an issue to her._

She would definitely not go out like that, what with Xander standing there. They had already agreed that he would be sleeping on the couch. Maybe if she asked him nicely, he would accept to not look when she came out of the bathroom.

She put on the negligee and took a deep breath before cracking the door open a little bit. "Xander?" She peeked around and saw he was in his boxers with her back to her. His back flexed when he lifted a bottle to drink some water. Unused parts of her tingled with awareness and she cleared her throat.

"Umm Xander. Can I ask you a favor?" Xander turned around and waited.

"Could you look away just until I can get into bed?" she asked quickly. Xander closed the bottle and crossed his huge arms. "Why?"

"I umm am having ahem a little trouble with my nightwear so I would be really grateful if you could turn around please."

"You know I am taller than six feet and I have agreed to sleep on this couch for you. Don't you think that it's enough favors especially after the way that you have been acting with me?" Xander cocked an eyebrow. Grace had to bite down on her tongue to prevent herself from yelling at him.

"Okay fine. So how about we compromise? What do you want? And I want nothing sexual!" she stressed when he opened his mouth.

"Okay so how about I don't look and in exchange, I share the bed with you. You could make a pillow wall in between if you want," he suggested. Grace pondered on the matter then agreed that it was better than him seeing her in this negligee.

"Okay deal. Now look away!" Xander obliged and turned away. Grace quickly ran to the bed got under the cover. She pulled them all the way to her chin and started making the pillow wall between them. Xander went to the bathroom and Grace quickly pulled the negligee down her ass where it had moved up from all her wriggling. She pulled the cover to her neck just as Xander strolled in the room. She switched off the lamp on her side of the bed and turned her back to him.

The bed dipped as Xander got under the covers. He settled down Grace could feel him cross his arms under his head. Grace closed her eyes tight and burrowed deeper into her pillow. The sound of the waves and the gentle and warm breeze proved to be quite a lullaby and before she knew it, she was asleep.

She did not realize when she turned around and pushed the pillows away to burrow closer to Xander when the temperature during the night lowered. Nor was she aware of turning on her side and having Xander spooning her. Nor was she aware of how tightly she held onto his arms around her.

Xander did not sleep a wink that night. It had been one of the best nights of his life since their breakup.

 _ ***A/N: Okay my lovelies. I hope that you liked this chapter. I know that you guys will be pretty excited about the pregnancy but I am not sure how Oliver and Felicity's relationship will turn out to be. There will be some humps and bumps on their way to parenthood but I hope that they do find themselves. Xander and Grace will have their own parts in the story so those who are shipping Xance or Grader (you let me know) don't worry, I am working on them as well. Until next time my loves! Have a beautiful day or night and week ahead!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	17. Chapter 16- Back to square one

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: My dear readers. I decided to post a chapter today as I think that you guys are probably going to feel the withdrawal syndrome now that season 4 is over. I know that I have left a lot of loopholes in the way that I have left the past chapter.**_

 _ **I have also had a lot of questions about why I am focussing on Xance more than Olicity. What you need to understand is that I have many readers and I know that it is difficult for me to please everyone so I guess that I need to focus on what I feel right.**_

 _ **I have had some people unsubscribe because I have moved from Olicity to Xance. I am sad because of that as the story is not over. However this chapter will focus more on Olicity- about the why, how, when and what.**_

 _ **I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave a review and prompts, I do enjoy them.**_

 _ **Have a great weekend ahead my lovelies,**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 16 – Back to square one**

 _The Bahamas_

Felicity rubbed her moist palms on her dress covered thighs. She looked at the woman standing in front of the mirror and sighed.

Since the flight to the Bahamas, Oliver has been distant towards her. He was polite just not his usual self. _Well his usual self after the wedding to her._ He had been carefree also boyish but now he has back to being cold and distant.

Though that had not stopped him from turning to her during the night or in the morning or the afternoon- _or anytime that he felt horny._

If anything, his lovemaking had not abated. On the contrary, it had gotten more torrid and passionate. It was as if he was repenting for the way that he had been acting towards her. He drowned her senses into so much pleasure that at times tears ran freely from her eyes and she was left trembling from head to toes. The more she tried to remain passive, the more he applied his expertise to pull out moans, sighs and cries from her.

Felicity's neck, shoulders and top of her breasts always looked like she had been mauled by a wild animal. She was pretty sure that she had left her fair share of bites and scratches on him as well.

Even now her lips looked swollen and puffed up. Where a few bites were getting paler on her skin, new ones from the past few days were getting darker. She sighed again and opened the bathroom door only to be greeted with the glistening and hard sculpted chest of her husband. He roughly scrubbed his hair with a white towel. Felicity put her sandals on and smiled timidly at Oliver.

He grabbed her wide straw hat and put in on her head. She bent her head back and looked up at him.

"You going swimming?" he asked roughly. Felicity swallowed hard, "Y- yes. The girls are waiting for me in the lobby. Do you want to come?"

"I'll be joining you later. I'll tell Xander to come with you. Don't worry, I'll tell him to stay a few steps away," he conceded when she opened her mouth to protest.

She nodded then put her hands on his chest. "Oliver, are we okay?"

Oliver gazed in his wife's wide guileless eyes and felt his chest tighten. Guilt snagged him before he stifled it under his usual anger. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied gruffly. He made to move away but she tightened her hands on the towel around his neck.

"Why are you so aloof? Where is my husband? I seem to have lost it to the asshole who was once my husband," she teased. Felicity nuzzled his jaw then kissed the underside of his scruffy jawline.

Oliver closed his eyes then dug his hands in her hips to push her away. This idea flew out of the window when Felicity flicked her tongue on his neck. He let go of her hips in favour of her ample ass then dragged her close to his hard body. Her head moved from under his chin and she raised to her tiptoes.

Oliver slammed his mouth on Felicity's trembling lips. She moaned then opened under his ministrations. His tongue invaded her mouth just like he invaded her senses and feelings. He lifted her off her feet; her hat fell on the floor as he dragged her to their massive bed. Oliver pushed away the cloth surrounding their bed which helped to keep the mosquitoes at bay.

The cloth fell around them, cocooning them against the rest of the world. The kiss turned wild and soon enough Oliver sat back on his haunches and pulled the dress off of her. Oliver looked possessed as if he _had_ to get to her skin.

As soon as she was bared to his heated gaze, he laid a hand on her stomach. She was a little more than two months therefore her stomach still looked the same. Yet each time that Oliver made love to her, he looked at her stomach in awe and kissed her stomach reverently.

"Felicity? Get your ass outta here woman! We need to tan our pale asses," Grace shouted from behind the front door. Oliver froze then continued as if he had heard nothing.

"Woman! If you are not out in ten seconds, we are coming in, naked or not," Laurel yelled.

"Oliver! Get up. You need to stop. They are going to come in," Felicity pushed at his chest but as per usual, he did not move an inch. "Go away! She's busy," Oliver yelled in the general direction of the door.

"Let her be Oliver! You can screw her brains out later!" Felicity could tell that Grace was getting worked up so she doubled her efforts to push her husband off of her.

"I'll be right there guys. Wait for – _ahhh! Oh God!"_ she finished with a moan. Oliver had taken her nipple between his teeth and lightly bitten it.

"Come on you horn dogs! We are right outside!" Laurel cried indignantly. Felicity felt like she was in a bubble and she could hear their voices from afar.

"I said, she'll come when I say so." Felicity gasped at the double entendre. She vaguely heard some snickers from her friends; her mind was too busy trying to catch up with the assault on her senses.

Someone knocked on their door and Felicity came out of her trance like situation. She gasped as she realised that their friends had probably heard them going at it.

"Oh God Oliver. Stoooop! We need to stop! They are going to hear!" Felicity pushed at Oliver's chest hard. Oliver reared up and snarled, "Let them hear me make love to my wife! I don't care who hears you moan or scream my name at the top of your voice. You are _mine_ and I need you _NOW_."

"What is wrong with you Oliver? Why are you behaving this way? What's wrong?" Felicity whispered as she looked into the anguished eyes of her husband. She gently laid her hand on his cheek and the tension oozed out of his tensed body.

As if suddenly becoming possessed, he slammed his mouth on hers again and ravaged her lips until she was a trembling, sobbing mess.

He pulled the strings that held her bikini bottoms together and then pushed it out of the way. Felicity kissed his chest, biting on her way down before slamming her head back sharply on the pillow when he thrust harshly inside her.

She moaned out loud as he bottomed out. He sat back on his haunches, held her legs apart in his hands as he pounded her. Felicity's back arched sharply as he repeatedly rubbed against the most sensitive part of her body. Oliver bent his upper body until he was nearly lying on top of her arch body.

His lips closed around her nipple- Felicity dug her hands in his hair to hold him to her. Oliver suddenly switched their position and she found herself riding her husband so hard that she had no idea where he ended and she started. Oliver's hands dug into her hips as she bounced on top of him, her cries echoing in their room.

When it became too much, Felicity laid her hands flat on Oliver's chest while his moved to her stomach.

"My baby. You are holding my baby in there," he murmured in awe. Felicity halted then looked into his eyes and saw the vulnerability that she so rarely had the opportunity to see. She laid her hand on his and nodded.

"Yes it's all yours," she whispered back. Oliver looked into her eyes then burrowed his hands in her hair before dragging her to his chest. "I am not letting you go _ever._ You and this baby are both mine. I will never ever let you go away from me Felicity," he threatened against her lips before crushing them under his.

Her cries muffled against his lips. He bent his legs which propelled her forward then proceeded to bury himself inside her again and again until she was sobbing her climax. Oliver acted like a man on a mission.

Even she was done, he still kept going. "Please, I can't anymore. Oh God, s-stop," she wailed against his face. "One more Felicity. Give me one more," he gritted while still pounding her.

As if on cue, Felicity detonated. She screamed Oliver's name; a couple of thrusts later, Oliver was roaring his release in her ear. Felicity pressed her trembling body against his. Oliver lightly kissed her swollen lips then laid her next to him.

"You still want to go to the beach?" he nuzzled her neck. She shook her head no. Oliver pulled the covers on them then pulled her into his arms without a word. Despite the nearness, Felicity still felt as if she was back to square one.

* * *

 _The beach_

"Damn woman! You are going to blind us with all that after sex glow," Grace dramatized when Felicity slumped on the beach chair next to her. "He trying to put another baby in there?"

"Haha very funny, smart ass," Felicity grumbled. She dug her sun lotion from her bag then turned her back towards Grace. After having almost bathed herself in it, she laid down on the lounger with a sigh.

She sipped on her virgin colada and wished she could have something alcoholic. Grace was sipping something exotic which she could guarantee was alcoholic. She turned her head and saw Xander a few feet away from them on a lounger with Diggle on one side and Tommy on the other.

They looked like glistening and tall glasses of martinis in their swimming trunks. Xander was attracting his fair share of women looks and by the looks of it, so were Diggle and Tommy. Tommy was currently engulfed in what looked like a battle on his tablet computer.

"Layla, you do realise that women are ogling your husband don't you?" she asked. Layla was lying on her front next to Laurel and was currently reading something on her ereader. "I have done my fair share of ogling myself. Whatever happens in the Bahamas stays in the Bahamas and all."

"Fair enough," Felicity mumbled. From her peripheral vision, she could see Grace lift her head to look in Xander's direction. She turned her head and saw a couple of women had approached the three men. Diggle looked like he was engrossed in a game of crosswords while Xander had the twin dimples on full force. Tommy didn't seem interested –how could he when Laurel had him by the balls.

"Horny bitches," she mumbled angrily under her breath. Xander looked up, smirked then saluted her before turning back to the two women. A determined look came on Grace's face which Felicity had come to realise happened when she was hell bent on doing something and there would be no stopping her.

She sat up, tossed her hat on the sand then pulled the strings on her bikini top. Felicity had to admit that Grace looked hot in her yellow striped bikini and golden skin. Grace smirked then dropped the bikini top before leisurely turning to lie on her front.

If there was one thing that Grace was not, it was shy about her body. Felicity was pretty sure that she had seen Grace's naked body a lot of times- too many times in the short time that they had been friends.

If she had noticed Grace's hot body, Felicity was pretty sure that the other men on the beach had too. Grace tossed her hair to the side then laid comfortably on her front. Felicity turned towards Xander only to see him already halfway to where they were, face set in stone.

Only before he could reach them, a slick, creepy looking guy moved towards them. He sat next to Grace's lounger on the sand and asked, "Hi gorgeous, I'm Samuel. What's your name? Tsk tsk tsk we don't want that beautiful skin to burn, right sweetheart? Why don't you let me put on some sunscreen on your back?"

He was suddenly grabbed by the back of his wife-beater. Xander tossed him away from Grace then snarled in his face. "You lay one hand on her, I will break your hands in such a way that no doctor could fix you."

He turned towards Grace, face hard, eyes flaming. _Here we go again._

"Put your top back on Grace," he gritted. "I do not want tan lines," Grace said lazily "If you do not put on your top, I will tan something else." By now she was sitting up with a towel on her chest.

"You wouldn't dare," she gasped. Xander crossed his arms on his wide chest. "And who do you think is going to stop me?" Grace looked around to her friends and they all shook their head at her. "You betraying bitches!" Laurel and Layla both laughed out loud.

"Grace put that top back on before he kills each and every man on this beach and goes to prison," Diggle muttered.

"I agree," Felicity murmured to which both Laurel and Layla agreed to. "Fine!" Xander wrapped her in the towel while she put on her top. Felicity could see that she would have protested but one look at Xander's face and she had decided to drop it.

With a "behave" Xander and Diggle moved back to their loungers. Layla's phone rang and she jumped to take a call. Grace would have jumped after Xander had Laurel not grabbed her by the hair. "Woman, calm your horses! You can fight him when you get back to your room. Speaking of room, did you bump uglies last night?"

"No I did not! In fact I went to the Manager's this morning to find me another room. He should have one ready by tonight," Grace mumbled. Felicity involuntarily scoffed.

"What?" Grace pulled her sunglasses down her nose. "Honey, if you think that Xander is going to let you go sleep in other room, then I think that you need to think twice," Laurel explained.

"Honey, he had already paid the Manager to tell you that they were completely booked," Felicity explained when Grace still looked lost. "That conniving bastard!" she swore then she was off like a bullet.

" _You asshole!"_ she screeched. Felicity turned her head in time to see Xander trip her and then have her fall on him. She fought him like a wild cat then quieted when he whispered something in her ear.

 _They would be fine._ In the meantime, Felicity had more pressing issues on her hands. She unconsciously rubbed her hand on her stomach as she thought about Oliver.

After their power nap, Oliver had woken her up while he was booting up his laptop. She had woken up, took care of business, dressed then left the room in silence. Not once had Oliver looked up from his laptop.

"What's wrong babe?" Laurel asked quietly. She turned her head to look at her best friend. She sighed then decided to unload.

"I- I just feel like Oliver is aloof with me and I don't know why," she rushed out.

"Since when?" One thing that she loved about Laurel was that she did not judge until she had the full story.

"Since the flight to Bahamas.I-I know that he has been through a lot in his life and he has shared some things with me but I just know that there is something that keeps eating at him. It just drives me crazy knowing that there is something wrong with him and I can't do anything to help him."

"Have you tried getting him to open up a little bit?" "I have but he clams right back up when I try to ask him what's wrong!"

"Maybe you should give him some time babe. I'm sure that he will open up to you once he's ready. In case he doesn't, don't ever – _I mean_ ever forger the power of the pussy," Laurel lifted her fist and Felicity lightly bumped her own against hers.

* * *

"Why are you not ready for dinner?" Felicity asked. She stopped right outside the door of the bathroom. Oliver was still glued to his laptop. He had apparently not moved from his seat since she had gone to the beach, till she came back and got ready for dinner.

They should be meeting the gang at the restaurant then go dancing afterwards.

"You go, I'll have dinner here," Oliver replied curtly, not even taking his eyes off his screen.

"But I thought that we would get to spend the evening out and then have some fun," she argued. Oliver did not bother replying and continued typing.

"Oliver? Oliver please look at me when I'm talking to you," she practically begged.

"I don't have anything to talk to you about. I don't feel like having sex either right now so you can go have dinner. When and if I feel like it, I'll let you know," he murmured arrogantly.

His phone rang. He continued to ignore her and abandoned his laptop momentarily to talk to whoever was on the phone.

Feeling anger like never before engulf her, she wrenched Oliver's phone and threw it across the room. It slammed into the night stand and fell with a dull thud on the floor.

" _YOU ARROGANT ASSHOLE! IS THAT ALL THAT I AM TO YOU?"_ Felicity screeched, chest heaving. Oliver's face looked like it had been carved in stone. A muscle started ticking in his jaw.

"Why are behaving like this? What have I done to you? Why are you so cold and aloof towards me?" By this time, Felicity was openly sobbing.

"How can you be so cold towards me? Ever since you found out about the baby, you have been acting like a jackass! I don't know what I did wrong. I thought that you were happy about this baby."

Oliver looked at her with his poker face still on. Felicity wiped her tears then froze when Oliver started moving. He calmly walked towards his phone then picked it up as if nothing was wrong. He casually moved to his laptop but Felicity picked it up then threw it away as well.

She grabbed Oliver by his shirt front then snarled.

"Why are you doing this Oliver? Why? Why are you ruining our marriage? We were so happy together and now I don't even recognize you anymore." Oliver looked into her eyes then said "Why do you care so much? I forced you to marry me, I ruined your life, I took your freedom, I threatened to make you jobless-"

Felicity placed her hand on his mouth then whispered, "I know that we didn't get married on the best note but during the little time that I got to spend with you, I saw a man who cared and who even was a little crazy sometimes did make an effort to make this marriage work."

"This does not change the fact that I made you suffer Felicity," Oliver pushed her away from him then turned his back to her.

"I know that you were an asshole but we can make this work Oliver. I know that your past makes it difficult for you to relate to people and I know that when you are ready, you will open up to me. I want you to know that you can trust me; I'll be there when you need me Oliver."

Oliver turned then grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Why do you care so much Felicity? Why do you care for a man who has done such terrible things? Why do you care for a man who has so much darkness in him that some days it engulfs him?"

Felicity placed her palms on both sides of his face then whispered, "Because I like you Oliver. I like you a lot and despite everything you make me happy. I want our marriage to work Oliver."

Oliver gazed into her eyes for a very long time then lowered his gaze.

"I don't think that I'll ever be able to let you in and trust you. I don't think that I am capable of love Felicity."

Felicity flinched at the harsh words. Her hands dropped as if they were made of lead. She had heard of heart breaking but today she had felt the true meaning of heart breaking. Tears sprang in her eyes.

She pressed her fist hard against her lips to prevent sobs from escaping. She wiped her tears then squared her shoulders.

"Then I don't think that I can do this farce of a marriage anymore Oliver."

She turned then rushed out of the room.

Oliver slammed his fists on the coffee table then threw everything off of it with one swipe of his arm. He tossed back the whiskey he had been drinking then tossed the glass shattering it into millions of pieces similar to how he had crushed Felicity's heart.

He sat down on the couch then laid his head down and closed his eyes. His past hit him like a freight train.

* * *

 _Oliver looked up at Shadow perched on the branch then looked around them. It was close to dusk and the sun was not going to be up any longer. He did not feel comfortable being out in the dark with Shadow and leaving Slade alone in their cave._

 _Slade had been his role model ever since he could remember. He had taught him everything and had honed his archery skills. Oliver trusted Slade more than any other person in the world. He knew that he would be the last person to ever betray him._

 _It had been two weeks since Oliver and Slade had taken refuge in that cave. Shadow was the one who had entered their cave looking for help. She had been bruised on the face as if someone had used her face and body as a punching bag._

 _Oliver had found out that Shadow had been in an all girl's school similar to their own where they were trained to become assassins. Except they picked the girls from the street. Things had gotten out of hand when their captain had been brutally killed and a new captain had taken his place._

 _According to Shadow, the man instilled fear in the girls. He had then started the business of auctioning. Except he did not auction artefacts but girls to the richest and most twisted men from all around the world._

 _Chaos lied everywhere around them and Oliver knew that he could trust no one except for Slade and Shadow._

 _They still had no clue about who the mole in their organisation was but from the last he had heard when he had snooped around the headquarters, the man was on the run. Oliver wanted to do only one thing- escape this hell. He had promised Shadow that he would help her get the authorities once they were free._

" _Freeze! I want you to raise your hands where I can see them and slowly move away from the tree," a voice ordered from behind him. Oliver raised his hands in the air and turned around slowly._

" _Ah Oliver Queen, just the man I was looking for. We are looking for the mole Queen. Tell me where he is and I let you walk," Chester smirked._

" _You and I both know that the mole can be no one other than you Chester," Oliver called back._

" _I have given my entire life for this empire and you think that I would dare to compromise that? For what? A few millions? You know that I make more money by selling your services to the rich people," Chester snapped back._

 _He did have a good point though. Why would Chester compromise the love of his life?_

" _We have found out who the mole is Queen," Chester continued._

" _If you know him why are after me? Why don't you go after him?"_

" _Oh but because I know that you are the only who can lead me to him. Your little friend, Slade Wilson. Did you know that Slade made a deal with the 'terrorists' – he made the worldwide sign for inverted commas with his fingers- to give you as gift to them once the deal was finalised?"_

" _Oh come on Queen. You know that you are the best at archery. Why do you think that he had honed you so well? Because he cared?" An evil laugh escaped him. "If you must know, Wilson did this-"_

 _He abruptly stopped when a whoosh was heard. An arrow poked from his chest, his gun dropped from his limp hands._

" _I think that you know too many of my Chester. It's time for you to go," Slade said from behind them._

" _I really didn't want you to find out like that Oliver. Now that you know my secret, you have to go. I can't have you compromising my plans," Slade continued. An arrow whizzed from somewhere in the trees and the next he knew, Slade was howling in pain as he and Shadow broke into a run._

* * *

Oliver opened his eyes and rubbed his chest, the pain still fresh even after such a long time.

He rubbed his eyes and sighed.

 _How can a five feet and a few inches woman turn him inside out?_

 _ ***A/N: There you go my loves. I know that there are still so many questions left unanswered but as time moves along, we shall get to understand more and more about the whys of Oliver's past. In the meantime, have a lovely weekend my lovelies.**_

 _ **Do leave reviews and prompts!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	18. Chapter 17- Runaway bride

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: My dear lovely readers. I would like to thank all of my readers for the continuous support and love that they have showed me. I am amazed by the amount of views that this story had gained. I am so so close to 100,000 views which is crazy. Never in a million years could I imagine that this story would have this much success. So thank you so much my lovelies for reading, the support and the trust that you have in me.**_

 _ **You people make me want to sit down late at night even if I am dead tired and write until my eyes close by themselves.**_

 _ **On this note, this chapter here is either going to make me or break me. It could be a breakthrough for me or make me lose all my readers which scares me to death cringe.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I know that it has taken me quite some time to post a new chapter. It's simply because I needed to think a bit about how I wanted the story to go. Therefore after much thought, I decided to go with my gut feeling.**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think. Your thoughts do matter to me a lot. Leave me reviews or even inbox me your ideas. I love to read them so so much.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **I love you guys so much,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 17 – Runaway Bride**

Felicity closed her eyes as the door to her bedroom closed with a quiet click. Tears that she had been holding in for a long time, ran down freely down her temple to get lost in her hair. They had been back from the Bahamas for almost two weeks now and Oliver and her have been living as strangers in their house.

Even Chloe felt like there was something off and did not throw any tantrums. Felicity felt as if she was walking on egg shells around Oliver. During breakfast, they used to talk to each other about what they had planned for the day.

This had changed drastically the day that they had returned to Starling City. To her utmost shock, Oliver had shared his calendar with her. To many, this would seem like a normal gesture but Felicity knew that this was a sign that Oliver did not want to talk to her. She had not even bothered to respond.

What bothered her the most was the fact that Oliver seemed indifferent to her. He seemed only concerned by the health of the baby. A few days after they had come back from the Bahamas, Felicity had started bleeding.

Not wanting to bother Oliver, Felicity had called her OB/GYN and rushed to the hospital. Oliver had been furious with her when she had told him about what had happened. Her doctor had ordered her to stay in bed and to take it easy for a few days.

Felicity was bored out of her mind at home but she was lucky enough to have her laptop with her where she still managed to be up-to-date with her team.

Felicity wiped her tears then pressed her hand to her stomach.

"I don't know about your father peanut but I know that I love you more than you can ever imagine. I will love you so much that you won't ever doubt if someone loves you or not," she whispered brokenly.

Her phone rang. She glanced at it and seeing the caller, she pulled herself up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I wanted to tell you that your papers are ready. You can come collect them or I could send them to you," the man said.

"I- I'll meet you. Meet me at Starling City Hospital in the Cardiac facility section in an hour," she replied. "Don't worry, I'll bring the money."

The call ended with a click. Felicity rushed out of bed and pulled on yoga pants and one of Oliver's hoodie. She pulled it to her nose and breathed in his smell. She felt fresh tears prick her eyes but she bit the inside of her lip to stop herself from crying.

Grabbing her purse, she rushed to the door.

"The hospital please," she told the driver as she sat in the limousine. She knew that he would inform Oliver if she went out, that's why she chose the hospital as meeting point.

She knew that she would be able to get away with it. She had deliberately taken less of her medications the last time that she had gone to the hospital. She could use that as excuse to go to the hospital.

Her heart was pounding heavily. She rubbed her moist hands on her pants and tried to breathe deeply to relax. She needed to relax for the health of her baby. They arrived at the hospital almost too soon. She rushed through the door and took the lift to the third floor – one floor below the Cardiac Section and luckily for her was also the maternity ward.

She had chosen the cardiac unit as it had a special exit which the man could use should there be any trouble. The cardiac unit was quiet and there were few people there. She had checked the layout of the hospital and found the places where there were cameras. She stood next to the cleaning supplies closet, out of the range of the cameras.

"Hello. You got the money?" a tall lanky man with a hoodie asked suddenly from beside her. She gasped.

"Hi- umm. Yes yes. I have the money." Her moist hand struggled to hold the pepper can spray in her purse.

The man looked at the hand in her purse and smirked. "Don't worry sugar. I don't kill people. I only need my- Hey you are Oliver Queen's wife. Look I don't need trouble alright?" the man suddenly looked anxious.

"No! No! Don't worry. I won't tell anybody. I- I know that you keep a low profile, that's why I chose you for this job. I also need you to not tell anyone about our meeting. I- I could make you disappear from the authorities' folders. It's a win-win for the both of us," she gushed out.

The man looked at her like she was crazy then nodded. Felicity pulled out her tablet and in a few swipe deleted all the information about the man. The man looked at her like she was crazy then grinned.

"Damn, you are good woman," he praised. He pulled out a folder. Felicity peeked inside and saw that everything was good. She pulled the ten thousand dollars from her purse and handed them to the man.

She waited for him to start counting but the man only put the money in his jacket.

"I trust you sweetheart. It was good doing business with you," he winked then rushed out the exit door. Felicity rushed down the stairs to the maternity ward. She did her business and in a few minutes was outside the door.

She looked at her watch and realised that it had taken her only ten minutes to seal her fate. The driver was waiting by the limousine. If he was suspicious of anything, he did not show it, Felicity grabbed her tablet from her purse and pirated the hospital security camera footage. In a few clicks, she erased any sign that could show that she had been elsewhere except to the maternity ward.

She breathed a sigh of relief then laid her head against the headrest.

 _Her child and her fates had been sealed._

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Felicity closed her suitcase and sat down with a sigh of relief. She pushed her hair away from her face with a trembling hand.

Oliver had gone to Central City for a meeting and she had not gone on the basis that she was still feeling sick. At six weeks pregnant, she still was not showing per se but she had started feeling the changes to her body.

Even without the signs, anyone could have guessed that she was pregnant. She was barely able to keep her head out of the toilet with all the puking and heaving. Luckily for her, her mother and Moira have been there for her. She was basically living on crackers and ginger ale.

The situation between her and Oliver had not changed – in fact it was worse. They barely talked to each other except for the times that Oliver asked her about her health or the baby's.

One thing that has shocked Felicity was that one night, Felicity had woken up to the sight of Oliver bent on her stomach, whispering to their baby. She had barely breathed – not wanting to disturb the conversation between father and child. From what she could hear, he talked to their baby about his day and sometimes she could hear him tell their baby that he loved him.

This had brought tears to her eyes. She could not help feeling guilty about the decision she had taken. She had a few times too many thought about aborting her plan. Yet she knew that she would not be able to keep on living like this forever.

Felicity picked up the picture frame of Oliver and her on their wedding day. Despite everything, they had both looked happy. She was so going to miss everyone but for once, she needed to put herself first.

She dragged the suitcase to the front door when the latter opened. She froze just like a deer caught in the headlights.

Grace's favourite handbag appeared before Grace came barrelling inside. She looked a little lost and nervous which was new to Felicity. Grace snapped out of her trance like state when she saw the suitcases near the front door. She frowned.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought that you said that you were feeling queasy that's why you were not going." Grace looked at her incomprehensively.

Felicity dug deep into her head for any plausible excuse but with everything going on in her life, she came up with nothing. She sighed then sat down heavily. "You'll want to sit down for this."

 **A few hours later**

Felicity peered from behind the head rest from the cab and breathed a sigh of relief when no one ran after them.

After she had told Grace everything about Oliver's and her marriage, she had watched Grace rant and shout about how Oliver was an asshole. Then she had sat down heavily and dropped her own bomb.

Instead of trying to convince her to stop and think twice, Grace had helped her grab her suitcases then helped create a distraction so that Felicity could run away. Felicity had grabbed Chloe then kissed and hugged her canine child while tears had streamed down her face.

Chloe had whined, cried and scratched when Felicity had locked her inside. Felicity knew that a couple of minutes after she left the house, the alarm would start ringing and guards would rush in the apartment.

She grabbed the necklace and rubbed the tiny gemstone. She knew that Oliver had gifted her the necklace because it held a tracking device in it which he claimed was for her safety. She pulled it from around her neck then threw it outside the window.

She then turned her head to look at Grace. After her news, she had decided to join Felicity in her crusade, claiming that she needed time to figure things out. Felicity was the last person to judge her since she was on her own mission to find herself.

In no time, they'd reached the middle of nowhere. _Well nowhere to most people._ Felicity knew however that everything was going according to her plan.

"You know, you could work for the FBI?" Grace murmured appreciatively. Felicity pushed the leaves and foliage away to reveal a red Honda Jazz. After having talked to the man who had provided her with her new identity, she had contacted him again to get him to rent a car for her.

Pulling her tablet from her purse, she transferred the money to the man's account. Grace and Felicity both dragged the suitcases to the car and they were finally on the road to a new and if possible better life.

"Are you sure we are doing this?" she asked Grace. Grace looked behind her then looked straight ahead. "Yes, we are. No more looking back," she replied firmly.

Felicity looked into Grace's eyes then rubbed the palm of her hand on her stomach. "It's us against the world now."

Felicity gunned the car and they left behind Starling City.

* * *

 **7 months later - Felicity**

"I think it's time Grace. Grace! Grace! Wake up!" Felicity shook Grace's shoulders. Grace mumbled in her sleep then turned around, her hand cushioning her belly.

"Grace!" she shouted a little louder. Grace woke up with a jerk. "Wha? What? Felicity? Are you okay?" The sleep in her eyes was replaced by alertness.

"It's time Grace. We need to go. Oh God! _Oh Goooood!_ " Felicity groaned when a stabbing pain attacked her lower back.

Grace jumped from the bed then groaned with her hand on her mouth. She rushed to the bathroom while Felicity practised her breathing. It could have been a few seconds or hours later, Felicity had no idea when Grace waddled out of the bathroom, looking pale.

"Okay Mama, time for little baby to make an appearance. We practised that a thousand times. Everything is going to be okay. No need to panic. God! I wish I could have a drink right now. Oh God! You are peeing! No no no! That's not pee. Grace, you need to relax. Deep breaths!" Grace babbled nervously.

" _Oooooh!_ It hurts! It hurts! We need to go right now!" Felicity gritted, her hands twisted in the covers. Grace pulled on her yoga pants and almost tripped in her haste. She then moved to help Felicity up while talking on the phone, probably talking to Felicity's OB/GYN.

"Okay, let's go darling. Do you need help getting up?" Grace asked, looking at her worriedly. Felicity tried to smile reassuringly but it felt more like a grimace to her.

"It's fine. I can do it." Felicity moved inch by inch until she was standing on trembling legs. She glanced down at her soiled pants then tugged them and her panties off. Grace helped her into comfortable pants then they slowly waddled to the front door.

Soon they were on the way to Central City Hospital. For the past seven months, Felicity and Grace had built a life in Central City. The first few months had been hard on the both of them. For months, their pictures had floated on national television looking everywhere for them. Felicity had left a note to Oliver where she asked him to not look after her. Clearly Oliver had not changed.

Luckily for them, Felicity spent almost an hour every night to clear their traces. She knew that Oliver had scraped Starling City looking for her. He had then moved to Central City where their new friends, Cisco and Caitlin had helped them.

She had almost decided to lie to them but Cisco knew who she was; clearly almost everyone knew who she and Grace were. Grace had claimed that they needed a camouflage so she had dyed her hair ash blond. Grace was a natural red head but she had started to dye her hair mousy brown after the birth of her son. She claimed that whenever she would see her hair, it would remind her of her son's own red hair.

Felicity had not changed anything but her hair was now longer, down her back. Her body had also changed. She has always griped that her ass was large for her frame while her breasts were almost non-existent. Pregnancy had changed her body; she had more curves, her breasts even if sensitive were bigger while her hips were now what her mother would call child-bearing.

On a personal level, working with Cisco and Caitlin at the Star Lab had helped her channel her pain. One could even say that she had even started living. Despite putting on a brave face every day, her nights were spent missing Oliver.

Pregnancy had made her body more sensitive. During her marriage to Oliver, she had taken to sleeping naked. This habit had stuck. Her sensitive body and the covers made her twist and writhe in her bed; her body seeking the hard contours of Oliver's. Her body sought Oliver's touch, kiss and commands. It was during those times that she thought that maybe she made a mistake.

She had debated long and hard about when she should tell Oliver about the baby. She did not know if she should call him immediately after giving birth or maybe some time later.

Grace had done her own amount of debating for the past seven months. Things had changed dramatically for her. The thing that she feared the most had happened. She had opened up a lot to Felicity even if she did not go into much detail. What Felicity now understood is that Grace never did get over Xander. There was still so much pain in her heart but Felicity knew that the only way for Grace to attain salvation was to talk to Xander.

Speaking of pain, Felicity doubled over when a contraction took hold of her. "Oh God! Grace, oh god! It hurts!" she whined. Grace gunned the car and tore through the roads. Luckily for them, it was the middle of the night and there were not many cars.

Around ten minutes later, Felicity and Grace, arms around each other stumbled through the ER.

"Hi! I need a wheelchair please," Grace shouted to the young nurse behind the counter. The latter pressed a button then rushed to get the wheelchair just as Felicity groaned again then bent over in pain.

"Ms. Jones? The doctor will be here in a few minutes," the overly cheerful nurse said. Felicity bit her tongue to prevent herself from cursing out loud. _This was going to be a long ass night._

* * *

 **7 months later – Oliver**

Oliver slammed the whiskey tumbler on the bar then rubbed his hands on his face. He looked at the clock – three a.m. He would have a shitty day tomorrow if he did not get a few hours of sleep.

Chloe whined at his feet and he reached down to scratch her behind the ears. "I miss her too Chloe. Guess she doesn't though, huh Chloe? She would have come back by now," he slurred.

The past months had been a total nightmare to him. Every day and night, he regretted the way that he had acted towards Felicity. His phone rang loudly in his apartment.

He did not bother looking at the number, he just answered. During the last seven months, he had gone through all the detectives he could find but none had been able to find his Felicity.

"'Lo?" he slurred.

"Oliver? This is Grace."

And just like that, his world righted itself.

 **Two hours later**

Oliver tore through the doors of Central City Hospital, hair and clothes dishevelled. Xander followed closely behind. He knew that they both looked like hell; Xander was as shaken as he was.

"Felicity Queen. She came in a couple of hours later. She's having a baby," he shouted at the receptionist. The poor thing blanched when the two huge men barrelled at the reception.

"Umm yes. There was a woman here called Sierra Jones a couple of hours later," she murmured nervously.

"Room number?"

"184. Take the elevator to the third floor; take the right corridor."

Oliver and Xander took the stairs three at a time when the elevator took too long to come down. They burst through the doors then located the room. Just then a scream erupted from the room.

Oliver burst through the doors to see something which he would never ever forget. He saw Felicity bearing down, sweat pouring down her face, hair stuck to her forehead which Grace winced when Felicity squeezed her hand hard.

Oliver's eyes grew big when she saw Grace. _Well Xander is going to be shocked._

Felicity's eyes grew big when they met his. When Felicity stopped pushing for a few seconds, Grace lifted her head then winced when Felicity glared at her. Grace dropped her hand then patted her shoulder.

"Sir? You cannot be here," a nurse told him.

"He can be here. He's the father," Grace said loudly.

Oliver moved shakily to Felicity's side. He would have said something when she doubled over, crying in pain. He rushed to her side then grabbed her hand. Felicity squeezed his hand hard and he nearly winced.

"Oh God! It burns! Get me the epidural! I can't do this anymore," she wailed.

The doctor looked at her with regret in his eyes. "I am sorry. I can't give you an epidural right now- you are too far along."

"This is all your fault! I should never have let you put your baby making dick near me!" Felicity snarled, panting. Oliver looked up to see that no one was laughing at him. The doctor looked up from where he was crouched from between Felicity's legs. His eyes twinkled with laughter.

"Don't worry. This is something that we hear regularly. I'm Dr. Riley by the way," he winked. Felicity squeezed his hand one more time, this time harder which this time did make him wince.

"I will never ever let you near me again. _NEVER!_ Oh God! I need to push!" she panted.

"Okay, you are fully dilated. When the next one comes, I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" Dr. Riley instructed.

With a cry, Felicity gritted her teeth then pushed. "Okay I can see the head. Okay stop now. Let me clear the nose and mouth. Dad, you wanna see?" Riley asked. "I need to push! Oh God! I need to push! _NOW!"_

Oliver moved to look between Felicity's legs and wished that he hadn't. He knew that when giving birth, _things_ came out but he did not know how much of it came out.

"Okay push now. One last push," Riley encouraged. Felicity pushed one last time then stopped when she felt a rush between her legs. She laid her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes. Just then the sweetest voice broke the silence of the room.

"Congratulations mama. You have a baby boy. Do you want to cut the cord Dad?" Riley beamed. Oliver's hand shook as he cut the cord. A nurse wrapped their son in a blanket then placed him on Felicity's chest.

Oliver looked down at his son and his wife; the two most important people of his life. Felicity looked up at him with a tired but still bright smile on her face. "This is our son. We made him. He looks just like you Oliver," Felicity murmured in awe. "I love you already my little boy. I promise to love you always and to always be there for you," Felicity kissed her son on his forehead.

"Here. Hold your son," Felicity lifted him up. Oliver took him into his hands. He looked so little and vulnerable in his huge hands. He pushed aside the blanket and looked at the tiny fingers and toes. Whenever he looked at a newly born baby, he felt like they looked squishy and wrinkly but his son looked perfect.

Just then, he opened his eyes- eyes which were an exact replica of his own. "Have you thought of a name?" he asked Felicity.

"I have thought of some. I like Elijah. Elijah Oliver Queen- what do you think?" Felicity asked tiredly. "It fits him. I like Elijah," Oliver nodded. "Felicity, I am sorry. So sorry for what happened-"

"Time to move you to another room," the nurse interrupted.

* * *

 **Xander**

"Grace, where have you been? I was worried sick about you," he murmured to Grace's back. She still would not look at him so he pressed his hands on her hips. She continued to look inside the room where Felicity and Oliver were holding their baby.

"Grace, I know that I messed up. Please give me a chance," he begged. His hands glided along her hips to her stomach when he froze.

"What? What is happening? Grace? What?" he babbled. Grace turned in his arms, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Do you think that God is giving us another chance?" she asked brokenly. She pressed his hand on her stomach where their baby moved. "I don't know Melody Grace. I only know one thing- that I feel so blessed. I think it's time for you to come back to Starling," he murmured in her hair.

 _ ***A/N: So here you go my lovelies. As I mentioned, this could either make me or break me. I hope that guys liked this chapter. I WILL get into more details about what Oliver went through during the 7 months that Felicity was not there.**_

 _ **Leave me reviews. I love reading them! Anyway, have a lovely weekend people!**_

 _ **I love you guys,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	19. Chapter 18- Back to reality

_**(c)**_

 _ ***A/N: Hello my lovelies! How this month has been crazy. I know that I keep coming up with excuses each time but this time the pain was real. My laptop decided that it was a great time to crash on me which has halted so many of my writings (well my two stories really). I still do not have access to my laptop which is driving me insane.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I have seen a lot of reviews about how some of you have not really liked the last chapter. I know that I have left a lot of blanks about Oliver's situation during the seven months that Felicity went away but I hope that this chapter will give you guys an insight on Oliver's feelings.**_

 _ **I would have liked for Oliver to tell her that he loves her but I feel like Oliver needs more growing up. TBH with you guys, I hope that after this chapter, I will be able to judge where Oliver stands with his feelings towards Felicity. I can guarantee you that even if he doesn't "love" her, he does feel something for her.**_

 _ **I hope that you guys will show some love for little Elijah Oliver Queen as you have shown towards Oliver, Felicity, Xander, Grace and all the other characters.**_

 _ **I hope that you guys like this chapter. Please leave me reviews, I love reading them!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 18 – Back to reality**

 **7 months ago – Oliver**

 _Oliver felt like an ass. He felt and knew that he looked like a caveman. He sat down heavily in his seat, rubbing his forehead tiredly._

 _His stomach did the usual somersault as the plane took off. Things had changed dramatically the other day when Felicity had made her declaration. Oliver was confused about so many things. He did not understand the concept of love. Of course he did have feelings for his mother and sister but they were blood relations._

 _He felt things for Felicity just not love. He knew that someday or the other he will have to talk to her but he was being a coward. They barely saw each other let alone talked to each other. All of it was his fault. He picked up his phone and looked at the picture of Felicity sleeping on the screen. He knew that it was considered creepy to take the picture of a person especially while they were sleeping but it was creepier to take the picture of one's sleeping pregnant wife and her bare stomach._

 _Oliver rubbed his thumb on Felicity's sleeping face and her stomach where their baby resided, warm and safe. He sighed then closed his eyes in despair._

" _Mr. Queen? Can I get you anything?" the plane attendant asked, smiling seductively. Months before, he would have taken up her offer but now, he felt just angry._

" _Nothing. Leave me alone," he replied, curtly. Her smile fell and redness creeped on her cheeks. She nodded then moved away quickly._

 _Oliver rubbed his hands on his face, his beard scratching his palms. The screensaver on his laptop popped up, pulling his attention to his screen. He looked at his reflection; his eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, his beard making him look like an old man, his hair sticking in all directions from the number of times that he had pulled on it since last night, his suit ruffled and creased from the hours he had spent in his office._

 _He closed his laptop then put his chair back, deciding to get some shut eye even if he knew that his dreams would be filled with some blonde with square glasses._

* * *

 **18 hours later**

 _Oliver felt like death. He entered the penthouse to silence. The penthouse felt cold and unlived. "Felicity? Felicity?" he shouted as he rushed throughout the penthouse like a mad person._

 _He had cut his business meeting short when Xander had called him to tell him about the horrible news. Chloe rushed to him, whining and crying. He went to their bedroom and pulled open the closet. All of the clothes that he had bought her hanged in their places. She had only taken the clothes that she had come with. He closed the door, his heart threatening beat itself out of his chest. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat and laid his head on the door._

 _His men had combed all of Starling City looking for her but he knew in his heart that if Felicity did not want to be found, she could not be found. He turned towards her dresser where days after days, she had brushed her hair into her customary ponytail before going to work._

 _He walked, a dead man inside, towards the dresser and noticed a letter with his name on it. He picked it up with trembling hands and opened it._

 _Oliver,_

 _I know that by now, you probably hate me or have your men all over Starling looking for me. I hope that you know that until I decide to be found, you will not find me_ _._

 _Oliver, I would like you to know that this decision did not come easy to me. All these years, I have been putting my family first and have sacrificed so much for them. I have done so happily, don't get me wrong. But today, I have someone else to think about._

 _Our marriage was based on a lie and anger- so much anger but somewhere during the time that we spent together, I fell for you. It does not seem fair to leave you like this but for once, I am thinking about myself and our baby. Even if I stayed, it would kill me each day knowing that you did not love me. I do not hold it against you though._

 _I know that you are probably incapable of love but I have seen the way that you interact with my family. I know that you will take care of them like your own._

 _Thank you for everything Oliver and I am sorry if I ever hurt you. I wish you all the best._

 _Love,_

 _Felicity_ _Smo_ _Queen._

" _NO! Oh God nooooo!" Oliver shouted as he dropped on his knees. He threw his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs. It did not however diminish the pain he felt. He jumped to his feet, wiped his hands on the dresser, throwing everything off._

 _He picked up a chair and slammed it, breaking it into pieces. He was like a tornado, smashing everything on his path. His men rushed in his bedroom to find the normally cool and collected Oliver Queen, all over the place. They would have stopped him if not for Xander. When Oliver was done turning the bedroom upside down, he sat down heavily on the bed, his face in his hands._

 _Tears which he did not think he was capable of shedding poured from his eyes. The men left him alone to deal with his pain. He shouted until his voice turned hoarse. He stumbled out of the bedroom, unable to withstand the pain anymore._

 _His head whipped around sharply when he heard Felicity's voice sharply reprimanding Chloe. "Felicity," he murmured in awe as he rushed towards the kitchen only to end up seeing it empty. He opened a bottle of Jack and guzzled it dry. He winced at the pinch but tipped the bottle once more, some of it dripping on his suit._

 _Chloe hit his leg with her nuzzle and whined._

" _She abandoned us Chloe. Your- your mom left us," he whispered, looking into her sad eyes. As if she understood him, she whined then rubbed her head against his leg. Oliver drank some more then much more before he fell on his ass on the kitchen floor._

 _Chloe plopped her furry head in his lap while Oliver continued to drink himself until he felt nothing more. It was in this exact position that Xander found him hours later, eyes fixed on nothing, an empty bottle of Jack on discarded next to him._

 _Moira and Donna followed him in the kitchen, both gasping at the sight in front of them. Moira rushed to her son and cradled his head to her chest. He blinked but his eyes were dry._

" _She's gone Mom. She- I pushed her away. This is all my fault," Oliver whispered brokenly. Moira squeezed Oliver to her chest as if he was her little boy once again and he had fallen from his bike._

 _Oliver gripped his mother's arm and hugged her back tightly, tears once again falling from his eyes. Donna rushed in and hugged him from the other side._

" _Everything is going to be fine. Hush now. We'll find her, darling," Donna soothed._

" _No. She's gone. I lost her. I made her go away. This is all my fault."_

* * *

 **3 days later**

" _This is my deal Mr Clarke; take it or leave it," Oliver leaned back in his chair, his poker face on. The man was openly sweating, his eyes looking everywhere in panic._

 _If Oliver had been ruthless before, he was ten times worse now. He barely acknowledged the feelings of those who were losing their life. He had acquired- ruthlessly two companies over the past three days and he felt no qualms about it. Things were looking pretty good right now as Oliver prepared himself to acquire a third company._

" _Fine. Fine, I'll take it. I want no trouble with the authorities. I'll take the money," the man's hand trembled as he signed the documents. Oliver smiled ruthlessly then stood up without shaking the man's hand._

 _As he walked to his office, his secretary rushed towards him._

" _Mr. Queen, there was an issue at the plant," he panted as he ran after Oliver._

 _Oliver sat in his chair, picked up his phone and called HR. He lifted his forefinger to halt his secretary in his tirade. His wedding ring winked at him as light caught it. He rubbed his thumb on it, feeling the pain come back. He threw back the whiskey dry, barely wincing at the taste._

" _Yes ?" a harried voice replied. Oliver recognized the voice of his HR Manager._

" _What the hell happened at the plant?" he barked._

" _A man's arm got smashed when the truck was unloading. Don't worry, I have it handled," he quickly informed._

" _Then why the hell is my secretary hoarding my ass if you have it handled? What do I pay you guys for? Why do we have the risk management in place? I thought that I asked you, specifically you to handle the risk management process. What the hell are you guys doing? If I have a lawsuit slapped on me, your asses are getting fired," he finished, slamming the phone hard on the cradle._

 _He poured another tumbler of Jack then downed it in one gulp. His secretary cleared his throat._

" _What?"_

" _If I may Mr. Queen, on behalf of all of your staff, I would like to say that we are here with you. I-I know that you are probably hurting right now, but drowning yourself in alcohol and work is not the way to make things better," he said quickly. Oliver looked at the man then made the universal sign for "get out" with his forefinger and middle finger._

 _He nodded then rushed out._

 _Oliver leaned back in his chair then closed his eyes, suddenly tired. He knew that his was not the way to heal but he had no idea how to deal with this loss. His mother, Donna and Nonna were trying their best to help him by cooking him food and not letting him alone. But even if he did smile and tried to cheer up during the never ending lunches and dinners, the time would come when he would be alone in his bed, without his Felicity in his arms._

 _He had not stopped looking for her. Felicity's skills at computers were above average. If she did not want to be found, she will not be found. Wherever she was, she was probably spending some time wiping any footage of her and Grace from where they've been as well as any trace of credit cards._

 _He could not stop looking for her though. She was the light to his darkness. She made him smile and laugh with her antics. He closed his eyes and he could see her glaring at Chloe, wagging her finger at her as she reprimanded her. He could see her wiggling her ass as she bent to remove the burnt cookies from the oven. He could picture the heat and need in her eyes right before he thrust into her._

 _God! How much he missed her! It was told that with time the pain would go away but he felt as if he was spiralling out of control as the days went by. He spent his nights punching the shit out of his punching bag and when that did not help; he and Xander would pummel each other until their legs would give out._

 _He removed one of his shirts from its hiding place in his drawer and pulled it to his nose, inhaling Felicity perfume. He loved that smell- fruity and summery. He did not care that he looked like an insane person smelling his own shirt._

 _Wherever Felicity was, he just wanted her to okay._

* * *

 **4 months later**

" _Oliver? Oliver? Where –" a voice called him from the numb place he finally was in. "Dear Lord Oliver!" the voice bugged him again._

 _His eyes finally opened when the voice became a nudge. He closed them again when his head started pounding. His eyes felt gritty and he could barely focus on the person talking to him._

" _QUIET!" he roared then winced when the pounding in his head intensified. He felt vomit creep up his throat and he frantically swallowed to push it down. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times before the concerned face of his sister came into focus._

" _Where? What –" he croaked. It seemed like an animal had died in his mouth. He paused then tried to clear his throat so as to make himself coherent. "What time is it?" he barely managed to get out._

" _Oliver, it's three in the afternoon. Mom is scared out of her mind. We kept calling and you would not pick up. Look at yourself Oliver!" Thea sounded outraged. The last thing that he remembered was drinking at a bar with Dig and Tommy on Friday night, then nothing._

" _Hold your horses. I went drinking with Tommy and Dig last night and we probably got in late," he mumbled. He looked around and saw bottles littered around him. "Oliver, you went drinking Friday night. It's Sunday."_

 _Oliver's head spun around to face his sister. He grabbed his discarded phone to confirm the day. He tried to think hard about what had happened these last couple of days but except for bits and pieces, he could not recall anything._

 _He remembered stumbling to the bathroom a few times during the night then crawling back to the kitchen to get more booze. He recalled crying out for Felicity during the night but only ending with Chloe whining and crying for him. Dear God! He probably forgot to feed her. He looked around for her which was weird because she was always around him when he was home._

" _Where's Chloe? Chloe? Chloe? Babv girl come here," he called only to come up with nothing. He felt a stab of fear in his gut when Chloe did not come rushing to him. "She's not here. You asked Mom to pick her up from the groomer's on Friday and you did not come to pick her up yesterday."_

" _Oliver, what is happening to you? You are neglecting not only yourself but Chloe as well. What do you think would have happened to her if she had been here and not with Mom? You would have starved her to death! How do you think Felicity would feel about that?" Thea preached._

 _At Felicity's name, Oliver felt the stab of pain in the gut. He practically crawled to the bathroom, feeling like an old man. He heard the click of a camera and turned to find Thea practically shoving her phone in his face. He barely recognized himself; the man in the picture looked aged, dirty and disgusting. His eyes were bloodshot; his scruff no longer looked like a scruff but a full beard. Even if he had buffed out due to the constant boxing and working out, his cheeks were hollowed and he looked like he had lost some weight._

" _Look at what you've become Oliver. You are not eating, you are barely functioning, you are not talking care of yourself. Hell, you are not even looking after poor Chloe! I know that it is hard! I know but you need to get over it. It is not your fault! You need to move on Ollie!" Thea shouted._

" _This is my fault Thea! All of it is my fault! I pushed her away! I told her that I did not love her. I forced her away from me, from us and now- now I- I lost her," Oliver's voice broke at the end._

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _Oliver sat down heavily on the couch, laid his head back and closed his eyes. "I forced Felicity to marry me," he started. Once he'd started, everything tumbled out. He told her everything about how he had ruthlessly put Felicity in a position that she could do nothing but accept his offer and how he had given her no choice but to marry him. It could have been seconds, minutes or hours later, he would not know. The pain and shame of what he had done, engulfed him until it proved to be hard to breathe._

 _A shadow crossed in front of him. He lifted his head to find his mother in front of him. Tears streamed down her face but she looked livid. Oliver barely saw her hand lift. His head turned to the side from the strength of the slap._

" _MOM!" Thea shouted in alarm. Moira lifted her hand, halting her._

" _For the first time in my life, I am ashamed of you Oliver," Moira whispered. Saying nothing more, she and Thea left him to dwell in his own misery. "I am taking Chloe with me. I don't think that you are fit to look after let alone her but yourself as well," she called from the front door._

* * *

 **Today**

Oliver looked at his sleeping wife with grateful eyes. She looked exhausted but she was glowing. They had moved her to a private room where she recuperated after the birth of his son. _His son._ It still felt surreal that he was a father. Wanting to see his son, he moved towards the nursery.

He easily spotted the little guy among all the other babies. He slept on his front, both arms next to his head. He wore a green onesie with a tiny green cap to protect his tiny head and ears. The doctor had said that he was healthy being born at almost nine pounds. Being big himself, he always knew that the there was a high probability that his baby be big like him. Except for his nose which was an exact replica's of Felicity, Elijah looked just like him.

Just then, he moved and woke up. Fear caught him at the thought that something could be wrong with him. His eyes opened, he looked around then his little face screwed up and he let out a loud wail. A matronly nurse appeared next to him and smiled down at him. She looked up and smiled at him when she saw him looking. She pointed towards the door of the nursery and beckoned him inside. He rushed inside, did the customized sanitary routine then went inside.

The nurse waited for him next to a rocking chair with a fussy Elijah in her arms.

"This little guy seems hungry. Why don't you feed him his bottle since Mom is sleeping?" she asked.

Oliver sat in the rocking chair; the nurse expertly put Elijah in his hands. He fussed a little more then stopped when Oliver rocked him slightly. He looked up at him with an adorable frown on his little face. His little hands were still raised in the air as if demanding that someone feed him right now. _Just like his Dad._

Oliver grabbed his little hand and Elijah immediately wrapped his fingers around his forefinger, the fingers not quite closing fully around his. Oliver carefully lifted him and kissed his forehead. Elijah's face scrunched up when Oliver's scruff rubbed against him.

Oliver smiled softly which turned into a full blown grin when the little guy farted in his hand.

"Good God dude! Your mother is going to freak if she finds out that you go after me on this situation!"

"It's totally normal for him to do this right now. His stomach is still very sensitive. I doubt that you would be smiling in the coming weeks when you'll wake up during the night to a poop explosion," the matronly nurse said wisely, handing him a baby bottle. "The things that come out of these little guys are pretty terrifying."

Oliver's smile dimmed. _How was he going to manage looking after such a tiny person- what if he messed up and Elijah got hurt?_

He snapped out of it when the nurse laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we all make mistakes. It's normal to be scared but I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine. Okay now, give him the bottle. Once he drinks to number five, stop, and then burp him. He'll cry when you remove the bottle – especially this little guy is pretty loud at letting everyone know when he's not happy, but don't worry, it's normal. Keep doing that until he's drunk all of it."

"How do I burp him?" Oliver felt like an idiot for asking this. The nurse's eyes softened then she instructed him how to move Elijah to his shoulder and rub his back.

As she moved away, Oliver pressed the nipple to his lips and Elijah immediately latched on it. His eyes did not leave Oliver's as he drank greedily. Once the milk touched the number five, Oliver pulled the nipple away and as predicted, Elijah let him know that he was not happy.

Oliver carefully put him to his shoulder and rubbed a few times before Elijah let out a champion's burp. "Good job champ!" Oliver praised. He repeated the process a couple more times until Elijah's eyes dropped with sleep. The nurse came to pick him up and Oliver reluctantly gave him back. "Don't worry Dad; you get to take him home tomorrow."

* * *

"Thanks so much Doctor," Felicity carefully moved from the bed and stood. She winced as the thread pulled; _Elijah was a big boy which meant that she needed more stitches._ The doctor had given her clearance to leave and she was pretty excited though terrified as well to start her new life with little Elijah.

Oliver grabbed her bag then helped her put on her sandals. She grabbed Elijah and slowly walked towards the door where Oliver's car was parked. She was surprised to see a car seat already in place in the back. She put the sleeping Elijah down then strapped him.

Minutes later they left the hospital. The ride back to her place was done in silence. Once back at her apartment, Felicity could see all the cars in the alley and she knew that all of her family were here.

Oliver grabbed the bag and followed Felicity inside. The ride up to her apartment was again in silence but Oliver knew that it was only a matter of time before they both sat down to talk things out. _"SURPRISE!"_ The apartment was decorated with blue balloons and a mountain of brightly coloured gifts overflowed the table propped against the wall.

Felicity smiled brightly but then tears popped up at the sight of her whole family. Her mother looked tired even if she had a huge smile on her face. Nonna was grinning from ear to ear while Moira looked apologetic.

Felicity pushed the blanket around Elijah away then turned him towards them. "Look Eli, look at all these people who have come to see you." Elijah looked at her then looked around curiously. Moira gasped out loud. "Dear Lord! It's like going back thirty years ago. He is the exact replica of Oliver," she murmured in awe. Elijah wiggled his little feet and hands energetically.

"Let me hold him!" Thea demanded, "After all, I am the aunt." Laurel pushed her out of the way, "Move biatch! Me first!" While they argued, Moira pushed them away with an authoritative gesture which probably came with leading a huge empire with an iron fist.

Felicity automatically handed Elijah to his grandmother. Everything then became a blur around them as hugs were exchanged. Diggle slapped Oliver on the back then whispered something in his ears which made him give Felicity a heated look.

"I am so proud of you butterfly," Nonna pulled Felicity down for a kiss. All the ruckus and hugs and celebration started to make itself felt on Felicity. Oliver could see the strain in her gait as she walked around. He gently pulled her towards the couch where she sat down gratefully.

A few minutes later, Diggle returned Elijah who was screaming his little lungs out. "Got powerful lungs this one," Diggle commented, handing Elijah back to his mother.

"I guess he's just hungry," Felicity could already feel her breasts start to leak. She slowly stood and walked towards the bedroom, Oliver close behind. He helped prop up some pillows. Felicity pulled open her blouse while Elijah kept rooting around as she got comfortable. Finally Elijah latched with vigour and started drinking.

Oliver stood in front of her bed, his hands deep in his pocket.

"Felicity-"

"Oliver-"

Both froze. "You go first," Oliver relented.

"I want a divorce," Felicity said determinedly and Oliver felt his world crash around him. Again.

 _ ***A/N: I know this story was not much plot- wise but I wanted to focus more on Oliver's time without Felicity. Oliver is a very complex character and it was difficult for me to portray his emotions without getting out of character. I hope that it was up to your standards. I know that the last 3 months without Felicity were not mentioned, it's only because I have something else planned.**_

 _ **I hope that you have a wonderful week ahead.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	20. Chapter 19 - Home Sweet Home

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: My dear lovely readers, how are you doing? Okay so to begin with, I am thinking about doing a Q &A. I know that it difficult to communicate with all of you but I found a way to answer all of your questions. So here is how I plan to do things. You guys know how much I like reading your reviews. How about you write all of your questions in your reviews or inbox them to me. The next time that I will post a chapter, I will answer all of them at the beginning of the chapter. You can ask me anything- about this story or myself as I feel like, you guys do not know me on a personal level.**_

 _ **I would be delighted to answer your questions about me, my life in general. So feel free to ask me your questions!**_

 _ **Anyway, back to this chapter, I don't know how you are going to feel about it. Some may think that Felicity shouldn't have done what she did while some may agree; so let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Have a great read ahead.**_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 19 – Home Sweet Home**

"What?" Oliver whispered, shock written all over his face.

"I want a divorce. I know that you are hoping that I would return to Starling with you but I don't think that I can. I am glad that you came to see me. God knows why I needed your presence so much but I did and I'm glad that you got to experience the birth of Elijah with me."

She paused, leaving Oliver reeling. She moved Elijah from her breast to her shoulder to burp him. As always, Elijah let it be known that he was not happy about not being fed. Felicity shushed him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Good job Eli!" she praised when he burped. She moved him to her other breast and seconds later, Elijah latched on with vigour.

"As I was saying, I don't want to come back to Starling with you. I left Starling because I needed to put myself first and now Elijah. All my life, I have looked out for my family, sacrificing my wants for them. I do not regret anything but for the first time in my life, I want- no I _need_ to put myself first." She stopped to take a breath.

"You might think that it was easy for me to take this decision but know that this was the hardest thing that I have ever done." Tears were not streaming down her face and Elijah sensing the sadness and tension in the room, stopped nursing to look at his mother. He frowned then his little face crumpled and he started wailing.

"Hush little boy. Everything is going to be okay," Felicity soothed. Elijah continued to cry and Felicity looked up at Oliver, lost. Oliver snapped out of his daze and moved to the bed. Felicity transferred Elijah to Oliver. Oliver sat on the bed next to Felicity with a crying Elijah in his arms. Remembering something that his mother used to do with Thea, he put Elijah's thumb to his lips. When he did not cooperate, Oliver pressed a little until he had his thumb in his mouth. Elijah's cries stopped but occasionally he would have little hiccups until he quieted completely.

"Felicity, I know that I have not been fair towards you and I have hurt you so many times but," Oliver started only to be interrupted by a now angry Felicity.

"But what Oliver? Do you think that it was easy for me to take this decision? To leave behind my only family? To think that my child would probably go through the same thing that I went through all throughout my childhood? To know that he would be wondering all his life if he was the reason why his father was not with him." Felicity wiped away her tears.

"Oliver, despite everything that happened between us, I know that somewhere I fell in love with you. It makes me think of this French saying: "L'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connait pas." It means love has its reasons that reason knows not. Anyhow, I could stay with you knowing that you don't and would probably never love me but I know that I deserve better. Since being little, I promised myself that I would have a marriage like Nonna's."

Oliver was listening intently and for the first time, he remained quiet and did not interrupt.

"I deserve someone who would love me unconditionally, who would cherish me and who I would grow old with. I can't stay in a loveless marriage, knowing that I could have my own happily ever after," she murmured so as not to wake the now sleeping Elijah.

They sat quietly for a few minutes just watching Elijah sleep. His eyelids moved which made Oliver wonder what he could be dreaming of.

"Felicity, I- I never thought that I could make this marriage work. No one believed that one day they would see Oliver Queen married. But then I met you and since day one, you disturbed my controlled and well-organized life. You made me feel things that I could not understand and this drove me crazy." Oliver paused and swallowed, hard. _This was his only chance to win his Felicity back and he would do anything- anything to make her come back to him._

He cleared his throat when emotions that he did not know that he had threatened to engulf him.

"I know that I am not the easiest person to live with and I don't blame you for wanting to leave but I need you. I don't know what love is but what I do know is that since you came into my life, you have helped me through the darkness that kept engulfing me. You are the light to my darkness Felicity and – and I don't know what I would do without you. These past months have been hellish to me. I could not sleep, eat and I barely functioned."

At this point, emotions engulfed Oliver and his voice broke down. He swallowed continuously and willed himself to get a grip. He turned to look into Felicity's eyes then slowly grabbed her hand.

"Felicity, I may not be easiest of man, I may be short-tempered and I know that I am far from being perfect but I want to be the best husband to you and the best father to Elijah. I just need you to give me one more chance. I don't know what love is; is it the feeling of helplessness that I feel when you are with me? Is it the need for me to come to find you barefoot in our kitchen? Is it the need for me to have you in my arms each night? Is it the need for me to grow old with you?"

Oliver eyes looked haunted. He gazed into her eyes with such helplessness that Felicity's heart went out to him. But she could not bring herself to tell him anything.

"Felicity, baby, I want to grow old with you. Give me one chance; just one to show you that I can change, that I can be the man worthy of you," he pleaded.

* * *

Felicity gasped.

"Oh my God! This- this. Oliver? How did you know about this?" Felicity asked in awe. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and Felicity swore that he blushed. She bit her lip to stop herself from grinning.

"You seemed to have forgotten; I am Oliver Queen," he boasted, as if his name was the only explanation for her question. Felicity entered the nursery; amazed how Oliver had been able to replicate it just like the nursery she had decorated back in Central City.

"Look Eli! Look what your Daddy has done for your stinky little bum-bum," Felicity teased. Elijah looked around him then yawned.

"Umm, I also added something else. I hope that you don't mind," Oliver murmured awkwardly. Felicity turned and looked at him enquiringly. He moved to close the curtains then switched on a machine. Felicity gasped for the second time.

He had bought a machine that replicated the sky at night; stars twinkled and sometimes one could see a shooting star.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered in awe. "Yes, it is," Oliver whispered back, his eyes not leaving her face. She smiled at him which he returned awkwardly.

After much thought, Felicity had let her heart decide for her. She had decided to come back to Starling City to be with her whole family but more precisely with Oliver. She knew that she could be making a huge mistake but she wanted – no _needed_ to give him a chance.

He had been so genuine that her heart had gone out to him. A few days after their most intense conversation, they had packed everything to come back to Starling much to the dismay of her Central City friends and to the happiness of her family.

She had promised Cisco and Caitlin that she would send them pictures of Elijah and would call them every day. The two hour drive to Starling had started well with Elijah sleeping soundly in his car seat in the back while Felicity dozed off in the front seat.

Half an hour into the trip, Felicity had woken up to someone gagging. She turned her head and saw a pale Oliver. He had the sleeve of his sweatshirt to his nose and was breathing through his mouth. Felicity turned and saw that Elijah was fussing in his car seat. At that precise moment, Felicity caught a whiff of what was making Oliver gag.

"Dear God! Is that coming from him?" Felicity had gasped. Oliver then nodded. He looked relieved then quickly stopped the car at a dingy petrol station. They both jumped out of the car and breathed in the fresh air.

Taking her courage with both hands, Felicity opened the back door and scooped up a fussy Elijah. Oliver opened the baby bag and pulled out diapers and baby wipes. She removed his tiny bottoms and winced at the greenish- brown sludge on it.

"I think that we'll need more than wipes," she informed Oliver. He removed a picnic cloth from the trunk and Felicity laid Elijah on it. She braced herself then removed the diaper.

 _This is your baby, Felicity. You can do this,_ she mentally cheered herself. Oliver pulled Elijah's kicking legs up and Felicity started wiping the sludge.

"How much do they poop?" Oliver asked when Felicity kept wiping. Finally the little guy was squeaky clean. Felicity powdered his little bottom then pulled on his diaper. Oliver then kindly moved Felicity out of the way and put on a clean pair of bottoms on him. Elijah smiled and a hint of a dimple appeared.

"You are happy, aren't you? You little stinky bum-bum," Oliver tickled his belly. Felicity's heart lurched at the uncanny resemblance between father and son. No one could doubt that Elijah was Oliver's son. Felicity washed her hands with some bottled water while Oliver strapped Elijah back in his car seat. His little eyes drooped with sleep and by the time they left the station, he was asleep.

"The nurse once told me that we should be expecting more poop explosions from them," Oliver reported wisely. "Dear God, I can still smell it," Felicity had shuddered while Oliver grinned. The rest of the trip had been without any other problem except Oliver had to make another stop when Elijah started crying. After his late brunch, Elijah had slept all the way to Starling.

He was now awake but looked tired. Felicity decided to give him a bath, feed him then maybe grab a quiet dinner.

"Thank you Oliver. It's beautiful," she smiled. "I got something else for him." Oliver looked excited when he branded a well-used and old teddy bear. "It was mine when I was little. Mom had kept it," he explained. Felicity smiled then accepted the teddy bear and pressed it to Elijah.

"I'm going to give him a bath, feed him then put him to sleep," she announced.

"Sounds good to me. I'm going to order dinner. What do you feel like eating?" he asked.

"Chinese would be great." Oliver kissed Elijah on his forehead and as he moved away, his cheek grazed Felicity's breast which caused her breath to hitch. Oliver muttered something about getting the things from the car then hightailed from the nursery. Felicity put down Elijah in his crib then activated the little angel music system placed above the crib. A sweet melody filled the room as the little angels spun in circles and up and down.

Felicity kissed him on the forehead then moved away to prepare his clothes for his bath. Oliver had thought of everything; Felicity felt as if she had entered a baby's store. She opened the en-suite bathroom, noticed the changing table where she could give him his bath. She filled the little tub with water and while the tub filled with water, she brought Elijah in the bathroom.

She lifted his little body and cuddled him close, humming quietly to him and swaying. That is how Oliver found her a few minutes later.

"He ready to take his bath?" he asked, amusement laced in his voice.

Felicity nodded then tested the water with her elbow. She gently put him in and he froze then slammed his hands in the water, splashing her face with water. She slid his little body a little more in the water while Oliver moved next to her to help wash Elijah. They worked in silence, the silence merely broken by their laughs each time that one of them would get splashed by Elijah. Soon Elijah was squeaky clean. Felicity pushed her hair from her face and glanced up to see Oliver frozen and looking at her. She looked down and could see what had Oliver transfixed; her shirt was wet from the bath and she could see the outline of her nipples.

She cleared her throat which caused Oliver to snap out of it. He looked guiltily at her then grinned. "Some things just don't change," he winked. Felicity shook her head at him but said nothing. She quickly moved back to the nursery, laid Elijah down and dressed him in a little onesie which Thea had gifted him. Felicity laughed when she read what was written on the front: 'All Mommy wanted was a backrub.' She thought it was hilarious. She wrapped him up in a little blanket just as Oliver entered the nursery.

"Look what his Aunt Thea has given him?" she showed him Elijah's onesie and Oliver laughed.

"I got rid of the water in the tub and on the floor as well. Food should be here in about half an hour. Why don't you take a shower and leave the little guy with me?" he suggested.

"I need to feed him first then I'll take a shower. Why don't you go first?"

Oliver followed her to their bedroom and nearly knocked her over when she stood abruptly at the threshold.

"It still looks the same but it feels different. Almost unlived," she murmured. She shivered as a feeling of coldness crept into her bones.

"Except for the first night, I did not sleep in our bedroom. I could not be there without you. It just did not feel right," Oliver murmured into her ear. She shook her head then entered the bedroom. She sat on her side of the bed and silently pulled her wet blouse off. She looked around for a throw to cover herself when Oliver handed her one of his shirt.

Soon Elijah the only sounds in their bedroom was the sound of Elijah suckling hungrily.

"Can I?" Oliver asked awkwardly, pointing to the place next to her on the bed. She nodded and he sat down next to her, laying his head back on the headboard. "He sounds really hungry," Oliver broke the silence. He kept looking at his shirt where he could see the outline of Elijah.

Felicity moved the shirt a little so Oliver could see Elijah. He looked so grateful. Elijah's left fist bumped her breast at different intervals until Oliver gave him his finger. He latched in his finger and tightened his little fist around it.

If someone saw them, they would think that their family was picture perfect. Soon Elijah was done eating and his eyes drooped with sleep. The doorbell rang just as Elijah fell asleep. Oliver excused himself to attend to the door. In the meantime Felicity laid Elijah on their bed then pulled out some comfy clothes but not before creating a pillow fort around the little guy even if she was pretty sure that he could not possibly fall off their king size bed since he was in the middle of it.

Oliver came into their bedroom announcing that dinner was here. He removed the pillows, got rid of his shirt then pulled Elijah on his bare chest. Felicity felt like a perv for getting so disturbed at the sight of her husband's chiselled abs and huge arms around their son.

She could now understand the attraction that women had at the sight of a muscular holding a tiny baby. She blamed it on her hormones which were all over the place. Elijah moved a little then cuddled right back in when Oliver rubbed his huge palm on his back.

Felicity had noticed that Oliver did look more muscular since she had left. He had been already muscular before but now he looked like a tank. She shuddered when she remembered how Oliver would use his strength on her. She had enjoyed those moments so much and if she dug hard, she could still feel his arms tightening around her as he pounded her against the wall.

"Felicity? Felicity?"

"Huh?" Felicity realised that she had been staring at Oliver with her clothes in her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Yes- yes –umm I'm fine. I'm just gonna go take my shower now," she stammered. She literally ran to the bathroom.

She locked the door then leant against it. _When did she become such a horndog?_

* * *

 **1 month later**

"Felicity? Can you grab the mosquito repellent cream from the bottom drawer in the bathroom?" Oliver shouted from the living room. Felicity huffed then rolled her eyes.

She had thought that she would be a protective mother but the roles had been inversed since Elijah only had to sneeze once for Oliver to lose his mind. If he had been careful with Chloe, he was a hundred times more so with Elijah.

After their last visit to the paediatrician, Oliver had practically banned anyone from coming at their place so as not to spread germs. He would not let anyone touch Elijah without washing their hands with his special soap.

At first Felicity had thought that it was cute until he had refused to let her take Elijah to Queen Consolidated to meet her staff. They had had a huge fight until he had finally caved when Felicity had threatened to call his mother.

Speaking of his mother, Moira had told Felicity so many stories about Oliver and how she had let him experience new things around him. She had let him roam free on the grass and the sand. Felicity could barely see Oliver letting her put Elijah on the sand let alone the grass.

Now that it has been a month since Felicity has moved back to Starling City, she felt like she was ready to make her son experience more and more things. Elijah was proving to be his father's son. He was very organized; before bed and first thing in the morning, he would breastfeed and would scream until he was red in the face if he was given bottled milk.

His paediatrician had advised Felicity to give him bottle milk because it would fill his little stomach and let him sleep better but Elijah refused to drink bottled milk. When Felicity had expressed her concern to the doctor, he had merely laughed and said the Elijah had character. Otherwise it was fine to breast feed him.

He also loved it when his father rocked him back to sleep when he woke up during the night. He would cuddle right up against Oliver's bare chest and fall right to sleep while Oliver hummed to him. The one thing that both Oliver and Felicity found absolutely adorable was the way that Chloe fussed over him. On the first night that they had come back, Moira had come to return Chloe back to them.

Felicity had been on the couch lying down when Chloe had come bounding in the room. She had whimpered and cried when she had seen Felicity. Oliver had to physically hold her back otherwise she would have trampled all over Felicity. After many hugs and kisses from both Oliver and Felicity, Chloe had calmed down a little which had prompted Felicity to introduce her to Elijah who had woken up from all the noise and barking.

Instead of being scared, Elijah had looked at Chloe then yawned. Chloe on the other hand had sniffed Elijah, gave his fist a lick them laid down on the rug next to the crib. Ever since that night, Chloe refused to sleep elsewhere which Felicity thought was cute. Thankfully the paediatrician had eased Oliver's fears and told them that contact with Chloe would help Elijah build up better immune system.

Elijah had grown so much during the past month. He smiled and cooed when Felicity and Oliver talked to him. He would also lift his little arms up and down while opening and closing his hands. He looked more and more like Oliver which made him smug. They had even started some male bonding time by watching a game of hockey on the television.

Oliver had ordered Felicity to pamper herself and take some time to relax and read a book or do some girly 'shit' in the meantime. Felicity had indeed taken that time to have a long soak in the bathtub with a good book and some music. She had then done her nails and had a facial which she had not done in months. Before going to lie down, she had sneaked into the living room to find Oliver on the couch with Elijah on his chest watching the match intently.

Laughing under her breath, she had then gone to have her beauty only to be woken up several hours later by Elijah's squeal.

Elijah was a happy child. He did not cry except for when he was hungry or sleepy. Oliver had taken to fatherhood a lot better than Felicity had expected him to take it. He did not grumble about waking up in the middle of the night to prepare a bottle or to change his diaper. He also worked a lot more at home and did his best to help Felicity.

The only thing that irked Felicity was that even if a friendship had established between them, they had not had another conversation about their married life. Between Elijah and settling back in, they had completely ignored the biggest issue on hand; their marriage. Felicity knew that Oliver was doing his best but he had not made a move on her. She was grateful that he had not since her OB/GYN had asked her to wait six weeks before having any sexual relations.

She knew he wanted her from the heated looks that he had on his face sometimes but he never approached her. He did not even kiss her on the lips. The only time that he touched her was at night in their bed. He had to hold her in his arms at night and Felicity never said anything about it. But she knew that someday, they would need to talk things out.

Today they were going to the park at Felicity's insistence. Oliver had refused at first but then had agreed when Felicity had threatened to take him alone. She was almost regretting her decision- Oliver, being the over-protective father that he was was hell-bent on bringing everything in their house with them to the park. It was almost the end of summer but it was still warm enough for them to bring Elijah out. Thinking that all the bugs were out there to get to his son, Oliver was armed to the teeth with a huge net to put on Elijah's stroller, bug repellent spray and now the mosquito repellent cream.

Felicity grabbed the said cream, threw it in her diaper bag then rushed to the front door before Oliver thought of something else. She stopped dead in her tracks. Oliver stood with a t-shirt with the words 'Old Man' on it which puzzled her. He looked delectable in his fitted jeans. His shirt pulled across his wide chest while the sleeves looked almost ready to snap around his muscles. Now that the six weeks were almost over, it was proving to be more difficult for her to control her feelings around Oliver.

She lifted an eyebrow at his tshirt until he lifted Elijah from his stroller and showed her the matching pair which wrote 'Mom's new man'. Oliver had managed to find the smallest pair of blue jeans for Elijah as well as tiny tan loafers. She was herself wearing a little sundress which reached mid-thigh with a knitted summer cardigan in case the temperature plummeted.

Oliver eyed Felicity's bare legs and resisted adjusting himself. Who would have thought that women who had just had babies could be so sexy? Certainly not him. It was proving to be more and more difficult for him to keep his hands off her. Something primitive woke inside him each time that he watched Felicity breast-feed Eli. He especially loved looking at a mussed-up Felicity feeding Eli during the night while she lay her head on his pillow, still sleepy.

It had become a habit for him to check Eli's diaper when he woke up during the night and then bring him to their bed where Felicity would only turn on her side and feed his son while he cuddle with them. He particularly loved it when she moved Eli to her left side which brought her back to him. He would wrap his arm around Felicity and lay his head on her shoulder to look at Eli drinking.

Each time that he touched her though, he looked at Felicity's reaction- in case his touch was not welcome. So far, Felicity had not pushed him away but Oliver was scared to do something which would ruin the easy camaraderie between them.

"Are you sure you want to wear this?" he asked. Felicity looked at him like he was speaking Chinese then walked past him. He followed then bit back a groan at the sight of the gentle sway of Felicity's shapely hips and backside.

* * *

"Where's Chloe?" Felicity suddenly asked. Oliver was in a food coma. He was stuffed- he had really missed Felicity's cooking. He was lying back on the sheet, his head propped up against a tree while Eli dozed on his chest.

Eli had loved the park. His eyes would look at the sky and his head turned side to side at children's laughter. While Felicity got the things ready for their lunch, he had walked Eli around the park, stopping at the pond to show him the ducks while Chloe chased birds.

It was weird that Chloe was not with them especially when she rarely left Eli's side. Felicity stood to dust her dress which drew Oliver's attention to her legs. He gave up pretending that he was not looking and grinned unapologetically at Felicity when she mock glared at him.

"Chloe? Chloe? Here girl!" she called. Oliver started to get worried when Chloe did not come back after a couple of minutes of calling. He stood up and transferred Eli to his mother, calling Chloe.

Felicity suddenly gasped. Oliver looked at what had caused such a reaction in his wife and had to stifle a groan.

 _He had forgotten to get Chloe spayed and by the looks of what was happening a few feet from them, it might be too late._

 _ ***A/N: There you go my loves! I hope that you liked this chapter. I know that the conversation at the beginning was a little stilted but I really wanted Oliver to stay true to his character which is why it is difficult for him to talk about his feelings. Thank you for the constant support and love.**_

 _ **Have a great weekend ahead.**_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	21. Chapter 20- Parenthood

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hello my loves. How are you doing? I hope that everything is going well and that you are having a wonderful day and week. I asked you in my last chapter to ask any question that you may have for me and to be honest, I was quite disappointed when I did not get much response. I guess that's the reason why I took so much time to update. So to those who asked their questions, here are the answers:**_

 _ **1\. When did Grace fall pregnant and will I provide an insight of what will happen to her?**_

 _ **Remember when all of them went on vacation and Grace spent the whole vacation in Xander's room? That's when things went a little out of hand. I will write a flashback on their time spent in the Bahamas. Xance will have their own few chapters at a later date.**_

 _ **2\. Oliver's past**_

 _ **I did start writing about Oliver's past and to be honest, I am quite unsure about whether it will impact on their everyday life. The only thing that I am sure of is that Oliver will open up to Felicity, if not now then later.**_

 _ **I hope that you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will probably be a turning point in their marital life which I hope that you will like. As for the fans of Xance, please be patient, their story will come up.**_

 _ **As usual, leave me a review and let me know what you guys think.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 20 – Parenthood**

Oliver's buzzer sounded, rousing him from the deep concentration.

"Yes?" he snapped. He hated it when he was disturbed while he was working on a new project.

"Miss Camilla Powers is here for you," his secretary announced nervously. Oliver bit back a groan. He laid his head down on the back of his chair and sighed. He opened his eyes and they fell on the framed picture of his wife and son.

The picture had been taken immediately after Felicity had given birth. She claimed that she looked horrible but to Oliver, she had never looked so beautiful. She was flushed, her hair all over the place and had looked tired but she had been glowing.

Little Elijah had his hands in the air while Felicity kissed his little fist. Then he looked at another picture of him with Elijah. Felicity had taken that picture at three in the morning. As per his routine, Elijah had woken up cranky for his milk.

Oliver had woken up earlier and after checking Elijah's diaper decided to change him. Oliver could not tell whether it was sleep or fatigue that made him forget but a few seconds after removing the diaper, Elijah decided that it would be acceptable to pee on him.

Thankfully, Oliver was tall and the jet sprayed all over his chest. He gasped but did not move. He turned his head to find Felicity holding her stomach, laughing her gorgeous ass off. Still laughing, she came into the room. Oliver looked down at a grinning Elijah and could not help himself and started laughing. That was when Felicity snapped a picture of him and Elijah, both grinning at each other.

Oliver could barely think of a time when he had been happier than he was now. He had never been someone to care about photo frames. After Elijah though, the huge mahogany office furniture which held only an Eiffel Tower figurine which Tommy had gifted him was covered with photo frames of Elijah and Felicity.

He could barely remember a time when he missed anyone as much as he missed Elijah and Felicity when he was at work. His relationship with Felicity was slowly albeit surely getting better and better. She laughed with him and smiled more and more even if he was pretty sure that it was because of Elijah.

Felicity had never looked as attractive to him as she looked now. Even if he knew that she had been cleared almost six weeks after having given birth to resume sexual relations by her gynaecologist, Oliver did not dare touch her more than a gentle kiss which sometimes escalated into a heated make out session. However, he would always stop before things got out of hands.

He knew that it confused Felicity but he did not want her to think that he only wanted her for her body. Oliver was pretty sure that blisters would start popping on his hand if he did not jerking off soon. Everything that Felicity did turned him on. Cold showers were not helping and neither did thinking about the most disgusting things.

"Sir? Should I let her in?" his secretary snapped him out of his reverie.

"Yes, let her in. And please do not disturb us."

* * *

Felicity pulled a crawling Elijah towards her and he fisted a chunk of her hair and immediately put it in his mouth. At six months and a few days, Elijah was a very active child and he needed to be looked after at all times.

Felicity had just started feeding his pureed food and it was a battle every night to get him to at least each a few spoons. As it was, he barely tolerated formula, preferring to only drink from her.

The last time that they had been to the paediatrician, he had assured them that it was normal for some children to prefer breast milk to pureed foods. However he had been adamant that they try all kinds of flavours until they find one which would please him. Elijah had a sweet tooth it seemed since he preferred mashed fruits to vegetables.

He could also turn to his front and would crawl a little bit before flopping down with exhaustion. Chloe seemed to think that Elijah was her pup because she was always with him, slobbering him making him giggle.

Felicity's world was almost perfect except for one thing: Oliver. After their conversation of the other day, their level of intimacy had increased. In the beginning, it did not matter to her that their only point in common was Elijah but now she could not help but want more from him.

She woke up every morning with Oliver's morning glory stabbing her in her lower back or her butt. She would blush wildly but would turn to him, rubbing herself on him like the hussy that she was. He did touch her but he always ended it before things could go further.

Felicity had read that after giving birth, her hormones would be out of hand but this was literally taking it to another level. She would be in bed, nursing and Oliver would be tying his cuffs or tie and she would have to press her legs together to try and ease the ache between her legs.

However this was about to change today. Felicity looked at herself in the mirror and smoothed her hands down the sides of her dress. She was wearing a burgundy pencil dress which highlighted her gifted bottom and showed a little bit of cleavage. Felicity was still getting used to her bigger breasts and from what she could tell, Oliver liked them well enough.

She put Eli's woollen bonnet on and picked him up, giving him a little cuddle. He gave her a toothy smile, showing her his white cap which Oliver had been so proud of. She grabbed her bag and rushed to the elevator.

Half an hour later, she barged in the Queen Consolidated offices, determined to surprise her husband. She had used her power as his wife to stop his security from announcing her presence to him. Eli had been fussing in the limo and when she had put him in his stroller, he had full on started wailing.

So she held him in her arms while he looked on in amazement at everything and everyone around them. Felicity stopped in the lobby and breathed in deeply. She felt nostalgic, missing that point in her life when she used to rush to work every day with Oliver.

She looked around her to find everyone gawking at her and Elijah. Knowing that they were all curious to see him, she turned him around so that his back was to her chest. The receptionist gasped.

"He looks so much like Mr. Queen," the old cleaner murmured next to her. Apparently Rob the cleaner had been with them since he was in his early twenties and now thirty years later, he was still working with them, refusing to be promoted to anything else.

Felicity grinned at the man and waved Elijah's tiny fist at him. "Say hello to Uncle Rob, Eli," she told Eli. Rob tickled Eli on his chin which made him giggle.

"Oh my God! He is so cute! He looks exactly like Mr. Queen," the receptionist murmured. Elijah was getting all the attention from the staff of Queen Consolidated and he revelled in it until Felicity's bodyguard decided that it was enough.

Felicity and Elijah said goodbye to everyone and took the private elevators to the top floor. Elijah was content to chew on his hair covered fist during the ride to the top. Oliver's secretary gasped when he saw her.

He started to say something but she put her forefinger on her lips- the universal sign to stay quiet. Feeling giddy, she smoothed her hands down her sides and opened the huge doors to Oliver's office.

Never in a million years would she have expected to see what she saw behind those doors. Oliver was sitting on his couch with the skank Camilla Powers who had her talons on _her_ husband's arm. At that point, they had not noticed her. Oliver looked down at her hands on his arm and pulled back.

Felicity was seeing red but after Oliver's action, she felt better. However it did not stop her from feeling like a lioness; bearing her teeth and claws to try to attack someone who had dared to poach on her territory. Camilla looked up and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

Elijah broke the tension with his babbles. He squealed when he saw his father. Where Oliver was looking like he had bitten a lemon, he now sported a huge grin.

"Tatatataaaa," Elijah squealed in his own baby language. He suddenly lunged for his father and had Felicity not had a death grip on him, he would have face planted. Oliver came to her and Felicity felt her heart start beating faster. He kissed her hard while rubbing Elijah's head.

"Hi stranger," he murmured against her lips. Felicity smiled against his lips then they both laughed when Elijah slapped her little hand on her face.

"Hi bud. Feeling a little left out are we?" he murmured then picked Elijah up and cuddled him. Felicity looked at Camilla who had a murderous look in her eyes. Feeling smug, Felicity pressed against Oliver who pulled her in his arms and lightly kissed her on the head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Oliver asked. Eli laid his head on Oliver's chest, making her melt in a puddle at the sight of this huge man hugging their baby protectively.

"We got bored at home so we decided to have come pick up some Chinese and have some lunch with you," Felicity laid the paper bag on Oliver's desk.

"We already have a lunch date, Felicia," Camilla's snotty voice broke into their little bubble. Oliver barely turned his head at her voice. Seeing Felicity's expression, he gave her a hard kiss then turned to Camilla who was now standing. She was wearing the sluttiest dress that Felicity had ever seen. She had the body of a siren with probably fake breasts and mile long legs.

"It's Felicity and forgive me Ms. Powers but I will have to cancel this meeting with you. I shall have my secretary make an appointment for another meeting," Oliver said a tone which she had heard him use during meetings with his staff.

"Excuse me? Do you know that I cancelled my flight to Milan just to come meet you Ollie?" Camilla screeched outraged. This caused Elijah to freeze then start crying which to Felicity was a no-no.

Her motherly instincts reared their heads and rose her hackles. She glared at Camilla then pulled Elijah into her arms. She rubbed his back and when his wails only got louder, she turned angry eyes on the person who had dared to make her baby cry.

"Ms. Powers, as _my_ husband already said, he has to cut short your meeting. And since your presence seems to distress _our_ son, I would be grateful if you could please leave," Felicity gritted.

"How dare you? You little nobody. Who do you think you are to talk to me like this?" Camilla Powers was a beautiful woman but anger showed how ugly she could be. Her face became red and her eyes bulged grotesquely.

In any other case, Felicity would have gone back into her shell but being a mother had changed the way she felt.

"His wife and mother to his child. If that doesn't give me the power over him, I don't know what will." Wanting to tick her more, Felicity raised her left hand, as if inspecting her nails when instead they all knew that she was flashing her wedding rings.

A week after coming back from Central City, Felicity had suddenly remembered that she still was not wearing her wedding rings. Oliver had kept them in his bedside drawer. He had looked pleased that night when he had come home to see her wearing his rings again. She had to admit that they did make her feel complete.

The next day Oliver had gifted her an emerald necklace which had been in his family for years. His great-great-great-great grandfather had gifted his wife this heirloom after the birth of their first child and since then, it had become a custom for the eldest son to gift his wife this necklace for each first birth.

Camilla huffed then grabbed her bag and pulled open the door with enough force to remove it from its hinges. She banged it behind her, causing Oliver to wince.

Thankfully Elijah had gone quiet but he was looking everywhere with curiosity. Felicity put him down on the carpet and he immediately turned on his front and started crawling.

"Sorry about that," Oliver apologised. "I have to say though that I never thought that I would see you with your claws out. You went all lioness on her and let me tell you, it was hot." Felicity blushed then laid her head on his chest.

"I missed you," she whispered, kissing his neck making him groan. Oliver's head went back, allowing Felicity to continue the exploration of his neck. His hands tightened on her hips, pressing his hardness to her stomach.

Felicity pulled back and gave him what she hoped was a sultry look. Oliver lightly kissed her then firmly pushed her away.

He grabbed the paper bag and they moved to the couch. Elijah looked content to explore his surroundings yet Oliver kept an eye on his every move. Midway through their lunch, Elijah started getting fussy. Oliver fogged the glass panel to give her some privacy to nurse.

Felicity had mastered the skill of nursing and eating at the same time so she continued to eat while Eli nursed.

Soon their lunch was over and Eli was asleep on the couch next to them. Felicity decided that it would be now or never to broach the subject of their intimacy- _or lack thereof._

"Oliver, we need to talk," she started. Oliver stopped picking up the rest of their lunch and turned to her.

"What is it?" he asked, his guard up.

"Oliver we need to talk about you."

"Have I done something wrong? Am I not taking enough care of Eli? Did I miss an important appointment?" he rambled.

"No no no. You are the best father that Eli could have. You are an amazing father but-"

"But what Felicity," Oliver snapped when Felicity hesitated.

"You are a great father to Eli," she repeated. "But while I love the way that you behave with Eli, I miss my _husband_ Oliver. I love being a mother Oliver. Don't get me wrong. I love everything about being a mother but I miss being a wife. _Your wife,"_ she tried explaining earnestly.

Oliver did not respond but kept looking into her eyes.

"I want to feel like a woman again Oliver. _Your_ woman," she looped her arms around his neck, tucking her face under his right jaw. When she spoke, her lips rubbed against his neck, causing goose bumps to rise on the area.

"I want- no _need my husband_. I want to feel you on me, _in_ me. I want your hands all over my body, roughing me up, leaving your imprints on me. I need-" Oliver pulled her head back and slammed his mouth on hers. His kiss was punishing and dominating, as if forcing her to submit to him.

Felicity kissed him back with just as much vigour. "I didn't want you to think that I only wanted you back just because of your body. That's why I always stopped," Oliver explained.

"But now- you have no idea what you have unleashed Felicity. This time when I make love to you, you will beg me to stop but I won't," he whispered in her ear, making her body shiver with lust.

Elijah whimpered in his sleep causing them both to freeze. "Now I understand why people say that they stop having sex once they have children," Oliver muttered making Felicity laugh.

"Tonight Felicity. I want you without interruptions. Go home, take a nap because tonight, you will not sleep. I have months of abstinence to catch up on. Trust me Felicity, tonight you will beg me to stop but I won't. I'll take you with my mouth, my tongue, my hands and then when I've had my fill of your cream, will I give you my cock, I'll take you hard and fast then I'll stop and make you beg for me-" Felicity put trembling hand on his lips, stopping him.

Oliver bit her forefinger then put it into his mouth, soothing it. Felicity was now gasping, her chest heaving, legs pressed tightly together to stop herself from throwing herself at him.

"I will have you on your back on the bed then I'll drag you to the door and take you standing then bend you on your dresser. After tonight, you will never have to ask me to make you feel my wife. And tomorrow each time that you sit, you'll feel me inside you," Oliver kissed her jaw and neck.

With a lot of pain, Oliver stood and pulled Felicity with him. Felicity could see that Oliver was feeling the same way as she was. Oliver kissed her hard again and again until she was a melting mess.

"Sir, your two o'clock is here," his secretary's voice broke their spell.

"Bring them to the boardroom, I'll be there with them in ten minutes," he instructed. "Even if you already are, tonight you will be mine again and again, I promise," Oliver murmured.

Felicity nodded then smoothed her dress and hair. She knew that she probably looked like she had been ravaged. She caught a look at herself and sighed knowing that she could not do more. Her hair was mussed, her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

Oliver lifted Eli from the couch which woke him up. He looked up at his father grumpily, yawned and wrinkled his nose. Oliver kissed him but avoided to touch Felicity. As it were, Felicity knew that if he touched her, they would not be able to keep their hands off each other.

After a quick goodbye to Oliver's secretary, the little family took Oliver's private elevators downstairs. By now, Elijah was awake and babbling away with Oliver. Hand in hand, Oliver and Felicity walked through the reception. Oliver was engrossed in his conversation with Eli so he could not see the look of amazement on his staff's faces.

Oliver strapped Eli in his car seat much to the displeasure of the little man then on the street, bent his wife on his arm and kissed the heck out of her.

"See you tonight Mrs. Queen," he whispered and with a pat on her bottom waved them goodbye.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Oliver came home with a skip in his step but upon entering their home, he could hear Elijah's loud screams.

He rushed to their bedroom where what he saw make his blood chill. Felicity was walking up and down their bedroom while Eli screamed until his face was nearly blue. Tears streaked down Felicity's cheeks as she helplessly tried to calm their son.

Her hair was in a messy bun and there was a huge stain of what looked like vomit on the tshirt that she was wearing. She saw him and broke down, huge sobs wracking her body.

He pulled Eli from her trying to calm him down but he just would not calm down. She wrung her hands in her tshirt, trembling from head to toe.

"I don't know what' wrong with him Oliver. He woke about three hours screaming and would not stop. I did everything that I could. He even refused to nurse. What if I did something wrong? I am such a bad mother, I could not even take care of our baby," Felicity started crying harder.

Oliver pulled her into his arms and after a few minutes, she calmed down but Eli just kept screaming.

"Why did you not call me?"

"I could not think about anything else," she explained brokenly.

"Have you tried his paediatrician?" Oliver asked over the screams. Felicity nodded. "I called I think fifty times, he is not picking up."

"I tried giving him the medications that his paediatrician had given me in case of gas or colic but nothing seems to be working." Elijah's voice broke from screaming so loudly and Oliver felt a stab of hear.

"That's it, we are going to the ER," he snapped. Felicity put on a bra and one of Oliver's tshirt. She pulled Eli in her arms while Oliver made a phone call.

"Hello, this is Oliver Queen. I need your best paediatrician in ten minutes. My son is sick and I want _the_ best paediatrician you have ready for him," he ordered on the phone. It was time like this that Felicity was grateful for the power behind the Queen name.

They reached the hospital in eight minutes with Oliver burning red lights all the way. A paediatrician was indeed waiting for them. During the eight minutes to the hospital, Eli had tired himself from crying and was now hiccupping with a few sobs at intervals.

The doctor was a middle aged woman who took one look at Felicity and compassion appeared on her face. She offered her some tissues and some water. Felicity reluctantly gave her Eli who started wailing again. Her heart broke at the sound of Eli's wails.

"Okay come on little boy. You have your mother very worried. Let's see why you are crying," Dr. Ellis murmured soothingly to Eli.

She stripped him down to his diapers and did the normal check-up routine. Then she removed his diaper and asked Felicity if there had been a change in his bowel movements.

She then looked into his little ear and put his clothes back on.

"Okay, so here's the thing mom. Little Elijah here has an ear infection which is common in children. There is nothing to worry about. It is quite painful and he may get some fever or diarrhoea but that's fine," Dr. Ellis smiled at them.

"I'll give him a little shot which should help with the pain but he may wake up during the night with more pain. I'll prescribe some painkillers and antibiotics. Nurse him as much as possible; mother's milk has the best antibodies. Avoid getting water in his ear and should he have too high fever please do not hesitate to call me Mrs. Queen."

Felicity visibly relaxed then leaned into Oliver. Dr. Ellis gave Eli his shot which he took like a champ.

Both Felicity and Oliver profusely thanked the doctor. Eli seemed to have calmed down after the shot. When they got home, Eli was sleeping soundly. Both Oliver and Felicity decided to keep Eli in their bed for tonight.

After putting him to bed, the both collapsed on the couch. Oliver enfolded Felicity in his arms.

"I have never been so scared in my life. What would we have done if something had happened to him?" Felicity shuddered at the thought of something happening to her little boy.

"Hey hey. I would not let anything happen to Eli. I promise you that," Oliver whispered to her.

They remained quiet for some time, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Still want to get down and dirty?" Oliver murmured in her hair. Felicity laughed quietly.

"I would not be opposed a hot bath and a huge glass of wine," Felicity murmured. "True."

"Get the wine, I'll get the bath," Oliver smiled down at her.

Oliver walked into their bedroom and looked at his son. His heart lurched. He had never felt that kind of fear in his life.

That night, Oliver realised one thing: his enemies – if they dared rear their ugly heads one day, now had a something on him. His family.

 _ ***A/N: Thank you for reading my lovelies! As usual feel free to leave me thoughts and tell me what you enjoyed more in the chapter. Have a lovely week ahead my loves.**_

 _ **Kisses,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	22. Chapter 21 - Hello Past!

_***A/N: Hello my lovelies. I know that I have been MIA for a long long time. Forgive me! It's just that I have so much going on right now that I find it hard to find the inspiration to write. My laptop is still down so I don't promise that I will be posting more regularly. I know that the wait has been long and tedious but I hope that this chapter is up to par for my lateness.**_

 _ **Anyway, things are going to change a little bit in the story. I hope that you like it the change.**_

 _ **Please do leave me a review. I love reading them!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 21 – Hello past!**

Oliver woke up as soon as he felt Elijah stir next to him. All of them were bone tired from their hard and eventful night. Elijah's pretty eyes opened and he looked at Oliver deep in thought.

Oliver braced himself for a meltdown but Elijah only put his thumb in his mouth and continued to look at Oliver. Not being able to withhold himself, he leant down and pressed a kiss on Eli's button nose. The latter wrinkled his little nose then squealed, his chubby legs pumping under the covers.

Oliver laughed quietly then kissed Eli again, making him giggle uncontrollably. If it took only a little kiss to make his son laugh, he could spend an entire lifetime just kissing him. Eli continued to gurgle then a determined look appeared on his face and he turned on his front. Oliver grabbed his little ear and looked inside. The redness was almost completely gone.

He pressed the back of his hand to Eli's forehead and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt cool to the touch.

Happy with his success, Eli squealed and pumped his little legs behind him. Felicity whimpered in her sleep. Eli's stopped laughing and turned his head towards his mother. Felicity turned to her side and snuggled deeper under the covers.

"Hush little one. Your mother is tired. Let her sleep," Oliver whispered, brushing his lips on Eli's head. But it would seem that Eli had found a new area of interest. He crawled towards Felicity and pushed his head against her chest and whimpered.

Felicity's eyes slowly opened and she smiled sleepily down at Eli. Then her beautiful eyes turned to him and she smiled shyly. Oliver pulled himself up on his elbow pressed a kiss to Felicity forehead. She lifted her head and lightly kissed him on the chin, nuzzling him in the process like a kitten.

Eli let out a little cry and he pumped his fist in anger. Oliver pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard then pulled Eli in his arms. Not happy with this, Eli pushed away and let out a cry. Felicity gasped then looked down at her chest. Oliver could see the outline of her nipple through her night gown.

She pulled herself up but before she could lean back, Oliver pulled her in his arms. She snuggled deeper in his arms and kissed his jaw while he pulled open her night gown. He pulled her right breast out which was engorged with milk and Eli latched on like a champ.

Felicity leaned back against Oliver while he pulled the covers on them. She looked down at Eli's ear and closed her eyes in prayer. Oliver entwined his hand with hers then rubbed the other one of Eli's head.

"I have never been so scared in my life," she murmured. "If anything had happened to him, I would have died."

She laughed quietly, causing Eli to frown when she disturbed him during his meal. His little fist hit her breast and he glared at her, making them both laugh quietly. They both relaxed while Eli nursed until the sun was high up in the sky.

Once Eli was fed and happy, Oliver pulled the syrup that he got from the paediatrician from his drawer and he looked at Felicity, worry on his face. They both knew how much Eli hated medicines. Felicity sighed then grabbed the syringe from Oliver while the latter pulled Eli in his arms.

As if knowing that he would not like what was going to happen, he started squirming. As soon as he opened his mouth to scream, Felicity striked. She inserted the syringe and pressed then blew on his face.

Eli's eyes opened wide but he swallowed then his little mouth opened and he pushed a cry, worthy of the Vikings' cry of war. Oliver pulled him to his chest while cooing to him. Felicity kissed him on his head then removed her negligee before going to the bathroom. She winked at Oliver over her shoulder, swaying her hips then grinned when his eyes heated.

She was gargling mouthwash when Oliver came in. He cornered her then pulled her to his chest, one hand diving into her hair while the next grabbed a handful of her ass. He angled her head then devoured her lips in a scorching kiss until she was whimpering, clinging to him.

"Oliver," she moaned, "I need you. I-I don't think that I can go any longer without you." Oliver growled while his hands moved frantically over her breast. He lifted her next to the sink and pushed her nightgown out of the way.

"Fuck baby. I need you. I can't stop now," he growled against her neck. Felicity pushed his pyjama bottoms out of the way and grabbed him, working his rigid length until he was grinding his teeth and pushing her hand away.

"This is going to be quick baby," he warned just before he slammed his way into her. Felicity's mouth opened in a silent cry, her nails digging in his bicep. "You feel so tight. So hot," he groaned. He pulled back then slammed in again.

Felicity moaned and Oliver kissed her, silencing her cries. His hard chest chaffed her nipples emphasising the sensations running through her. "Harder. Oh God Oliver. I've missed you so much," she whimpered.

"I've missed you too baby. So much," he groaned back. Oliver lifted her and slammed her against the wall, pushing deeper and harder, hitting that spot inside her that made her see sparks.

"I'm so close baby," he growled.

"Oliver- oh God. I'm not on anything. P-pull out," she moaned as her muscles started spasming around him. Felicity watched Oliver's eyes turn like molten lava at her declaration.

His thrusts became wild and uncontrolled, bordering on violent. His hand dove into her hair, pulling her head back while he snarled against her lips. "I won't pull out. You are mine Felicity. I want you to have a part of me inside you."

Felicity's eyes rolled at the back of her head when her orgasm crashed on her. She whimpered her pleasure, her body shuddering and a few seconds later, Oliver joined her, his hot essence filing her until she felt as if she was burning from inside out. "Oh God! That was-"

Oliver suddenly felt like a jerk. His woman had just had his baby and he had attacked her like a wild animal. "That was amazing. God knows, I needed this," Felicity moaned. Oliver looked down at her in surprise then started laughing, causing delicious tingles inside her.

He made a move to put her down but she clung to him like a little monkey. "I don't think that I'll be able to walk," she whispered in his neck. Oliver walked back to their bedroom, still inside of her, causing her insides to clench deliciously around him. By the time they were back to their bed, both of them were panting and ready to go.

Oliver laid Felicity down at the end of the bed, ready for another go when Eli pushed a loud cry from his bedroom. Felicity's eyes opened wide and she slammed her hand on her mouth. "Oh my God! I completely forgot about Eli. Guess I got dick-dizzy," she murmured to herself.

"You got what?" Oliver asked, surprised. He pulled out of her when Felicity pushed him back. She jumped into her negligee and rushed out of their bedroom, yelling "I guess I've been hanging out too much with Laurel."

 **1 hour later**

"Wait, you are bunking work today?" Felicity asked incredulously. They were having breakfast and Felicity's hand stopped midway to her mouth, coffee hanging in mid-air.

Oliver shrugged while digging into his eggs. "I felt like spending some time with you guys."

Felicity squealed then rushed to hug him. Had he not had the reflexes, they would have both tumbled to the ground. Elijah squealed; his little arms and legs pumping the air. Felicity kissed Oliver deeply then pushed him away with disgust.

"I have no idea how you can eat that. The spinach is making me queasy," Felicity gulped her coffee to wash away the taste lingering in her mouth.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked, her eyes shining in delight. "Well we can either go to the zoo or there is a fair tonight," he listed, looking on his phone.

"Oh! I would love to go to the fair!" she jumped excitedly. Then her face drooped, "But how will I be able to go on those roller coasters with Eli?"

"I know!" she snatched his phone from his hand then her fingers became a blur as she texted whoever it was. His phone chimed and she grinned.

"Done! What are we doing during the day? We could go the beach, Eli has never been there," she smiled. Her smile was infectious and Oliver found himself pulling Felicity's second coffee cup from her hand.

"I think that that's enough of caffeine for you. Why don't you go relax and have yourself a bath with some music and I'll give Eli his bath today? Then we'll get ready to go the beach?" he murmured against her hair.

"But it's morning!" she looked up at him like he had grown two heads. "I think you deserve it after last night," he smiled downed at her.

"My poor boy," she whispered to Eli, kissing his little foot. Oliver grabbed Eli from his car seat placed on the table and closed his eyes when his son smacked him on the cheekbone with his toy. Eli babbled excitedly when Oliver grunted and smacked him again.

Oliver gently pulled his hand away and rubbed his stubble on Eli's head which caused him to giggle. "Who's Daddy's little boy?" he asked in his baby voice which caused Felicity to erupt into chuckles. "Your baby voice is hilarious." Oliver looked at her then hightailed from the kitchen, huffing.

"Don't listen to you Mommy, she's just jealous of our time together."

 **Somewhere else in Starling City**

"Xander, move your ass from this door. I need to go to work," Grace huffed. She felt bloated like a whale and was sweating like a pig. She could not wait for this little monster to come out.

Xander crossed his arms on his chest and smirked down at her. "And your OB-GYN said and I quote 'Keep her off her feet. This baby is a big one' end quote."

"I feel fine Xander. I can go to-" she paused when she felt the pain that she had been feeling all morning start all over again. She was persuaded it was Braxton kicks and had refused to go to the hospital.

Xander looked at the infuriating woman in front of him and felt his chest squeeze. He knew that she was in labour but she refused to go to the hospital. Grace grabbed onto the chair and bent at the waist.

"I can see that you are as healthy as a horse," he replied sarcastically. Grace breathed in deeply then glared at him. "This is all your bloody fault. I am huge because of your huge ass," she whimpered the last part and bent again.

At which point Xander had not enough. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up just to feel something wet hit his pants.

"I think that I am in labour," she whispered.

"No, you think?"

 **30 minutes later**

"I will rip your nuts off, you huge ass," Grace yelled at Xander.

She had refused the epidural and was now regretting her decision. She was well into labour and her vagina felt like it was splitting apart.

Xander squeezed her hand. "Don't patronize me you jackass! Oh God! My vajayjay is never going to be the same. It's gonna be flappy and look old and wrinkly," she started crying.

Xander looked up to see the nurses going about their work, not paying mind to them. "Don't worry baby, I'll still like you vagina," he murmured soothingly.

"Like hell, I'll you near it again," she shouted then squeezed his hand again just as another contraction hit her. "Fuck, get me the epidural," she pleaded. The doctor looked up from between her legs and smiled apologetically, "It's too late for that. Your little one is on its way. At the next contraction, I want you to push with everything you've got."

Just then the contraction hit and Grace pushed. "I can see the head. Okay stop!"

"Push!" This went on and on until finally her baby was out. "Congrats Mom and Dad, you have yourself a gorgeous baby girl," the doctor beamed. Just then, her baby pushed a loud indignant cry and Grace's head went back on the pillow.

Her baby was put on her chest and she gazed in wonder at her little miracle in awe. Tears ran freely on her cheeks and when she looked up, Xander was also crying. "We made a baby," she said in awe.

Xander kissed her forehead, "Thank you baby. Thank you so much." A nurse then grabbed her from Grace with the promise to have her back soon. After a flurry of activities, Grace was placed in a room where she fell into an exhausted sleep.

Xander paced the floor outside of the nursery where the nurses were taking care of his little girl. He had yet to hold her in his arms and he was terrified that he would hurt her. She looked so tiny and vulnerable.

"Mr. Vallas?" his head snapped to the side when he heard someone call him. A matronly nurse pushing a bassinet with a wiggling pink bundle was looking at him with a smile on her face. "I think this little one is hungry and ready to be with Mom."

"May I-" he asked, unsure of himself. "Let's get to the room and then you can hold you little girl."

Xander walked alongside her, looking for any sign of danger that could harm her little girl. Finally they made it to the room where the nurse instructed him to sit on the chair and soon he was holding his baby girl in his trembling arms.

The nurse left him alone with the two most important women in his life under his care. She opened her eyes and Xander was taken aback when he saw that she had his steely grey eyes. She was wrinkly and pink everywhere but she was the most beautiful thing that he has ever seen.

"I already love you to the moon and back baby girl," he whispered to her. He heard someone catch her breath and looked up to find Grace awake and looking at them with tears in her eyes.

"The nurse said that she had to feed," Xander stood up and brought their little girl to Grace. He helped her up and passed her to her mother.

"I know that we have not discussed her name-" he started but Grace nearly stopped his heart when she said, "I want you to give her a name. The- the first time, you could not name our son but-" she murmured brokenly.

"I like Gabriella," he whispered. "Gabriella Alexa Vallas," she murmured, rubbing her finger on her cheek. "Alexa after her brother," she whispered.

"It's perfect," Xander agreed. "I'm so sorry for what you had to go through, Princess," he apologized.

"I would go through it a thousand times." Gabriella pushed a loud cry and Xander looked at her in awe as she pushed her arms and legs angrily.

"Time for your first feed little one," Grace pushed her gown away from her chest and Xander turned around, unsure if she would wish to have her privacy.

"You don't have to turn around," she said gently. "Could you help me get her to latch on?" With an IV in her hand, it was difficult to manage. Xander helped her and soon their little girl was drinking like a champion.

"Oh God! We forgot to call everyone!" Grace exclaimed and Xander knew that his quiet time was over. At least for quite some time.

 **Less than half an hour later**

Laurel burst into their room, disrupting their quiet.

"Where is she?" she demanded, looking around like some drug addict looking for her next hit.

Xander turned from the window and handed Gabriella to Laurel without saying anything. "Oh little Gabby, look at you. Oh God! Her eyes! Dude, you are gonna have some serious work when she's a teen; she'll be breaking hearts."

Xander froze. _At some point, he was going to be Dad to a teenager and boys were going to swamp her. He knew how teenage boys' minds worked and it freaked him out. Maybe they could home school her or send her to an all-girls boarding school._

"We are not sending her away to an all-girls boarding school and we are definitely not home-schooling her," Grace said determinedly as if reading his mind.

"Princess, you have no idea how the teenage boys' minds work. And if she is as pretty as you, I am pretty sure that the thoughts going through those little shits' minds are not going to be brotherly," he argued.

Both Grace and Laurel laughed and he bristled. Just then they heard a commotion outside and then the door burst open, revealing Oliver and his huge ass family of crazy. Felicity rushed to Laurel and passed Eli to him while she grabbed Gabriella from Laurel who reluctantly gave her up.

"Look Eli, you have a little friend to play with," she smiled. Oliver came forward and slapped him on his back. "Congrats man."

The crazy women in the room started talking about lactating and breast pump and the men took that opportunity to hightail from there.

"Man, I have a son and it freaks me out. I can't imagine what you are going through having a little girl," Oliver muttered.

"Dude, she is only a day old and it's freaking me out thinking about her teenage years," he admitted. Both Diggle and Oliver nodded in understanding. They were quiet for some time.

"You still have you armoury?" Xander asked. Oliver nodded then added, "And it's jam-packed."

All of them nodded and Xander felt a little more at ease knowing that he had the two other men's support.

 **A couple of hours later**

Felicity kissed Gabby one last time before half-heartedly left both mother and baby to rest.

"I don't feel like going to the fair without them now," she pouted as they got in the car.

"We can do a picnic at the park if you want?" Oliver suggested, putting the car into reverse. Felicity nodded then looked back to see Eli nodding off.

Soon they were at the park and Eli was gazing in awe at the ducks. Felicity was sitting with her back to the tree while Oliver was showing Eli around.

She smiled at them and soon her eyes drooped and she fell asleep.

Felicity was awoken by the feeling of someone wet and cold on her stomach. She looked up to see Oliver grinning at her while Eli jumped on her stomach with his drenched feet.

"He decided that he wanted to play in the water," Oliver explained. Felicity grabbed her little boy and hugged him, wet and all to her chest. He immediately latched on her hair and pulled it into his little mouth.

"Are you hungry baby?" Oliver asked, digging into their prepared basket. He laid down the food while Felicity removed Eli's soaked shorts. It was warm so she left him without any shorts on. The little one rolled on her tummy and kicked his legs while Felicity laid a few toys to keep him occupied.

After having their late lunch, Felicity decided to take another nap next to Eli on their blanket while Oliver did some work on his phone. Soon the little family was on their way back to the apartment.

Once back home, Eli decided that he was ready to join an opera class as he pushed, cried and yelled on the way up. He was grumpy even after his nap and Felicity knew that he was hungry; her breasts being tender.

As soon as they walked in, she unstrapped Eli and sat on the couch. Oliver noticed a package next to the door and grabbed it before closing the door with his foot. Something about it felt off and Oliver dreaded opening it.

What he saw in that package made his blood run cold. Pictures of Felicity on her way to work, Felicity with Eli in front of his office building, and a recent picture of them at the park where Eli was smiling down at his mother, with his feet on her tummy.

A note was at the back and Oliver froze while reading it.

 _What a beautiful little family you have! I never knew that domesticity was your thing. I can see that you love that gorgeous wife of yours and that mini you. Amazing how much he looks like you. I wonder if he would make as good of a soldier as you. It is with utmost impatience that I await our next meeting._

Oliver squeezed the note in his hand; his worst nightmare had come true. His past was back.

 _ ***A/N: There you go my lovelies. I guess I was suffering from writer's block but now I am back on track. Pretty much like riding a bicycle. Have a lovely week my loves.**_

 _ **Until the next chapter,**_

 _ **Much Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_


	23. Chapter 22 - Code Red

©Pixi

 _ ***A/N: Hey my lovelies! I hope that you are all doing great and having a lovely day. I know my chapters are very far apart these days and I guess it can get pretty difficult to catch up. However I do hope that you enjoy this chapter as we get deeper into Oliver's darker past.**_

 _ **I have really tried to get as dark as possible but I really don't want to lose the drama and family-oriented tone of this fanfic but I do get that there are some loopholes in this story. So I hope that everything gets put together in a coherent manner and hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Without further ado, I give you Chapter 22! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi***_

 **Chapter 22 – Code Red**

 _ **A few years back**_

 _They had been hiding for two days now and Oliver could feel the toll that it was taking on both him and Shadow. While running from Slade, Shadow had twisted her ankle which was had forced them to look for cover and stop running. It did make Oliver uncomfortable but Shadow had been near to passing from pain and exhaustion._

 _Oliver peeked from behind the vines which covered the cave where they had been hiding from the past two days. Dawn was just breaking and Oliver knew that they had to look for something for them to eat. Shadow needed her strength back in order to heal and Oliver needed to eat something for him to be able to fight should the need arise._

 _He was exhausted yet at night he could not sleep. He was plagued by the horrors of what he had seen and what would happen to them if Slade were to find them. Shadow had given him some insight on what happened to the little girls who were as young as eleven._

 _They were primped then mauled by the bodyguards before being sold to the highest bidders. Oliver felt bile rise in the back of his throat as he recalled one tale that Shadow had told him about one little girl of fourteen who had been mauled by her new "guardian" and his bodyguards until she died from trauma._

 _A painful moan behind him jostled him from his contemplation and he turned to find Shadow looking more tired and gaunt than the past day._

" _Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, letting go of the vines._

" _My ankle feels better but I feel just so tired and I am so cold," Shadow said in a strained voice._

 _Oliver removed his huge parka and wrapped it around Shadow despite her protests. "Here. Keep that on. I'll go see if I can find anything to hunt and be right back."_

 _Oliver checked Shadow's ankle and satisfied that it was less swollen, he stood up and moved to the sole entry of their cave. "Be safe Oliver," Shadow's muffled voice reached him as he quietly outside._

 _It was chilly outside and the morning dew coated his clothes as he tried to move as quietly as possible through the dense foliage. Where he went to "school", they had been toughed how to hone in their instincts and ignore everything around them. He tuned out the sounds of morning activities of mother nature and her children and tried to see if he could hear any sounds that may originate from his kind._

 _When he did not hear anything remotely similar to the sounds of humans, he relaxed a little and moved further away from his cave. He tried to listen to any kind of little animals and after a few minutes, rustling from his left made him turn sharply around._

 _A big hare just came out from behind a bush and was sitting, grazing on some leaves. Oliver's eyes zoomed in on his kill and seconds later his arrow whizzed in the air and hit its target. At least the hare did not suffer._

 _Grabbing his kill, he moved to some bushed and picked a few berries to have as "dessert" after their meal._

 _After returning to their cave, he checked on Shadow who was sleeping again before he started cleaning the catch of the day until a noise alerted him that someone was watching him. He did not pause in his cleaning, not wanting the other party to realise that they had been found._

 _He stood up from where he was cleaning the hare and poured some water on his hands, getting rid of the blood. He casually picked up his bow and moved to the cage._

" _Shadow? Hey Shadow? We gotta move. Someone's watching us," Oliver whispered. Shadow whimpered groggily and when Oliver touched her, she was burning up. He cursed under his breath then gently pulled Shadow in his arms who groaned._

 _Oliver felt as if the walls of the cave were closing in on him. He pulled Shadow close to him when she finally opened her eyes which were unfocused._

" _Oliver? Wha- What's happening," she struggled to push out._

" _We've been compromised. We need to get out of here," Oliver pushed out pushed out while checking for his weapons. Shadow pulled herself up and rubbed her hands hard on her face to wake herself up._

 _Oliver looked up at her and noticed that she was looking better even if she was a little pale. They both froze when they heard leaves and branches crunching under right outside of their cave._

 _Oliver pushed Shadow behind him and drew his arrow tight on his bow, ready to attack. Everything went quiet for a few minutes which confused them. Suddenly the footsteps were rushing which had been crunching leaves rushed away further confusing them._

 _Then a loud boom rang out causing them to fall back into the cave. Oliver's jaws locked when a jarring pain erupted in his left shoulder and arm. He knew that his shoulder had been dislocated with the fall._

 _He looked around and fear nearly swallowed when he saw that Shadow was bleeding from a cut to her forehead and she was out cold._

 _Before he could lift himself up and go check on Shadow, men entered the cave. Lights flashed on his face, blinding him._

" _Well, we meet again Oliver," Slade's deep voice reached him before the man himself entered the cave. He had a patch on his right eye. Slade's forefinger touched the patch before he grinned evilly at him and sitting on his haunches next to him._

" _I will have my revenge for this boy. I will carve and mark that pretty body of yours and make it my canvas for this eye. As we say, an eye for an eye," Slade whispered harshly, his lone eye hard and cold._

 _Just then Shadow groaned and Slade's eye snapped to her. He smiled slightly then looked at him again._

" _Did you know why she was never sold? Oh the offers we got for this tight little body were so many but I refused to sell her to anyone. Do you know why? Because she was meant to be mine. Oh I can't wait to sink into that tight little body and play with her," Shade said dreamily._

 _With a snap of his fingers and a "bring them", he left the cave._

* * *

 _ **Two days later**_

 _Oliver woke up with a jerk, causing the chains above him to rattle. He shook his head to get rid of the water that the guard has thrown on him._

 _He felt something warm dribble in his eye and he knew that the cut on his head had started to bleed again. He was freezing but inside, a rage like no other burned him from the inside out._

 _It felt like eternity since Slade had captured Shadow and him but he knew that it had been only two days. Two days of pure torture where he had been stripped and hung like a piece of meat by his wrists to the ceiling and whipped until he had passed out. He had been burned, cut and tortured in ways that he had never even dreamed of. At times he could no longer feel his arms and he dreaded being released from the chains more as it felt like thousands of bees were pricking him._

 _But nothing compared to listening to Shadow scream for hours at a time until her voice broke._

 _Oliver knew that they were still in the woods from the smell and the sounds coming from outside but he also knew that both he and Shadow were locked underground._

 _His cell was next to Shadow's and he could hear all the twisted things that Slade and his men were doing to her. He had never felt so powerless in his life but Oliver vowed that he would avenge them._

" _Wakey wakey golden boy. The boss wants to see you," the short but stocky man who looked like an evil elf said before rolling him down then releasing him from the chains._

 _Oliver gritted his teeth when the guard pressed him hard on his injured shoulder. He was dragged from his cage to another room which looked cosy where Slade was lounging in a huge ass chair._

" _Ah Oliver. Boy, take him to have a shower. Tonight will be a good night," Slade stood and poured himself some whiskey._

 _Oliver was again dragged to another room where he was shown a bathroom. He sat on the toilet and hung his head._

" _Yo pretty boy. Get clean and don't think about doing any shit," stocky guard said. Oliver stood up and got into the dingy shower. He hissed and cried when the cold water made all the injuries on his body throb._

 _Ten minutes later he was out of the shower and shivering. He took note of his injuries before pulling on the clothes that someone had hung on the door-less frame before someone else was taking him somewhere else._

 _When he entered a grand looking room similar to that of a ballroom, dread settled on his chest. He knew that this would not be good. The room was filled with men of all sizes and ages._

 _Slade was sporting a three piece suit and grinned at Oliver when he saw him. "Ah! The guest of honor is here. Let us begin!" Slade called out loudly. A few minutes later everyone was settled and Oliver was put in a chair close to a stage._

 _The curtains whipped open and what Oliver saw nearly made him fall off his chair. Shadow had been dolled up but he could see the bruises on her naked body._

 _Before anyone could say anything, someone brought a flaming iron forward and Slade pressed the end of it hard against Shadow's lower stomach causing a chilling to erupt from the throat._

 _Oliver started fighting but Slade turned to him and said, "Don't go away pretty boy, we are only getting started."_

 _Oliver knew that even hell could not be as hellish as what he was about to experience._

* * *

 **Present day**

Oliver crushed the note in his hand and gulped audibly. In the next room, Eli cooed as he drank thirstily from his mother.

Oliver whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Diggle. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Thinking quickly, Oliver left Felicity and Eli in their living room and rushed to their bedroom to start packing. He pulled bag randomly and started stuffing things in them. He could not – _would not_ fathom what _that_ man would do to his family if he got his dirty paws on them.

Oliver paused his packing then rubbed his chest where a familiar pain made itself known. Oliver always prided himself for his fearlessness and he could not even remember the last time that he had been this scared.

Suddenly remembering something, he left the packing and moved to the far end of their shared closet. He pulled the cord behind his coats and a low purring started. The fake wall glided open and a hidden door opened.

Lights flickered then switched on, show casing his impressive collection of arms. _His playroom_ as Diggle used to joke. It would seem rather conceited for him to have invested so much in a room that he would most probably never use but he loved his toys.

On both sides of the wall were guns and rifles of all sizes, poshly displayed, each in a glass case with their names elusively written under each arm. In the middle of the room was a glass display of his most expensive hand guns which can only accessed via a code.

At the far end of his armoury, laid his most expensive tool in this entire room; his bow and arrows. He walked slowly towards it and carefully moved it from its display post. He reverently touched the bow and let nostalgia overtake him. It had been years since he had used it but he could still feel the power that came from using it.

He had been so taken with his _toys_ that he did not hear Felicity come in the room until he heard her gasp. Startled, he flew in defence mode with his bow drawn. Felicity was in his room, eyes startled.

Oliver lowered his bow and the arrow clattered on the plush floor. Felicity walked in while gazing at the guns and weapons in wonder. A foot from him, she stopped and looked him dead in the eye and murmured, "Pull your bow back."

Oliver looked into her eyes and seeing the heat in them, he pulled his bow back. Felicity's eyes flared and she gripped the glass display behind her. As if realising what she was doing, she stepped closer to him and ran her forefinger on his curled bicep.

"You know, I'm not even mad right now that you hid this room from me," she whispered in his ear before biting it.

Oliver growled at the back of this throat but he refrained himself from touching her as he knew that there was something more important that needed to be done as in, _go into hiding._

"Babe, I would love to have you in this room but we need to go meet Diggle and the others," Oliver murmured in Felicity's hair as he dragged her to his chest after having dropped his weapons.

He felt Felicity nod "I saw the suitcases outside but I'm not sure where we are going since you packed my bikini and my snow parka," she murmured.

Oliver could not even bring himself to laugh. "We are going somewhere, _somewhere_ where my past can't touch you."

* * *

 **2 long excruciating hours later**

Oliver pulled in a deep breath as he fought for patience.

He had been so wrong in thinking that Felicity- _or any woman_ from their friends would be willing to go without asking a million questions.

They had been driving for half an hour and already Felicity had had two breakdowns while he was pretty sure that had the steering wheel been alive, it would have been dead ten minutes into their drive.

Oliver was not used to yelling but he had nearly had a coronary from not shouting at Felicity twice.

After their moment in the armoury, they had started packing quietly until Felicity's phone had stated to chime angrily on their nightstand. Oliver had continued to pack while Felicity had answered her phone. After the phone call which had lasted ten minutes, Oliver had walked into their bedroom to see Felicity sitting on their bed, glaring angrily at her phone and that's when everything went south.

Apparently, after having _conversed_ with her _posse_ which included Grace, Laurel, Thea _(the betraying fiend)_ and Dig's wife Lyla _,_ the ladies wanted to know why they had to be uprooted.

Despite him telling her that he would tell her everything in due time, Felicity had stomped, shouted, hissed and glared until he had all but dragged her to the car on his shoulder. Xander had texted him that he would be late because Grace had locked herself in their closet and he was afraid to touch her as she had already bit him.

After replying Dig's one word reply to Xander's text, which was "pussy", Oliver had bundled his little family in his car. They had agreed to meet at Xander's place where they had decided to bundle the women and the kids in one jeep with one jeep in the front and another one at the back while on the road.

They had quickly eighty-sixed that idea after they had had trouble deciding who would drive the women. One look at the women's faces and all of the men had refused to drive. Finally they had settled with Oliver, Felicity, Xander, Grace and the children jumping into Xander's huge ass jeep.

The atmosphere at the back seat was icy as Grace glared daggers into Xander who refused to look at her after things had turned ugly when he had snapped that he had been better things to do than answer her fucking questions and Grace had smacked him with Gabby's bottle.

Oliver rolled his shoulders to ease the tension when his eyes focused on something behind them. During the half hour drive, Dig had been in front of him while Tommy and Laurel were behind them.

Just then a black car swerved and pushed between Oliver's jeep and Tommy's jeep. They were on a highway with no other cars and Olivier knew in his guts that that car was not just passing by.

"We have company," Oliver murmured. He looked in the rear view at Xander to see that the man had transformed from pissed boyfriend to the controlled and deadly soldier that he had once been. With a quick hard kiss and an order "to lay low" to Grace, he cocked his gun.

Oliver unlocked the windows and Xander pulled himself out the window. Just then bullets started flying at them and Xander started firing his gun. Unlike the amateurs who kept hitting the bulletproof windows, Xander aimed five times and seconds later the car swerved and flipped over a few times.

Oliver knew that it was far from being over when two more cars barrelled into Tommy's car. Oliver slammed the braked when Dig's car did a tight U-turn. Before the car was righted, Dig had his gun out and was firing while Oliver swerved to avoid colliding with Dig.

Tires squealed then the grating sound of metal against metal could be heard. Oliver turned to see the right side of Tommy's car crushed and his heard jumped into his throat. He pulled his bow and arrow and asked at Felicity to grab the wheel. Luckily she was quick and grabbed the wheel as the roof opened.

Both Xander and Oliver pulled themselves up with Oliver firing his arrows and Xander firing his gun. It could have been seconds or hours before both cars had swerved to a standstill. Tommy stopped the car and Oliver breathed a sigh of relief when the latter showed a thumb's up.

Dig stopped his car and neared one the cars, with his gun cocked. After checking on the men, Dig joined them.

"Dead. Killed themselves and my guess would be poisoned."

Oliver cursed.

"Let's get moving. It's not safe here," Xander murmured.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

Oliver pulled in behind Dig at the cabin and turned to look at his sleeping wife. He looked behind to find Grace asleep curled in Xander's lap.

The kids were finally asleep. Oliver stepped out of the car and moved around to pull his sleeping wife from her seat. "Oliver?"

"Yes baby. We're here," Oliver put her down as she wiggled around his arms. "This will be our hideout until I can figure out how to get us out of this mess."

* * *

 **Somewhere far away**

"They got away Sir and all of our men are dead," one of his soldiers announced quietly from behind him.

Slade crushed the glass that he held in his hand then cursed when his thumb started bleedin0g.

"Oliver had always been smart and quick but he does not have what I have," he murmured. "Oh how I know my old friend. I will tear everything he cares about away from him, destroy his friends, corrupt his family. Once he loses everything and everyone, I will slowly and torturously un-limb him."

"After all, what goes around comes around," Slades grins before throwing his head back and laughing out loud.

 _ ***A/N: There you are my lovelies. I know it's been a long time coming. But I hope that it was worth it and that you have a wonderful day!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Pixi"**_


End file.
